Mockingjay Day: The 76th Hunger Games
by ThatBlondeGirl130
Summary: Just to confirm this is NOT an SYOT. This is all of my own characters. It's just from a lot of points of view. I edited it for this purpose. Now for the actual summary- 30 years after the rebellion, on a day now known as Mockingjay Day, the current President, Paylor dies and her son Salem takes over. His first decree- reinstate the Hunger Games. Now, it begins again.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys its ThatBlondeGirl130 here. To give you a taste of my writing style, here's a prologue about how the games have begun again.**

**Glinda Odair POV**

"Glinda? Glinda!"

I wake up with start. I'm not used to my mother yelling. She knows it scares me ever since the doctor warned her coughing could set her off into a fatal fit. My name is Glinda Odair. Don't laugh; I know it's weird. I'm 16. I live in District 4. My mother is dying and I've never met my father. My grandpa's name was Finnick. Finnick Odair.

I never knew he was my grandpa until recently. But I know a little about the rebellion, 30 years ago, when all the districts rose up to take over the Capitol and all of Panem and how my grandfather was in the middle of it all and how he died being part of it. I only know this from stories my mother tells me. They won't teach us about it in school. They see it as too depressing a time, a time that should be erased from history. She told me about the Hunger Games, when they used to send teens in to fight for the death and how her mother was so grateful when the rebellion ended so no future generations would have to compete. Until one day, a victor named Katniss Everdeen stood up for us all. She became a symbol of rebellion they called a Mockingjay. Mother says she fought alongside my grandfather for people like us, who the Capitol never cared about. But Katniss Everdeen disappeared soon after the rebellion and another woman named Paylor, who used to be mayor of District 8 took over as President. She's still President now after 30 years. I don't really know much about her, just how she looks from her speeches on TV. She seems nice enough; a firm but fair kind of person. If she was the one who made Panem like it is now, she has to be doing an ok job.

"Mom! Doctor Jacks said don't yell. It could kill you, remember" I say, almost yelling myself.

My mother gives me a funny look.

"Damn doctors. They don't know nothing, Glinda. I, your mother know what's best for me and you. Charlotte Everdeen wouldn't have ruled against yelling" she retorts.

"What were you yelling about anyway? Is it important?" I say impatiently.

"Now don't use that tone with me. Goodness, what would your father say if he was here?"

"Don't talk like he died mom. He left us because he wanted to. He had a choice"

I'm glad the Hunger Games don't exist anymore. If they did and I had to compete it could my mother. She's dying and she knows it but she likes to act like she's completely fine. She's and my grandmother are my only family now. My grandmother's name is Annie Cresta. She was a victor of the Hunger Games a long time ago. She and Finnick had a son a long time ago too. My dad. But he moved away from District 4 before I was born. Nobody knows where.

Even though my family's a bit on the small side, I have a couple of friends too. There's Shelly, she's 16 like me and is probably the sweetest girl you'll ever meet. She always thinks the best of everyone. All of the boys are mad about her because she's pretty with long brown hair that she ties in two waist length plaits but she'd rather hang around with me She wants to save everything and everyone but this means she does have one thing going for her- she's an excellent healer. Then there's Letsha Carter. He and his twin sister Celena go to my school. They may look the same but their personalities are completely different. In a way, Celena's a lot like Shelly. But unlike Shelly, Celena feels the need to preach her opinions on animal rights and/or cruelty to the world. Also when she's **really **trying to get her point across, she starts her sentence with "Don't cha think…" Believe me it gets a little old. But me and Letsha are close since we were 10. Now, I know what you're thinking- that there's some kind of romantic relationship between us. But you'd be wrong. If there's one thing I know about Letsha is that he is crazy about Shelly. I introduced them but I never fought they'd get on so well especially considering Shelly is as anti-animal harming as Celena and Letsha's is one of the best fisherman in District 4. Naturally though, Shelly doesn't have a clue Letsha likes her- she just thinks they're really good friends. I would have told Letsha to back off Shelly if he seemed like the other guys that go after her. But he's not. He is literally crazy for her. Like volunteer for the Hunger Games for her crazy. I turn back to my mother.

"So what did you want to show me?" I ask, trying to sound more eager this time.

"The news, Glinda. President Paylor's on" she says, as if it's of some major importance to me.

I mean, President Paylor appears every month to make any important announcements or occasionally if there's some kind of shortage. It's no big thing when she appears.

"So?"

"So? Violet do you remember what day it is?"

I scan my mental calendar trying to remember if anything special is supposed to be happening today. Then I remember. Before I can open my mouth to say my mum impatiently announces it for me.

"It's the Mockingjay Day, don't you remember?"

The Mockingjay Day. I remember. It started a year after the rebellion, before I was even born. President Paylor decided we should have some way to honour those who took part in the rebellion, particularly those who died. So every year on May 5th, the President makes a speech and then a list of everyone that died is shown on screen. My grandpa's name will be on there. My point is, I have no desire to watch it, on TV or otherwise. I edge towards the remote.

"Turn it off mom. It's going to be no different than any other year" I say, but as I reach for the remote my mother snatches it away.

"I want to watch. It's the 30th anniversary. Maybe they'll do something different" she protests.

So I decide to watch it with her. I watch as Paylor makes her way to the stage her grey hair tied in a high pony tail, similar to the way my own blonde hair is tied. She's in her early sixties now but she's lucky enough to still have a certain prettiness about her. She stands by a pedestal with a microphone perched on it. Every year her appearance manages to convince me she'll speak all soft and quiet and this year is no different. I jump when her booming voice fills the room as if she's in our little house.

"Happy Mockingjay Day citizens of Panem! As you all know it is 30 years since the brave Districts of Panem peacefully rebelled for equality. After 30 years as president, I'm amazed how much Panem has changed. But of course none of this could have been possible without those who fought, those who died and of course the Mockingjay herself, Katniss Everdeen. Now, we honour those who died fighting in the rebellion" Paylor says; now whispering as I'd originally expected her to.

Credits begin to roll like in a film but instead of actors and crew the names of the districts and their dead roll. My mother and I look out for Grandpa's name when they reach the people from District 4 in case they miss it. She spots it before I do.

"Look Glinda! Finnick Odair!" she says like she's just won the lottery.

But I miss it anyway. We watch the rest of the names up until 13. After the last of the names are shown, Paylor comes back on screen, even more shaken up than before. Even so, she tries to finish off her speech.

"We will honour all of them eternally. Now have a lovely day every-"she starts but then she's cut off.

Suddenly Paylor starts hyperventilating as if she's choking on the air. She tries to grab the pedestal for support but misses and falls to the floor. Several of the crew rush on stage but Paylor goes still. A man, who I'm guessing is the doctor, checks her pulse and shakes his head. He stands up and goes the pedestal.

"President Paylor… is dead" he says quietly.

I nearly fall off my chair. Paylor can't be dead. There's just no way. I keep watching the TV waiting for her to get up as if it's some sick joke. But she doesn't. Instead I hiss "Someone cut the camera" and then the screen goes black. My mother sits still as Paylor, her mouth wide open.

"Mom? Are you ok?" I ask, concerned.

My mother shakes her head, releasing her from the shocked trance. She turns to me.

"Paylor's dead" she says, almost sounding like she's a little girl and I'm **her **mother.

"Yes she is Mom" I reply quietly.

"Why don't you go out for a bit? I think I need some time to clear my head"

I leave without saying another word. I go to my room. As soon as I get in there. a thousand questions appear in my head. How did Paylor die? Who's going to take over as president? Is there going to be a president? Is everything going to change? After thinking for a bit, it suddenly dawns on me my mother's out there alone. So I get up to check on her only to see her standing up and pacing around. I frown at her. She doesn't register my frown but **I **register the look of panic in her face. She grabs me by my shirt and pulls me toward our living room. She goes so fast and I can't keep up properly so she ends up practically dragging me there.

"Mom! What was that for?" I grumble.

"Shh! Just watch!" she hisses back.

I'm taken back a little by this. My mother never gets snappy at all. But then, I begin to watch and suddenly understand her urgency. Salem, Paylor's son, stands up against the pedestal she had just hours ago. He's in his late 30's and has straight black hair and tanned skin. He's practically shouting out his audience.

"My mother's death isn't the main issue of situation! Panem was falling apart anyway, with this relaxed attitude. Business is down, no district seems to take their industry seriously and I know now that it's up to me to pull us out of this disaster. Therefore, I will by taking over presidency of Panem starting now. I assume there are no objections to this?"

Salem looks to the camera as if he's asking everyone, from the babies to the little old ladies, if they object. As soon as he finishes his sentence a large group of men in white uniforms carrying guns walks up to the stage. I don't recognise what they are but my mother does.

"Peacekeepers" she whispers, a horrified look on her face.

"For my first decree, each District will be assigned 1000 Peacekeepers effective, immediately!" Salem barks to the camera.

1000 Peacekeepers? But that's 13,000 people!

"Secondly, anyone living in the Capitol whose parents or grandparents lived in one of the districts, must return to said District within a week. Failure to do so will result in execution. From now on, no one from any district may leave said district unless instructed by the Capitol. An electric fence will surround each District, never to be crossed".

That's when it dawns on me. This wasn't spontaneous. This has been planned. For months, maybe even years. But how are people going to stand for this?

"Finally, to make sure none of you step out of line this time, from now on, every year, we are to have..."

I wait in suspense but I already know what's coming. A tiny satisfied smile appears on Salem's face.

"A Hunger Games"


	2. Tribute Reactions

**Hi guys, so here's the reactions of just some of the current tributes when President Salem announced the revival of the Hunger Games. **

**Aimert W. Jumpneptune POV (District 11)**

"Air, why are you shaking?" asks my little sister clutching my arm with her little hands.

"What are the Hunger Games?" asks my brother.

They've never heard of the Hunger Games. Not a lot of people their age have. They don't teach it the District 11 schools and I'm pretty sure they don't anywhere else. I only heard about the Hunger Games a few months ago. A lot of people at school joked about it but I never had a clue. It was my friend Sycamore who told me in the end. Her older sister had told her that it was this huge fight to the death between 12-18 year olds. Me and Sycamore had joked about it but now, now it's really happening. Two people from our district are going to the Capitol… and they're probably not coming back.

**Terro Madrime POV (District 7)**

I switched the TV off. This guy is a moron. He talks like the games haven't gone on for decades. I wish that was the case. My brother Terome won the games a few years back. But he didn't come back. I never found out what happended to him. If ghosts could speak, my parents would be worried sick. They died when I was a lot younger, before Terome went to the Hunger Games. After Terome went missing, the games were banned in District 7. And now they're back. And I have to volunteer for them.

**Shimmer Starlight POV (District 1)**

This is my big chance. And I'm gonna shine. Or shimmer, I guess. The games are old news to me- my dad told me years ago. Sure, they weren't on at the time but hey, I guess he thought I should know. As soon as he told me, naturally, like anyone would, I begged him to train me. And when he refused- I trained myself. I knew someday I'd get to take part in the games. I knew I'd win them. Now I can. Shimmer the Career- I like it already. Get ready tributes, this Shimmer the Career is going into that arena- and she's not leaving until she's won.


	3. District 1 Reaping

**District 1 Reaping**

**Shimmer Starlight POV**

"Hi Shimmer Starlight here! No, this is my natural hair colour! Of course I do my own stunts! Why, thank you Mr Miles, your very handsome yourself" I say into my hairbrush, practising for my interview.

I've been researching since I found out the games were back on. Raymond Miles, who has his own show, _The Raymond Show _(how original, right?), is going to interview the tributes a couple of days after they're reaped. I've also decided I'm not bothering volunteering. I know I'm gonna get picked and I know I'm gonna win. I'm certainly not bringing shame to my district like some of the other District 1 girls. This one ridiculous girl named Glimmer fell in love with this District 2 guy (unless she was playing him, which even in my books is pretty clever) and then fell asleep on the job. But, it gets worse. She didn't win obviously but she didn't even die fighting, she got stung by some wasps then just died. She didn't even run, she just screamed. I won't make that kind of mistake. I put the finishing touches on my mascara and brush my hair until it has waves the sea would be jealous of. As I walk into the kitchen, my brother, Crimson stares at me in awe. Then he steps closer and bows to me-

"Why Miss Shimmer, you look beautiful" he says, before bursting out laughing.

I go to storm away but he pulls me back and to my shock, **hugs **me. My brother isn't an emotionless ogre or anything, but he's not exactly the clingy type. After a couple of seconds, he lets me go.

"Seriously Shim, I hope you get what you want today. Good luck kiddo" he smiles ruffling my hair.

I'm actually quite touched by this gesture but I give him an angry push.

"Do you know how long it took to get my hair like this? Besides I'm not a kid, I'm 18" I say, trying to sound fierce.

"You're still a kid Shim" he says sadly.

He stares at me for a few seconds and I wonder if I'm supposed to say something or hug him back or just leave altogether. Luckily my father walks in and breaks the silence.

"Morning, you two" he says looking directly at Crimson.

Honestly, it's my day, can't he stop idolising he actually give a shit about me today? Suddenly he registers me properly.

"Shimmer, what are you wearing?" he asks.

"Actually Shim, what **are** you wearing?" Crimson asks, as if he's just noticed.

I mean, my mint green dress is pretty damn fabulous. I made it a few days ago. I've always had a knack for that sort of thing; well that and getting what I want. I wanted to make sure it was done quickly so I could get my beauty sleep last night. The problem is, I was in such a rush there are a couple of loose stitches here and there.

"I made it myself. I have to make an impression of I'm gonna be a District 1 tribute" I explain casually.

"A what?" asks my father.

"A tribute, daddy. You know, for the Hunger Games?"

"You mean your volunteering?" asks my brother in a terrified voice.

"No, but I know I'm going to get picked. It's my destiny" I say, slightly annoyed.

Why can't they just be happy for me?

"It's your destiny to die? It's your destiny to kill 23 people?" Crimson yells almost spitting at me.

Then I realise my father is cut out of this conversation, it's just Crimson and me.

"Chill out. I won't be killing them all" I laugh, trying to turn it into a joke.

"You're sick! I thought you were terrified about today"

Terrified? Me? Does he know me at all?

"Whatever, your just jealous Crimson. You always have been" I snarl.

Before Crimson can live up to his name and explode into red hot anger, we hear knock at the door. I turn my back on them.

"Don't bother coming to the reaping. I'll see you when I've won".

**Topaz Martin POV**

"You ready Topaz?"

"Ready dad"

"Good man! Now give me twenty!"

I happily do twenty push ups easily. These games are gonna be a piece of cake. I can't wait to be a victor.

"Permission to go get breakfast?" I joke to my dad.

"Permission granted"

I run down the stairs where my mom has just finished dishing up some fresh pancakes.

"Here you go sweetie! I got an extra one here, in celebration of the big day" my mom grins.

Me and my parents get on really well- always have. My dad's been training me all my life and now I get to put it into practise. Who wants to join the stupid army anyway? I get on with my mom better though, she's always sweet to me and my sister but I'm her favourite. I scoff down the pancake in excitement and then my father comes and sits by me.

"Listen son, I know you might not get picked today but you remember what to shout if you don't" he asks, uncertainly.

"I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE" I yell.

My mom and my sister laugh but my father smiles in pride.

"That's right son. Now remember in the arena, you're a Martin man, and Martin men don't lose" he says firmly.

"Ok dad. I'll make you all proud" I reply.

And I will. I don't mind killing people. I've been trained all my life not to have mercy. I won't kill animals but people? Easy.

**Shimmer Starlight POV**

"Good luck out there guys. I wish I had your chance" smiles my friend Cherry.

She's 19 so she's too old to be in the games now. She moves out of the way and stands with the parents. I see my other friends Sapphire and Dove leaving a space for me in the line but I need to say goodbye to Sparks first. Sparks is my boyfriend- we've been dating for about 2 years now. We met in training and he helped me with my bow and arrow skills but I didn't need any help with knife throwing. Please! Sparks squeezes my hands tight and then suddenly kisses me passionately. I'm caught off guard but naturally I don't resist and if you saw Sparks you'd know why. After we've kissed, he gazes at me and then suddenly gives me a hopeful look.

"Are you wearing-?" he begins to ask.

I jangle the bracelet he gave me and he laughs. Before he can say anymore, I go to join Sapphire and Dove. But Sparks calls me and I turn around.

"Shimmer!" he yells but I'm too far away to hear the rest so I just look to the stage.

I wonder who the escort will be- our escorts take us to and from the Hunger Games events; you know training, interviews, that sort of thing. I'm really excited to see who ours will be. To my joy, a grinning blonde woman who doesn't look much older than me takes the stage. She doesn't look that smart but she is wearing a tasteful light blue sundress which means she clearly has good taste so hopefully she'll have some excellent interview tips. Not that I'll need them with all of my practise, but I don't want the District 1 boy letting us down. This all seems to be going perfectly. The only thing that could go wrong is if Sparks is picked. And I don't wanna do the stupid "star crossed lovers" thing. So District 12! But that probably won't happen. The blonde woman walks up the microwave.

"Welcome to the 76th Annual Hunger Games! My name is Elina Blossom and I will be the District 1 escort for the foreseeable future and may I just say what an honour it is to be the escort for such a lovely, classy district. May the Odds be Ever in your Favour! So, ladies first" she grins.

Elina Blossom speaks kind of like a chipmunk. She kind of has teeth like one too. She struts over to the bowl containing the girls' names as if she's been practising her walk for weeks (we have more in common than I thought we would). She picks the first piece of paper she touches and pulls it out. I can't see the name from here. Is that an "S"? Is it me? Elina walks up to the podium and unfolds the paper. Come on it's got to be-

"Shimmer Starlight" Elina says cheerfully.

It's all I can do not to scream "YES!" at the top of my voice. I put on my best smile and do **my **pre-practised walk up to the stage, feeling like I'm shimmering all over for the whole of my district to see.

"Congratulations honey. And now for the boys" Elina giggles girlishly.

I don't really pay attention as she does her own practised walk to the bowl containing the boys' names. That is, until I actually hear the name.

"Sparks Gold"

**Topaz Martin POV**

I tap my foot impatiently, waiting for them to finish the girls reaping. To be honest, I'm not excited escort wise if this is it. This blonde airhead. Saying that, the red head for this District doesn't look too clever either. Oh wait there going to announce it…

"Sparks Gold"

I'm quite near the front so I can see the look of panic that appears in the District 1 girls face. Sparks Gold walks out of the 18 year old males' line, towards the stage. He doesn't look too happy. He looks at the girl but she seems as helpless as him. Well, it's time

"I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!" I yell and suddenly the boy gives me a grateful look.

The District 1 girl just looks relieved. I run up to the stage, waving to the crowd excitedly once I'm up there and I get a good look at the girl. She's wearing some mint green home-made looking dress with some heels. But then a notice the muscles on her arms. I'm gonna have to watch out for her.

**Shimmer Starlight POV**

Oh my god. For a minute, I'd have to fight Sparks. I could probably fight anyone, even Crimson, without feeling too guilty but not him. Not Sparks. As the boy who volunteered gets onto the stage bounces up there like some kind of excited puppy, I see him properly for the first time. He's quite small; no older than 12 or 13. He doesn't look like he's too strong or fast or even smart. But I won't let him deceive me. I'm the deceiver not the person who gets deceived. It might be difficult to kill him though; he's so small, I'll leave it to someone else. Once again Elina takes the stage and stand up to the podium.

"A volunteer? Is that allowed?" she asks nervously.

Silly Elina, of course it's allowed. But then I realise why this boy volunteering is bad thing. He's done me a favour. Now I have to give something in return. I owe him.

**Hope you enjoyed that first reaping. I don't know if the others will be as long, we'll see how I go. I'll write District 2's next. May the Odds be Ever in Your Favour**


	4. District 2 Reaping

**District 2 Reapings**

**Phoenix Cameroon POV **

"Boy, get up!" my father growls.

I spring up from my bed. It's reaping day. And I'm up at 5am to prepare. These games mean everything to me. This is the only year I can volunteer for them so you better believe I'm gonna. I don't need any more training. I'm already the deadliest tribute out there.

"Hey boy, can't you hear me? It's 8AM! You're late already" yells my father.

8am? I'm 3 hours late? That can't be right. I rush downstairs to my mom. We don't get on well. She can't say boo to a goose and stutters when she doesn't know what to say. She's such a weak character like that. If she behaved like me and my father, there wouldn't be any problems but she hasn't got the brains or the bravery to do that. Right now, she looks terrified. So she should.

"MOM! You said you'd wake me up at 5am! What's the matter with you?" I scowl.

My mom shakes her head nervously. My father walks in, twice as angry as I am. My mother shrinks into the corner of the kitchen, shaking.

"Maria, are you a complete moron? Do you not want our son to succeed? Do you want him to die in the games? Is that it?" he screams.

My mom, like the spineless coward she is, begins to sob. She looks up at him.

"I d-don't, no. Pollux, I just, I forgot. The reaping isn't until 10 so I thought…" she stutters but my father slaps her before she can finish her sentence.

"Nobody asked you to think Maria. God forbid, that must have nearly killed you"

My mom goes to speak again but my father stops her before she can say a word.

"Don't speak, you've disgraced this family enough with you unintelligence. Come on boy. We may as well get in some last minute training"

We leave my mom in disgrace to train before the reaping. My father probably won't allow her to leave the house. Well that's not my fault. I don't need her weeping after my reaping. Weak characters only make their children weaker.

**Brynn Kale POV**

To say I'm anxious is an understatement. In fact, as I pour the milk onto my cereal, I'm so anxious I let the milk overflow onto the table.

"Shit!" I growl to myself standing up as the milk drips down my pyjamas.

I knew it was a good idea not to change before breakfast. I shower and wash my chocolaty brown hair before putting it up into a bun. It doesn't take long so by the time I'm ready it's only nine o'clock. I get myself some orange juice though my hands shake as I pour it into the glass but I'm not letting something spill on me again, especially not in this dress. I picked it out especially from a boutique owned by Ms May. In District 2, they've built all of these huge department stores. Ms May's is the only store left that actually has good quality stuff. Not cheaply made crap. But unfortunately its prices aren't cheap either, this dress cost a fortune. It's out of my own pocket too- like my Dad would give me a cent. I feel kind of sick thinking about my dad. I sip my orange juice and peer around the empty table. My head's not playing tricks on me. I'm alone. A couple of years ago the table was full- me, my mom and my dad. That was back when my mom was training me. But, she wasn't just training me in training time- she was training me all the time. She just wanted me to be perfect. She always told me what to eat, what to drink, how to walk, how to dress; I couldn't take it. Then one day, I got so mad at her- I just told her to back off. I thought she'd just blow it off maybe go a bit easier on me. But when I arrived for training the next day, she wasn't there. There was just a note. It said she was sorry, that me and my father would be better off without her. I didn't get it at first but then they found her car in the lake, and I knew it was all over. My dad hasn't spoken to me since. I finish the last of my orange juice and then look up to see my dad standing in the doorway. He doesn't say a word. He just nods, grabs a granola bar from the cupboard , throws something onto the table and leaves. This is the most conversation we've had in two years. I have a look at what he's thrown. A large purple jewel shines on a ring of gold. Mom's ring. I pick it up and carefully slide it onto my finger.

"Thanks dad" I whisper, even though he's long gone by now.

I look at the clock. 9:30. Reaping time.

**Phoenix Cameroon POV**

The sun is shining down on District 2 today. I get in line with the other 18 year olds, violently pushing anyone who gets in my way. It's their fault- they should see me coming. I see my friend Garett but don't take the time to say hi. After probably my hardest training session yet, my father sat me down.

"It's time boy. Don't let me down. Or don't bother coming back to this house" he grimaces, as if I've already let him down.

I don't care if I let him down. It's my games, not his. And I will win.

A dark purple haired young man takes the stage. He looks awfully pleased with himself, but considering he looks like a stick insect, I doubt he's ever picked up a weight in his life.

"Hello and welcome to the 76th Hunger Games. I will be the escort for this District, Caesar Lightdew. So let's get this reaping started. It's been decreed we do this" Caesar breathes in as if he's disgusted by his next statement "ladies first" he mimics in a stupid voice.

I don't blame him for making fun. If they reap the girls first, it means I have to wait longer and I **hate **waiting. Well I suppose you don't win the Hunger Games by complaining.

**Brynn Kale POV**

I stand in the line with the other 16 year old girls, shaking. Everyone else here is scared too, of course. But they don't know for certain they'll be competing in the games. In fact, if they knew I was planning to volunteer, I doubt anyone here would be that scared at all. Our new escort, Caesar Lightdew, is just dipping his hand into the girls reaping bowl. He digs deep into the bowl, reaching right to the bottom. Whether it's me or not won't make a difference; well I suppose I'd be saving someone else if I have to volunteer which is good. Caesar finally grabs one of the pieces of paper and walks up to the podium. He unfolds and clears his throat.

"Rosalita Mays" he smirks.

Rosalita Mays is pushed out of the 12 year old girl's crowd, tears going down her little red cheeks. Well, I guess it's time.

"I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE" I yell.

The crowd parts for me and I walk toward the stage. I pass Rosalita and whisper "Go back to your line. You're ok now", then continue up to the stage.

"What's your name, kid? Come on, we don't have all day" says Caesar, impatiently.

"Brynn Kale"

"Ok then Brynn Kale, just stand still and don't say anything got it?"

I don't really have a witty response planned so I just nod and move out the way. Caesar walks back the podium, looking quite bored now.

"Let's just get on with this shall we?" he says.

This time instead of digging right to the bottom, he just picks out one of the pieces of paper without looking.

"Mick Rye" he mumbles without even bothering to go back to the podium.

"I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE" yells a boy in the back row.

"Another volunteer? Great!" mutters Caesar sarcastically.

The boy wastes no time getting up to the stage. In fact, I don't even think Mick Rye heard Caesar call him.

"Name please?" asks Caesar.

"Phoenix Cameroon. The pleasure's all yours I know" he smiles smugly.

Eurgh, typical District 2 snob. He's gonna be fun isn't he? Caesar puts on a big smile, obviously glad it's over.

"Ladies and gentleman, our District 2 tributes, Brynn Kale and Phoenix Cameroon" he grins.

Once the microphone is off he looks to both of us as if we know what do.

"Hurry up then" he commands but we just look at him blankly.

He sighs.

"Go to the justice building. We'll send up your immediate family and friend to say their goodbyes" he explains patronisingly.

I don't know about this guy, but I'm not expecting anyone to turn up for me. I never had time for friends before my mom's death because of training, and afterwards making friends just seemed… difficult. As for family, everyone knows if my father were to turn up at all the only words he'd have to say were "Good riddance". Still, we shall see.

**Phoenix Cameroon POV**

I sit in the judgement building until they call me to go. I don't expect anyone to arrive. My father knows I'm coming back so won't bother and my mom definitely won't turn up after this morning. All of a sudden the door is opened and in comes a Peacekeeper with none other than my mom. She's awkwardly slumped as usual and believe me when I say I'm not happy to see her.

"Get out. Now" I say bluntly.

"Phoenix, can we just talk? I need to tell you something" she murmurs.

"Speak up, you stupid mouse!"

Then to my surprise (and to be fair respect), for the first time, my mother rolls her eyes at me. At me.

"I know you have not always respected me Phoenix just as your father hasn't. But your still my son and I care about you" she says nervously.

"What's your point?" I snarl impatiently.

"All I'm saying is- don't get too arrogant in there. Because that arrogance will kill you in the end" she says, more confident this time.

Boring. What's with all these talks? I'm not arrogant anyway, I'm just aware of my own strength.

"Are you done now Mom?" I ask casually.

Predictably, my mom's awkward demeanour returns.

"Well err yes. Goodbye Phoenix" she whispers.

I don't say goodbye to her. Most people would be all soppy and regret not saying goodbye but not me. I don't care about anyone but **me**.

**Brynn Kale POV**

I sit impatiently in the judgement building, thankfully in a separate room from Phoenix. I do not wanna be allies with him but I predict I'll have to be. He looks like he could rip me apart. But then, this guy hasn't seen me throw axes. I open the door of the room I'm in and tap the security guy on the shoulder. He automatically aims his gun at me. I put up my hands defensively.

"You're not to leave the room until after your family have visited" he says in a deep, monotone voice.

"But they won't. You see the thing is…" I begin.

"These are the rules" he says.

"Yes, but my father…"

"These are the rules"

Before I can respond for a third time, he pushes me back into the room. Who am I waiting for? No one, that's who; I look out of the one small window in the room at the view of District 2. District 2. My home. I get distracted for a moment.

_Knock knock_

"Come in" I say and there standing in the doorway is my father.

"Hello Brynn. I see you're wearing the ring I gave you" he says, stone-faced.

There are a few seconds of silence and then my father goes to leave.

"That's it? You can't just leave. You might never see me again and all you have to say is that I'm wearing mom's ring" I say angrily.

"What do you expect me to say Brynn? That everything's different now? That I have new found respect for you? Because I'm not gonna say that" he says sternly.

He just doesn't get why I did this does he?

"I did this for you so I could earn some respect from you, isn't this enough?" I yell.

"No, Brynn. It'll be enough if you come out" he continues.

"You know what, you may have lost your wife but you're forgetting I lost my mom. Stop feeling so sorry for yourself; I'm in the exact same position"

"I know that, Brynn! Do you even know why we don't speak?"

"Because you hate me. You think mom killed herself because of me. But it was her choice dad and the fact you blame it on…"

"That's not it! I don't blame you, not at all"

"Well, what is it then?"

"It's because… you look like her"

I look like her? What's he talking about? I get my brown hair and turquoise eyes from him. But before I can ask him, a peacekeeper comes in.

"Times up. Sir, you need to leave" he says.

"Yes. I do" says my dad and follows the peacekeeper out without saying another word.

Now, I know I have to win. I need to know what that was all about.


	5. District 3 Reaping

**District 3 Reaping**

**Brenna Chrome POV**

"Baron?"

"What?"

"Are you awake?"

"Of course I'm awake otherwise I wouldn't be talking to you"

"It's Reaping Day"

"I know"

"What if one of us is reaped?"

"Then we'll have to win"

"But what about the Careers"

"They haven't seen you throw an axe".

"But what about you?"

"What do you mean, what about me? I may not be an axe wielding maniac but I think I could outwit a couple of thick skulled Careers"

I get up from my bed, walk over to his and give him a shove.

"Aren't you going to get ready? It's 9 o'clock" I ask Baron.

"The Capitol doesn't own us. They won't kill us if we're a little late" he jokes.

"I beg to differ. You saw President Salem's broadcast yesterday" I explain.

"He's not President; he just thinks he is. And everyone else is too scared to say otherwise"

I ignore him and go into the bathroom. He's been making jokes like this since Salem announced that the Hunger Games would begin again. This is in total contrast to me. I've barely been able to sleep. What was I mean to do if I got in? Yeah, I can throw an axe. But what if my glasses go missing? Then I'm dead. Then there's Baron to think about. He's pretty smart sure but what if he can't kill? What if his quietness stops him from getting allies? My only slight relief is that we won't both go in. There's just no way. I couldn't kill him if I had to. We're too close. What about our mother? If one of us goes in she'd fall apart. Our dad died a few years back and she hasn't been that stable since. I put on a plain blue dress, scrape my hair in a rough pony tail and just pray it won't be me or him.

**Baron Chrome POV**

After lying in bed for another half an hour, I decide to get up. I act like these reapings don't matter to me but I'm actually terrified. Brenna wouldn't cope in the games. She has her skills and is better at using weapons than me but it won't make a difference. I can just imagine her breaking down and one of the Careers getting her. It makes me feel sick. One of us is going to go in. I can feel it. But the question is which would have a worse effect on her? This impossible question makes me feel kind of dizzy so I decide to handle it the only way I know how- working on my inventions. I try and work on my electricity experiment but to my annoyance the sky is so blue, I wonder if I had just imagined lightning was once up there. I try and test some of my other stuff but it all just seems so pointless. I'm trying to avoid the inevitable. I put on my reaping outfit but I don't even care enough to take notice of what it is. These games are horrendous and it's crazy that the Capitol is bringing them back. Salem (he is not president in my eyes) is mad if he thinks bringing the games back will stop any madness. If anything, it'll just provoke another rebellion and this time, it could be the end to civilisation in Panem as we know it.

"Brenna! Baron! Come down here. I want to talk to you" yells our mother from the living room.

Brenna and I reach the living room at precisely the same time. We go to sit on the sofa but our mother stops us.

"Don't sit. You'll wrinkle your reaping clothes" she says quietly.

"I don't care. I don't need to impress the Capitol if I'm reaped" I shrug, slumping on the sofa.

Brenna stays standing.

"What is it mother?" she asks nervously.

"I thought, maybe I should show you something before you go to the reaping" says mother.

She throws a newspaper down on the ground but aimed so it faces us. On the paper is picture of a pale faced blonde woman, probably only a year or so older than me and Brenna. _Congratulations Sara Lyons _is printed above the picture in big bold writing. I scan read the article and find out that Sara Lyons has just won the 68th Hunger Games. I don't really get it at first and look at Brenna confusedly. She gives me an almost identical look. Then both of us change them to look of realisation.

"It's you" we both say in unison.

"That's right. I won the Hunger Games when I was 16. I watched my sister's boyfriend get ripped apart by mutts when it got down to the final 2. I can't get that image out of my mind to this day" she says sadly.

We think she's done but she continues.

"Before I was reaped, we weren't a rich family so all I had for my tribute token is this"

She shows us a beaded bracelet.

"Now, I think one of you should take it"

"Brenna. You take it" I say, nudging her.

"Are you sure Baron? It might bring you luck if you get reaped" Brenna asks.

"Just take it"

She doesn't say another word before she takes the bracelet from our mother and puts it on, admiring it on her thin wrist. Mother looks at the clock.

"Goodness! Look at the time. You'd better get going. Good luck. I'll be watching with the other parents. Remember…"

"…there are thousands of people in the reaping bowls. We know mother" I smile through my fear.

Brenna and I exit the room and walk out the door knowing it could be the last time we do.

**Brenna Chrome POV**

Baron and I separate soon after we've arrived at the reaping, him going to the 15 year old male section and me going to the 15 year old female section. We don't say goodbye because we know if either of us is picked we'll get to see them once more anyway (I did my research). I stand with our friend Aura and Baron stands with our other friend Carter. I look at Baron- and suddenly he doesn't seem as calm as he did earlier. Aura sees me looking.

"He'll be fine. You guys won't get picked" she smiles.

A large aging woman waddles up to the stage. Her hair is bright blue and her face is white with powder. Old school Capitol. Just what Salem needs to remind us the Dark Days are back to stay.

"Welcome to the 76th Annual Hunger Games and May the Odds be Ever in your Favour! I'm Petra Thistlewood and I am the new escort for District 3. Let us begin with the girls" she smiles, showing off her smudged lipstick lips.

Baron and Carter look at Aura and I and mouth "Good luck". I mouth "you too" back to them. Petra Thistlewood walks to the girls reaping bowl and with a surprisingly small hand picks out a slip. She takes a quick look at the paper herself and scoffs at the name. I don't know what she thinks so funny; Petra's not exactly the most common name in the world. She unfolds the paper at the podium.

"Brenna Chrome"

I freeze- and suddenly it's like I'm a robot, with my legs taking me to the stage without me telling them to. I stand emotionless on the stage, shaking.

**Baron Chrome POV**

No. This is bad. Brenna won't cope in there. I open my mouth to volunteer but Brenna catches my eye and shakes her head like crazy. I guess I'll have to wait. I don't want to wait at all. For now it's just waiting to see Brenna again. But soon it'll be waiting for her to be murdered. Or at the most, wait until she comes back to us, traumatised. I don't even take in Petra Thistlewood picking out the boy's name and walking up the podium.

"Oh, why, what a coincidence: two tributes from the same family!"

What?

"Baron Chrome, come up here"

I stumble up to the stage, too many things going through my mind. I'm not killing my twin sister. What am I talking about, I'm not killing anyone? Brenna looks at me, horrified. After Petra has announced us, a couple of Peacekeepers push us towards the justice building. Part of me wants to tell them to back off but I'm just too spaced out to think about that. What are we going to do?

**Brenna Chrome POV**

I try talking to Baron, but he seems too freaked. A few minutes after we've arrived in the room in the justice building, our mother comes in. Both of us run to her like a couple of five year olds.

"Try to win. The two of you. Not just one of you ok? Find a way to win together!" she sobs, shaking us as she speaks.

We both know we have to try and do what she wants. We have to find a way. Even if we both know it's impossible.

**Hope you enjoyed this one. I tried to make these characters a bit different. Btw just because District 2 had a slightly longer reaping doesn't mean one of them will win. I wanna see how I develop the characters.**


	6. District 4 Reaping

**District 4 Reapings**

**Danny Suvillian POV **

I peer from the tree. Nobody knows I'm here.

"Danny?"

I see a rabbit. It looks all innocent down there. I don't really want to kill it, but, I have a family to feed.

"Danny!"

I prepare to strike. It's not going to see my knife coming before it's too late. As I'm about to jump, the rabbit suddenly runs away. Dammit!

"Danny Suvillian, you get down here right now!" yells my sister Emma from the bottom of the tree.

"Emma! What'd you do that for?" I yell back, jumping down from my tree, much to Emma's horror.

"Me? It's reaping day and suddenly you go missing only to be found in a tree of all places. You could have broken your neck, and look at your clothes, you look like you've been mining in District 12"

"Don't talk to me like your mom, Emma. You're not"

Emma's my sister. She's 17 and she thinks five years of difference is enough for her to have some kind of authority over me.

"What were you doing, anyway?" she asks, trying to act like she's intimidating.

"I was trying to catch a rabbit. I've seen the other street kids doing it" I shrug.

"Hey! You are not a street kid ok? You have a house"

I hold back a laugh. We don't have a house. We have a room. The rest caved in a long time ago. You see, I've never been part of a rich family. We were always struggling anyway but it got really bad after the earthquake. It wasn't a very big one but the roof of our house had never been that strong. They were in there when the quake started. Me and Emma were in school so we were fine but we lost them. We waited for someone to do something; to try and help us. Then we realised. Nobody gave a shit. So now we're stuck. Without any money. Emma's kidding herself. She gets our food from fisherman, all the gross crap anyone who can afford decent food wouldn't eat. Emma assumes I'm ignoring her and grabs me by the shirt.

"Just, come on. It's almost 10. We can't be late for the reaping" she sighs.

Ever since that Salem guy announced all this Hunger Games stuff Emma's went into hyper drive. If you don't know what the Hunger Games is, it's basically a fight to the death between some teenagers. Pretty sick, I know. But I don't know what Emma's so scared of. Every kid from District 4 is the reaping and I'm only in there once because I'm only 12. We already made a pact neither of us would take out tesserae. Anyway, I know how to kill. I'm not scared. I'm not.

**Glinda Odair POV**

I get to reaping just in time. By the time I've let a Peacekeeper get a blood sample (why do they want my blood anyway?) our escort, Mary Lee West, a tall thin woman in her 30's from the Capitol, has already started the whole "Welcome, welcome to the 76th annual Hunger Games" speech. I get lost for a minute until Shelly pulls me into the line. She gives me a quick hug.

"Glinda! Where have you been? I was worried" she asks.

"Oh, mom got into a really bad coughing fit. Yeah, really bad" I lie.

My mom was actually ok this morning. In fact, she was still fast asleep when I left. I thought my still semi-damp hair would have given it away. This morning, I dunno, I had some kind of revelation; I realised that, if I get reaped, I might never see the lake again. So I just went there for a quick swim. Well, it was supposed to be quick, but I ended up staying there for a whole two hours so I barely had time to get ready for the reaping. I plaited by hair, pulled on my reaping outfit- a blue dress my mother bought me ages ago, and put a string of white crystals around my neck. Shelly, seeing she's lost my attention, shakes me hard.

"Glinda, there announcing the girl tribute" she whispered, grabbing my hand and squeezing it for support.

Not me. Not me. Please god, don't do this to my mother.

"Glinda Odair"

I take a deep breath and slowly make my way up to the stage. Mary Lee looks at me for three seconds, either out of disgust or pity, before putting on a big smile and reading out the boy tributes name.

"Danny Suvillian"

**Danny Suvillian POV**

As soon as, I'm on stage, Mary Lee ends the ceremony and smiles at us sadly.

"Up to the justice building dears, your family will see you soon" she whispers.

I get a good look at my possible ally right then, she looks anxious and quite weak. I don't know what I'm going to do with her but at least we're both Careers; that's a start. When I get up there, within seconds of me a sitting down, Emma bursts through the door, red in the face as two peacekeepers try and hold her back.

"Danny!" she smiles out of relief; she must have been looking all over the justice building as soon as they said my name.

She breaks free of the peacekeepers' grasp and hugs me tight.

"Don't let them break you like they broke me" she whispers in my ear, before the Peacekeepers drag her away.

"Emma!" I yell, trying to leave them room, but a peacekeeper stops me.

"Young man, you are to remain in the justice building" he says officially, before slamming the door and locking it.

From a distance, I hear the sound of a whip cracking and Emma screaming. That sound won't leave my mind for as long as I live.

**Glinda Odair POV**

My mother stumbles in, a doctor by her side. She sees me and smiles.

"My little girl. The future winner of the Hunger Games" she says proudly, hugging me.

"She's on strong medication. She started a coughing a fit when she didn't know when you were at the reaping and collapsed" explains the doctor.

"Oh, shut the hell up doc. You think I'm gonna die? Is that why you're giving me these poison pills?" says my mother through slurred speech.

Suddenly she's starts to hyperventilate, almost like Paylor on the day she died. I look at the doctor.

"Help her!" I plead.

"I need to take her to the hospital, and fast" he says quickly.

He turns to the incoming peacekeeper.

"Young man, no time to explain. Help me get this woman up"

Two peacekeepers pick up my now collapsed mother and quickly get her out of the room. I look to the doctor again.

"She'll be fine" he says but even he looks uncertain.

Before I can say anymore, he runs out, closing the door behind him. If my mother dies because of Salem and his stupid games, he will pay. He will pay.

**Hi guys sorry Glinda's POV was a bit confusing, I had to write the last bit in a rush. As for her personality and stuff, that's all written in the prologue so if you want to know more about her, look there. **


	7. District 5 Reaping

**District 5 Reaping**

**Julie-Anne Beaker POV**

My alarm goes off and I blink my mint green eyes open. I hit the snooze button and the sequence begins. A draw by my bed containing my unfortunately old fashioned glasses pops out, my wardrobe rotates revealing my reaping outfit and my curtains are automatically drawn. Before you assume, I'm not some Capitol rich girl with all the latest high tech stuff; I'm just your average District 5 girl. Nope, these are my inventions. I get my skills from my parents. My mom makes her living drawing up computer designs for District 3. As for my dad, he works in the District 5 power plant, helping to generate power for the whole of Panem. Which is all fine and good, after all, I've always had an interest in science just like them. But personally I'm more interested in plants. I like planting them, tending to them and watching them grow. I always have. But my major passion is trying to change the plants, make red flowers blue, make apple trees grow oranges, make grass taste like candy. Ok, forget the last one. But you get my point. I don't have much time for friends. I have two- Lilly and Marilyn. But we're not that close. They always complain that I spend too much time on my inventions. But then they hate science so I understand where there coming from. I hear a knock on my door. My mother walks in, the edges of her own mint green eyes bright red. She's probably been crying. She's terrified of the Hunger Games taking away her only little girl. I don't know what she's worried about. Contrary to the stupid saying, the odds are most definitely not in my favour; I'm only in there about 4 or 5 times.

"Darling, its reaping day today isn't it?" she whimpers, as if she's unsure.

"Yeah mom, it is" I say calmly.

"Are you scared, hon?"

What does she expect me to say? But I don't want to upset her so I shake my head.

"Oh, poor dear. Your father has to work today so you won't see him until after the reaping ok?" she asks.

She's not even considering the fact I'll be reaped. That's the thing with my mom. She likes to either ignore the bad things or spend so much time doing her work she doesn't hear about them.

"That's fine mom" I say, still in the same, calm tone.

But it all seems so fake. We both know it's not fine. We both know there is a possibility (however small) I'll be reaped. We both know this might be the last time we see each other.

**POV Camera Jackie**

I lift my weight one last time and then go out to the kitchen to get some water. Today is reaping day, where I'll be forced to kill at least one other human being. What am I supposed to do? I don't wanna hurt anybody, least of all someone my own age, maybe younger. I hear my mom staggering down the stairs. She walks into the kitchen an empty glass bottle in her hand.

"Morning Cam. How's my favourite boy?" she beams, through slurred speech.

She's been like this for months now, ever since my dad's suicide. I don't know how I'm going to leave her on her own when she's like this. After he died, I shut all of my friends out. I keep watch of my mom now- in case she's mad enough to do the same. What am I supposed to do if I have to leave her alone? What if I died in the arena? It's all just crazy. How am I supposed to kill someone else's family after watching my own dad shoot himself through the heart in front of me?

"I'm ok mom" I say.

"Good. Don't mind me, just came down to get a refill" she giggles drunkenly.

Look at her. I can't seriously leave her alone like **this**.

"No mom" I say, taking the bottle of her hands.

She makes a feeble attempt to grab it back but she's a lot shorter and thinner than me and just stumbles.

"Camera Jackie, you give it 'ere right now" she croaks.

I guess this is the closest she can get to yelling.

"You're not having it back! Don't you get it? If I get reaped for the Hunger Games, you'll be alone and I don't want you poisoning yourself" I say, almost yelling myself.

"The Hunger what?" she asks, puzzled.

But now she's made me angry. I can't stop myself getting mad at her.

"The Hunger Games, mom! I go into an arena and get slaughtered by another kid. Or maybe I won't get that far… maybe I'll die in the bloodbath. Maybe I'll just take a gun from the training room and shoot myself in the head like dad!"

My mom pauses for a moment; then she slumps down by the cabinet and starts to sob.

"I'm sorry" she whispers through sobs.

"Yeah, I'm sorry too. Very sorry" I say coldly.

We don't have to say what we're sorry for. We're sorry we're stuck together. We're sorry I got stuck with her and she got stuck with me.

**Julie-Anne Beaker POV**

I walk to the reaping with Marilyn since she lives next door and when we get there we meet up with Lilly, and instantly there whispering to each other. We stand in line and they chat about the reaping. Sometimes, I really hate being the third wheel.

"Welcome District 5, to the 76th Annual Hunger Games. I, Genevieve Hilton, will be the escort for District 5" booms a voice through the microphone.

It sounds weird because the voice is so shy and soft but the microphone makes it sound so loud; it's kind of like seeing a cat bark. Genevieve Hilton doesn't look like the typical Capitol socialite; she has mousy hair tied back in a ponytail and little glasses not completely unlike my own.

"And the female tribute for District 5 will be… Julie-Anne Beaker"

I've never believed it was possible someone could lose all of the colour in their face as describe in story books but now I know you can. I feel the whole world lose colour. In fact, I'm in such a chance Marilyn has to shake me to get my attention.

"Jules, it's, it's you. You're the t-tribute" she stammers.

She gives me a quick hug and Lilly just looks sad. I try to look brave and courageous as I walk up to the stage with my head held high. Genevieve Hilton looks confused when I take the stage, unsure what to tell me to do.

"Should I just stand here?" I ask, pointing to a space that seems relatively out of the way.

"Yes! Yes, that would be good" she smiles nervously.

She takes just a small step backwards but it's enough. The whole reaping bowl full of boys names tumbles to the floor.

**Camera Jackie POV**

Despite the horrible event we're at, everyone is holding back laughter as Genevieve Hilton wades through the thousands of reaping papers trying to choose one. The bowl didn't break but the fall has left the right of the stage flooded with those little papers. But one piece catches my eye; it's sticking up as if to say to Genevieve "pick me". I make out the letters on the paper just as Genevieve grabs it. Please tell me I misread it.

"Camera Jackie" puffs Genevieve, two red spots appearing on her cheeks.

I walk up to the stage casually; ignoring Genevieve's closing words, and focussing on looking at the girl tribute. She looks kind of like Genevieve if she was younger- I bet I know who our escort's gonna favour. In fact, I wonder how my story is gonna sound in the interview. "Thank you Capitol, you just killed my mom".

**Julie-Anne Beaker POV**

My parents rush into my room in the justice building just minutes after I arrive. Thankfully, the peacekeeper just raises his eyebrows. We say our goodbyes, my mother crying all over again.

"I'll be back mom. Trust me" I say, as if she's scared I'll get mugged on my way to the shops.

They leave a few minutes later but it's almost as if it still hasn't hit me. But then suddenly around 10 minutes after my parents leave, I start to shake. I feel sick. My head feels like it's been beaten with a mallet. I'm going to die.

**Camera Jackie POV**

I wait around, wondering if my mom is actually going to show or if she's just drank her entire drinks cabinet and is now crying into her pillow for a reason she doesn't even know. I give it another 15 minutes. She isn't coming. I know it's kind of pathetic but I just wanted to see her one last time. The last time we spoke I was so angry. I yelled at her; I hurt her feelings. The peacekeeper enters the room. Is it time to go already? He hands me a piece of paper.

"A young man handed me this. Says it's from an R. Jackie?" he shrugs.

As soon as he leave the room, I quickly unfold the paper.

_Dear Cam,_

_I'm sorry. For everything; abandoning you after your father died; letting you go without any guidance; making you provide for the family on your own. I'm also sorry again for not being here to tell you this in person. A little while after you left, Vincent (you know, the man from next door) came round and told me you'd been reaped. I was shocked obviously; I thought you were only in there once. So, Vincent told me to at least do something to show you I actually care. So I did what I should have done a long time ago- I tipped all of it down the drain. I'm never drinking again. It's not going to stop my stress; the only thing that'll do that is seeing you come back to me. I know I've asked a lot of you already over the past couple of years Cam. But just do this last thing for me. Win._

_Love Mom_

The letter is so short and simple it makes me want to cry. Don't worry mom, I'm winning this for us.

**Hey guys, sorry this one wasn't as good; I'll try and do better next time. **


	8. District 6 Reaping

**District 6 Reaping**

**Aw, you guys are so sweet! Sorry I was late with the District 5 reapings, I should be on schedule from now on. Btw, would you rather the reapings were longer but I'd only get to do one or day or make them shorter so I can try and get a couple on? Leave answers below. For now though, I'm keeping it long.**

**Sevtamira Maroon POV**

"Tami, wake up! It's reaping day" beams my little sister Larisa.

She's been excited for reaping day ever since she heard about it. I don't think she properly understands what the whole thing's all about. I think it's best that way. I don't want her to know- it'd freak her out, making her worry I'd get reaped and stuff. I sit up and stretch. I get out of bed and see Larisa staring at me.

"What?" I say, plaiting a thin bit of my hair.

"You have a spot on your nose" she says cheerfully.

This is typical of my sister. The worst lesson she has ever learned is honesty's the best policy. Well, not when she's pointing out every single slight blemish that appears on my face.

"Well at least my nose isn't so big it looks like you're growing a second head" I snap.

"Hey! Leave your sister alone Sevtamira. She's younger than you; you'll hurt her feelings" my mom yells as she walks in, even though my sister doesn't look the least bit bothered.

Me and my mom have never got along- she just doesn't get me; she acts like I bully my younger sister and always treats Larisa like she's some little sweet innocent girl. Luckily Larisa is not a total brat but we have fights just like any other sisters. My dad's never around. Since District 6's industry is transport, he works as pilot, so we only see him about once a month. I know it's pathetic for a teenager to have fights with a 7 year old but trust me; I don't annoy her any more than she annoys me.

"Call me Tami" I growl through gritted teeth.

Larisa has been calling me Tami for years. It's clearly a lot easier to say than Sevtamira- what kind of mouthful of name is that anyway?

"Don't do that darling; you'll grind your teeth down to dust" my mom frowns.

She then peers at me stubbornly.

"Your teeth are looking less and less straight lately Sevtamira. Do you think you need braces?" she asks bluntly.

See what I mean? I wonder where Larisa gets her "honesty" from. I go to my wardrobe to find something to wear but my mom stands in front of the wardrobe.

"Darling, you aren't going to wear any of you **old **clothes! Here, put these on" she smiles, throwing a bag in my direction.

I pull the t-shirt and skirt out of the bag. They're a horrendous shade of pink covered in pastel coloured flowers. As horrified as I am, I try my best to look thrilled.

"Wow mom, they're lovely" I say flatly.

Just what I need on what could be one of the most terrifying days of my life. I take a shower and pull on the hideous outfit. Just as I go to leave (early so as few people as possible see my outfit properly) my sister grabs my hand. I think she's trying to stop me going so I give her hand a squeeze. But then I feel something in her hand. I grab it and she lets go. It's a little pearl.

"I got it off my necklace" she says, showing me the long string of them around her neck.

"Oh Larisa, I can't have that" I say.

Our dad bought her that from Australia a couple of years ago. It's made from pearls from the Great Barrier Reef. I have a similar one made of coral but I don't wear in much. I don't wanna mess it up. But Larisa wears her's all the time. It means a lot to her. I can't take a piece of that.

"Please take it. If you get reaped, I want you to think about me when you go on the holiday" she smiles sadly.

That's what she thinks it is. Some kind of lottery holiday giveaway. Chance would be a fine thing. I walk out the door wondering which would be worse- being reaped or coming back here.

**Jesse Frogan POV**

"I will win this"

I stab the dummy right in the stomach.

"I'm nothing like them"

I slice the dummy's arms off.

"I am my own man"

I decapitate the dummy with one final blow.

And yet, I'm unsatisfied by the wrecked piece of fabric; the lack of fear on the face; the blood I have such a thirst for. No I'm not mad; I know it's just a decorated punching bag. But I live to kill and kill to live. Of course I'm in no real danger, but sometimes sacrifices need to be made to show people nobody messes with Jesse Frogan. Nobody. I'll never be like them. My… parents. If you can even call them that. Their attitude was so lax, so lazy. When they died in the plane accident, well, it was pure luck for me. They were "peaceful" types if "peaceful" actually means weak. They felt no need to be feared. No need to make their mark in District 6. Pathetic, useless beings. I'm about to leave the gym when a kid stops me.

"Hey you shouldn't break the dummies like that" he sneers.

He's only about 10 but age is just a number to me. People around the gym look at the boy in shock. I grab him by his shirt and hold him up against the wall, my pocket knife to his neck.

"Listen kid, since it's your first time here I'll give you the benefit of the doubt. You get in my way again, I'll break your face. And I won't make it fast" I growl at the boy.

I drop the boy and he runs. Fast. Normally I like a chase but not today. I won't let that boy's stupidity ruin my mood for reaping day. I can't wait for the Hunger Games. Finally I will get the glory I deserve, doing what I love.

**Sevtamira Maroon POV**

I soon realise what a mistake it is arriving at the reaping early. How do I work this out? When I feel like part of a gigantic sandwich amongst the crowd of all of the other tributes. Turns out the reaping station doesn't open until 9am. When we are eventually let in my feet are viciously trodden on by other tributes hurrying to sign in. By the time I eventually get in the 13 year old girls line it's already 9:30. I see my friend Ellena turn up but that doesn't help; she's fourteen so she's in a completely separate line. By 10 o'clock, I'm almost falling asleep on the spot, when a voice wakes me up. On stage is a young man with toffee coloured skin and black hair.

"Welcome, to the 76th Hunger Games District 6, yeah. I'm the escort, Maxwell Torono" he grins in a silky smooth voice.

He walks over to the reaping bowl which I assume is the girl's though he doesn't say. It won't be me.

"Sevtamira Maroon, you've been picked baby so getcha ass on stage"

Shit.

**Jesse Frogan POV**

Sevtamira Maroon (seriously) makes her way to the stage. I don't really care to be honest, I just want them to hurry up and get to the boys. What's up with the way this guy talks anyway? Does he think he's some kind of gangsta? What a loser. He grabs a piece of paper from the boys reaping bowl and unfolds it.

"Jimbob Faydranon"

Oh screw that.

"I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!"

All eyes fall on me. That's right bitches, be afraid.

**Sevtamira Maroon POV**

I watch the boy come to the stage and find out his name is Jesse Frogan. He's really tall, at least 6 feet and I'm almost certain his whole body is muscle. He smiles at me. But it's not a friendly "Let's be allies" smile. It's the kind a python gives its prey right before it attacks.

**Jesse Frogan POV**

I give a dangerous sort of smile to the girl just to show her I'm not her friend. I'm her killer. I tell her everything through the look in my eyes; how I'll snap her in half like tooth pick. When we get to the justice building, nobody turns up to see me. Good thing too. I need someone for a warm up kill.

**Sevtamira Maroon POV**

Larisa rushes into my room in the justice building. She gives me a hug and then looks up at me.

"Have you still got it" she asks, referring to the pearl.

I pat my pocket to show its still there. My mom hugs me and says goodbye too, but, it's almost as if I can see her thought bubbles saying "Your hair is a mess" or "Your eyes are blood shot". The peacekeeper tells them they have to leave.

"No" Larisa cries clinging to me.

I gently push her off and towards our mother who puts her arm around Larisa as she begins to sob. Don't worry Larisa, I'm doing this for you.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Comment below if you thought Jesse was too much like Phoenix. I tried to make him less arrogant and crazier but still using a lot of aggressiveness if not more than Phoenix. Oh and apologies if you disliked the chapter. We're halfway there now.**


	9. District 7 Reaping

**District 7 Reaping**

**Hey guys, so I know some people wanna hurry up and get on with interviews and stuffs and all the jazz (I fricken love that song) and would rather I tried to do a couple a day and I do try to. But I am in exam season so it's bloody hard but because you guys give me so many reviews I will try because I really appreciate it. I'm gonna quickly tell you how it's gonna work from now. ****Well enjoy the District 7 Reaping!**

**Terro Madrime POV**

My alarm goes off and the first thing in my mind is deaf. I get up and prepare; shower; change into my reaping outfit; comb my hair. I don't eat breakfast; I'm out of the grain I got from taking out tesserae. My name will be in the reaping bowl 25 times this year. I consider clearing up but it's not as if I'm leaving anyone behind. I'm an orphan with a brother I lost years ago. I don't live in an orphanage. They'd have to drag me there. I don't like life in my abandoned house. I hate the Capitol for what they did. They had my brother go through the Hunger Games and win, and then you don't let him come back to his family? What's up with that? I leave the house early, since I don't have a family to say my goodbyes to. I head towards my friend Fuma's house. Now I'm not the most romantic guy in the world but I decide to do a cliché and throw stones at her window. It works well, and she comes out straight away.

"Isn't someone trying to be romantic this morning" she giggles.

I laugh too and then someone taps me on the back.

"Hey! Why don't you ever do that for me sweetheart?" says my best friend Malo batting his eyelashes and pouting.

"Oh, hey idiot" I say, giving him a friendly punch.

And my friends are supposed to keep me from going insane. Malo's my best friend and probably the funniest guy you'll ever meet. We've known each other since kindergarten. We're really close but we've only ever argued about one thing- Fuma. When we were in 2nd grade she joined our class but she was a year older since she'd been sick one to many times. She was that quiet girl at the back with shiny black hair who only put her hand up when she had something really smart to say. One day, Malo and my other friend Adri and Nekoni dared me to try and flirt with her with the cheesiest pick up line I had. But instead of telling me to get lost, she laughed and asked if everything I said was that clichéd. That's how we got started, her and me. A few years later we were dating. But what I didn't know, was that Malo had a thing for her too. We ended up getting into a huge fight.

"How could you not know? I wouldn't have got you to try and humiliate yourself if I hadn't wanted her, you dick biscuit!" he said.

"If you were my friend you would have told me you liked her" I yelled back.

Eventually we got over it, but Malo is still awkward when it's just me, him and Fuma. The three of us soon meet up with Adri and Nekoni and head to the reaping. Well here goes nothing.

**Amy-Leigh Gizmo POV**

"Hey, get out the way Gizmo!" yells Marci Lewis, pushing me out the way.

"It's a free country Marci. Why not walk around me? Or is that too much for your brain cells to cope with?" I ask.

"Oh I would. But I'm scared you'd step on me with your giant feet" she sneers, but I don't stick around to listen to anymore abuse.

I don't give a shit what she thinks. She'll be sorry if she gets reaped and nobody volunteers for her. If she talks about me, I don't have problem but if she starts talking crap about my family, I'll have a problem. My mom died when I was 10. She met father on a trip to District 3. They had holiday romance and when my mom came back she realised she was pregnant with me. She tried to find the District 3 guy (she didn't even know his name) but she couldn't- she had to bring me up on her. Then she got sick. It wasn't even for that long- just a couple of months. One morning I woke up and, she was dead. And for a while, I was alone. But then, I met the Gizmos. They were like my second chance. We got on almost as well as I had with my mom. So they adopted me. I got to move to a much rich part of the District; I had **two **parents; I had a little sister (even though she is annoying at times). The best thing is, I even look quite a lot like them. My life should be perfect (well other than the bitches at school like Marci Lewis and her gang and I still have homework, more actually because now I have a tutor as well). But it's not. I want to me my dad. I want to know where he went; why my mom couldn't find him. My parents work in as lumberjacks so they left early and it was just me and my little sister, Marie walking to the reaping. She's only in the reaping once and I'm only in there four times- we're lucky enough not to have to take out tesserae.

"Amy, I know if we get reaped we go into the Hunger Games but what could I do? I can't hold an axe like you; you know I can't" she moans.

She's not lying either. I'm one of the better wood chopping girls but Marie is useless. She can't pick it up let alone chop wood with it.

"You know about plants and your sweet. Someone 'll want an alliance with you just like that" I smile.

We get to the reaping just as Talia "Chickie" Morris, the new District 7 escort, takes the stage.

"Welcome, welcome to the 76th Annual Hunger Games. I, Talia Morris am here to be your escort, y'see and may I just say I could not be more honoured" she beams in a sickly sweet voice.

You can see why she gets called Chickie with a beak nose like that. I don't trust her; she looks a bit **too **sweet. Then "Chickie" does something very strange. She grabs a bunch of reaping papers and takes them up with her to the podium.

"No"

She throws one of the papers to the ground.

"Nopers"

She throws a second one to the ground.

"Nah"

She throws a third paper to ground.

"Ah! Sorry, I couldn't read some of these. Y'all sure do name your kids some strange things. Now the female tribute for District 7 will be… Amy-Lay Gizmo!"

At this point, her weird reaping plan has distracted me so much, the first thing that comes to my mind is that she said my name wrong.

**Terro Madrime POV**

Amy-"Lay" Gizmo makes her way upstage, a little bewildered but still ok. Talia Morris goes through the funny routine again, picking out a bunch of reaping papers, this time from the boys reaping bowl. Luckily, before she can start throwing the rejects away, a peacekeeper runs up to her and whispers something; I'm assuming the pronunciation of the first soon to have been rejected reaping paper.

"Oh ok! The male tribute for District 7 shale me… Terro Madrime"

I hate peacekeepers.

**Amy-Leigh Gizmo POV**

My parents and sister come in to say there goodbyes.

"I'm so sorry Amy. M-maybe if we'd been there, you wouldn't have b-been picked" says my mother just before she collapses in tears.

I cry too. Then Marie starts. Finally my father, who hasn't cried in the 5 years I've known him, has tears running down his cheeks. We share a group hug and the peacekeeper escorts my parents and sister out. Well time to go I guess. Or so I think. A boy is pushed through the door.

"Tony?"

"Hi Amy" he says.

Tony was my old neighbour before my mom died. After I was adopted, we just stopped speaking. Even in school, I hung around with the rich kids. But none of them were my friends. Tony was my friend. But it was too late for us now. He hands me a wooden bracelet. I give him a puzzled look.

"Don't you remember? In 3rd grade you made it, but you lost it. I found it a couple of weeks later, but I was too scared to give it back in case you thought I'd stolen it" Tony explains.

"Tony, I would never have done that to you" I say, giving him a hug.

We look at each other for a long time. Suddenly the peacekeeper comes back.

"Young man, it's time for you to leave" he says.

"Yes sir. Goodbye Amy" Tony smiles sadly.

"Goodbye Tony" I reply.

When you're taken away from everything you've ever known you realise all of the chances you missed out on. I know now I'll never get the chance to see Tony again.

**Terro Madrime POV**

My friends all enter the room together laughing and joking to try and cheer me. I give them a half-hearted smile.

"Good luck bro, you'll do great in there" says Adri.

"Yeah, great in there" repeats Nekoni.

"We managed to pick something up for you to use as a tribute token" says Malo handing me a little piece of wood.

"A piece of wood? They'll have trees in the arena" I laugh but then I look closer.

10 year old Terro had carved T+F in a sappy little heart. Wow, I was pathetic.

"It'll make you think of her" explains Adri, referring to Fuma who's standing quietly behind them.

"Hey guys, maybe we should leave the two love birds alone" Malo jokes.

"Sure. Seeya Terro" says Adri, as if I'll be seeing him at school tomorrow.

"Yeah, seeya Terro" repeats Nekoni.

The three of them leave and then it's just me and Fuma.

"So…" I begin, but before I can say anything she hugs me tight.

"Win for me" she whispers sweetly, before sauntering out.

The door closes behind her. Before I can stop to think, the peacekeeper opens the door to take me to the train to the Capitol. From the corner of my eye, I see a couple making out on the steps. But they aren't just some random couple. It's Malo and Fuma. Fuma sees me looking but keeps kissing Malo. Without doing so much as breathe out I crush the piece of wood with my bare hands and follow the peacekeeper out. I'm winning this. And I'm not winning it for anyone but me.


	10. District 8 Reaping

**District 8 Reaping**

**Thank you guys again for all your reviews. I will tell you this for certain- I will be finished with Reapings by next Friday at the latest, if not earlier. By the way, if you have any interesting ideas for the arena, don't hesitate to post them. I'm definitely having Tracker Jackers, but if you can give me some good ideas for new mutants I may use them. Enjoy the chapter and May the Odds be Ever in your Favour. **

**Wonder Jones POV**

"Wonder?"

"Hmm?" I murmur sleepily.

My mom shakes me awake and then she starts to laugh.

"Have you been sewing… whatever this is… all night?" she chuckles, pulling a piece of thread out of my hair.

"No… not the parts when I was asleep" I say, stretching.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you were sewing then too. What are you wearing to the reaping?"

I get up and show her my two options- A yellow baby doll dress and a knee length black and white sundress.

"Oh honey, did you make them yourself?" she says, impressed.

"Yeah, ages ago. I've made a few but these are my favourites. I thought the last outfit I wear in District 8 should be special" I say, slightly shyly.

"Wonder, this is **not **the last time you'll be in District 8! You're only in the reaping err… let me see… two… three…"

"10 times mom."

"10? How, how have you ended up in there so many times?"

I'm a bit freaked about it myself. I only know because my friend Sycamore was there the last time I got tesserae and said "You do know you're in there 10 times now right?" I just decided not to tell my mom. She tends to go a bit scatter brained about these things anyway, so I didn't think she'd be too sure anyway.

"Well, I'm in there 6 times automatically; one for every year of my age since I was 12 and then I got tesserae 4 times remember?" I explain.

"No, I don't. Who said you can get tesserae?" she cries, her voice gradually getting more high pitched in a panicky tone.

"Dad"

Then I realise I've just ratted dad out; I'd forgotten the whole tesserae plan. You see, I get my calm attitude from my dad. He is also in agreement that my mom freaks out way to easy. We're not the poorest family but we've got to the point a few times where we've ran low on oil or grain so in exchange for my dad taking some fabric from the textiles factory for me to use, I've gotten tesserae. It's a small price to pay for fabric that'll last me a couple of months. My mother clicks her fingers in my face to get my attention; it's one of those annoying things she does that I hate but kind of wish I could do.

"Hey! Your father was in on this? Oh, he is in so much trouble" she growls to herself.

She looks at me, distracted from her grumbling for a moment.

"Wear the black and white one; it'll suit you and besides the yellow's to short" she says quietly.

I give her a grateful half-smile and she walks down the stairs. You know the best thing about having an attic bedroom? The shouting from downstairs just sounds like buzzing. It's only 8 o'clock so I take a long bath, wash my hair and put on the dress. I tie my dark hair into a single plait and put on some clear lip gloss. I hear a knock on the door. That'll be Sycamore; I rush down the stairs but bump into my dad.

"Well, your mother's very upset" he says coldly.

"The tesserae plan was your idea, not mine" I shrug.

"Hey, now don't start blaming this on me."

"I'm trying my best not to do just that. Love you dad."

I kiss him on the cheek and smile at him sympathetically. He opens his mouth to say something else but I stop him before he can.

"Dad, chill; it'll all be over tonight when I haven't been reaped and we're celebrating" I say reassuringly.

I open the door to see Sycamore adjusting her hair slide.

"Sup Thread!" she grins.

Thread is her nickname for me, since I'm always in my room sewing. It was quite sweet at first, but when the whole school starts calling you it, it gets beyond a joke.

"Hey Sycamore! Is that my head band you wearing?" I ask suspiciously.

"Sorry Thread, there are just times when a sista needs a little extra. Consider it a compliment" she replies.

This is so typical of Sycamore! She's always borrowing my stuff without asking. I let her get away with it because she's my friend, as long as she doesn't start advertising my stuff like I rent it out.

"So, how many times are you in there?" I ask.

"Nineteen" she says, almost cringing at the thought "You?"

"Ten"

I feel bad for Sycamore. She has four brothers so they get through a lot more oil and grain. Luckily her brother Leo is 14, so they split the amount they need. To be honest, I'm more worried for her then I am for myself.

"Thirteen times, I've had to get tesserae. It's like the universe is trying to tell me something" she complains, worried.

I put my arm round her.

"Don't talk like that; there's loads of girls in that reaping bowl; people with more reaping slips that you and me put together" I smile.

"You're right. We better get going. The odds definitely won't be in our favour if we're late" she jokes, back to her usual self again.

As we walk along the street, I look up to my bedroom window. Inside, where all my stuff is just lying around. I didn't even take a proper look where I'd put anything this morning. I grip my thread necklace and wish that I'll get another chance to see my room.

**Chime Hathaway POV**

"Where do you want the table lady?" asks a removal man.

"Kitchen please" smiles my mom.

We're just moving back to District 8. Well **back **in the case of my parents. For me, this is the first time I've been here. I've lived in the Capitol all my life. My mother played piano in a big restaurant and my father managed a large department store. We were pretty happy. Until Salem came to power; now we have to move back to District 8 where my family originated. I sit outside the new house, sketching. I draw the house. We were lucky to get a fairly big one. I draw the outline first, carefully, so they're relatively straight.

"Chime!" yells my mother from inside the house.

I look up from my sketch pad, place it on the ground and run into the house. My mother trying to help the removal men move my piano up the stairs but in the process she's got trapped against the wall.

"I don't think we'll be able to get the piano upstairs Chime" she explains, trying to seem sympathetic but I'm not agreeing to this without a fight.

"Come on mom, I have to have it up there. Look, if I just…" I start giving the piano the tiniest push.

It responds by getting closer to my mom.

I go outside and see her face is right up against the window. She glares at me.

"Don't you dare laugh" she murmurs but I can't help myself.

My father walks through the gate carrying a box of stuff. He sees me laughing.

"What's so funny?" he asks, but I don't need to answer before he sees her himself.

He drops the box (resulting in a worrying smashing sound) and cracks up laughing himself. Suddenly mom is released as three removal men move the piano. She shakes, as if the piano has covered her in something, before walking outside to us.

"I suppose you thought that was hilarious" she says angrily at me.

"Come on, Marina dear, it wasn't Chime's fault" my father says, still chuckling slightly.

Before she can reply, a peacekeeper appears at our door.

"Excuse me ma'am, but are you aware your child is legally required to be at the reaping this moment?" he asks threateningly.

My mother looks ready to give him a piece of her mind but my father sees it coming.

"My apologies, sir. We've just moved here this morning you see and…" he explains.

"Quite. But I'm afraid we don't make rules especially for you Mr…"

"Hathaway? George Hathaway"

"Well Mr Hathaway, I must insist on escorting your son to the reaping effective immediately. You and your wife may meet him at the justice building if he is chosen of course"

The peacekeeper turns to me.

"You, young man are extremely lucky the escort is running late. Come along"

"Now just wait one minute!" scowls my mother standing in the peacekeeper's way.

The peacekeeper turns to her impatiently and out of pure brutality pushes her to side, only enough to make her stumble. My father stands there, helpless as I am led away by the peacekeeper. Could anything else go wrong today?

**Wonder Jones POV**

If Cornelius Marigold (the District 8 escort) says one more word about the "beautiful clothing made here in District 8" I'm going to scream. Ok, I understand his appreciation, but we're not here for a doo-dang fashion show. This is the reaping; it's a disgustingly cruel piece of entertainment for those bigwigs in the Capitol; I'm not talking about the ordinary Capitol people, I'm talking about those stupid airheads who spend $50,000 or more for some mental stylists to turn them blue. I could do that in seconds with $10 worth of paint. Cornelius Marigold isn't blue, he's just overly tanned; you know, the kind you can only get from a bottle.

"And even though the tributes from District 8 won't have a chance against the Careers…" he continues trailing off upon realising he's said something completely stupid.

"Why don't we? We should be Careers too you know" I whisper to Sycamore.

"I don't care. Who wants to be known as a Career? It's a stupid name because there stupid people" she shrugs.

"Yeah but it still doesn't make it ri-"

"Shh! He's picking the girl tribute"

He walks over to the girls reaping bowl.

"Ladies first" he smiles sneakily.

At exactly the same time, Sycamore and I grab each other's hand and squeeze it tight.

"Wonder Jones"

I close my eyes for a moment just to let out any emotion I have in my brain. I take a deep breath and walk up to the stage. Cornelius winks at me for some reason, I'm not sure why.

"And now for the boys" he says into the microphone.

He picks a reaping paper from the boy's reaping bowl but just as he reads it a boy and a peacekeeper arrive. I assume the boy didn't realise he was meant to be here.

"Chime Hathaway"

The boy freezes on the spot. I do not wanna be in his shoes right now.

**Chime Hathaway POV**

Could my day get any worse? The horrible peacekeeper who had "escorted" me here gave me a push towards the stage. Escort my ass. He told me hurry up every 10 seconds even though I was usually in front of him. I walk up to the stage and decide to smile at the audience; no use making everyone worry, right?

"Ladies and Gentleman, our District 8 tributes- Wonder Jones and Chime Hathaway" Cornelius announces cheerfully.

He turns to us.

"Go to the justice building kids. Corny's gotta go take a smoke" he says.

We nod at him and head up to the building. I take a look at this girl- whose name I missed. She's a bit older than me and she looks relatively strong. It'll be a good idea for me to try and get an alliance with her.

**Wonder Jones POV**

I sit in the justice building, thinking about what'll do. I'll have to try and get an alliance with the Careers. Chime Hathaway, the District 8 boy, didn't look too strong. I'll feel bad if I don't get in an alliance with him but I gotta do what I gotta do to survive. My parents arrive in the room.

"Oh Wonder, why did you get tesserae? Why?" my mum wails the second she gets through the door.

"I'm so sorry honey. If I'd known this was gonna happen I would have never made this deal" my dad says guiltily.

"Yes, you never think of anything do you Oscar? I said it to you this morning- every time she gets tesserae just increases the chance she'll get picked- and now look!"

"Mum, calm down ok. The last thing I want is for you guys to fight while I'm gone. I'll come back, I promise" I say, trying to smile reassuringly even though I'm terrified.

"That's my girl! Honey, make us proud. We love you" says my father, trying to console my mother whose now sobbing hysterically.

"Goodbye dad. Goodbye mom. I'll do this for you guys"

"We know you will honey" he smiles sadly.

**Chime Hathaway POV**

Why did my family have to be from District 8? My family said their goodbyes pretty quickly. I thought it was to stop my mom crying before I saw the tears falling down my father's face from the corner of my eye. He left but my mother quickly turned back to me.

"I think you forgot this" she says hanging the musical note charm by face "It'll bring you luck".

She kisses me on the cheek and leaves the room. I squeeze the charm in my hand. The rate I'm going, I'm gonna need all the luck I can get.

**Just one more thing- sorry Chime's family goodbye was a little short. It was only because I thought it'd be too similar to Wonder's considering they have a similar family background. **


	11. District 9 Reaping

**District 9 Reaping**

**First of sorry to everyone that this is late. I had an exam today and I was studying last night. I hope you understand. If you think a chapter was crap, please tell me so I can do the next one better.**

**Tansley Marie Hepperly POV**

I spring up from my bed. I've been having nightmares all week. Every single one was the same. I got reaped and then instantly the justice building turned into the arena. A huge 7 foot Career approached. The ending always varied. I've dreamt this imaginary Career threw a knife at my heart; hacked my head off with an axe; held me under the water until I drown; I've seen them all. Last night was the worst. Instead of just killing me, my family where there too, my mom and my sister Marnie. He came at me and they both stood in his path in my defence. He snapped them in half like a pair of twigs and then he hurled me at the Cornucopia. I woke up, still hearing that crack echoing through my brain. Marnie walks into my room with a little tray in her hands.

"Well, thanks Marnie" I say in a surprised tone.

"Hold your horses. Mom made me bring it; I didn't come up here because I want to" she says coldly.

I knew it. This is so like mom. Me and my sister don't get on. Don't get me wrong, I wouldn't wanna see how snapped in half, but, well let's just say we have different opinions about our dad. He died seven years ago today. But I won't cry. Anyway, needless to say, mom doesn't like that we don't get on, so if she sees some opportunity to get one of us to be nice to the other, she'll take it. Since Marnie's gonna behave like a brat, I decide to give her the same attitude.

"I wish you hadn't. Your face is souring the milk on my cornflakes" I sneer.

"Well I hope you enjoy eating it off the carpet" says Marnie, casually dropping the tray on the floor.

She shrugs at the mess on the carpet and leaves the room. See what I mean? I get out of bed and look in the mirror. Great, talk about bed head. I start to brush it and then as usual my attention turns to the ugly scar on my eyebrow. Whose idea was it to leave a knife on the edge of the counter anyway? I put on my ugly grey dress; I hate it, but it's the only one I have and my mom says I have to wear one. Usually I would try and argue it but if the last couple of months are anything to go by, I am not about to start an argument with her. She's eight months pregnant you see. After my dad died, she decided to start dating again. That's how she met Avon. They aren't married but I call him my stepdad anyway. He's ok, I mean, I don't hate him. But sometimes, I feel like he's more clueless than I am. I walk down the stairs and the kitchen is buzzing with noise- Marnie trying to talk to mom; Mom talking to herself about how everything's going to be fine (she's terrified of hospitals); Avon trying to tune the radio. I reach for the box of cornflakes on the other side of the table when Marnie grabs them.

"You don't need these, greedy. I already bought you breakfast" she smiles, as if she's just harmlessly teasing me.

As if.

"Yeah you did, and then you dropped it on the floor before I could take a bite" I reply.

We both pull on the box of cornflakes.

"Girls, I don't think that's such a good idea…" my mom begins, but she doesn't get a chance to finish.

The box of cornflakes flies out of our grasp, sending hundreds of them flying through the air. Loads of them land in my hair. I try to brush them out angrily.

"Now look what you've done" I scowl at Marnie.

"Me? What did I do?" she scowls back.

"Avon" calls my mom, too quietly for any of us to focus on.

"What didn't you do, you stupid brat?" I yell.

"Avon!" my mom says slightly more urgently but still nobody pays any attention.

"Maybe if you didn't eat your food like a pig you wouldn't spill it" Marnie growls.

"Bullshit! We both know it was you who dropped it"

"No it wasn't!"

"Yes it was!"

"No it wasn't!"

"Yes it was!"

"AVON!" my mother screams at the top of her voice.

All three of us turn to her. She doesn't look any less panicked.

"The baby's coming"

Oh god.

**Elliot Klemes POV**

"Ok El!"

Aaron kicks the ball at me. Typically I miss the ball completely.

"You're so crap Elliot" Aaron laughs.

"You can talk. What time is it?" I ask.

"9:30, we've got bags of time. Wanna play another round?"

"Try and stop me"

I go to kick the ball but suddenly we hear a squeaky little voice coming closer.

"Elliot! Elliot!" shrieks my little sister Lucinta as she runs towards us.

She's 13 but she looks and talks like she's about 8. Maybe with the looks it's just something I notice; I tower over her. She's really short and I'm really tall.

"What Lacinta? We're busy" I ask, exasperated.

"Mom says you have to take me to the reaping" she explains.

"Well mom can get lost"

"Ok, I'll go tell her you said that"

She starts to skip away.

"Wait. Just a second. You coming Aaron?" I say, giving up at this point.

"Nah El, I gotta go say bye to my folks. Just in case" he smiles sadly.

We're both from pretty poor parts of District 9 so we had to get tesserae a few times. I'm in there 28 times. The worst part is, since we're from District 9, we grow our own grain. The grain's not a problem. It's the oil. There's a shortage of oil in District 9 at the moment so it's really expensive. The only bright side to this is that we're all in the same boat so the chances shouldn't change except for the richer kids who only have to get tesserae once normally, if at all. Lucky bitches. So I says goodbye to Aaron and start walking alongside my sister, whose singing some stupid song she made up.

"_These are the Hunger Games_

_And there really, really lame_

_If I get picked for the Hunger Games_

_I'm gonna tell them they're really lame_"

After five consecutive verses I've had enough.

"Can you just quit it?" I yell at her.

She shrinks back, looking even more like an eight year old.

"S-s-sorry" she stammers.

"You should be. You're treating this like a joke Lucinta. If you get reaped you might be killed. By another kid. Do you know that scares the shit out of me? More so than me being reaped myself" I growl.

Lucinta stays silent for the rest of the walk. When we arrive at the justice building, she hugs me.

"Don't leave me" she says.

"I have to. Go find the 13 year old girls section" I reply.

"I don't know where it is" she wails.

So in the end I have to walk her over there. She gives me a scared look when I go to leave.

"You won't get reaped. You're only in there 7 times" I say trying to reassure her.

I've only let her get tesserae a few times; she's younger than me so it's only fair I take out more. I only hope by the time I'm 19 (and can't get tesserae anymore) the oil shortage will be over. I see our escort, Rebecca Lorenzo, walking up to the stage. She has a sort of Latino look about her; tanned skin; big brown eyes. But her hair has been dyed florescent green- bad choice. She looks like she's going mouldy. I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"Aaron! Where are the girls?" I ask.

"In the girls' line dumbass" he laughs.

We have two other friends, Sophi and Brietta. It's kind of complicated since Aaron like Sophi but Sophi likes this guy from her English class and Brietta likes Aaron. Well I guess it's not **that** complicated.

"Welcome, one and all to the 76th Annual Hunger Games" announces Rebecca Lorenzo, making me lose my train of thought "Let's start with girls!"

She puts her hand into the reaping bowl. Please don't let it be Lucinta.

**Tansley Marie Hepperly POV**

As soon as mom made her little "announcement" her, Avon and Marnie headed straight to the hospital without even so much as a goodbye. I arrived at the reaping just in time to meet up with my friend Amethyst. She looks at me nervously as Rebecca Lorenzo pulls a reaping paper out of the bowl. I try to stay strong even though I'm sobbing with fear inside.

"Well, well, well. Tansley Marie Hepperly"

I want to scream and run away. But I don't. Even if my family aren't around to see me now, I won't cry. I will go up there with dignity.

**Elliot Klemes POV**

The girl going up there doesn't look scared at all. In fact, she almost looks quite pleased with herself. I wanna yell "It's nothing to smile about you dumb bitch. You're gonna die!" But I keep focused on the reaping. Rebecca Lorenzo moves on to the boys. She digs deep into there and I suddenly imagine my 28 reaping slips in there, glowing like fireflies. She grabs one. It can't actually be mine. I mean, that was all in my head right?

"Elliot Klemes!"

No. No. It can't be me. What about Lucinta? What about my parents? I walk up to the stage, keeping my focus on glaring at the arrogant girl. She shouldn't be so arrogant; she doesn't look any stronger than I am and she's really short. I'm gonna kick some ass.

**Tansley Marie Hepperly POV**

Marnie smiles at me as she walks in. I don't look at her.

"Mom had the baby" she says quietly.

I look up.

"She did?" I ask.

"Yup; they're calling it Christof" she smiles.

"So where are they now?"

"Mom fainted. Avon said there was lot of blood"

A feeling of panic passes through me.

"Is she ok?" I ask.

"I think so. Avon says she should be fine. She's not going to die, he says" says Marnie.

Suddenly the thought of me not ever seeing my new baby brother makes me burst into tears. Marnie rushes to me, alarmed.

"Don't cry Tansley. She'll be ok" she says.

"It's not that. What if I never see you again? Any of you. This morning could have been our last chance to be together" I sob.

"Marnie, you can do this. Honestly, you're the best knife thrower I've ever seen, even better than me" she compliments.

I laugh through my tears.

"I will come back. I will" I say trying to reassure her.

"I know. Until you do though, take this" she says handing me something.

It's her necklace. She's had it since she was born. It's a silver chain with a heart on the end. I hug her tight.

"Thank you" I whisper.

"Little girl you need to get out of here" says a peacekeeper suddenly.

I didn't even notice she came in. She grabs Marnie's arm.

"Bye Tansley! Good luck" she shouts as she's dragged away.

She'll be fine. I know she will. But what about me?

**Elliot Klemes POV**

Nobody arrives. No Lucinta. No one. I sit in the room alone, desperate for Lucinta or my mom or even Aaron to come through the door. I heard that arrogant girl's family turn up. Did they not care enough to show up? No way. What's going on? What happened to them? Where are they? Help!


	12. District 10 Reaping

**District 10 Reaping**

**Hope District 9 was satisfactory, though by the sounds of the reviews it definitely wasn't total crap. Enjoy the District ****10 Reaping and May the Odds be Ever in your Favour!**

**Wolfgang Star POV**

"Cock-a-doodle-doo!" our rooster, Billy, squawks.

"I swear Billy, if you wake me up this early one more time…" I threaten, but I'm interrupted by a second "Cock-a-doodle-doo" and I decide not to bother.

"Wolfy!" calls my dad.

"What?"

"Stop yelling at the rooster!"

Oh ok. God forbid I'd hurt the doo-dang rooster's feelings. In case you're wondering, Wolfy's a name my friend Alexa came up with. I hated it at first but, hey, I suppose it's better than Wolfgang. I get out of bed and check my clock. 5:30; wow Billy's late today. I know it's kind of pathetic arguing with a rooster but I'm not this on edge normally. It's just; it's reaping day today and I'm kind of worried. I poke my brother Cliff. He doesn't even stir. How does he sleep through the noise?

"Cliff! Cliff!" I say, poking him again.

He turns to me. Cliff's my brother, and I love him, but he is one lazy guy. How can we be so close yet so different? Seriously, we're closer than most brothers. Maybe it's because we don't share the same blood. You see, before my mom Scout had me, she didn't think she could get pregnant. So her and my dad, Troy, adopted Cliff. Then a couple of days later, my mom found out she was three months pregnant with me. Maybe I should find it kind of weird but, it helps with farm work so I'm ok with it. My dad is a cattle farmer, but we have chickens too. But if my mom is some soft country bumpkin, you'd be wrong. When her dad, my grandpa, was terminally ill, she ran his whole farm. She was only 19. But then, when my grandpa died, the Capitol decided to get involved and took the farm away from her because they thought a woman couldn't do as good a job. They haven't seen my mom rope cattle.

"What do you want?" he asks.

"What do you mean, what do I want you goof? Get up, it's reaping day!"

"What time is it?"

"5:30"

"Goodnight!"

He turns back round.

"Cliff!"

"What?"

"Get up!"

"It's too early"

"You live on a farm. Now, go feed the cows"

This time he moves straight out of bed and stands up.

"I am **not **feeding the pigs. I'll go get the chicken eggs"

"No way, that's the easy job"

"Ok, I'll race ya. 321 GO!" he mumbles and then speeds off.

"Hey, wait a minute. Come back here you douche!" I yell running after him.

Sometimes I hate my brother.

**Alice Felsworth POV**

I spring up from my bed, feeling in a pretty good mood. Typically, that good mood instantly disappears after I've realised what day it is. So I get out of bed, practically crawl to the bathroom and take a shower. I dress in my reaping outfit- white t-shirt with a red skirt (it clashes with my hair but oh well). I do what I can with my hair; I don't mind it being short but does it have to stick up like that. When I get downstairs, my mom, Luna smiles sadly at me. I give her a puzzled look. My mom is usually so bouncy and happy- that's where I get it from. I certainly don't get my looks from her or my dad for that matter.

"Whoa, who died?" I joke nervously.

"Sit down Alice. Me and your father have something to tell you" my mother says seriously.

On cue, my dad comes in and sits down with us.

"We thought, since it's the reaping, this is something you should know. You see Alice…" he begins.

"Wait Matt maybe we should just show her" advises my mom.

"Well ok. Here you go Alice"

He slides a piece of paper in my direction. I peer at the words. _Certificate of adoption… _I'm gonna have a new brother or sister! _Alice May Smith… _wait, what? My last name isn't Smith… but I can put two and two together. Before I can react, my father takes my hand and squeezes it tight.

"You do understand don't you Alice? We can't have children of our own so we adopted you when you were only a few days old" my father explains.

He doesn't mean to but it seems so patronising; I just can't contain it. I snatch my hand away from his.

"Get off me! I'm not a kid you know! You don't have to explain it like I'm 5 years old!" I yell, tearing the certificate to pieces.

"Alice!" shouts my "mom", shocked.

"You're not my mom! God, how have I been so stupid over all these years! Of course I'm not your kid. I don't even look like you!"

"Alice, please stop this!" my "dad" pleads.

"Leave me alone! I don't need you! I hope I get reaped today then I'll never have to see you again! You two mean nothing to me, you hear me? Nothing" I scream and with that I storm out the door.

I'll show them! Just wait until they see what I'm gonna pull. This is gonna be fun.

**Wolfgang Star POV**

"Sup Wolfy!" grins my friend Fyn as we're lining up for the reaping.

Other than Alexa, who's more like my sister really, Fyn's my best friend. We used to hate each other. But then less than a month after my 13th birthday, when I started properly working on the farm, there was a bit of a disaster. You see, Fyn's family own the farm next door to ours and on the day of the accident, my dad and my brother were out buying cattle feed and my mom had the flu so I was working alone. I was on my horse, Star (I know, original), herding the cattle, when Fyn's family's bull broke into our farm. It ran at my horse while I was still on it. I was sent flying while unfortunately Star's accident was fatal. I couldn't get off the floor and I was too scared to yell for my mom. I thought I was done for. But then Fyn turned up out of nowhere and somehow, even though Fyn is tiny for his age, the bull was scared back to his family's farm. Ever since we've been good friends. I guess I owe my laugh to him. Our escort, Maralina Killaroma takes the stage. Her black hair is so high, I'm surprised nothing's got stuck in it.

"Welcome to the 76th Annual Hunger Games" she says in a thick accent.

I think she may be half Russian or something.

"May I just say, that I am truly honoured to represent a District that has such a high respect for animals, just as I do myself" she smiles.

Yeah and I'm sure that wolf your coat is made of had a lot of respect for you too. Looks like just another Capitol airhead. I'm not stereotyping the whole Capitol as airheads by the way. But those who are like Miss Killaroma must have some kind of brain damage if they think they look good. Although at least Maralina Killaroma hasn't dyed herself completely green like some bad Capitol socialites, though her eyes are so thickly outlined, you could be lead to believe she just had these huge pupils staring back at you.

"Firstly, the girls" she says, as she picks out a piece of paper.

She doesn't dig very deep and holds the paper up for a moment after she's taken it.

"Alice Felsworth"

**Alice Felsworth POV**

I punch the air and people part my way.

"That's right losers, Alice Felsworth was picked. Do you envy me? Are you all green with envy? Yeah you should be!" I smile to everyone.

I don't care if I'm reaped. I would have volunteered anyway. I just wanna get away from those fake parents. But I thought screw it since I wanted it so much I may act like a maniac. When I reach the stage, I shove Maralina Killaroma out the way and stand by the podium myself.

"I just thought I'd tell you all, I was going to volunteer anyways. Oh, and happy Hunger Games, woo!" I beam, until Maralina Killaroma pushes me out the way and two peacekeepers hold me back from doing it again.

"Don't think you'll be seeing your family now, pal" one of them snarls.

I shrug to show I don't care. Maralina Killaroma begins her speech again.

"Yes, thank you, Miss Felsworth. Now for the boys"

As she puts her hand into the reaping bowl, I suddenly realise. Somewhere, deep down, I think I actually do care. And now I'll never see my family (or at least the people I've known as my family for up until now) again.

**Wolfgang Star POV**

"Fyn Groach"

No. This can't be happening. Not Fyn. Suddenly without warning I feel myself running out of the line of the tribute.

"I VOLUNTEER!"

It all happens so slowly after that. Fyn telling me to take it back; Alexa crying; the peacekeepers dragging me on stage; that mad girl Alice laugh like crazy. I get a good look her. She's only slightly shorter than me, but she's not very muscly. All I know about her is she's a maniac. Who laughs at a reaping? I mean, I know the Careers look all proud and some people put on a brave face but I've never seen anyone **laugh**. When I arrive at the justice building, the first people to arrive are Fyn and Alexa.

"You didn't have to do that" Fyn says.

"You saved my life. I was just returning the favour" I reply, trying to smile.

"That was four years ago. You are such a moron" he jokes sadly.

"You'll do well in there. We know it" says Alexa.

I hug her and smile at Fyn. My parents are next. They say goodbye relatively quickly actually.

"You'll make us proud. We don't have to tell you that" says my dad.

Cliff comes in alone.

"Wolfy, sorry, I had to come in alone. I didn't want them to see me bringing in this" he says, feeling around in his jacket.

After a minute or so, he produces my bull whip. I got it on my 16th birthday and it's probably my most prized possesion but I'm suprised he's bought it.

"Cliff, are you crazy? I can't use that as a tribute token. Where will I hide it?" I ask.

Cliff rolls his eyes.

"Well sorry; I thought you'd want your most prized possesion with you" he shrugs.

How does he do that? We share a man hug and then he leaves. That's how he rolls- he doesn't let the peacekeeper order him out; he leaves when he wants. He knows the Capitol doesn't own him. Now I've got to show them they don't own me either.


	13. District 11 Reaping

**District 11 Reaping**

**So fuzzman88 asked about me making the tributes appearances a bit more descriptive and he was a total man whore to do so, so can you please all yell at him. I've done vague descriptions but I'd say I'll probably give some specifics in the stylist to tributes bits and if I don't write about your tribute in that part then you'll get a more detailed interview outfit and appearance description. It will probably happen like this.**

**6 talking about stylist to tributes stuff and the actual chariot ceremony (divided into two parts)**

**3 talking generally about, like, meeting people and being all like "Hey wanna be allies?" stuff like that.**

**6 talking about training (divided into two parts)**

**3 talking about training scores**

**6 talking about interviews (divided into two parts)**

**Anyways enjoy the District 11 Reaping and May the Odds be Ever in your Favour.**

**Airmet W. Jumpneptune POV**

I sit at the table in my pyjamas, yawning every two seconds. My brother Tomi and sister Jaci sit opposite me; Jaci's behaving but Tomi keeps fidgeting. He's older than her so I really thought he'd try and make my life a bit easier.

"I'm hungry" he moans.

"You're always hungry. Join the club" I reply.

Honestly sometimes I don't know what they expect me to do. I'm only 12; I can't even work. In fact, if it weren't for my neighbour Nate, we'd be put into care and split up. Nate is 19 and his family owns the grocers, so he gives me any rejects. We're just lucky Nate is good at pretending to drop things otherwise we wouldn't get any food at all. You see, our mother died years ago and our father walked out on us long before then. Nate is the only person who knows our father isn't around at all; everyone else believes he works weekdays, and we can barely get away with that. The doorbell sounds. That must be him. I go out there and open the door. But it's not Nate. It's his dad, Marco. Crap.

"Oh hi there Mr White! Can I help you at all" I smile nervously.

"Hello Airmet. I was wondering if I could speak to your father since it's the weekend" he says.

It sounds friendly enough but there's a sharpness in his voice. I need to think of something; and fast.

"Yes, well, you see, he's just went out to buy our groceries Mr White and, well, I don't know when he'll be back" I stammer.

"Really? Because I thought you were getting a pretty good deal from son- damaged goods for free. Sound pretty unfair doesn't it?"

"I-I'm not sure what you're talking about Mr White"

"Oh yes? Well, perhaps you'd like to explain why I caught him walking towards this house with some vegetables I'd thought were going in the trash"

I hang my head.

"And perhaps you'd like to tell me why Nate told me that he's been deliberately damaging my stock so he can give you food because you're raising you younger siblings alone; yet your claiming never to have received any food from him, am I correct?" he continues gravely.

I look up and to my horror, tears begin to roll down my cheeks.

"Please, Mr White. Nate was only trying to help. I don't want to go to the orphanage and then for them to split us up; you know they hurry to get kids fostered with the overcrowding lately even if it means separating siblings" I cry.

"Young lady, I sympathise with your situation. However, I'm afraid I can't lose my stock for the sake of you staying with your siblings" he replies, stone faced.

"But Mr White…"

"I'm sorry Airmet but I'm going to have to call the authorities right after the reaping; you can't handle this on your own"

Before I can say another word, he walks away. I go back to the kitchen in silence.

"Where's breakfast?" asks Tomi.

I lay my head on the table and close my eyes. The reaping is the least of my troubles today.

**Metro Cahidra POV**

I lean out the window and grab another orange from next door's tree. I'm up to seven now; I don't even particularly like them, it just pisses off my neighbour, Mrs Oaka. I edge out to take another one. I've almost got it loose.

"You really shouldn't be doing that" says Bryce, my twin brother.

I lose my balance and fall down onto my hammock, dropping the orange out the window and right onto Mrs Oaka's head. I duck down and make Bryce duck down too.

"Bryce!" I whisper at him angrily.

"Hey!" we hear from outside.

I don't make a sound and make Bryce stay down too.

"I can see you"

It's Mrs Oaka. I look out the window at her and give her a smile.

"Yes Mrs Oaka?" I say innocently.

"Have you been trying to take my oranges again young man" she asks.

I prepare to make an excellent lie but then Bryce waves an orange out the window

"What, you mean these?" he replies.

Mrs Oaka grins sneakily, her white teeth glimmering in the sun.

"Yes thank you Bryce. I'll be speaking to your father about you, boys" she laughs triumphantly.

She walks back into her house and I look back at Bryce.

"What did you do that for?" I growl.

"Stealing is wrong. Dad got shot for stealing" Bryce says, as if a lecture is gonna stop me being annoyed at him.

"Ok firstly that was all a misunderstanding anyway; and secondly I wasn't stealing; the part of the tree I was picking oranges from was over our land. Therefore it's not stealing" I explain.

I love Bryce to pieces but sometimes he can be so **slow**. Here's what happened: some lady dropped a load of apples; he picked them up, trying to help; she screamed "thief" and he got shot for "stealing". Right there. On the spot. I'm just grateful I didn't see it. So my mom has to look after us all. Luckily my older sister Maryl was already 17 at the time; she just had to start giving some of her earnings towards keeping the house. She doesn't like it, but now, three years on, we're doing ok. Maryl's fiancé Rhon started helping too; we're pretty good friends now. But even with the extra money, my mom's still pretty depressed. She still mourns my father every day, even three years on. I shower and change into my reaping outfit, and comb back my dark brown hair. I walk down the stairs and then stop; what if this is the last time I see that room. What if I get reaped? I rush back up there and grab the first thing I can get hold of- a rope necklace. I don't know where I got it from, but at least it's something from home. I rush down to the kitchen where my mom has her head down on the table.

"You guys are late! Get your lazy butts down here now!" my sister says, sounding like some kind of army general.

"You're so assertive. That's why I love you" smiles Rhon and to my utter disgust they start making out at the table.

Are they for real?

"Seriously? You're gonna make this one of my last possible images of District 11? Today of all days?" I say.

"Days? Das? Oh Das!" my mom cries collapsing into sobs.

"Oh well done Metro" Maryl says sarcastically.

"What did I do? All I said was days" I say defensively.

My mom sobs harder and my sister glares at me again. Bryce comes downstairs.

"About time Bryce; you two had better get going. Its 9:45" says Maryl.

"So?" I say through a mouth full of cereal.

"Ok 1 Gross and 2 so, the peacekeepers will be mad if you're late"

"Screw them. There are arseholes anyway; they'll take a bribe"

"Not if you're reaped"

Before I can say anymore she gets up from her seat and pushes Bryce and I out the door. I start to walk off and Bryce quickly follows.

"Aren't you scared of getting reaped?" he asks.

"Me? Scared? Don't be such a wimp" I say giving him a push.

I don't push him very hard but he winces in pain.

"I am. I can't **do** anything" he moans.

"Your 16, you have the strength to hold a sword. They give you training sessions; it's not like you won't have a trainer" I reply.

"That's easy for you to say; you can climb and tie knots and you're strong"

"You know flattery, won't get you anywhere. Besides, the odds of you being picked are a zillion to one. We're didn't get tesserae remember?"

I would never tell him but I'm actually terrified Bryce'll get reaped. I'm a good liar; Bryce is right when he says he can't do anything. Well he can, he's a lot smarter than me for a start. But it doesn't take a genius to know you need more than brains to win the Hunger Games.

**Airmet W. Jumpneptune**

After having my head down on the table for a few minute I get up, go upstairs, shower and change into my reaping outfit. It's a pale green dress, not exactly complimentary to my pale skin and whitish hair but it'll do. I tie my hair back into two plaits and put on the bracelet Jaci gave me. It's made of little wooden beads. I hope it'll keep me safe in the arena. Not much else will, I'm tiny, even for a twelve year old and even though I don't like to complain, I'm pretty skinny from not eating enough. I look in the mirror at myself. Tomi made a crack a few months ago so it looks like there's a huge line through my face. At that moment I think, _I'll be in the reaping 13 times this year. Is that some kind of Oman? _It was a hard decision to get tesserae in the first place. I need it if my families hungry but I have to be aware; if I 'm in there too many times, it's a sure thing I'll be reaped. Luckily, Mr White's out so Nate manages to sneak over to watch Jaci and Tomi. He'll bring them up to the justice building if I'm reaped.

At least if Mr White calling the authorities means that if I **am **reaped they'll be in safe, secure homes. Once Nate is here, I say goodbye to Jaci and Tomi and head towards the reaping. When I get there, the new escort Steve Redfern has already started the long speech on how honoured he is to be here. He had dark Capitol fashionable blue hair but dark skin and big brown eyes like someone from the richer parts of District 11. He finishes his terrible speech and finally gets on with the reaping.

"So the female tribute representing District 11 in the 76th Annual Hunger Games is…"

Please, don't…

"Airmet W. Jumpneptune!"

I feel like I'm about to start sobbing. I try and look brave but deep down I know I look like some scared little girl.

**Metro Cahidra POV**

Bryce and I arrive just as the female tribute is announced. We quickly get into place and then just wait. Wait for the single moment where we'll find out if either of us are destined to die.

"Ok, now for the boys" smiles Steve Redfern.

He dips his hand deep into the reaping bowl. He grabs a reaping paper and pulls it out.

"Bryce Cahidra!"

Bryce doesn't establish what's happening at first. Then suddenly starts to hyperventilate. Right there on the spot. I recognise this. Bryce has been having panic attacks since he was 5 years old. He can't go into the Hunger Games like this.

"I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE"

I walk up to the stage where I see a shocked looking Steve Redfern.

"Metro Cahidra"

He doesn't say a word.

"Chill man, we're pretty much the same aren't we? In fact, it's barely volunteering" I say, cool as ice.

"Well I suppose" he replies, bewildered at what has just happened.

He walks up to the podium.

"Ladies and gentleman, the District 11 tributes for the 76th Annual Hunger Games, Airmet W. Jumpneptune and Metro Cahidra!" he announces.

I take a look at my competition and I hate what I see. Everything about her screams innocent little girl. It makes me sick that the Capitol expects someone like that to compete. Still, maybe she'll surprise me.

**Airmet W. Jumpneptune POV**

When Nate comes into the justice building, Jaci and Tomi aren't with him.

"What happened? Your dad didn't call the authorities already did he?" I ask.

"No I didn't" says Marco, walking in followed by Jaci and Tomi, right as rain.

"What's going on?"

"Listen young lady, as you know I had intended to call the authorities about you and your siblings being alone"

"Tell me something I don't know"

"Well, given the circumstances I've decided it's not a good idea that they be separated right after losing you. Therefore, if it pleases you, they can stay with my family until your return"

"My return? How do you know I'll win"

"I don't. But I'd place a bet that District 11 may have a winner this year after all"

"Thank you"

Jaci and Tomi hug me and say their goodbyes. Then the four of them leave and I'm left alone. I will win this. District 11 will have a winner this year. The Capitol don't may have control, but they don't own me.

**Metro Cahidra POV**

Bryce comes in first.

"Why did you volunteer?" he asks.

"What? You almost fainted and I didn't want you to go in there" I reply

"You lucky I didn't pass out altogether with the stunt you pulled" he teases.

"That makes two of us" says Maryl as she arrives with Rhon.

"Where's mom?" I ask.

"Sorry Metro, we couldn't even move her from the kitchen table" explains Rhon sympathetically.

A peacekeeper enters, an urgent look on his face.

"Excuse me you all need to leave right now" says a peacekeeper.

"But they've only just arrived" I protest.

"The train has arrived early. You need to leave"

"But…"

"You need to leave"

He pulls me out of the room leaving my family startled. I'm packed onto the train with the girl tribute, Airmet. I look out of the window and see my family in the crowd. I look straight at them and they look back at me.

"Goodbye District 11! I'll see you when I get home!" I shout.

Airmet looks out the other window too.

"Goodbye Jaci! Goodbye Tomi! I'll be back soon!" she shouts towards a little girl and boy up the front.

We wave until we're too far away for anyone else to see. We move our heads away from the windows and look at each other- knowing only one of us can possibly make what we shouted at the window true; if it's either of us at all.


	14. District 12 Reaping

**District 12 Reaping**

**It all finishes off tonight! The final reaping is finally here. I'll start the tribute, stylist and mentor stuff as soon as possible. By the way, if you haven't already seen I've edited the District 10 Reaping as I felt making both Elliot's family and Cliff disappear was a bit unoriginal. Admittedly, the only reason I made Cliff disappear in the first place was because I ran out of time. **

**Dallas Cho POV **

I am not a brave person. I wouldn't go as far as to call myself a coward but I definitely get nervous under pressure. The Hunger Games absolutely terrify me. I imagine tall strong boys who look like men, bigger and more aggressive than… well anyone really, especially from any of us from The Seam. The Seam used to actually be an area of District 12. That was back when Katniss Everdeen lived here, before the rebellion, before any of it started. But now "The Seam" is just a generalised term for the poorest part of District 12, where my home is situated. It's much smaller now; since the revolution but some people still fall on hard times. I only have my mother now; my father died a couple of years ago but it's a good thing; he was a bully. She is thinner than me; she gets her food from a woman named Esme Sae. Luckily she likes my mother and I'm friends with her son Vanni so if she has any leftovers (which isn't that often) she passes them on to my mother. These days seeing my mother almost gives me the slightest happiness that the games are back on. It sounds crazy but despite the fact I hate the idea of teenagers killing each other, if I was reaped, it could do my mother good in a couple of ways-

If I (by some miracle) won, then it would provide a whole new life for us. We'd never be hungry again, and we could spread it amongst the other people around The Seam.

As horrific as it is, if I died in there, at least my mother wouldn't keep giving her food to me. Recently she's been lucky to get one small meal, let alone three.

So you see my point of view. All the same, I still don't have any skills to bring in there. I'm reasonably fast and I know how to hide but I can't carry a sack of apples let alone a massive steel sword. My aim is pretty hopeless, though I have had the odd fluke. This is bad enough something that is twice as unnerving is a fact only we know in District 12; something that makes me know the Hunger Games will never end- what happened to Katniss Everdeen.

She and her husband Peeta Mellark have lived in the same house in what used to be Victors Village for 25 years. They have a daughter; they used to have a son. His name was Jensen. He was a little bit older than me; I don't know much about him, only that he had blonde hair like his dad. So, Jensen decided to take up mining when he was 16. Well, his mother was terrified for him. I heard her dad died in a mining accident; something we have in common. Anyway, Jensen insisted he'd be fine. But he wasn't. On his first morning at the mine, they found a bomb. Nobody got out. The whole Everdeen-Mellark family went into a depression for a little while but soon Peeta and their daughter Rebecca were ok again. Katniss Everdeen still isn't. That was 5 years ago; and that's why she won't do anything. Rebecca's two years older than me so she'll be in the reaping this year. It makes me sick to my stomach her parents won't try and do something. I comb my black hair so it covers my ears- or ear as it were. Even three years later, I still shy away from my own reflection when I see it. It was my own fault. You see, before he died, my dad used to push my mom around. Then one day I got myself caught in the cross fire. The rest is history. I dress in my reaping outfit- just a plain white shirt with some blue pants- I don't feel the need to dress up for the Capitol, no matter how scared I am of them. I walk down the stairs slowly, trying to take in any kind of vibe this house has in case I never see it again. When I reach the kitchen my mom has made pancakes. Something's up; we can't afford to make pancakes, not with our weekly budget.

"Mom, what gives?" I ask, puzzled.

"Dallas, you look lovely" my mom exclaims cheerfully, completely ignoring my question.

"Where'd you get the extra eggs from?"

"Oh! Esme had some spare so she said I could have them for the special day"

"Special day? Mom, it's the reaping. For the Hunger Games; special isn't exactly the word I'd used to describe it"

My mom goes quiet for a moment. Then she coughs. Suddenly a coughs turn into chokes and her chokes turn into sobs.

"Oh Dallas, I couldn't bare it if you were reaped. Promise me if you get in you'll stay alive" she sobs, coughing through each one.

I know the chances of me living through the Hunger Games are microscopic but I can't just leave her without any hope at all.

"I promise" I reply, hugging her fragile body.

She's so tiny; it's like hugging a skeleton. I consider how likely it is I'll get reaped. I don't know how many times I'll be in that bowl. I stopped counting at 30.

**Branwen Pritchard POV**

I bite my lip, trying to get my hair to go right. Typically I woke up with a major bed head this morning; it practically resembled a red afro. Fortunately, after being washed and brushed, it's in a decent state. Now if I can just get it into a side plait and… got it. My hair is naturally curly so I like to wear it down a lot but today I just felt like doing something different. Looking in the mirror, I ponder whether this was a mistake. I walk down to find my parents sitting on the sofa, my mom with a nervous look on her face and my dad clicking his knuckles (he does that when he's anxious). I should probably say right now that they're not my real parents though it kills me to admit it. Their family name is di Cosmo. Mine's just Pritchard. Maybe I should tell the whole story. I was a door stop baby. My parents left me outside a random door when I was born though even if they turned up today, I wouldn't consider them my parents. The di Cosmo's are my parents. Anyway, they took me in and were able to look after me on a trial basis and then when I was two, they adopted me properly. Because I look similar to their son Marco, they passed us off as twins. I've known since I was five; they didn't want to keep it from me longer than they had to. After I'm changed into my blouse and hideous navy skirt (I hate skirts; my mom made me wear it), I go downstairs and see my mom and dad watching me come in.

"Mom, dad, its reaping day today" I announce.

"We know" says my dad.

"Look Bran, is there anything you want us to do? You know, to make you feel better about the reaping" asks my mom.

_Yes, let me wear my jeans instead of this stupid skirt._ But I don't say it out loud. My mom bought the skirt especially so I have to act like I love it. But there is one other thing I want.

"Can you **please **change my name to di Cosmo?" I ask.

They both give me an awkward look. This di Cosmo/Pritchard thing has been a problem for as long as I can remember. I like to hunt so to stop them tracking down the whole family if I was caught, I use the name Pritchard. But it's really depressing. Nobody at school gets my family situation. The bitchy girls call me a "family reject" as if my family didn't want me to share the same name as them. But it's not like that. I don't need friends anyway; friends only increase your chances of being betrayed.

"Bran, you know it's not that we don't want you to share the same name as us don't you?" my mom says softly, as if she's scared she'll hurt my feelings.

"It's just, when your hunting, if you were caught it could cause so many problems for the rest of us" continues my dad.

"I know but, if I'm reaped nothing about hunting will be mentioned, I'll just be another tribute. If I'm going to die, I wanna die as a di Cosmo" I explain.

My father thinks for a moment.

"Ok, we'll change your name back. Have you got a tribute token?" he asks eager to change the subject.

I show her the piece of string with the wood on the end. They're both pieces of my first bow and arrow so it's really special to me. My brother Marco walks into the room. My mom looks at him quickly so he's involved in the conversation.

"Ah Marco there you are. Is there anything you want us to do for you?" she asks kindly.

"No I'm fine" he replies.

"Are you sure darling? Because…"

No! I said I'm fine!" he says angrily before storming out of the door.

"Where's he going? It's only 8:30, he'll be waiting by the judgement building for ages" I say.

"Go after him Bran; find out what's wrong" says my father.

So I leave the house, maybe for the last time. To be honest, the reaping itself is the last thing on my mind. I like to think that my chances are pretty slim. I'm 16 so I'm already in there 5 times but I was lucky enough to only have to get tesserae twice. I hate the Capitol for what they've done and I wish everyone who had any part in putting the games back on would just drop down dead right now. But I don't know what to think of the games themselves. It makes me sick that they expect **children **to kill each other for entertainment. But I can't deny that it represents every single District especially District 12; it's all about fighting for your life.

**Dallas Cho POV**

I arrive at the reaping by 9:45; Effie Trinket has just started the speech. She's about sixty but she definitely doesn't look it. She must have had surgery back in the Capitol. She has bright pink hair but rumours have speculated that it's actually a wig. I heard she was always excited about the games years ago. She doesn't look excited today; she looks on edge. Still, she puts on a huge smile as she walks up to the podium.

"Welcome, welcome to the 74th- I'm sorry- the 76th Hunger Games" she beams.

Suddenly the mayor decides to make some huge speech about how the games have begun again even though everyone's seen it on the news. Effie takes a glass of water from a peacekeeper. I feel kind of bad for her; she must be so nervous. By the time the mayor has finished his **long **speech, Effie is fine again. She goes back up to the podium.

"Thank you Mayor Paulo. Now let us begin the reaping" she says, trying to act as if the speech was meant to happen rather than it just being an attempt to save her butt.

"Ladies first" she smiles getting a reaping paper from the **boys bowl**.

Before anyone can say anything she reads the name out.

"Marco di Cosmo- oh my, I'm sorry I seem to have chosen from the wrong bowl" she apologises blushing.

A peacekeeper rushes up to her and whispers in her ear.

"Are you sure? Well ok…" Effie replies to him uncertainly, not seeming to keen on his ruling.

We in the audience wait for the judgement.

"Well, I have been informed that due to my mistake, District 12 will have two male tributes. So Marco di Cosmo, please come up to the stage" she says flatly, as if she's lost all connection to the rest of the world and her brain is now on auto pilot.

"WAIT! GET OUT OF THE WAY! I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE" someone cries.

**Branwen Pritchard POV**

I push the peacekeepers out the way and make my way onto the stage.

"Oh, it seems we will have a female tribute from District 12 after all. What's your name young lady?" Effie asks me.

"Branwen Pri-I mean di Cosmo. Branwen di Cosmo" I reply quickly.

"Well Miss di Cosmo, please stand back slightly, just so you're out of the way" she commands.

Man, someone is obsessed with detail. I stand back, thinking about 1. What I'd just done and 2. Why I did it. 1. I volunteered for my brother as a tribute, possibly sealing my fate. 2. It was all down to what he said to me this morning.

After he'd stormed out and I went to follow him, he was pretty far ahead of me. I had to run to catch up and even then he sped up slightly so I'd have to run a little faster. Once I caught him, I grabbed him and turned him round so he was forced to look at me.

"What was that all about?" I asked him angrily.

"Like you don't know" he replied just as angry.

"No I don't. Just tell me"

"I've been getting tesserae, alright!"

"So? I got tesserae too. It's not like we had to get loads, we were pretty good for food this year"

"That's what you think. Mom and dad have been making me get extra. I'm in their 23 times this year!"

I froze.

"What?"

"Since you apparently do us "such a big favour" by keeping your name as Pritchard so we don't get ratted out, they think it's only right I get extra tesserae"

"What?"

"Have you got cotton in your ears? I'm going to get reaped. I'm going to die!"

That was the end of the conversation. As I come out of my trance I hear the boy tribute's name.

"Dallas Cho"

**Dallas Cho POV**

I freeze on the spot. No, it can't be me. It **can't**. I go numb inside. It's like I'm being controlled as I walk up to the stage. The sound of people shouting and Effie saying "Come on up young man" are all distorted. I catch a glimpse of the girl. She's got olive coloured skin, bright red hair and a semi strong build but then my vision becomes twice as fuzzy; everything is too bright. Suddenly, I black out.

**Branwen Pritchard POV**

The male tribute lays on the stage for a few moments before two peacekeepers lift him up and take him inside the judgement building. Poor kid; he only looks about 12 and he's clearly from The Seam judging by his pale skin and thinness. I don't know how long he'll last in the arena. Maybe I should befriend him. No, I can't help people who are so weak. As much as it pains me to admit it, he'll bring me down. When my family arrive my room in the justice building I don't know what to say. Should I be mad at my parents? Should I believe Marco?

"Why did you do it?" I ask, directed at my parents, though I'm not facing them.

"I'm sorry Bran; we just thought it'd be fair. We had so many scares that we'd run out of food" my mother explains.

"Then why didn't you ask me to get more tesserae. You forget that I may have hunted for the animals that made us money but Marco ran the stall in the hob illegally; he was in just as much danger as I was"

"Now Bran, you know that's not true" says my dad.

"It is; that's why I volunteered. To give him a chance"

Marco steps forward himself.

"Bran, I didn't expect you to volunteer for me. That wasn't why I told you; you shouldn't have done it" says Marco, looking pretty uncomfortable.

"I should have and I did" I reply stubbornly.

Shortly after that the peacekeeper escorts them out and now I'm left wondering if I actually did do the right thing. Or if I've just been insanely stupid.

**Dallas Cho POV**

When my mom walks in, I have no shame and sob into her arms.

"Mom, I don't want to die" I cry.

"Shh, you're not going to die" says my mom calmly.

"I will. I can't do this"

"Stop! You can. Don't let them see you cry; do not make yourself look weak. If things get bad, hide".

I'm surprised my mom has this kind of advice on Hunger Games strategy.

"How do you know all of this?" I ask.

"I have my sources" she smiles.

She leaves with the peacekeeper and for another twenty minutes I get time to myself. I realise this is probably the last time in my life I'll get to be at peace like this before I die.


	15. District 13

**District 13 **

**I haven't written reaping because this isn't going to be a reaping; it's just an explanation what happened to District 13. By the way, this is set just after Salem announced the Hunger Games.**

**Angel West POV**

I switch off my TV in absolute disgust. A Hunger Games? I could have to go into an arena and kill or be killed? That's horrific, that's sick, that's just plain wrong. I look out my window but suddenly from behind me I hear a huge…

_BOOM_

What's that noise? My mom rushes into my room.

"Angel, darling we need to leave" she says urgently.

_BOOM _

"Now!" she yells.

So me, my mom and my 8 year old sister Gracie rush out of our house just as another large…

_BOOM_

...destroys a house four doors down. We rush towards the forest, listening to each rapidly approaching…

_BOOM_

Just as we think we're getting close to the forest, we see a large fence in front of us. The…

_BOOM_

…of the bombs is upon us now. We can't get out. We watch as the rest of District 13 become engulfed in flames. I wonder if anyone got out. But before I can, all I hear is one huge

_BOOM_

**Now, be aware this might not be the end of Angel West. I'll focus on this for now but I dunno maybe some other time I'll make something happen involving her. Or I might just kill her off. Currently her little account of what happened was just a way of showing you why District 13 isn't involved. Just for the record, District 13 stopped living underground after the rebellion as the area was deemed safe. **


	16. Meeting the Mentors

**Meeting the Mentors**

**So you've met the tributes, now you meet the mentors. Now, the people who will have POVs for this part are-**

**Terro Madrime (District 7)**

**Branwen Pritchard (District 12)**

**Baron Chrome (District 3)**

**Terro Madrime POV**

The sight of Malo kissing Fuma repeats itself again and again in my mind as the peacekeeper leads me towards the train. I look out the window of the train and see them right at the front of the fence looking for me. I decide they should know right now exactly what they meant to be. So I open up the window and look straight at them.

"Terro, over here!" yells Malo.

Fuma looks hopefully at me. I stare right at them and just before the train begins to move, I give them the finger. Both of them instantly look guilty. I sit down in the carriage and see Amy-Leigh Gizmo looking at me. I glare at her.

"What are you staring at?" I ask her.

"Whoa, what's you problem?" she replies, taken back slightly.

I don't often feel guilt. In fact, I can only remember feeling it once. That was when Malo told me he liked Fuma. It didn't mean he had to go and make out with her though, did it? Still, it's weird I feel bad for yelling at this girl. I don't even know her.

"Sorry, I- I just have a lot on my mind, ok?" I say.

She raises her eyebrows.

"Well that makes two of us" she scoffs, but then she looks at me sympathetically "I'm…"

"Amy-Leigh Gizmo, I know. Chicken said our names remember?" I shrug.

Again I feel kind of bad. So I try and change tact.

"So what's your story?"

So Amy (she tells me straight away not to bother with the Leigh part) tells me about her life, how her mom had a holiday romance and her dad didn't even know she existed; how her mom died when she was 10; how she found the Gizmos and they were her true family; how she wanted to win just so she could find her father. So I told her everything too; how my parents starved to death and then my brother went to the Hunger Games. She gives me a puzzled look.

"How old is your brother? The Hunger Games haven't existed for 30 years" she interrupts when I'm half way through the story.

"What?" I say.

They do exist don't they? Ok, it wasn't the same as it is now. They just picked people up out their houses in the middle of the night, right? That's what the guy that took Terome told me. Then he told me Terome won. He just didn't come back. Amy waves her hand in my face.

"Terro? What happened to your brother?" she says.

"I- I don't know" I stammer.

"Oh"

There's an awkward silence between us. I can't really blame her for being curious. But now I don't know what happened to Terome. Wait a minute yes I can. What is it with this girl? I don't like her like I liked Fuma. Maybe it's just when every one of your friends is encouraging your other friend to make your girlfriend cheat on you it's nice to have someone who seems semi trustable; even if I will have to kill her in a week's time. I still haven't really thought about this whole killing thing. I've never killed anyone; heck, I've never killed anything. Maybe I wouldn't have a problem with it. But I have bad feeling I will. Before I can think about this anymore the cabin door slides open. A woman walks through but she looks nothing like Talia Morris. She has dark shoulder length hair and a face covered in scars. She's probably approaching fifty, not quite there yet. She glares at us both when she sees us.

"Get up!" she commands.

Amy gets up automatically but I stay sitting.

"Why? What importance do you have to us?" I say, still stinging slightly about Terome.

What I don't see coming is this woman grabbing me by the shirt and pushing me against the wall.

"Listen you little punk, the name's Johanna Mason. I'm your mentor. All I ask is respect; so if you think you're gonna be big and tough and defiant, no use trying to get my help" she growls.

I'm about to tell her I don't need her help, I'm probably much smarter than her. But then I remember; I need to get over this killing thing and I need some kind of strategy. So I nod and stand next to Amy.

"Good, now let's begin" she smiles.

It's not a friendly smile; it's more of a "You won't get one over me" sort of smile. Oh great.

**Branwen Pritchard POV**

The male tribute, Dallas Cho keeps sniffing. I feel bad for him, but we're about an hour into the journey; I decide I should give him some tough love.

"Dude, why don't you go and get a tissue?" I say angrily.

Ok not exactly tough love, more tough assistance but still, I like to think I helped.

"Oh ok" he replies in a tiny voice.

He gets a tissue and finally stops sobbing. It sounds pathetic but I was glad to have something to do for a couple of seconds. The peacekeepers told us not to take anything from the buffet cart, not to touch the TV and not to read any of the magazines so we've been sitting here doing nothing for the last hour. All of a sudden the TV flashes on all by itself. A young Capitol female newsreader appears onscreen.

"Breaking news! District 13 has been severely bombed by an unfamiliar hovercraft, killing the majority of the population as well as reducing the entire district to rubble. Medics are currently investigating the scene for survivors. One thing's for sure, Capitol News will keep you updated. This is Sandy Perkins with Capitol News"

Then the TV turns itself off again. I look at Dallas. He's started sniffing again. I go to say something but I'm distracted by the two people walking through the door. It's a man and a woman. They don't look like peacekeepers; in fact they look kind of familiar. Dallas looks on in awe.

"You're Katniss Everdeen" he says, pointing to the woman.

The woman look slightly embarrassed.

"Yes, I'm Katniss Everdeen" she says shyly.

"Katniss Everdeen? Not rebel, Katniss Everdeen?" I ask.

She nods. I notice who the man is before Dallas.

"Are you… are you Haymitch Abernathy?" I ask, more uncertainly this time.

The man laughs.

"Ladies and gentleman, we have a winner" he grins.

"Shut up Haymitch; we're your mentors" Katniss explains.

"Really? That's amazing" I exclaim.

"Hold your horses sweetheart, it's not gonna be all laughs and heart-warming stories. Where's the mini bar?" he asks.

I don't admire him calling me sweetheart. Katniss glares at him.

"I don't think so; you're not leaving me to do all the work" she scowls.

"Calm down sweetheart, I just want a little pick me up" he smiles, reaching for a bottle of what looks like champagne.

Katniss snatches it off him.

"Haymitch, no. At least wait until we have something worth celebrating" she hisses.

"Well when do you expect to be celebrating; these two don't look up to much" he whispers but loud enough for us to here.

I'm made of tougher stuff but Dallas's lip begins to wobble.

"You really think we're no good?" he whimpers.

"Of course not; it's just well… we haven't seen your talents yet that's all" says Katniss.

"And we never will" mumbles Haymitch.

"Haymitch!" she exclaims angrily.

They continue to argue. So this is just brilliant. My fellow tribute and potential alliance member is a nervous wreck, my escort is just plain mad and my mentors are arguing with each other. The odds most definitely don't seem like they're in my favour.

**Baron Chrome POV**

I sit patiently next to Branna. She looks up at me.

"Baron, who do you think our mentor will be?" she asks.

"Isn't it obvious? Mom was a victor, it'll probably be her" I say.

"I don't think so. The Capitol wouldn't do that; I can feel it in my bones"

This isn't good. When Branna predicts something, there's usually a fifty-fifty chance it'll be right. I look at the door and as if it's on my command it opens. But as Branna predicted, it's not our mom that walks out. It's an old man; really old, he's got to be about 80 at least. He has little glasses that don't seem to stay on properly. I don't know how much help he's going to be but our mother's always said not to judge a book by its cover. All the same, I kind of want to know why our mother isn't mentoring us.

"Hello. I'm Branna and this is my brother Baron" says Branna, politely as she can.

"Listen here missy, your think just cos I'm old, I don't remember names?" he retorts.

We're taken back a bit by this. This guy looks weak and vulnerable even for an old man. The last thing we expected was for him to say that. He sees our semi-shocked faces and laughs.

"Hey, I'm just messin with ya. Name's Beetee." he says.

Branna and I look at each other confusedly.

"What is it?" asks Beetee.

"Well you see, err, Beetee, we were expecting our mother to be our mentor. She won the games you see" I explain.

Now it's Beetee's turn to look confused.

"She did? If you don't mind me asking, what is her name?" he asks adjusting his ill-fitting glasses.

"Sara Chrome" says Branna quickly.

Beetee's face doesn't register any kind of realisation. Then I remember.

"You might have known her as Sara Lyons" I say.

Beetee's face lights up.

"Sara Lyons… is alive?" he says, astonished.

"Yes, she's our mother. Why?" Branna asks.

"Well, you see, when the rebellion started, every victor was rounded up except for myself and a few others. They were tortured for information on Katniss Everdeen, on her whereabouts. As far as I knew nobody survived except for those who were rescued by District 13" Beetee answers.

"Why didn't they try and rescue our mother?" I ask, getting kind of angry.

"We couldn't save many of the victors. There were 53 of them there. We only rescued those who the Mockingjay requested. I'm surprised to hear about your mother. That is indeed interesting"

"Perhaps it was because she changed her name when she got married" suggests Branna.

Beetee shakes his head.

"No, many of the victors married. That can't have been the case. I just don't know. Unless…" he begins.

"Unless what?" I ask.

"About a month into the rebellion, someone escaped from the Capitol. They had no record of who it is. The Capitol didn't care enough about whoever they were. That's when they started killing some of them. To stop them escaping. The victor who escaped could have been your mother" Beetee continues.

"Wow! Our mother escaped the Capitol" Branna says loudly.

Beetee puts his hand over her mouth.

"You're not to say a word about it. If the Capitol find out your mother was a victor, they'll come for her just like that. Now, moving on tell me about yourselves. We may as well work out your strengths now; it's a long journey to the Capitol.

**So here are the District Mentors (I didn't give them last names unless I actually knew them). Obviously (spoiler alert) if you've read Mockingjay you'll know that there's only six victors left at the end so I made some up that aren't victors but their like people who volunteered to do it. Maybe you'll hear the stories of some of the others; maybe you won't. **

**District 1: Spike**

**District 2: Enobaria **

**District 3: Beetee (god knows how much help he'll be he's like ninety but ho hum)**

**District 4: Annie Cresta**

**District 5: Melissa**

**District 6: Cyrus**

**District 7: Johanna Mason**

**District 8: Ludo**

**District 9: Sally (Sweet)**

**District 10: Jedediah**

**District 11: Leef**

**District 12: Katniss Everdeen and Haymitch Abernathy.**


	17. Chariot Ceremony

**Chariot Ceremony**

**So I'm gonna try and put two chapter on a day this week if I can. So now the tributes with POVs for this chapter are-**

**Shimmer Starlight (District 1)**

**Airmet W. Jumpneptune (District 11)**

**Topaz Martin (District 1)**

**Shimmer Starlight POV**

This is just great. I get an amazing escort but then I'm stuck with an arrogant little shit for my fellow tribute and a damn army general for my mentor. Spike is probably the worst you could ask for in a mentor- tough talking, bossy and no care what so ever for appearances. Doesn't this guy want us to get sponsors? All he keeps talking about is turning us into "killing machines, feared by all". I don't want to be feared by all; I prefer a more… deceptive approach. Sure I wanna be someone to be look out for, but I don't wanna be known as the biggest threat; that's instructions on how to die not how to win. Then there's the 12 year old dumb ass, Topaz. He follows Spike like an army recruit and doesn't even speak to me. But I don't think he's underestimating me; he's just not giving the game away. I don't need to ask him for an alliance; when the time comes, he knows we'll be together along with the rest of the Careers. Shame, it would have bought me such joy to throw a knife into his smug little face in the bloodbath. Elina's lovely though. She turned up and the first thing she said when she saw us was- "Thank goodness, I'm not going to be mentoring the ugly ones". She sat with us on the whole ride over. She's not the smartest but Topaz could definitely pick up some tips in terms of manners from her. Or me, for that matter. Topaz and I wait in the District 1 dressing room for our stylist. Elina's gone; she told us our stylist's name was Suza Grey and left. Unsuprisingly the room is silent. I hear someone's heels click clacking down the hall. Please be someone decent. The door bursts open. That's not a joke; the door falls down in front of my feet.

"BOOM! Wow, great exit huh?" Suza declares in a loud, proud voice.

I look her up and down as I have everyone while I've been here. Suza Grey has her black hair in two bunches like a little girl even though she looks like she's about 30. She has pale skin and is wearing huge sunglasses. Decent? No. Possibly psycho? Yes. Suza takes off her sunglasses as dramatically as she possibly can.

"So this is what I have to work with?" she asks, first looking me up and down "Decent, not so sure about the hair. I've never been too good with red heads, but the waves are cute".

Then she looks at Topaz. Just you wait, you little monster. Suza's not gonna like this.

"Well aren't you just adorable?" Suza beams at him.

Excuse the hell out of me? Topaz glares at her.

"I am **not **adorable. I'm 12 years old" he growls.

"You're certainly a big boy aren't you?" she gushes patronisingly.

Topaz and I both give each other looks of agony. For the first time, I think we actually have something in common. We both hate our stylist.

**Airmet W. Jumpneptune POV**

"Mr Cane?" I call to my stylist.

He turns his white haired head to face me and his face lights up. Astrid Cane; the guy whose created maybe the most beautiful clothing I've ever seen.

"And I said I couldn't expect a miracle" he smiles.

When my escort Steve Redfern told me I was meant to look young, sweet and innocent, I thought I was going to be dressed in tacky pink thrills but Astrid has worked wonders. He's dressed me in a light blue, long dress. Steve insisted the dress mustn't hug my curves (like I had any), that I can't look the slightest bit **promiscuous**. As if. The day I look promiscuous is pretty far away from now. So far Astrid is the nicest person I've met from the Capitol. Steve Redfern is irritating and kind of arrogant but he's not horrendous to deal with. I don't want to kill him yet anyway. My mentor's name is Leef. I've got nothing against him, but, well, he doesn't speak. Not that I'm gonna say anything against it. He's got to be almost 7 feet tall. Then there's Metro, my fellow tribute. He's kind of quiet but, I dunno something about him doesn't seem quite right. I know I might be forced it to being in an alliance with him but he just has this sneaky backstabbing vibe I don't like. I don't deny that he's friendly; the worst part is I'm almost certain it's genuine. But I'm also almost certain that'll he'll stop being so friendly when we get into the games. I'm caught off guard when Astrid places something on my head. I look in the mirror; it's a crown of white blossoms. They smell beautiful; like… like home. Home. District 11. The place where I haven't stopped thinking of until this past hour. Why? Because people in District 11 are kind; Astrid's the first person who's shown that same kindness. I feel tears falling down my cheeks. I don't cry; not in front of people anyway. I've always tried to stay strong for Tomi and Jaci, but, I suppose there's no use staying strong when the only people who can see you don't care anyway. Astrid taps me on the back.

"Airmet, are you ok? Do you have hay fever? Team- fever tablets!" he calls to his team in his posh Capitol accent.

"No, I'm fine; I'm just missing home" I sniff.

"You'll be back their soon" he smiles reassuringly.

Who does he think he's kidding?

"Maybe, if all the other tributes are killed in a freak accident or something" I say sarcastically.

"Well I think your chances are pretty good. Do you know Katniss Everdeen the rebel leader?" he asks.

I nod. I know a little about Katniss Everdeen; just the rumours you hear around.

"Her stylist once said to her "I'm not allowed to bet, but if I could, I'd bet on you" he continues and then he says quieter "I can't bet either but if I could I'd be bet on you".

As he says this Metro exits the changing room. He's dressed in plainer clothes than me; a puffy white shirt and black pants but he also has a sash the same colour as my dress and one of the other members of Astrid's team is trying to put a white blossom crown on his head but Metro isn't having any of it.

"Astrid, is this really necessary?" he asks, gesturing to the crown.

"Yes, the flowers identify you with your District's industry. You're lucky, young man that we didn't make **you **wear a dress" Astrid threatens jokingly.

Metro reluctantly lets the girl put the crown on his head. I don't know what he's complaining about; the white blossom suits him. It doesn't suit me. In fact it's fell off my head so many times, Astrid's be forced to clip it there. That annoyed him; he said it threw off the whole look. I can't see them in the mirror and I doubt the audience will see them but I don't dare tell Astrid this. No use offending the one person who has been kind to me here. I'm just trying to not complain; as tributes go, Metro and I aren't doing too badly. I just try to forget in a week's time we'll have to kill each other.

**Topaz Martin POV**

Shimmer and I step onto the chariot. Well I say step…

"Move kid, Suza told me to go on the left" she sneers.

"I'm not a kid! And she told me to go on the left Glimmer Mark 2!" I sneer back.

She grits her teeth and moves to the right. Ha. That's my secret weapon against her now; she hates this tribute called Glimmer from years ago. Slap on a mark 2 and you have one annoyed Shimmer. As she moves, I hear her mumbling "I'm nothing like Glimmer". She may not look like her but if Shimmer's description is an indication they definitely have similar personality traits; they're both complete airheads; they both think they're deceiving people when they're being deceived and well… they're both complete airheads. I know I'm nothing like her; everyone here seems to like me except that dumb ass Elina who spent the whole train ride chatting with Shimmer. I like Spike a lot; he reminds me of how I'd imagine my father would have been when he was younger. Suza's an annoying bitch who can't sum people up at all. She called me "adorable". Me! What's wrong with her? Still at least she likes me better than Shimmer. You should have seen Shimmer's face when she got called "decent".

Without warning, the chariot starts to move and both Shimmer and I stumble. We look at each other and start to laugh. Then we both realise who we're laughing with, instantly stop laughing and look straight ahead. I hate what Suza's dressed us in; I'm wearing black pants and long sleeved silver shirt; the sequins itch. Shimmer's wearing a long dress with the same silver sequins. I fold my arms and put on an emotionless expression, trying to look tough. A lot of people start pointing at me and I think it's worked; then I hear the "Aww" and "Isn't he just precious?" They won't think I'm cute when I'm snapping someone's neck. Because District 1 is at the front, we can't see what any of the other tributes are wearing. Not that I care but Shimmer keeps looking round. That's not gonna get her sponsors. She sees me looking and suddenly fluffs her hair, puts on a huge smile and waves to the audience. A large cheer and several wolf whistles can be heard. She looks at me triumphantly.

As we go along the track, Raymond Miles voice booms through the stadium.

"It's so amazing how the stylists match the industries of each district to the outfits they're wearing" he says in fake awe.

Yeah right. The first chariot I notice is District 7's. I suddenly realise I was lucky to get off with just an itchy shirt. Their stylist has dressed them as **trees**. Seriously? I mean I know District 7's industry is lumber but surely they could have thought of something more creative. I notice District 4's next; and they are luckier than us. The boy, who I think is the same age as me, is dressed fully in a shiny blue that looks like water. Round his waist is an actual belt full of water and… am I seeing things? There's **fish **in his **belt**. But the girl's dress is amazing. It looks like she's wearing a waterfall. She's got blue highlights in her gold coloured hair. But like him she has the fish filled belt too. Finally I notice District 10's; both of them are dressed head to toe in all different kinds of fur. It looks like real fur. I think it's pretty cool but both of them look pretty uncomfortable. When all of the chariots are at the end of the track that douche Salem takes the stage.

"Over a century ago the District rose up in the time of the dark days. But Capitol handled all that with help of an amazing man named Snow and for 75 years, all was fine. But then, just after those 75 years an evil woman by the name of Katniss Everdeen rose up with some stupid others and disrupted that happiness. She destroyed 75 years of perfection. But now 30 years on, we will return to that perfection and I pray that perfection will last permanently"

**DUN, DUN, DUN! CREEPY DICTATOR ALERT! Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Thank again for all the reviews. I really appreciate it!**


	18. Picking your Allies

**Picking your Allies**

**We've finally got to this point; today I will reveal the first few alliances. So the tributes receiving POV's for this chapter are-**

**Branna Chrome (District 3)**

**Wonder Jones (District 8)**

**Dallas Cho (District 12)**

**One other thing; remember alliances aren't immunity, so don't assume your favourite tributes will win if they're in an alliance. Enjoy this chapter, I'm going to Cornwall, so I won't be able to upload until next Thursday. I may be able to PM from my phone so if you have any questions about my story, I may still be able to answer them. Thanks in advance for your reviews and May the Odds be Ever in Your Favour!**

**Branna Chrome POV**

Our escort Petra Thistlewood takes us to the tribute canteen, even though she's not actually required too. Baron and I can't stand her; she's just so… smug. It's almost like it's printed on her face "Ha, you have to go in the arena and I don't". Beetee's quite sweet though, for an old man. I just hope he's good at getting sponsors; Petra certainly doesn't want to help. I'm dreading the Games themselves most of all but right now I'm terrified of the solo training session. What if I don't know what to do and get a 0? Then nobody will sponsor me. I wouldn't mind getting a low score like a 3 or a 5. I'm not dumb; I know how the sympathy vote works. I feel kind of bad for trying to deceive people but its dishonesty or death. Although if me staying alive means Baron dying I'm not sure if I want to. I suddenly realise Baron's went ahead without me; I run after him but he turns round just as I get to him and I bump into him.

"Branna; you don't have to follow me everywhere!" he complains.

"Well what am I supposed to do?" I ask.

"How should I know?"

"Oh look, Nuts and Volts are arguing" sneers the District 1 girl.

See mom, you can judge a book by its cover. If it looks like a mean girl, talks like a mean girl, it's a mean girl. We were hardly arguing. Anyway her joke is pathetic. What kind of nickname is Nuts and Volts. Still, some of the others are laughing; the boy from District 1; the boy from District 2 and both of the tributes from District 7. Clearly they get it. Baron and I walk off to find a table. Eventually we find a table but then we realise someone's sitting there already.

"Oh sorry, we'll move" I say to the girl sitting there.

"It's ok; there's room for all three of us" she smiles.

"Thanks; what's your name?"

"Julie-Anne"

"I'm Branna and this is my brother, Baron"

"I gathered; you're the most similar tributes here. You're from District 3 right?"

"Yeah, that's us"

"I'm sorry about what happened; that's no coincidence you know. I'm 94.7% sure they rigged it"

"Why would they do that?"

"Your mom's Sara Lyons right? My guess is they wanted to get back at her for, well, living I suppose"

"What's wrong with her living?"

"Think about it; the living victors are pretty much the last surviving parts of the rebellion. Why do you think they were made mentors? The only reason your mom wasn't was because that would have gave you an advantage"

"You've certainly done your research"

"You bet; I'm not sure about that girl from District 4 though"

"What do you mean?"

"Wow you really are clueless. Annie Cresta's her grandmother, though she's not the most stable victor ever; that's probably why she was allowed to be a mentor"

I decide this is my chance. Julie-Anne seems to know what she's talking about; she doesn't look weak, I bet she can fight.

"Julie-Anne, do you wanna be allies with me and Baron" I ask.

Baron, who hasn't so much as grunted through the whole conversation, gives me a dirty look. Julie-Anne doesn't seem to notice.

"Sure, I bet the three of us could at least get halfway right?" she agrees.

"Err, Julie-Anne do you think I could just speak to Branna alone a second" asks Baron.

"Ok then; I wanna get some ice cream anyway"

Julie-Anne walks over to dessert counter and Baron turns to me.

"What do you think your doing?" he hisses.

"Getting us an alliance, what's wrong with that?" I reply quietly.

"Without even saying anything to me?"

"Well we have to hurry up Baron. Otherwise it could just end up being the two of us against those Careers and then what'll we do?"

Baron folds his arms.

"Fine we'll have an alliance with Julie-Anne!" he finally says.

But then I hear him mumble "It's not like she'll kill us or anything, obviously not" sarcastically. I pick up my fork and try my first bite of Capitol food. At least something here is good.

**Wonder Jones POV**

I quickly found out what Cornelius's wink was about; that guy is a flirt. An absolute flirt. Not towards me thank god; luckily that wink was just a one off. But trust me, if you walk past him in the Capitol and you are remotely attractive (and I mean remotely) you are guaranteed to hear a cheesy pick up line come out of his mouth. The targets I've noticed include Madge Mellors, our stylist, and several other Capitol girls. It's disgusting; he's about 60- even though he's had sugery to make him look like he's just approaching 40 and all of these girls are only about 5 years older than me, Madge included. Madge is quite nice, a bit too nice. She talks very quietly and she's really shy. Her designs are great; better than mine. I try to talk to her about them but she just smiles and nods or whispers "Thank you". She's completely helpless with Cornelius too. I saw him pinch her ass the other day and she jumped but didn't say a word. What's wrong with her? I'd have told Cornelius if he touched my ass one more time I'd have punched his face so hard I'd undo every piece of plastic sugery he's ever had done. I'm sitting at the table in the Capitol canteen eating my lunch, some kind of beef stew with a hint of mint when Chime places his tray besides mine.

"Hey Thread" he smiles.

"Hey Chime, how's it going?" I ask.

"Pretty happy really; it's good to be back"

"Back?"

"I used to live here with my family before Salem took over; I don't like him much"

Over his shoulder I see a peacekeeper giving him a dirty look.

"You shouldn't say that; you'll get in trouble" I warn.

"They won't kill me. I have to compete. Listen Wonder, I'm not much of a fighter, but, would you be willing to be my allie?" he asks.

Oh god. What am I supposed to do here? Chime's a nice guy and everything, but he's 13, he's one of the younger ones; and now he's admitting he can't fight. Still, he's from my district; I don't wanna be a traitor. Stop it, Wonder! You have to think for yourself. I see Phoenix, the guy from District 2. He's an arsehole, but he's an arsehole who can get me in with the Careers, where I belong, and more to the point, he's decent looking. I run up to him.

"Hey, I'm Wonder Jones. My friends call me Thread, but I suppose a guy like you gets special permission" I smile, batting my eyelashes.

I don't flirt; like ever. Phoenix looks me up and down, seemingly assessing if he likes what he sees. Then he laughs. I can't tell if it's at me or with me.

"Why thank you Thread. So did it hurt?" he says.

"Excuse me?" I reply, puzzled.

"You know, when you feel from heaven"

Gotcha.

"Oh! Your very sweet Phoenix Cameroon" I smile.

"Well your pretty sweet yourself Miss Jones. So, now that we're friends, why don't you ditch the dead weight and come hang with me and **my **friends?" he offers gesturing to Chime and then the other Careers and then holding his hand out.

I look back at Chime. He looks nervous, making me feel guilty. _Don't think about him Wonder. Think about want to get back to your family and show District 8 are worthy of Career status._ I smile at Phoenix and take his hand. I don't need to say a word as he begins to walk me to the Careers table. I look back and see Chime again. I mouth to him _I'm sorry _and then smile back at Phoenix again. This is how wrong the games are; when you do something to stay alive in them, it feels so wrong.

**Dallas Cho POV**

I watch the District 8 girl walk away from her partner as he looks on. I feel awful for him. I'm lucky, Branwen agreed to be my partner pretty much as soon as I asked. I'll need a good alliance to stay alive; I'm not strong so the District 8 boy wouldn't be any good. But, I look at him there; all alone; completely and utterly defenceless. I tap Branwen on the shoulder. It's pathetic but I feel like she kind of has authority over me because she's four year older.

"Branwen?"

"What Dallas, I'm trying to look at our competition" she replies, irritatedly.

She scares me slightly because, even though we're in an alliance together, I don't think she's too happy about it.

"Look at that boy, over there" I say pointing to the District 8 boy.

"What about him?" she shrugs.

"He's all alone; he'll get slaughtered in the bloodbath if he doesn't have an alliance"

"Dallas, I know what your thinking. But that kid'll be a liability. He doesn't look too strong; his own partner left him"

"That doesn't mean he's weak; he might have some hidden talent"

"I doubt that"

"Please Branwen, can we let him in our alliance?"

Branwen sighs.

"Fine, but if the time comes and we can't save him, we won't risk our lives for him" she says exasperated.

We take our trays to the boy's table. He looks up at us.

"Sorry, did you want this table?" he says in an accent that sounds Capitol like.

Branwen looks at me.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" she asks.

I nod.

"Ok. What's you name kid?" she asks him sitting down.

"Chime Hathaway" he sniffs.

"We were wondering if you wanted to join our alliance" I offer.

Chime's eyes grow wide.

"Seriously? No joke?" he asks.

"No joke" I say.

"Thanks" he smiles.

I sit down next to Branwen and the three of us eat our lunch. I should be happy; I've now got an alliance of three. But something feels... awkward about this. Was this a bad idea? Well, nothing I can do for now. Bring on the games.


	19. Training Part 1

**Training Part 1**

**I'm back! Did anyone miss me? Seriously, nobody missed me? Fine, screw you guys! Anyways, training will be divided into two parts and SPOILER ALERT, this is the first one. So the tributes with POVs in this chapter are-**

**Metro Cahidra (District 11)**

**Jesse Frogan (District 6)**

**Amy-Leigh Gizmo (District 7)**

**Hopefully I'll be able to get the second part on today too but if I don't I guess you'll just have to, you know, deal with it. No, but in all seriousness, I am really appreciative that you guys are reviewing and putting this on story alert. Enjoy the chapter and May the Odds be Ever in your Favour! **

**Metro Cahidra POV**

I walk alongside Airmet and my mentor, Leef, the three of us remaining silent. Part of me wants to break the silence but that's not the way I play; I like to keep my cards hidden. Instead, I choose to think about how I can make these training clothes more comfortable. Every tribute wears the same thing- a black t-shirt with red sleeves and a pair of black pants. I wish I could think of some kind of strategy to use in the training center but honestly, I don't know what to expect. My escort, Steve Redfern is useless at anything but image and Leef doesn't speak. Not a word. He barely grunts. We eventually reach the end of the corridor and Airmet and I are about to enter the training center when Leef stops us. He coughs for a minute or so; I consider whether I should get some help but then he stops.

"Don't spend too long on the stations you are good at. It's worth getting better at the skills you lack. You'll have time to show off in the individual training sessions, got that?" he says quickly.

Airmet and I barely take it in. We're gobsmacked that he's actually spoken. His voice is hard and rough; I wouldn't want to get on his bad side. Leef rolls his eyes.

"Go in!" he commands.

We do as we're told, both of us keeping up the silence as we take in the one small piece of advice we have been given. The training center is a circle shaped room with a high ceiling. It looks like the room is divided into around 20 sections; maybe they're the stations Leef was talking about. Most of the tributes are already in the room. There are a couple of peacekeepers by the doors to stop any fights that could break out. Some of the tributes are talking. Others like me and Airmet are hovering on the spot, unsure what to do. I haven't made an alliance and to my knowledge neither has Airmet. We don't talk. We don't look at each other. I don't think she wants an alliance with me; maybe she's scared I'll backstab her. I'm scared I would have to. That's why I don't want an alliance with her. I'm aware of my strengths and my biggest one is lying. I couldn't lie to and kill someone that young; it seems so wrong. To me, the whole idea of the Hunger Games is just wrong although I'm pretty sure I'm not alone in that opinion. The only thing that makes me glad I'm here is that I know it's me instead of Bryce. From the door on the far right, a woman enters. She has short, bright red hair and toffee coloured skin.

"Tributes!" she booms, her voice drawing the attention of every tribute, talking or not "My name is Cleo Talawaka and I am the head trainer. Around you are eighteen stations; each providing expertise on a certain skill that will prepare you for the games. Our trainers will engage in combat with you if asked but you may not harm each other. Failure to abide by this rule will result in a training score of 0. You may begin testing the stations now."

Immediately a small group of people rush to the various stations. I'm guessing they're Careers as most of them go for a section specialising in deadly weapons though I notice one younger boy looking at the camouflage section; I think he's from District 4. I consider where to go. Ok Metro, remember what Leef said _"It's worth getting better at the skills you lack"_. What skills do I lack? I notice an archery station. My aim sucks so I guess that'd be a start. One of the Careers is over there, a red haired girl. Everyone seems to be keeping away from the stations with the Careers on them. I'm not scared of this girl. The trainer is a girl too; a tall blonde with scary looking eyes. I walk over to the station and the Career girl glares at me.

"What are you doing here?" she snarls.

"Trying to practise my aim; what's it to you?" I snarl back.

She looks at me in shock then goes back to shooting. I take a bow and some arrows from the trainer and start shooting.

_TWANG_

My first arrow doesn't even make it as far as the target. It slides across the floor. I see the Career girl's eyes twinkle as she loads her own bow and arrow again. I'll show her.

_TWANG_

My second arrow is slightly better, actually making it on to the target but it's still nowhere near the middle. The girl laughs.

"Why don't you just go back to one of the wimpy stations? You're clearly not cut out for this" she sneers without looking at me, launching another arrow.

I watch as it hits the middle of the target.

"At least I'm trying to do something I suck at. What else are you good at besides that bow and arrow? Brushing your hair?" I laugh.

The girl slowly turns her head to look at me. She puts her bow down and walks right up to me so we're face to face. I'm still not scared. She can't hurt me here.

"Listen smart arse, the name's Shimmer Starlight. Let's get one thing straight- Behind this mask, I can get anything I want. Don't try and break it, or I'll break your neck in turn" she says quietly, practically hissing like a snake.

I'm not too fazed but I feel a bead of sweat running down my forehead. I pick up my bow again and aim another arrow, trying to act as if nothing just happended. I aim the arrow and let go.

_TWANG_

It doesn't hit the target.

It doesn't hit the floor.

It hits the trainer.

She squeals in pain as the blood sprays out of her arm like a sprinkler. Everyone looks at me. Even Shimmer looks slightly freaked. This is gonna cost me.

**Jesse Frogan POV**

After taking a glance at the girl trainer being taken out of the room and the kid's horrified face, I return to attacking the trainer. I can't believe the first blood spilled was by some inbred District 11 wimp; and it was an accident. Pathetic. Just like these trainers. They're supposed to be experts, avoiding our attacks the best they can. Please; I've got through three already. I slash the remainder of my current victim's defences, finishing him off since we're not allowed to kill these losers. He looks terrified. At least I can see some real terror. I laugh triumphantly but before I can move on, I feel someone tap me on the back. It's the girl tribute from my district- Sevta-something.

"What? Didn't I tell you to stay out of my way on the train over here?" I growl, spitting at her.

I didn't say any more than that to her. She already knows it all from that first look I gave her. Besides, after that we met our mentor, Cyrus. He's an arrogant guy, even though I'm almost certain I could kill him pretty quickly if I had the chance. Our escort, Maxwell Torono, is just as I perceived, a wannabe gangsta; I almost feel sorry for him, he's so pathetic. Luckily I don't need anyone's help; not even any sponsors. In the interview, I'll just show them the same way I've shown my fellow tribute. I'm the main competition. And I will see blood spill.

"Well, Jess, you see, I was thinking maybe, since neither of us have alliances yet, you may want to work together" she squeaks.

Hmm, I was always taught not to play with my food; maybe a brief game.

"You want an alliance with me?" I ask quietly and she nods "I don't think that's gonna be possible."

"W-why?" she stammers.

I pick her up by the neck so she's gasping for air.

"Because, I want to see your blood dripping from my sword at the bloodbath" I snarl.

I drop her and she runs off, kind of like that boy in the gym. I decide to move on.

"Next!" I shout towards the group of hand to hand trainers.

One of them walks forward.

"Well, young man, we actually don't have any more trainers for you to fight" he explains nervously.

"No more trainers? No more trainers? You guys are fricken amateurs. Are you supposed to be a challenge?" I yell.

Suddenly, someone catches my eye. It's the head trainer. Maybe she'd put up a better fight.

"What about her?" I say pointing in the woman's direction.

"You mean, Miss Talawaka?" he asks.

"No, I mean Miss Jalawaka. Who do you think I mean you moron?"

"B-but fighting the head trainer isn't permitted"

"Oh isn't it?"

I take a sword from the rack. I run towards the head trainer preparing to strike. She sees me, but doesn't register a look of panic. She sighs and without a word kicks me square in the face. Peacekeepers immediately grab me.

"Why not pick on someone your own size?" she says patronisingly "You will submit training score as 0 and will not be allowed to participate in any more training sessions for this. Take him away!" she commands the Peacekeepers.

The Peacekeepers grab me and pull me towards the door but I wriggle out of their grasp and storm out myself. A girl is near the doorway. I shove her out the way into the wall. She clutches her mouth.

"My tooth!" she lisps.

And that, my soon to be kills, is how Jesse Frogan makes an impression.

**Amy-Leigh Gizmo POV**

I clutch the side of my mouth to stop the blood flowing. I feel sick at the sight of my tooth on the floor. That arsehole; I wish I could throw and axe into his smug face. But I know that's not going to happen, even in the games. If he's breaking my tooth now, he'll be the one killing me later. A first aid team comes to help me and quickly stop the blood. It's a temporary measure though; I have to go and get my tooth reattached. I didn't even know that was possible. In District 7, we just got a fake one if a tooth broke. Other than getting thrown against a wall, I've been doing ok. It's true, I know my chances in the games aren't great. But they're better than some people's. I'm also lucky enough to have an alliance with my District partner, Terro. We're the same age and have similar skill sets. But while I've been trying to keep away from axes and plant knowledge, my main skills, so I can improve my weaker ones, Terro hasn't left the spear section, even though I know he doesn't have a great aim. I finish tying my last knot on the knot tying section and go over to him.

"Come on, Terro, you need to try something else. Come over to the knife section with me, you can improve your aim" I say.

"No, stop trying to baby me Amy, we're the same age for god's sake" he scowls.

"I'm not babying you; I just don't wanna be left alone if you get killed in the bloodbath"

He reluctantly puts down the spear and we walk to the knives section. The trainer gets us both started. I'm ok, but Terro keeps throwing the knife half-heartedly. Then I realise what I've got to do. I've got to get him pissed off.

"Come on, Terro. Imagine that's a Capitol guard; he's got your brother captive. He's been torturing Terome for the past two years. He's laughing in your face Terro. You can't get him out, you can't help your brother, he's saying. You won't..."

Terro hurls the knife at the dummy. It hits the dummy right in the heart. He glares at me.

"Why did you say all that?" he growls.

"To make you angry. It was the only way to motivate you" I reply.

"No! Don't bring up my brother, ever. It's none of your business. Who do you think you are?"

"Me? I was only trying to help you!"

"Time's up tributes!" yells the head trainer.

"I'm breaking our alliance. Good luck on your own" Terro says gravely, walking off to meet our mentor, Johanna.

We don't speak after that. Not that we need to. At dinner our escort Talia won't stop talking about how the stylists messed up our outfits for the chariot ceremony and that the interview outfits had better look good otherwise she'll go crazy. But when she leaves the room to "powder her nose", Johanna, whose sitting next to me, starts asking questions.

"What's wrong with you two? Shouldn't you be discussing strategies for your alliance?" she asks.

"We're not an alliance" Terro growls at her.

"Don't start on me, cocky. Why aren't you in an alliance?"

Both of us stay silent.

"Fine, you don't have to tell me. But whatever it is, sort it out fast. In these games, your tribute partner needs to have your back. Trust me, cos chances are, nobody else will" she finishes "Well, I'm going to bed. This Capitol food makes me sick. I remember the days when I lived on morphling. Nah, I'd never use that stuff again. Messes with your head" she mumbles, as she leaves the room.

Terro gets up from his seat and walks over to me. I hold my hand up in case he'll hit me or something but he doesn't.

"I'm sorry" he mutters.

"Me too" I agree.

He holds out his hand.

"Allies?"

"Allies"

**Well another chapter comes to a close. As I said, hopefully I'll get part two up later. That'll probably be more centred on the personal training sessions but I'm not totally sure yet. Leave your reviews and if you have any idea for stuff in the arena, I'd love to hear them.**


	20. Training Part 2

**Training Part 2**

**Major apologies guys, I've been studying and part of this chapter was really hard to right for some reason but hopefully I'll be back on track but I've got tests all week so I can't promise a daily entry but I'll try and at least get one every two days. So once again we return to the training. It's time for the personal sessions. I hope you don't think this is dragging too much but I really want this story to be good quality so I'm trying not to keep any major things brief. Anyway without further ado, here are the tributes receiving POVs for this section-**

**Glinda Odair (District 4)**

**Wolfgang Star (District 10)**

**Julie-Ann Beaker (District 5)**

**Enjoy the chapter and May the Odds be Ever in Your Favour.**

**Glinda Odair POV**

Ok, come on Glinda, you can do this. You are not that weak little blonde girl. You are a deadly Career.It doesn't seem that convincing, even in my mind. I slump against the door to the training center. I'm not particularly strong. I haven't trained like the other Career girls, Shimmer and Brynn. I'm decent with a trident, I can swim and I know my plants. That's not bad odds, but Careers are meant to have great odds. I know keeping with them is the only way I can survive, but I feel so out of place. And now I'm supposed to go into a private training session and show them what I've got? I got some lucky shots earlier and freaked out a couple of nearby tributes, but are the Capitol going to be that impressed with me throwing my trident back and forth? Danny, my district partner, in in there now but I don't know how much longer he'll be. For a while I felt worse for him than myself. At least I'm 16; he's only 12. But that was before I saw him climbing. He's amazing. Not exactly a killing Career but a great talent all the same. Not average like me. He's spoken to me a little while we've been here but not nearly as much as he's spoken to Louvante, our stylist. They seemed to get along well, despite having nothing in common. Meanwhile, I've got along well with our escort Mary Lee. She reminds me of a somewhat snobbier version of my own mother. She's relatively friendly though and she confessed to me she hates the idea of the games and that she's only an escort because her mother Venia was a member of Katniss Everdeen's prep team. She doesn't know where her mother is now. Finally we come to Annie Cresta, my own grandmother and mentor. She still hasn't got a clue who I am. Don't get me wrong, she's pretty smart and really sweet. She remembers she was married to Finnick Odair and they had a son who she hasn't seen in years, she just doesn't remember that he married my mom and they had me. Without the slightest bit of warning, the door opens and Danny walks out. He has a blank expression on his face.

"So how did it go?" I ask.

"I dunno. I think I did alright. To be honest, they weren't really watching" he replies.

Ok, that makes me feel a little bit better.

"Well I guess it's my turn"

"Glinda, good luck. Don't worry, I've seen you throw a trident, you're good at it"

"Thanks Danny"

I take a deep breath and walk into the training center. Geez, this room seems so much bigger when I'm the only one here. I look up and see several people in a balcony area, laughing and drinking around a table full of food. Gamemakers. I spot head gamemaker Oria Moralis. I heard she's the first female head game maker. But then I also heard she's got something going on with Salem so I'm not really surprised. I look around the room, deciding what to do. It should be obvious; I should go straight to the tridents. But, maybe I should try something different. So I try the knife throwing. I hurl a couple but they just hit the arms and legs of the dummy, nowhere that would be fatal, more importantly nowhere that the gamemakers will find interesting. I move on to knot tying but I give up after a couple of my knots come undone. After trying and failing at a couple of other sections, I give in and try the trident. I hold it up and look towards my target. Ok, focus Glinda. I hurl it as hard as I can and then close my eyes. I hear the trident make a solid hit. Have I done it? I open my eyes only to see the trident sticking in the wall.

"Are you fricken kidding me?" I say out loud without thinking.

A couple of gamemakers look at me. Suddenly, stupid, no control of her mouth girl looks right at them.

"You know what, forget this! Forget you and your stupid games. I'm out of here!" I yell at them.

Then I regain control of what I'm saying.

"I mean, err… sorry?"

**Wolfgang Star POV**

Well this couldn't be going much worse. My district partner is insane. Her name is Alice and she could be faking it, but she acts like she's happy to be here. Not because she wants to bring pride to District 10. I actually think she wants to get killed in there. But the weirdest thing is it's pretty inconsistent. One day she'll be all happy and excited for the games; the next she'll be depressed and won't talk to anyone. I'm telling you, someone that mentally unstable shouldn't be allowed in the games. She wouldn't do anything in training; she just sat there looking annoyed. Then there's our escort Maralina Killaroma. I hate her. She's obsessed with fur; it's all she wants us dressed in. It feels pretty awkward considering I live on a farm. I mean, we have to kill the animals sometimes but it's only to sell the meat. I'd never kill an animal for its fur. Not to mention the fact that outfit I had to wear in the chariot ceremony was the most uncomfortable thing ever. I think the stylist got my measurements wrong. She's a friend of Maralina's but she doesn't speak a word of English. I don't blame her for the fur outfit though; she seems like a pushover so I bet it was all Maralina's idea. Finally there's our mentor Jedediah. He's a lazy ass who just wants to do nothing. He's only about 25 but he acts younger than me. I don't have an alliance. I'm being targeted by the District 2 guy already but I'm just being trying not to lose my temper and just be nice. Love your enemies is what I say- they hate it. So, to summarise, my first couple of days haven't gone so well. Luckily I don't need their help to show my skills but god knows how it's gonna go when we have to do our interviews. I walk into the training center with my head held high even though the gamemakers don't even look at me. I'd already decided in advance what I'd do; me and Alexa used to talk about this kind of thing all the time. I always considered entering these games just for the excitement but now I see it's not as thrilling as I thought. I grab a sword from the rack of them; none of the gamemakers look up. I decide I may as well give them a good show. I grab a dummy, and slice both arms off with my sword, then do the fatal decapitation. I've still got time so I finish off by hurling a weight at the "corpse" for good measure. The gamemakers finally take notice and Oria Moralis walks up to the edge of the balcony.

"You may go boy" she says.

That seemed to go pretty well. At least something's going ok. But who does she think she is calling me "boy" like she's some wise elder? Whatever. I leave the training center and run into Alice. She looks really nervous. I'm reminded slightly of Alexa back home.

"Are you ok?" I ask her.

"Me? Of course I am. It's great to be here. Can't wait for the games!" she replies, trying to fake excitement.

I'm not buying this; I need to know what's wrong with this girl.

"What is it with you Alice? Why do you keep getting so excited for the games? Do you wanna die?" I ask.

"What? How do you know I wanna die? How do you know I don't wanna win? Now get out my way" she growls, pushing me out the way and walking into the training center.

I can't help but wonder what she's going to do in there.

**Julie-Anne Beaker POV**

I leave the training center with my hands sweating. I hate being put under pressure especially when even if you do something right you may not get praise. I have no idea how my training session went. I did what I'm best at; changing plants. I took some poisonous nightlock, carefully rubbed it on a sword and as I'd hoped, the nightlock turned red, so it resembled something more harmless, making it perfect bait for unknowing tributes. It's a pretty simple chemical reaction; the steel particles react with something in the nightlock that changes the colour. Not many of the gamemakers took much notice, and those who did looked puzzled that I didn't do anything with the sword, now it had a poisoned tip, before my time ran out. I only hope they can put their brains together to realise what I was actually trying to do. I arrive back just as the Avoxes are serving lunch. It's disgusting what they do to them, cutting out their tongue and then expecting them to work for the people who mutilated them. Although, I suppose they don't have a choice; it's more likely than not the penalty for disobedience is death. Tonight there is a new Avox and the sight of him makes me want to sob. He's only about 18; 20 tops. It's weird though, he kind of looks like that District 7 guy, Terro. In fact, thinking back, the similarity is extraordinary. So far, I think the one word that would best describe being here is bittersweet. I can probably sum it up with the people around the table. There's my mentor, Melissa (bad), my escort, Genevieve (good), my stylist, Fabio (bad) and my fellow tribute Camera (good). I don't have a huge problem with Melissa; it's more and inconvenience. Basically, I'm about 50% sure she and Genevieve were switched by mistake. Melissa is very image conscious, not what I'd consider tough and a bit of an organisation freak i.e. your typical Hunger Games escort according to my research. Then you've got Genevieve who wears tiny, plain glasses and has clearly done twice as much research into these games as I have (which believe me is a lot). Generally this shouldn't be too much of a problem, you know I'd just use them both but for opposite purposes but unfortunately what they do have in common is they are both sticklers for rules so they insist on having Genevieve sort out me and Camera's image and Melissa give us advice on strategy. Fabio is probably the most arrogant stylists you will ever meet. I would describe it, but I think a couple of quotes from him should suffice.

When meeting us: "You guys are totes lucky to have **me** as your stylist. They wanted to pay me more but I said "No, I am only as talented as every other stylist here". Geez, I'm so modest."

When checking we looked ok before the chariot ceremony: "Are we looking fabulous? Oh what the hell it's made by me of course it's fabulous. Though on you people? Nah-ah! I don't know **why **I bother!"

When Genevieve made a suggestion: "Girl, are you trying to tell me how to do, **my **job? Why don't you just go back to hidin' behind those frumpy little glasses and come back when you don't look like a trashy housewives closet just threw up on ya, k?"

You get my point. It's excruciating to be around him. As for Camera, he's a quiet guy who likes to keep to himself. I don't know if he has an alliance. I was going to ask if we he wanted to join up before I got my own alliance. Thinking about it now though, I'm worried it's not gonna work. If they were just from the same District I might have a chance but, Baron and Branna are twins. How am I supposed to compete with that? When it comes to the final few people and we have to decide who's gonna die first I'm dead; D-E-A-D, dead. My only hope, awful as it is, is that they get into some kind of argument and then I'm left with the choice. But that probably won't happen. Unless… no I won't do that; that's not honest and more's to the point I wouldn't wanna do that.

"Hello? Julie-Anne?" says Genevieve, waving her hand in front of my face.

"Huh?" I reply, reviving from my trance.

They all laugh.

"We were just talking about alliances. Although, I don't see the big thing about them; you can win without one, right?" asks Melissa sceptically.

"Are you crazy? Alliances are part of the games. They decide how many people you'll have to face; they decide your fate. That's why it's so important Camera here gets his ass into gear and actually ask someone" explains Genevieve "Do you have one Julie-Anne?"

"Yeah, with the twins from District 3" I reply.

"Not bad. Just make sure it's a strong alliance; an alliance you can't trust is as good as no alliance" warns Genevieve.

"Oh it is" I assure her through a mouthful of food.

"Julie-Anne, don't do that" scowls Melissa.

I shrug and they carry on talking. All I can think about now is what I have to do. I have to make my alliance trust me or at least make them think they can. Just being friends with Branna isn't enough. I can't avoid what I have to do anymore.

_I have to make Baron fall in love with me._

**DUN DUN DUN! Seriously, I always seem to be ending on such dramatic notes these days. Training scores should be up now. If they're not then they will sometime today as well as (possibly) the first part of the interviews. To be honest though I may put off the interviews. I'd quite like to put both parts on the same day. I hope to start the actual Games by the 12****th**** but I can't promise anything. As long as (touch wood) my computer doesn't break, they**** won't start any later than the 15****th****. **


	21. Training Scores

**Training Scores**

**Now for the all-important training scores. Geez, I'm so sorry. I know I screwed up but I've had an exam every day so you know how it is but my last one is next Thursday so I'll definitely try and put a chapter up a day then. I'm not gonna waste time rambling about random stuff I'll just tell you the tributes with POVs-**

**Sevtamira Maroon (District 6)**

**Phoenix Cameroon (District 2)**

**Danny Suvillian (District 4)**

**I've decided I'm putting up the interviews tomorrow. Enjoy the chapter and May the Odd be Ever in Your Favour!**

**Sevtamira Maroon POV**

"Scores time, scores time!" sings my stylist Junie.

"Yes, yes, it's all very fine getting excited for scores time, **if **the tributes you are mentoring get good scores. Which by the way seems pretty unlikely" my mentor Cyrus sneers.

I don't know what his problem is. I know for a fact he was one of the people who volunteered to do this. If he didn't want to mentor us, he didn't have to.

"I think mine went ok" I pipe up, not wanting to be ignored.

"Ok? It'd better have gone ok shark bait" he threatens.

"Shark bait" is his "clever" little nickname for me. It's because Jesse (my tribute partner) towers over me in height. But that's unsurprising considering he's about 6ft 2 and I'm barely average height. I hate Jesse. He's gonna kill me; I know it. He told me himself. As he enters, I feel my stomach doing back flips. He walks closer and closer until he's standing right over me.

"You're in my seat" he growls.

You know what, if he's going to kill me anyway, what have I got to lose?

"Go sit somewhere else then. I'm sitting here" I growl back.

"What?"

"You heard me"

Jesse goes silent for a minute. Then he goes red. Really red. Blood red. He grabs my hand and forces me up. His hand is tight around my wrist. I swear I feel the bone cracking. Suddenly our escort, Maxwell slide in on his knees.

"Whoa! What did I miss" he asks.

"Nothing" grimaces Cyrus "Just sit down, all of you."

Jesse releases my arm and moves seats. The TV flashes on and Raymond Miles appears onscreen.

"Hellooooooooooo Panem! I got your tribute training scores coming at ya right now; beginning with District 1" he grins to the camera.

The pictures of each tribute, from each District flash on screen with their scores, boys first.

**District 1**

Topaz Martin: 9

Shimmer Starlight: 10

**District 2**

Phoenix Cameroon: 10

Brynn Kale: 8

**District 3**

Baron Chrome: 6

Branna Chrome: 3

**District 4**

Danny Suvillian: 9

Glinda Odair: 4

**District 5**

Camera Jackie: 5

Julie-Anne Beaker: 5

**District 6**

Jesse Frogan: 0

Sevtamira Maroon: 6

"A 6? How an earth did you only score a 6 Sevtalina? What did you do?" scowls Cyrus.

"I, err, tied some knots and stuff" I explain, ignoring the fact he'd said my name wrong.

I can't actually remember what I did. It's all pretty hazy.

"Knots? Those gamemakers want knives, not knots!"

Cyrus turns to Jesse.

"And you! Losing your training score, it's pathetic. Your both pathetic" he yells.

"Hey chill man. Let's watch the rest of the scores, ok?" says Maxwell, trying to ease the tension.

**District 7**

Terro Madrime: 8

Amy-Leigh Gizmo: 7

**District 8 **

Chime Hathaway: 5

Wonder Jones: 9

**District 9**

Elliot Klemes: 6

Tansley Marie Hepperly: 7

**District 10**

Wolfgang Star: 7

Alice Felsworth: 12

**District 11**

Metro Cahidra: 5

Airmet W. Jumpneptune: 8

**District 12**

Dallas Cho: 3

Branwen Pritchard: 7

"Well that was a disappointment, especially on your part, though I suppose we should be grateful you aren't in the position of some of the other tributes" snarls Cyrus.

"Yeah man, some of them really let the side down" agrees Maxwell.

I'm a bit shocked by some of the results. Obviously generally the Career scores were the highest, except the District 4 girl, I can't remember her name. How did she only get a four? That's one of the lowest. Her mentor and her escort must be mad. Then there's that District 10 girl, Alice Felsworth. What did she do in there? More importantly, why was it so much better than the others? She'll be a shoe in for sponsors. Still, I dunno if I'd wanna be in her shoes; she's just had a target painted on her back. As for me, I don't know if a 6 will do me any good, but it's higher than some people's. I'll just keep hoping it's enough.

**Phoenix Cameroon POV**

I want to hurl the lamp beside me at the wall. I'm disgusted by this injustice. I did great in there; I destroyed that dummy. I didn't just throw one spear at it; I threw several, all at once. I pinned it to the wall and I saw its pain as if it were a real tribute and I felt the victory of the hunt. Yet all I get is a 10. Then, just to add insult to this disgrace, they award a District 10 girl a 12. What can she do? She's as inbred as any of the District 10. Pure trailer trash the lot of them. That includes the boy, Wolfgang. Smug twat. I'll see him dead before I put away my sword in those games. That is a promise. My mentor, Enobaria, doesn't seem to care about me getting a 10, she's more bothered about… what's her name… Brynn. Poor little Brynn! Poor little Brynn with her crap skills that only got an 8. Sure, I'm flirting with her now a little now, but it's all in the game. I've also got that pretty little thing, Wonder too. She's just a District 8 girl, nothing like a pure bred Career, although she has got all the attitude a Career should have, unlike some of them. It's simple- flirt with both of them until they kill each other.

"It's just not good enough Brynn. You're a Career, it's time you started acting like one. What did you do in that session, sleep?" Enobaria growls.

Brynn shrugs and ignores her.

"Answer me Brynn! Why did you get an 8? Did you want to ruin District 2's chances?"

"I hurled some axes ok? I just got a couple of bad shots" she explains.

"I hope you realise what you've done Brynn. You've put us at risk at falling behind District 1"

I don't want to look like I'm sticking up for Brynn but I need to change the subject to me.

"Well I only got a 10" I say casually.

Enobaria shrugs.

"What's wrong with a 10? It's a Career average" she asks.

"You need to do something about it! I deserve more than a 10. I'm a champion. I'm the strongest competitor out there! I am the best!"

"Don't be stupid! That's the kind of arrogance that'll get you killed you dumbass"

"Don't talk to me like I'm a little kid, you old bat! What are ya, 70 years old?"

Before we continue, we hear a whimper by the door. My stylist Marta looks through the door. She's an absolute idiot but she's heavy on the compliments.

"Excuse me, E-Enobaria, Phoenix needs to come to a fitting. H-has there being a f-fight?" she stammers nervously.

Enobaria recovers first.

"No, of course not. Phoenix!" she says in a commanding tone "Go!"

I walk out behind Marta and glance back at Enobaria. I think we both know who won that argument.

**Danny Suvillian POV**

Glinda hangs her head in shame. Our escort, Mary Lee left halfway through the scores to take a phone call. She's nice enough, but she's a little… motherly. It's kind of weird. But at least she's not some kind of image obsessed airhead. Annie, our mentor is currently giving Glinda a lecture on her lousy training score. Luckily for Glinda, Annie's sweet so it's a fairly gentle lecture.

"I just don't get it Glinda. From what I've heard you're a pretty good shot, at least worthy of an 8" Annie quizzes.

"She is. What happened Glinda?" I ask.

She looks up at me.

"Do you really wanna know?" she grimaces.

"Yes" replies Annie for me.

"Fine; I tried to be clever and I failed"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Don't you get it? I messed up! I tried to show off some other skills so I seemed versatile and by the time I got throwing the trident I even screwed that up. Oh, and to top it all off I yelled at the gamemakers" she finishes.

"Excuse me?"

"I YELLED AT THE FRICKEN GAMEMAKERS!" Glinda screams at Annie.

"Geez Glinda, chill out" I say.

"Stay out of this Danny. You're ok, you have a 9; and more importantly your family actually recognises your existence. Look at me; my mom's probably gonna be dead before I am and my grandma's too caught up in her own issues to remember me or her daughter in law" she cries.

I know about the whole grandma thing. Her grandma's Annie Cresta but she doesn't remember Glinda or her mom. It sucks but Glinda told me not to say anything. I'm not scared of this girl, but, in the Hunger Games you wanna have as few enemies as possible. Although that might be hard for me to avoid soon; I don't wanna be in the Career alliance. The only one who normally survives in a Career alliance is the strongest and I'm smart enough to know that's not me. I think Glinda knows I don't like being a Career. She's nice but I don't really talk to her much.

"Look Glinda, I'm sure your grandma actually remembers you; maybe your just being a little bit dramatic" Annie says softly.

That is **not **what Glinda wanted to hear.

"You know what? Just leave me alone, both of you. Get out of my face, and LEAVE ME ALONE" she yells at us.

At this point Annie looks completely confused. I feel bad for her in a way but Glinda's got a point. Obviously Annie got all freaked when her son left and went mad. But it's not excuse for forgetting about your own kids and grandkids. If she really gave a toss I bet she would remember them.

"Well I don't know what that was all about. Do you?" she asks me.

I shrug. Oh Annie, how completely stupid you are.

**Sorry that was a bit harsh on Annie Cresta but hey, I just wanted to make what everyone else was feeling known. Hopefully this chapter was to your lik****ing even though it was flipping late. I'll get another one up tomorrow if I can****.**


	22. Interviews Part 1

**Interviews Part 1**

**Ok, you may know I've started a new story called "The Girl Who You Forgot" so I've decided I'm probably not gonna be uploading new chapters every single day but this ****story is my main priority so I'll try and get around four chapters of this story and weeks and two of The Girl Who You Forgot. Moving on, so the tributes with POVs this chapter are-**

**Brynn Kale (District 2)**

**Camera Jackie (District 5)**

**Tansley Marie Hepperly ****(District 9)**

**Enjoy the chapter and May the Odds be Ever in Your Favour!**

**Brynn Kale POV**

"Ouch" I squeal as the corset is pulls tighter "That's too tight"

"Girl, you are lucky I don't pull it tighter. You got way too many curves for this outfit" criticizes my stylist Antonia laughing bitchily.

She can talk. I mean Antonia's pretty but she's not what I'd call skinny. I suppose I'm lucky; District 2 is one of the few Districts where tributes have got one stylist each. But Antonia's such a bitch. I can't stand her. Every word that comes out of her mouth is either a demand or an insult. The only reason I cooperate is because I need to win this. My dad will be watching I know it; something about the conversation we had in the justice building makes me certain. Generally I hate it here. Enobaria is arrogant and spends more time chatting with our escort Caesar about how good our chances are. I wouldn't be so sure. See, I know I'm one of the stronger ones. I know I'm gonna kick ass. But I don't know if I'm the type of person that'll get sponsors. I don't know how to make Capitol people like me. As soon as I walked into my meeting with Caesar to discuss my interview angle, he looked me up and down and just said "Sexy but deadly". Then he told me to leave. I don't like him either. He's the reason I'm going into my interview in a corset and some red stilettos. Phoenix walks into the room in a white suit and tie. Seriously? What's his angle; I'm a major douche bag who thinks I'm the star of Saturday Night Fever?

"You know, Marta said I'd be taking some Capitol ladies home tonight but I wasn't expecting a hooker. How much do you charge?" he laughs.

It's all I can do not to start the killing right now. Screw the Hunger Games, I'm ready to rip this guy's head off. But I don't. I don't even glare at him. I give him my best seductive smile.

"Maybe I'll give you a freebie later" I say flirtily.

Yeah right. I hate this guy with a passion; there's no way I'd sleep with him. He'd be lucky to get a cheap kiss. So why do I flirt with him? Simple, he's trying to flirt and I'm just playing along. While he sleeps happily, thinking he's got me right where he wants me, I'll show him what he really means to me, with the help of my axe. When we get backstage, Shimmer Starlight, the District 1 girl, is already on stage being interviewed by Raymond Miles, the charismatic host and probably the only guy in the Capitol who actually has his natural hair colour. You know, amongst the completely unnatural surgery. I don't like Shimmer much. She's pretty strong, but half the time she just seems like a Miss Teen Beauty Queen bitch. She's on her last question.

"So Shimmer, what have you liked best about being in the Capitol?"

"Well I love being an inspiration to all the other kids out there. These Games are the best thing that's ever happened to me and I want everyone to know that. My tribute partner Topaz looks up to me like a little brother"

"Bullshit" says a voice close to me.

I see its Topaz, the District 1 boy. He goes quiet for a moment but then he storms on the stage.

"Hey Glimmer Mark 2, if I'm your little brother why don't **I** have a moustache?" he laughs at her.

Idiot. Naturally Peacekeepers quickly escort him of the stage and Shimmer is left looking mortified. I almost feel bad for her. I said almost. Raymond recovers quickly.

"Ladies and gentleman, the District 1 female tribute, Shimmer Starlight" he announces, taking Shimmer's hand.

The audience stays silent. I assume there still in shock. Shimmer lets out a sob and runs off the stage. Raymond looks to the audience.

"Now, I've just been informed the District 1 male, Topaz Martin, won't be joining us this evening so we'll move straight along. Ladies and gentleman, please welcome… Brynn Kale!"

I take a breath and walk onto the stage, trying not to trip in these heels. I take a seat as carefully as I can.

"Well, hello Brynn. May I say, that's a very daring ensemble you're wearing?" grins Raymond.

"Why, thank you" I reply smoothly, trying not to push the sexy angle to much.

"So, have you made any friends here? Or maybe a couple of enemies? What about a crush?"

Hmm, do I go arrogant or subtle? This is actually pretty fun.

"Let's just say, I'm not the type to kiss and tell" I say giving him a secretive smile.

"Ooh so you're a woman of mystery? Got any secret skills?"

"Well they wouldn't be secrets if I told you them would they?"

"Fair enough. Ok, last question. If you can give one message to any person right now, what would it be and who would it be to"

I know my **real **answer to this already. But what would be a good answer here?

"This is my message, to anyone underestimating me- just you wait; you'll see why small people deadly" I say and for a moment the room goes silent.

Then a huge cheer fills the room. Oh yeah.

**Camera Jackie POV**

For me, this is probably the worst experience I've had in the Capitol so far. I've been dressed in this monkey suit to impress a bunch of a Capitol people who I don't even know and don't give a shit about. I've been shaky through this whole experience. I tried to show what I can do in the training session but it freaked me out. I couldn't help but imagine some poor 12 year old tribute at the receiving end and it made me wanna puke. I'm still worried about my mom too; even though I got that letter which made me feel a little better, I can't help but think she'll see me looking miserable and go for the drinks cabinet again. I genuinely try not to look miserable but I just feel uncomfortable all the time. I can never get a moment where some Capitol bigwig isn't watching me through a little camera and I feel like I'm on my own. Predictably, Genevieve seems to prefer Julie-Anne to me and Melissa, our mentor doesn't do much good either. I don't have a problem with Julie-Anne but I'm not good around people so we don't really talk. I'm breathing heavily now. I'm terrified. I don't have an angle to be interview from and I'm dressed a tight red collar shirt with my her so gelled up I wouldn't be shocked if the stylist whose name I've forgotten (nerves) had put lard in it. Surprisingly, Julie-Anne squeezing my hand comfortingly and I try to concentrate on watching the interviews in an attempt to convince myself I won't have to go on.

District 1 have already been on but by the tears in the girls eyes that was train wreck. District 2 does well; the girl acts all seductively but the guy is the proudest arsehole I've ever seen. He seems so sure of himself. If I had to kill someone here, I would probably want it to be him. But I'm smarter than that. I may be 6ft 2 but I'm not a killer while this guy looks like a **slaughterer**. District 3 are up next. I know their twins, but some of the similarities are kind of interesting. Both kind of stammer when their uncertain and they do the same sort of hand movements to describe something. I feel really bad for the District 4 girl. She's a Career but she scored pretty low and any Career knows a bad training score=mega lecture from your mentor and sometimes your escort. She seemed pretty happy before the private training session but now she looks kind of... stormy. She tries to act all smiley and cheerful but you can see the dark circles under her eyes where she's been up late thinking about it. I can barely watch the District 4 boy. He's all friendly and funny towards Raymond and they even crack a couple of jokes between them. But he's the kind of kid I've been dreading seeing here. Because he's so young, he's like 12 maybe just about 13. How can the Capitol throw someone like that into this? Part of me would like to go out there on my turn and tell the Capitol exactly what I think of all of them. But I don't have that courage. Julie-Anne finishes her interview and I take a deep breath. This is all going to go fine. It will.

**Tansley Marie Hepperly POV**

"Move it!" says a Peacekeeper, pushing me forward.

"We're going" I say.

It's not our fault we're late; our stylist took forever. I nudge Elliot, my district partner jokingly but he ignores me. What is this guy's problem? Him being here has just made this whole thing a lot harder. He doesn't just ignore me; he actually makes a point of disliking me. Every time our mentor Suzy (apparently ironically nicknamed "Sweet" back home) suggests we form an alliance, he scoffs or says "Screw that". I don't know what I've done to piss this guy off. Generally the whole preparation for this hasn't been too bad. I'm terrified but I'm just taking each day as it comes. The nights are worse. My nightmares away from home are twice as bad here. I just know they'll be my reality soon enough. Some of the people aren't so bad. Suzy's a tough bitch but she seems to know what she's talking about. She's part of the reason I managed to get a 7. Elliot was pissed when I got a higher score than him. I don't think he's a total arsehole; I've seen him be perfectly friendly to Suzy and our escort, Rebecca. She's more worthy of the nickname Sweet than Suzy but one of her biggest obsessions is punctuality. I'm just glad she was at a meeting tonight. I do **not** want her to be around when we get there. We arrive at the interviews just in time to see the District 5 guy. The only way I could describe his angle is… serious. He's giving one word answers for almost every question. I suppose he could just be trying to be secretive but it's almost like he's trying to keep as little attention on him as possible. It's a good thing I'm prepared for this. Rebecca said with my "type", your best to just keep it simple. So I'm not putting on a mask; I'm just gonna be me. I'll show them I am a competitor. I'm not just some Careers chew toy. District 6 is up next. The girl isn't too memorable but the guy definitely is. He's an aggressive guy; in every question he has a violent edge to his voice. It's almost like he wants every word to hit you like a tiny dagger. Even Raymond, the host, seems pretty scared of him.

"So Jesse, are there any tributes who really drive you crazy? Do you have any enemies?" Raymond asks, edging further near him.

"Ha, enemies? No. Future victims? Yes. Well, I suppose they will all be my victims soon" Jesse smiles sneakily.

"Well, err… that's nice Jesse. Ladies and g-gentleman, Jesse Frogan" says Raymond nervously.

He doesn't take Jesse's hand like he had everyone else's. Jesse walks threateningly towards the audience and gives a growl. They slowly begin to clap and he smiles triumphantly. He leaves the stage and pushes past the girl in front of me, Wonder. She doesn't blink nervously or shiver. Instead she looks back at him angrily as he walks away. She's lucky he doesn't see her. She's tough; she's been allowed in the Career alliance. I watch as District 7's Amy Leigh Gizmo takes the stage. She looks amazing. She's dressed in a weird shaped dress but it suits her. A belt is strapped around her waist; it looks like it's made of tree bark. Emerald green tear drop shaped earrings hang from her ears. She takes a seat and Raymond begins the interview. She does pretty well, answering her questions with a certain strength that seems to work for her. It kind of freaks me seeing this many people do so well. What if going simple won't be enough for me?

**Will Tansley's interview go right? And how will the remaining interviews go?** **It's a triple bill today- second part of the interviews will be up soon followed by the launch. The Hunger Games begins on Monday the 18****th**** June 2012. **


	23. Interviews Part 2

**Interviews Part 2**

**Here's the second part of the interviews and next part in tonight's triple bill. Just to make it clear, after this chapter I'm no longer posting at the beginning who will have POVs because I'm making it pretty random and I can't keep it completely equal since some characters will die early in the Hunger Games. Moving on; the tributes with POVs in this chapter will be-**

**Elliot Klemes (District 9)**

**Alice Felsworth (District 10)**

**Chime Hathaway (District 8)**

**Enjoy the chapter and May the Odds be Ever in Your Favour!**

**Elliot Klemes POV**

The District 7 boy, Terro Madrime, leaves the stage and I feel my nerves grow a little more. He did pretty well; he came off as a pretty smart guy, the type who knows what he's doing. All I can really think about is my family. Every day I've been here it's been killing me not knowing what happened to them. Wonder Jones takes the stage next and she's a huge ball of energy. It's hard to tell if it's from nerves or if it's genuine. She seems pretty determined, if not a little hostile. Oddly enough, her district partner, Chime Hathaway, has a similar strength though his seems to be more through confidence. He seems kind of comfortable on the stage, almost like he's familiar with it. Weird. Finally it's Tansley, my district partner's turn. I don't talk to her at all. I couldn't have an alliance with her knowing she's so happy to be here as well as having the arrogance of a Career. I barely pay attention to her interview; I have no interest in watching her. From the reactions of the other tributes around me, she does reasonably well and she gets a cheer from the audience. Then comes my turn. I walk on the stage and wave to the audience. I shake Raymond's hand, trying to come off as kind and friendly as possible. I'll just try and do just what Rebecca (escort) said, be the funny, cheerful optimist; in short, be likeable.

"Hi there Elliot. So first, how are you feeling right now?" asks Raymond.

Absolutely crap. That's what I want to say. But I don't.

"I'm doing pretty good, just trying to keep strong" I reply.

"Good, excellent. Tell me, what's life like in District 9?"

"Well my parents do their best for me and my little sister Lucinta. We're not the richest; I had to get tesserae a few times"

"And how old is your sister?"

"She just turned 13"

I hear lots of people saying "Aw" at that point.

"How sweet! Now, on the subject of family, your family didn't turn up to the justice building, nor your friends; is this correct?"

I gulp.

"Yes. It is."

"Well we here at Capitol TV have some inside info on what happened"

"You do?"

"Indeed we do. It seems both of your parents, along with your sister were arrested shortly after the reaping"

"Excuse me?"

I wave of fear falls over me. What could they have done? My family abide by the law; we're good people.

"Yes, it appears your father originally was from District 7 and when he didn't return within the time limit, the whole family was arrested and are now awaiting trial. As for your little friend, I heard he got in the way; not very smart" Raymond finishes cheerfully.

I want to snap Raymond's neck for saying it like it doesn't matter. This sort of crap just shows how little the rest of Panem mean to the Capitol.

"Could we possibly change the subject?" I say through gritted teeth.

"Oh, looks like I struck a nerve there" teases Raymond "Well we're out of time anyway. Ladies and gentleman, Elliot Klemes!"

I get an average cheer from the crowd. Now I know this, President Salem had better watch out, because if his peacekeepers have touched a hair on any member of my families head or Aaron's for that matter, I will rip his throat out with my bare hands.

**Alice Felsworth POV**

I walk on stage angrily, pushing past Elliot Klemes as I go. I see several Capitol people giving me dirty looks so I glare back at them. I sit on the seat and wait for my interview to begin. Raymond stares in shock for a couple of seconds then puts on his big, fake, Capitol grin.

"Hi Alice! That's a very lovely outfit your wearing tonight" he compliments.

"Not really" I scoff, looking down at my short light green dress in disgust.

Your probably wondering why I'm behaving like such a bitch. To be honest, I don't care anymore. I don't care if I get sponsors and I don't care about impressing these airheads staring back at me. My so called parents can't have cared about me if they didn't tell me I was adopted and I don't have any close friends so who cares if I die in the Games? This isn't me; I'm not a bitch. I'm an ok person once you get to know me. But I'm just trying to make myself look bad so people don't waste their money on sponsor gifts for a girl who doesn't want to live. I ignore all of the other tributes as much as possible and I talk back to my escort and my mentor so they don't wanna help me. If they don't help me, they can focus on Wolfgang. He doesn't know it, but I actually quite like Wolfgang. If we'd just met in District 10 one day, we could have easily been friends. But that's not gonna happen now. Raymond looks a little puzzled but continues with the interview.

"Well… I like it. So, you must be pretty pleased about the training score you achieved especially since you're the first from your district to achieve a 12. What **did **you do in there?" he asks.

"Nothing really" I reply casually.

That's not a lie. I really didn't do anything. I sat and waited to be told to leave. At one point one of them looked down and asked "Are you going to do anything" to which I replied "No, I don't need to impress you people". I was expecting a 1 or even a 0. The last thing I was expecting was to achieve a 12. My only theory to why they did this is so people would target me in the arena because I seemed like a threat. I dunno.

"Ok next question…" begins Raymond but I interrupt.

This'll shock them.

"Are you done Raymond? Your questions are really quite tedious" I say.

I expect a gasp from the Capitol audience. Then I hear mumbling. Wait, they're not mumbling. They're **laughing**. I really didn't wanna have to do this. I get up from my chair and walk up to the front of the stage.

"Don't laugh at me! You think this a joke? You people are a waste of space. I swear, if I so much as hear another chuckle, I'm gonna kill every last one of you" I scream.

The audience falls silent. I can't even hear them breathing. It's too much. The lights beat down on me, hotter than the sun as I fall into a heap on the floor and begin to sob. There goes my plan.

**Chime Hathaway POV**

Peacekeepers take Alice Felsworth the stage as she is. I wonder if she's doing this for sympathy but I have my doubt. No one can fake that kind of pure anger she had for them. I don't know if she's even mentally stable. She definitely shouldn't be allowed in the arena though I'm sure she still will be. I heard they once let a cannibal in there. My interview went ok; I only knew the studio because when I lived in the Capitol I visited it once with my class. I felt awful for the District 9 boy. If my parents hadn't been to see me, I don't think I would have even lasted this long. For him to hear that his parents have been arrested and he might lose them even if he wins; well it's just barbaric. My time here has had its ups and downs. Even though I know I'll probably die in the first couple of days of the games either way, I wish Wonder had stood by me. She's nice enough but she's a coward. Maybe I'm being harsh; after all, it was that boy Phoenix asking her and with him **and **Jesse in the games, you need at least one of them by your side to even have a possibility of winning. I get along pretty well with my mentor Ludo. He's the jokey type and definitely a cheer up. Our escort Cornelius is too busy "chasing skirt" as Ludo put it, to notice me or Wonder. Wonder herself seems too focussed to pay attention to any of them. I got lucky though; I have Branwen and Dallas now. Dallas isn't too strong but Branwen seems pretty focussed, and she's good with a bow and arrow. She's clearly an overachiever too. I think I could have a worse alliance. The remainder of the interviews go pretty quickly. The male from District 10 is pretty friendly and has a sense of humour, but he doesn't seem like someone who's afraid to kill. The little girl from District 11 speaks really softly and she seems like someone whose innocent and can't do a thing but I listened and so did Wonder. She actually said some pretty sensible stuff. She may be sweet, but she's not fool. I didn't think much of the District 11 boy; he seems pretty sneaky and suspicious. If he's trying to be deceptive it's not working. Dallas and Branwen don't do so well. In fact, they're complete opposites. Branwen says some good stuff but she speaks so fast sometimes you lose track of when she's changing the subject or when she's about to finish. Meanwhile Dallas is quiet as a mouse. Unlike the District 11 girl, he really does look like some innocent defenceless little boy. It'll get sponsors but I don't know how effective it'll be in the arena. When the interviews are over we are escorted back to our rooms. I'm ready to sleep but something keeps me awake. Tomorrow, I might die.

**Two down, one to go. Don't forget to post your reviews; I love hearing some feedback.**


	24. It Begins

**It Begins**

**Now don't be misled, it's not the bloodbath yet. But this is just a little teaser to show what happened just before the games; and when I say just before I mean just before. Now the final part of tonight's triple bill. Enjoy the chapter and May the Odds be Ever in Your Favour.**

**Glinda Odair POV**

I rush down the corridor as fast as I can, my plaits hitting my face and partially blocking my vision. By the time I reach my launch room where Louvante's assistant Marissa is waiting. She's got a very high voice, like she's been breathing in a lot of helium. She hugs me when I arrive.

"Thank goodness Glinda! I thought you weren't going to turn up. Here's your outfit. You need to get changed quickly. I hope you've already showered" she says.

I look the outfit up and down. There's a tight green t-shirt, a brownish jacket and some brown combat trousers. It looks like we're going to be in a forest. I hope there's a lake of some sort; just so I can have a slight reminder of home. At least I've got my tribute token- a necklace of white crystals. Just as I begin to remove my current t-shirt, in comes Danny.

"Danny!" I hiss, pulling my shirt back on "What are you doing here? You're not allowed here."

"Look, I'm sorry. I need to tell you something" he replies.

"Be quick then"

He holds out his hand.

"I'm sorry Glinda; I can't stay with the Careers. I don't trust any of them except you. So I wanna make a pact. Neither of us kills each other until we're the final 2" he offers.

I think for a moment. Even though there's a 4 year age difference, Danny's sort of become my friend over the past week. I don't know what I'll do without him. How will I deal with the other Careers? I look in his eyes. He wants what I want; to be back with his family. I would want him to help me if it was the other way round. I take his hand and shake it.

"Deal"

**Metro Cahidra POV**

It's almost time. The clock is beginning to countdown.

_30…_

_29…_

_28…_

**Shimmer Starlight POV**

This is my moment. In a week, everyone will know me for the true star I am.

_27…_

_26…_

_25…_

**Dallas Cho POV**

My terror is overwhelming. This could be the countdown to my death.

_24…_

_23…_

_22…_

**Branna Chrome POV**

I step onto the Launch Plate and adjust my glasses, picturing Baron doing the same.

_21…_

_20…_

_19…_

**Jesse Frogan POV**

As the glass cylinder closes, I feel like a caged animal, a predator awaiting its kill.

_18…_

_17…_

_16…_

**Branwen Pritchard POV**

I repeat my strategy in my head; grab something useful not too far in, and **run**.

_15…_

_14…_

_13…_

**Wolfgang Star POV**

The Launch Plate reaches the surface and for the first time, I see the 23 other tributes as competition, however innocent they are.

_12…_

_11…_

_10…_

**Wonder Jones POV**

I stare around at them all and spot Chime standing, keeping strong. Please lord let him die a painless death.

_9…_

_8…_

_7…_

**Camera Jackie POV**

I feel premature guilt looking at these people, as well as my own pure terror.

_6…_

_5…_

_4…_

**Alice Felsworth POV**

I don't want to die; I want to return to my parents. They are my parents, no matter what!

_3…_

_2…_

_1…_

_Let the 76__th__ Hunger Games begin!_

**Don't you love a good cliff-hanger? Did you find this a little cruel?** **Well, have fun waiting!**


	25. Bloodbath

**Bloodbath**

**The Hunger Games begins now. It's time for the Bloodbath. I'm only gonna kill a few people though. Enjoy the chapter and May the Odds be Ever in Your Favour!**

**Wonder Jones POV**

I leap off the launch plate and look around. Looks like this year, the arena's a forest, but I smell sea air in the distance. There's more to this arena than what first meets the eye. I need to think fast. I see a few knives glimmering in near the Cornucopia. Dammit that girl from 9 is about to grab them. I rush over to her as fast as I can dodging arrows and spears. She doesn't even see me before I pounce on her.

"Give me those knives you bitch" I yell.

"No… fricken way" she snarls back.

I'm not surprised she's holding on. Whichever one of us gets those knives is sure to kill the other one. But I'm strong; I can break a bone.

"I'm sorry I have to do this" I say.

I squeeze her wrist until she cries out in pain and drops the knives. But the very second she drops them, she suddenly gets a huge burst of energy and pushes me off her. She runs as fast as she can. I only have time to aim with decent accuracy so I only hit her arm. A boy runs alongside her and sees me so he tries to push her in the crossfire to save himself. I don't think so; I hurl the knife directly at his neck. He staggers and I expect the girl to keep running. But she stays and tries to help him. I feel awful in an instant. Where's Chime? I can't see his body; he must have escaped. But then I see something. In the distance, Shimmer is taking aim with a bow and arrow. I see who her target it is.

"Don't!" I yell just as she lets go of the bowstring.

Chime is hit in the head. He falls to the ground and I feel tears forming in my eyes, both due to his death and the fact I can say nothing without being killed myself. That's when I realise; I can't be myself here.

**Danny Suvillian POV**

I rush towards the Cornucopia, then look around and see I'm about half way. There's got to be something decent. But there's loads of stuff here and it's only a matter of time before the other Careers realise I'm making a run for it. I need something light, something that I won't get hunted down for. Glinda catches my eye. She mouths something at me. Snack? Track? Pack? Oh, backpack. A purple backpack is just a couple of metres away. Nobody's going for it, they all want the goods inside the Cornucopia. I grab it and run towards the forest. More people are retreating now; I need be fast. I see Glinda one more time as she mouths "good luck". Thanks Glinda; I'll need it. For a brief moment I stop and check the bag. I find a little bottle of water, a pack of matches, a granola bar and a pair of glasses. No weapons though. I recognise the glasses; they're used to see in the dark. At least the glasses will help me see people coming my way. Whether I like it or not, I'm now an enemy of the Careers.

**Jesse Frogan POV**

I slam my sword into the little boy from District 12. Idiot wasn't moving. I did him a favour. I spot my main kill; my biggest target. Not a powerful Career; not one of the strong ones; Sevtamira. You shouldn't try and stand up to me. I always get my revenge in the end. Something I also notice is Glinda, the Career with the crappy score, hasn't made a single kill. She looks me in the eyes, trident clutched tightly in her hand. She's not gonna aim for me. We both run towards Sevtamira, our weapons at the ready. It becomes a race, one I can easily win. But I trip over a body and stagger so by the time I get over there it's a tie.

"Get… away… this… is my kill" I puffs.

"Oh… really?" she scowls, trying to look threatening but completely failing at it.

We temporarily stop noticing Sevtamira and she tries to get away. I can't throw my sword at her, it's too heavy, but Glinda hurls her trident at Sevtamira's back and kills her instantly. She holds her hands over her mouth, shocked at what she's just done.

"Feeling guilty are you? That ok, I can assure you you'll pay dearly" I sneer as I advance on her.

Career or not, nobody steals Jesse Frogan's kill. When she sees I'm targeting her, she shrinks back. But then I notice something; I'm the only non-Career left who isn't dead. The others are moving in on me. I growl at them. They laugh.

"Get out of here Frogan!" sniggers Phoenix, the boy from 2.

"Yeah, pick on someone your own size" says Wonder the girl from 8.

I take one step towards them, but they aim their weapons at me. If there was one less, they'd be dead but I'm smart enough to know I should quit while I'm ahead. So I run, letting off a warning scream as I go; to tell them that Jesse Frogan is coming. And he's going to kill every single person in this arena.

**Tansley Marie Hepperly POV**

I clutch Elliot tight as I try to carry him to safety. But he's taller and heavier than me so I don't get for before needing a break. I look at Elliot. The wound in his neck is a little deep but not so much that he's died quickly. Blood comes out of his mouth like a mini river and I feel sick. I see now, its points like this that traumatise some victors.

"It's ok Elliot, I'm gonna help you ok?" I say softly.

"Why?" he chokes, barely able to speak properly.

"You're my district partner. I have to."

Tears begin to roll down his cheeks. He tries to ask something but he can't speak.

"Shh, don't speak! It'll make the pain worse. Just know I'm gonna bandage you up and you'll be good as new" I explain.

I hold up the small first aid kit I grabbed from the Cornucopia and begin to get the bandages out but Elliot shakes his head viciously.

"Come on Elliot, you have to let me help you. I haven't got anyone else; you're the closest to an alliance I've got" I say, trying not to cry myself.

I don't want him to die. He's been a major arsehole to me these past few days but as I said, he's the closest to an alliance I have and I'll do anything to make sure he stays alive.

"Uh-ah!" he protests.

With any energy he has left, he picks up the little knife he grabbed at the Cornucopia and hands it to me. He closes his eyes and his chest rises up one last time.

"Oh Elliot" I say as I begin to cry.

I can't even mourn him long before I hear footsteps. I grab the knife and run. The Bloodbath is over; I listen for cannon fire. I count five times. Still 19 of us left. I doubt anymore will die until tomorrow. Today, I've seen my first taste of what these games do to people you don't even know and what it makes you feel for them. But now I won't let them break me.

**Meanwhile in the Capitol…**

"That's enough makeup Clarice" snaps Raymond Miles at his stylist.

He takes a seat on the set and is soon joined by Leonaro Mercutio, his co-host. The two prepare to summarise the events of the Bloodbath.

"Ok, we're live in 5… 4… 3... 2…" announced the director.

With that, the show began.

"Hello Panem, welcome to the "Let's talk Hunger Games: Bloodbath special"" smiles Raymond.

"We've certainly seen some potential winners, right from the start" said Leonaro.

"Well I wouldn't quite agree with that. I mean 5 people dead in the Bloodbath? Is that all? You know, I wanna see some killing!"

"Speaking of those 5, let's pay tribute to them now"

The names of the dead tributes appear on the screen; names and pictures.

**Chime Hathaway**

**Dallas Cho**

**Camera Jackie**

**Sevtamira Maroon**

**Elliot Klemes**

"Wait, can we just talk about Elliot Klemes for a second. Seriously, I feel awful for him" sympathises Leonaro.

"So true; I mean, his family being arrested the day he was reaped. Tragic, that is" agrees Raymond.

"But what's more tragic is the reaction of his district partner, Tansley. I cried seeing her try to help him even though it was futile"

"Well, I heard they didn't even like each other."

"Wow, that girl is either very noble or oblivious to when someone dislikes her"

"Agreed"

"So what happened to Camera Jackie? I mean, his death was never shown."

"Oh didn't you see it? He was decapitated by Phoenix Cameroon. He wouldn't fight, so it was pretty easy pickings"

"What a waste; I mean that guy's a couple of inches taller than Phoenix. He could have took him if he'd wanted to"

"Tell me about it Leo. We had a lot of people fleeing today; those Careers did not do a great job. I suppose only time will tell. Well that's all we have time for. Make sure you join us tomorrow for "Let's talk Hunger Games". Seeya later"

**And so concludes the Bloodbath. I really hope it wasn't a let down. I won't have a bit in the Capitol every time, I just wanted to make it properly known. I will list the dead below each chapter.**

**Death List**

**24****th****: Chime Hathaway- I killed him purely on the basis, that it makes Wonder guiltier.**

**23****rd****: Dallas Cho****- Not strong enough and I struggled a bit to write for him.**

**22****nd****: Camera Jackie****- No real reason other than the fact I couldn't see him winning.**

**21****st****: Sevtamira Maroon****- I couldn't see her winning and I wasn't very good at writing for the character.**

**20****th****: Elliot Klemes****- I was debating in my head so much as to whether to kill off this character especially after writing his interview but in the end I was choosing between him and Tansley as to who died.**


	26. Day 1

**Day 1**

**Hi guys, just to say these passages are being taken from the same time so even if one ends at night, the next one will start earlier in the day. Enjoy the Chapter and May the Odds be Ever in Your Favour!**

**Branwen Pritchard POV**

I run through the forest, the branches getting caught in my hair. I don't know whether the Bloodbath is over. I don't have time to think about it. I only had time to grab a sack in the Cornucopia and I don't even know what's in it. Call me greedy, but I'm hoping for food. I didn't eat breakfast this morning because of nerves. I let Dallas have mine; that kid's gonna need all the strength he can get. Oh god; I don't even know if he's still alive. I saw Chime as I ran through the forest. I think he might have made it. After running for about 10 minutes, even my terror can't give me energy anymore. I take a few breaths than climb a strong looking tree. I open my sack, only to be bitterly disappointed. It contains arrows but no bow. I could try making my own one but I don't have a knife. My stomach grumbles angrily; I've gotten too used to the Capitol diet. I think it's about midday by now. There's still no sign of Chime or Dallas but I need to keep positive. It's a big arena and they could be anywhere in it. Maybe I need a nap to calm my nerves. But I'd definitely fall out of the tree. Suddenly I hear a bleeping nearby and wonder if it's the hovercraft. But then I see something that makes my heart lift. A Sponsor Gift. It's pretty early for me to be getting one. Still, I have Katniss for a mentor. I dunno, I just kind of identify with her. She gets me; more than negative old Haymitch anyway. I open the gift and find a piece of rope. It's not too long, but I'm skinny so it should secure me to the branch ok. I'll just close my eyes and dream…

I wake up sweating like crazy, breathing like I've been held under water as I've slept and have just come up to the surface. I dreamt about Dallas. It was so vague. He was running away from the Cornucopia when the District 6 boy, Jesse, just slammed his sword into him, like he just didn't care. It's about 5 now. Soon they'll announce who's died. I hear voices. I lean over to see who it is. I feel the rope unravelling from my waist. I try to struggle back up but it's too late. I reach up and grab the sack just in time. I land on the ground with a thud. I move around; I've been lucky enough to have a soft fall. But when I look up, I realise my luck has run out. My first sight is the tributes from District 7, both armed with axes. I realise any attempts to fight them are useless. I have a bag of arrows; what can I do?

"Please, make it fast" I plead.

I'm sorry Dallas. I put my hands up in defence and close my eyes. I hear the mumbling of the two tributes. I couple of moments later I feel a poke.

"Get up" says the girl.

"You're not gonna kill me?" I say in shock.

"Do you want us to?"

I shake my head.

"I'm Terro and this Amy" says the boy "Here's your choices- join our alliance or face the Careers alone."

I consider pointing out I have an alliance but I decide against it.

"Ok, I'll join your alliance" I reply.

"Good, because against those Careers, honestly we need all the help we can get" Amy explains.

"We're camped out in a cave not too far from here. Follow us" commands Terro.

We only walk for about 5 minutes. As we walk along, I wait for one of them to strike me with their axe, like it was all a big trick but they don't and we arrive at the cave. It's not very big but it's hidden and I could do much worse. I think of Dallas, if he's alive, all alone. He won't last long on his own. I try to focus on getting to know my new alliance better. Terro's reluctant to say much at all and won't talk about his family life but Amy's friendly and tells me all about her adopted parents and sister. It's nice to have someone I can relate to. If I'm gonna die, I may as well let my guard down and trust these people.

"Look guys, I need to tell you something. You see…" I begin.

But the loud sound of the Capitol anthem cuts me off. We walk quickly but cautiously out of the cave to see today's deaths. Ok, nobody from District 1-4. The boy from District 5; the girl from District 6; oh no, Chime. What happened? I didn't see anyone aiming for him; then there's the District 9 boy. One more; it's Dallas. No, he didn't die. He can't be dead. Not him; not Dallas.

"No" I whisper.

"Branwen? What wrong?" asks Amy.

"Nothing" I say shakily.

That's when I realise I'm done keeping my emotions hidden. If I'm gonna die, who cares if I shed a tear for someone who deserves it. All the same, I put my hand over my face as I feel tears fall down my cheeks. I accidently let out a loud sob.

"Branwen, don't cry" says Amy, she says hugging me close.

"She was in an alliance with him" concludes Terro, remaining stony faced.

"What, shut up Terro. She wouldn't have just left that boy alone if they were in an alliance together" she replies.

"No, he's right; we were in an alliance together. But I thought he'd have got away" I sob.

"Don't feel bad Branwen; you did the right thing. It was for the best"

"Terro, just stop it with the teasing"

"I'm serious; she wouldn't have wanted to fight him even if they had gotten down to the final two"

I think about it for a moment. Could Terro be right? Dallas, wherever you are, just know I'm winning it for you.

**Brynn Kale POV**

"This is all your fault 8! I could have killed more of them if it wasn't for you distracting me" Shimmer growls at Wonder.

I'm getting sick of Shimmer's whiney little voice. In fact, I'm starting to feel glad Topaz humiliated her in the interviews.

"Calm down Shimmer, Wonder didn't mean it" retorts Phoenix.

"You killed the boy from my district. He was 13 and more importantly, he was no threat to us" explains Wonder.

"You inbreds make me laugh. If you wanna be a Career, you need to stop worrying about weaklings like him" Shimmer sneers.

I can see Wonder fighting the urge to say something back, but she's smarter than that and stays quiet. I feel bad for her really; that boy really was no threat. Still, you won't see me feeling guilt. My only option is to ignore it. I won't get back to my father worrying about every kill. I'll say a prayer for them and move on. That's why I'm different to the others. I'd never kill for the fun of it; but I know it's a necessity here.

"Wait a minute, where's Danny?" asks Topaz.

We look around and Danny, the District 4 boy, is nowhere to be seen. Glinda's looking at the ground guiltily. Shimmer sees the look.

"4, what do you know?" she asks, but it almost sounds like a warning.

This is how Shimmer talks. She calls Phoenix, Topaz and me by our names but Wonder and Glinda just get called by their District numbers. No prizes for guessing who she'll target if we all get down to the final 6. Glinda's still silent. Shimmer walks towards her quiet as mouse. With her bow she tilts Glinda's head upwards.

"I asked you a question" she says, her voice even sharper.

Glinda takes a deep breath and look Shimmer right in the eye.

"I saw him run off into the woods with a backpack but he's weapon less. He won't do us any harm" Glinda says convincingly.

Shimmer calmly but brutally pushes her to the floor. She turns her back.

"And how do you know that the backpack he took wasn't fall of knives. How do you know he's not plotting your downfall right at this moment?" she quizzes.

"Well, because of the...I mean I don't know" Glinda stammers nervously.

Shimmer turns back round quickly.

"Because of what?"

Glinda looks helpless. This is going to end badly if someone doesn't say something.

"Stop it Shimmer! Don't you see, we're wasting time arguing?" I pipe up.

"Brynn's right. You're all acting like children" growls Phoenix.

There's one advantage of having the arrogant Career trying to convince you he's in love with you- you get extra support from someone well respected in the alliance. Shimmer looks from me to Phoenix a couple of times, deciding her next move. She shrugs.

"Ha, well of course the lovebirds would agree" she sniggers.

"They're not lovebirds" Wonder says quickly.

I don't really get what Wonder's deal is. Could she seriously be falling for Phoenix's plan? I would warn her, but for now it's just innocent and I know its mean, but it is kind of funny seeing Wonder so oblivious to Phoenix's deception. I can tell Shimmer can't stand it. It's because Phoenix hasn't tried to flirt with her and in her opinion she's clearly the most attractive person here.

"Now, let's go! Hunt to kill!" Phoenix declares.

We run into the woods and then it dawns on me what we're doing. We're hunting for innocent people.

**Wolfgang Star POV**

As night falls, I wake. I'm not bad with camouflage, so I managed to get a couple of hours sleep. This is the only safe time I can make a fire, but even then, I need to make sure it's a little one. I use my sword to chop some wood from a small nearby tree but it's nothing like the sickles I used back home. They're better than any crappy sword. Once I've got enough wood I try to start the fire. It's not as easy as it looks on TV. Just as I think I'm about to get a good flame, it goes out again. On my 7th attempt I get a tiny flame that looks like it'll go out right away. But it doesn't. The fire quickly spreads and I feel the warmth, realising how cold I was before. My stomach rumbles; I wish I had something to cook on here. I only had time get the sword a bottle of water. It's nearly all gone. I hear rustling in the bushes. Fortunately I'm close to large stone, just large enough to hide me. But when I look up, I see it's just a rabbit, settled by the fire. I arm my sword and pounce on the rabbit. I skin it quite easily and cook it using a thin stick as a spit. It doesn't look too appetising, but beggars can't be chooses as my mother always says. After eating half of it, I'm full. I don't know what to do with the other half; I don't have anything to carry it in. I make half-hearted attempt to wrap some leaves around it but eventually decide my best option is to eat the rest and hope it keeps me full for tomorrow. I think about the day's events. I didn't kill anyone. Only 5 people died. My main competition is the Careers, though I wouldn't rule out some of the others. The District 6 guy is tough; I don't doubt he'll get far. The girl from District 12 isn't bad with a bow and arrow and the two tributes from District 7 have a home advantage when it comes to axes. Some of the others I'm unsure about. Not because they're weak competitors but because I haven't noticed them. I look in the sky for signs of smoke but it seems the arena is dead. Most people are asleep and maybe I should be to, but I can't. I keep thinking about Alice. She's not dead, even though she clearly wanted to die. So where has she gone? Even though with her 12 she's sure to be targeted she's got one thing going for her- nobody knows what her skills are. She did nothing in the training centre and she barely spoke to anyone. If she does have a skill, one that she can beat the Careers with, she could win this thing. Don't rule District 10 out yet Capitol; you never know when we might just surprise you.

**Death List**

**24th: Chime Hathaway- I killed him purely on the basis, that it makes Wonder guiltier. **

**23rd: Dallas Cho- Not strong enough and I struggled a bit to write for him.**

**22nd: Camera Jackie- No real reason other than the fact I couldn't see him winning.**

**21st: Sevtamira Maroon- I couldn't see her winning and I wasn't very good at writing for the character.**

**20th: Elliot Klemes- I was debating in my head so much as to whether to kill off this character especially after writing his interview but in the end I was choosing between him and Tansley as to who died.**


	27. Day 2

**Day 2**

**Yeah, the title probably a bit of spoiler. Oh well, you don't know who's gonna die do you? Now, I know there has been a mega delay however I need to say right now, I will be shortening the POVs slightly. I know some people like seeing the detail and I appreciate that. But I think more tributes should get POVs- it makes it more diverse. So this is the last one where the POVs will be this long. Enjoy the chapter and May the Odds Ever in Your Favour!**

**Airmet W. Jumpneptune POV**

My eyes open and through the leaves I can see a dark sky. I'm surprised to see it. It's true, at home I would wake up before sunrise to clear up around the house before Jaci and Tomi woke up. But it's been a week since I've woken up so early. In the Capitol, I could always see a blue sky out my window each morning. Maybe it's because the coldness reminds me of home. I try to take it as a good thing; at least I can gather some food before people wake up. I have no allies. I don't want any and nobody asked me anyway. Still, it's sad, being alone. Jaci and Tomi were annoying at times but at least they were company. I jump down from the tree and cautiously begin to move forward, taking quiet steps and checking the bushes as I go, but it's useless. I need night vision glasses. At the Cornucopia, I didn't even check what I grabbed. My only plan was to stay alive and not get caught. I got a small bag that ties around your waist but if there had been glasses in there, they would have taken up the whole thing. What I did find was a pen knife and some crackers. I've tried to eat them slowly so they'll last and it's been working well, but they're drying out my mouth. I need water. I'll just add that to the list of things I need but probably won't get without a fight. I'm not a big fighter as it is and with just a pen knife to defend myself, I wouldn't stand a chance. Wait a minute, something doesn't feel right. I'm being watched. No, not watched; _followed_. I stop for a moment and feel someone grab me. I go to scream for help but realise in here, it'll just make things worse. I try to nudge him with my sharp elbows but he's holding me too tight. This is the end. Why didn't I just stay up the tree? I think of Jaci and Tomi, still asleep in their beds. When they wake up, they'll hear that I'm gone. Then it hits me. I haven't felt a knife in my back and any other weapon would have been thrown, shot or lunged at me. I've got nothing to lose. I bring my left leg as high as I can and before the person can realise what I'm doing, I swing my leg backwards hitting my attacker in the groin. He (I realise by the groan of pain) lets go of me and I quickly climb the nearest tree. Ha, try and get me up here. But sure enough, he begins to climb the tree himself, almost as quickly and I see from where I am he's quite small.

"You not… the only one… who can… climb trees" he puffs as he reaches the top.

"_Yes, but can you do this?" _I say in my head. If he hears my voice, he'll be able to track me down. I bend my knees and jump, just about making it to the next tree. Oh no, the sun is rising. The darkness had been my protection. After all, you can't catch what you can't see. When I look back again, the boy has made it to the top of the tree. I see his eyes for the first time; they're a dark brown. Just as I turn around, he gives me a smirk.

"Wait! Don't you need… these?" he asks innocently, waving something in the air.

Whatever it is, it's reflecting the sun. Then I realise. My night vision glasses.

**Alice Felsworth POV**

I chose a bad time to decide to try and win these games. Let's face it, I don't have a great chance as it is but without an alliance? I could be toast before I know it. I need to stay positive; after all I could have done worse at the Cornucopia. Heck, I could have been dead just like that. But I grabbed some supplies, more than I thought I would. I got a bottle of water, some beef jerky and a long stick of bamboo; I don't know why I bothered, it was just there. It hasn't been useful so far and I'm running out of options. I've only eaten about a quarter of the pack of jerky so far, but I'm smart enough to know that'll be gone in four days, five max. The bamboo isn't sharp enough to spear an animal. I hear rustling in the bushes. What is that? I see a piece of cloth. I lift it up, only to find a little container under it. Of course, it's a sponsor gift. Rope? I suppose I could tie myself to a tree but what good would that do at the moment? Wait a second, the bamboo isn't sharp but the rocks are. I look on the dusty ground for one; my glance falls on a triangular one a few metres away. I grab it and try to tie it to the stick. See, this is what I get for doing nothing in the training sessions; even the Careers know at least something about knots. More rustling. Surely it's not another Sponsor gift? No, I hear mumbling I jump round and a sword slice my stick of bamboo in half and almost me with it. It's the boy from 2. This is it; it's all over.

"Hey guys, I found one!" he calls behind him.

Before I can try to escape, the Careers (minus the District 4 guy, plus the District 8 girl) have surrounded me.

"Well, well, well… if it isn't the big District 10 girl who got a 12" snarls the District 1 girl.

"Finish her off Phoenix" encourages the District 8 girl.

She seems pretty excited; they all do. It's sick how they can feel so happy at the thought of ending my life. But I won't let them break me; I stand up tall despite the fact I'm sure I look terrified. Enjoying my fear, the boy raises his sword. But then he stops.

"Wait; I killed someone in the Bloodbath" he says, the same predatorial smile remaining on his face.

What's his point? He's a Career; I don't see what his problem is with ending my life. He looks at the District 2 girl whose looking away from the scene. She looks reasonably strong and I've seen her in training. The axe in her hand is not stupidly placed.

"Brynn, you do it!" commands district 2 boy.

The girl's head whips around. She looks at me and a predatorial smile forms on her face. She takes three steps towards me and swings back her axe as the other Careers cheer her on. But as she brings it towards me, for a split second I see her smile fall. I scream as the axe hit me and the heavy blow pushes me off the ground. After a short moment, the Careers flee the scene, arrogantly carefree, laughing triumphantly. I lie on my side as my blood drips from my body. It won't be long now. I'm sorry mom; I'm sorry dad. Then, just as my vision becomes hazy, I catch the eye of the district 2 girl. The two words she whispers are the last I hear.

_I'm sorry._

**Branna Chrome POV**

Where are they? I have to have been waiting at our meeting place for about an hour. It's a little clearing with a stream and some large rocks for us to hide behind when we sleep. I heard a girl scream a little while ago; what if it was Julie-Anne? This is all Baron's fault. You see, when the three of us met up we made the unanimous decision not to kill any other tributes until later in the game unless necessary. Unfortunately, we haven't got a lot of food. At the Bloodbath, Julie-Anne got an empty bottle to fill while Baron got a lighter. I managed to get a spear when the district 5 boy was killed and dropped his but according to Baron I was in charge of getting food. I'm getting sick of Julie-Anne too. She was nice when we first met but now she spends most of her time sucking up to my brother Baron. Ok, so the two of them have a little more in common than I have with either of them but they're both so stuck up towards me. They act as if I'm the muscle of the alliance while the two of them are the brains. Now I can't say much about Julie-Anne, but most of the time Baron and I are of the same intellect, with him beating me occasionally. Anyway, since I didn't get any food, Baron came up with the idea that we should go hunting.

_Flashback_

They both met up with each other pretty quickly but I took a little longer. When I eventually got there Julie-Anne ran up to me and hugged me.

"Oh my gosh Branna; thank goodness you're ok. Did you get anything from the Cornucopia?" asked Julie-Anne.

"I got this spear" I said showing it to them.

"A spear? Don't you use an axe?" quizzed Julie-Anne, raising her eyebrows.

"Yeah, but I couldn't get close enough to the Cornucopia to get one. I only got this because another tribute dropped it" I explained.

"What about food? You were in charge of food! What will we eat now?" scowled Baron angrily.

"Who said I was in charge of food? Never mind, we can catch some more with this spear and there are plenty of plants around here"

"It was one of the first things we discussed! Branna, how could you be so stupid?"

"He is right Branna" agreed Julie-Anne.

There was no use arguing so I tried to change the subject.

"So what are we going to do now?" I asked.

"Well, we may as well go hunting, since you're so up for it" replied Baron coldly.

"I agree. I think it'd be best if you went alone Branna. You have the weapon; plus you're stronger than me and Baron. I'm sure the two of us can identify most of the plants around here, right Baron?" smiled Julie-Anne.

Baron nodded.

"Make sure you get back here before nightfall" he said to me firmly.

_End of flashback_

That was a couple of hours ago. Now the sun's beginning to set and I'm getting worried. What if they don't come back? What if that was Julie-Anne's scream and Baron was silenced too quickly for his to be heard? Am I all alone? I hear laughing coming from the woods. The Careers. They're coming for me. They got Baron and Julie-Anne and now they're coming for me. I hide behind the rocks, shaking. A hand grabs my shoulder and I scream. I look up and see Baron grinning at me, with Julie-Anne joining him shortly afterwards. I glare at the two of them.

"Are you crazy? You could get us killed doing that" I growl, keeping my voice to a whisper.

"Why are you whispering?" asks Baron, his voice at normal volume.

"Because the Careers might be nearby. They could have heard my scream and be heading for us right this minute"

"Chill Bran, we saw the Careers running in the opposite direction to us. I estimate that the chances of them approaching us tonight are only at around 20%" Julie-Anne reassures me.

I stand up and brush the dirt of my trousers. I stop whispering.

"Where were you guys?" I ask angrily.

"Getting dinner" Baron says patronisingly as if I'm some kind of moron "We got some berries, what did you get?"

"Forget what I got, what took you so long?"

"We took a five minute break just before we came back ok? Stop freaking out!"

Oh sure, five minutes my ass. I pick up the squirrel I caught.

"It's not much, but I'm not great with a spear" I explain apologetically.

"No kidding, huh Jules?" jokes Baron.

Julie-Anne giggles girlishly; eurgh. I grit my teeth and walk over to where Julie Anne's begun to set up the fire so I can skin my squirrel in peace. This should only take about five minutes but with a long spear? It's pretty difficult. Meanwhile Julie-Anne eventually gets on with the fire after chatting with Baron for what seems like forever. As the sky becomes dark, our only light is the fire; there is no moon. Baron and Julie-Anne go to sleep pretty quickly, claiming the hiding place behind the rocks, meaning I'm on look out. I don't mind; I get to be alone with my thoughts. That is until the Capitol anthem loudly interrupts them. Only one person dead today; that girl from District 10. I didn't know much about her other than the fact everyone thought she was loopy. I never found out personally whether she was or not. Six are dead so far. Fifteen more until Julie-Anne, Baron and I are the final 3. Then who knows? Even before then, who knows what the gamemakers have up their sleeves?

**Death List**

**24****th****: Chime Hathaway- I killed him purely on the basis, that it makes Wonder guiltier. **

**23****rd****: Dallas Cho- Not strong enough and I struggled a bit to write for him.**

**22****nd****: Camera Jackie- No real reason other than the fact I couldn't see him winning.**

**21****st****: Sevtamira Maroon- I couldn't see her winning and I wasn't very good at writing for the character.**

**20****th****: Elliot Klemes- I was debating in my head so much as to whether to kill off this character especially after writing his interview but in the end I was choosing between him and Tansley as to who died.**

**19****th****: Alice Felsworth- I had quite a few ideas for this character but her dying made the most sense, story wise. I did like the character a lot though; she was interesting.**


	28. Day 3

**]'ay 3**

**My, I didn't realise how upset people would be by me killing off Alice. She was a good character I agree but I had to kill off someone and really, it had to be a girl because I've killed off four guys already. Enjoy the Chapter and May the Odds be Ever in Your Favour!**

**Amy-Leigh Gizmo POV**

I sit up from my "bed" (actually a pile of leaves that have proved quite soft) and look around the cave. It's empty. But, I haven't heard any cannons go off; could they have abandoned me? Terro and I are sort of friends and he's my district partner. Then there's Branwen; I don't know her that well but she seems pretty nice, and I can't exactly see her and Terro going off together. To my relief, as I start pacing around the cave they come back. Branwen smiles at me.

"Terro, she's awake" she calls behind her.

"Forget the fact I'm awake, where were you guys?" I ask.

"Calm down sweetheart, we were hunting, alright?" says Terro.

"Hunting for what?"

"Breakfast" grins Branwen, holding out three eggs.

"Well why didn't you wake me up?"

"You were on the late watch last night; we thought it was only fair we got the food this morning"

I can't really complain without seeming ungrateful so I keep my mouth shut. Me and Branwen begin to build the fire while Terro prepares the food.

"So what's Terro's story?" Branwen asks me.

"What?" I reply.

"Well you're his district partner. I thought he might have told you"

"Oh, ok don't tell him I told you. His parents died of starvation and then his brother disappeared"

"How did he disappear?"

"Well, he thought he was taken away to compete in the Hunger Games"

"But the Hunger Games have only just begun again now"

"Tell me something I don't know. Anyway the point is, he was told his brother "won", but his brother never came back"

"Really? That's awful"

I noticed Branwen had an awkward look on her face, as if she was worried about something.

"What is it?"

"Well I heard… maybe I shouldn't say"

"What did you hear?" asks a hostile voice.

The two of us turn to see Terro looking directly at Branwen.

"What did you hear about my brother?" he repeats, in a slightly angrier tone.

"You know Julie-Anne?"

"The district 5 girl?"

"Yeah; she said she saw an Avox that looked a lot like you"

For a moment, Terro freezes. I'm worried he might attack Branwen but he doesn't. He slumps down on the floor, a hollow look on his face.

"My brother's an Avox. They'll pay for this. You hear that Capitol? You'll pay!" Terro yells before I grab him and cover his mouth.

"Are you crazy?" I scowl.

Terro pushes me away and stands up.

"No, they are. My brother never did anything and he got turned into an Avox"

"You don't know that was him"

"Who else could it be?"

He had me pretty much stumped on that one and he knew it.

"Exactly"

We finish preparing the food and eat our breakfast in silence.

**Danny Suvillian POV**

How the heck has this happened? How have I, one of the smaller, weaker looking kids in this game, managed to get that ape Jesse Frogan to chase me? It's not like I was trying to make fun of him. He saw me and then started to chase me. Ok, I get that technically I need to die in order for him to win, but it's been about an hour now. This guy is persistent. I should be able to get rid of him if I climb a tree but oh no; this guy actually tries to chop the tree down. He's gotten pretty close a couple of times too. So I have to keep running and running until he's out of breath and then as soon as I take a break he's running after me again. The only thing I can be grateful for is the fact that the other Careers haven't come after me yet. I don't think I can run for much longer. Luckily I get a break. Unluckily it's because I've met a dead end. I'm trapped.

"End of the line Suvillian. Where are the other Careers huh? Not that it would have mattered even if they were here; Jesse Frogan always gets his kill" Jesse smiles menacingly.

Suddenly, I feel something hit me. I look at the ground and see a pebble lying at my feet. Is this Annie's idea of a Sponsor Gift? Clearly not, because Jesse flinches and turns round to see who's interrupting "his kill". He's been hit too and it doesn't stop there. A second pebble hits his right shoulder but Jesse thinks it's another tribute and turns again. Meanwhile, there is a weird rustling in the trees, like someone is climbing through each one. They're placed quite interestingly; so close that someone of my height and build could use them almost like a tunnel. That's it! There has to be a tribute in there. But who would want to defend me? A head pops out of the tree from the far left. It's the District 11 girl! She catches my eye and puts a finger to her lips then launches another pebble. At this point Jesse is getting more and more frustrated. The girl is nearer the middle now and makes a weird gesture to me. She makes her finger and thumb on each hand into a circle shapes and puts them up against her eyes, as if they're glasses. I realise what she means and slowly reach into my backpack and pull out the night vision glasses. That's why she's helping me. When Jesse is turned in the opposite direction I throw the glasses into the nearest tree. Then, I make a run for it. Thankfully, those glasses aren't a great loss. I use the night to get my strength back. Thinking about it, district 11 girl seems pretty smart and we probably have similar skills. Who knows, I could get a new ally out of this.

**Metro Cahidra POV**

I haven't been hiding here this long just to die of starvation. I just need to hold out a little longer. I screwed up at the Cornucopia. In fact, I didn't; it was all Airmet, my district partner's fault. I grabbed a backpack and was on my way. Then she bumped into me by "mistake" and I dropped it. Before I knew it, that big dumbass from District 6 was coming my way. I may be strong (stealing Mrs Oaka's oranges really builds up your arm muscles) but that guy's a fricken maniac. On my way I managed to grab something- a granola bar. What was I thinking? I mean what can I do with a granola bar? Ok, I can eat it; but it's hardly enough to last me through these games. I need protein to stay strong, and without a weapon, there's only one other option- go back to the Cornucopia. I'm not far away; I can see the top of it from my tree. Shit, that bitch Shimmer from district 1 is guarding it. She a good shot **and **she's pissed with me. I know from experience that's a bad combination. I watch for a while and I see one of the Careers coming back. I think their switching places. But which one is it? There's no way I'll be heading down there if it's someone from district 2 or the district 8 girl. Oh, it's just the district 4 girl. She has a trident but I don't think she'll catch me. I check below for any other tributes but they all seem to be far away. If I wasn't hungry and wimpier I wouldn't wanna be on the Careers' turf either. I get a proper look at the Cornucopia. The district 4 girl is standing at the opening of it; but there are still a couple of things on the edges. I'd bet she's guarding the weapons and the larger food items. I spy a couple of small bags. I'm pretty sure they're meat, maybe jerky of some sort. I look around the area one last time to check district 4 girl is the only person there and… go. I run towards my target and grab the bags, wasting no time. The district 4 girl hasn't even moved. I spot something at the edge of the Cornucopia. It's a sword. It's been arrogantly placed there; the Careers must think nobody will have the guts to take their stuff. Well I could do a lot worse than to have that with me. I wait until the girl is looking the other way and grab it. Bad timing. She turns back towards me.

"Hey, what are you doing?" she growls.

I don't have time to answer but I do get a brief look at her. She's sweet but unfortunately for her that sweetness makes her look a lot less threatening. I run away as fast as I can.

"No!" she cries.

I look behind me and see her pick up the trident. But instead of throwing it with white hot anger, making for a perfect shot, she throws it through desperation, so it lands next to me. I pick it up and wave it at her tauntingly.

"Thanks for the weapon" I grin.

Her face goes pale. She looks at me pleadingly. Taking her trident would be an easy way to kill her; the Careers' would already be pissed she'd let someone steal food but losing her weapon would seal the deal. I scoff and begin to walk away… but then throw it to her. It hits the Cornucopia and she quickly grabs it.

**Glinda Odair POV**

I feel my face lose colour as the other Careers come back. They are gonna be so pissed. I've heard the stories; I know what happens to Careers who let other tributes steal supplies. What's worse is this is the second time I've screwed up. I feel tension in my neck, as if Phoenix has already grabbed it. Maybe that won't notice. At this point, hope is all I've really got. They look pretty angry as it is.

"I can't believe we didn't find anyone! This is so unfair. I'm the only one who hasn't got a kill yet" growls Topaz, the district 1 boy, twisting his knife around like it's a baton.

I can't stand Topaz. He's only 12 and he's already as arrogant as someone from district 1 twice his age.

"If you care that much you can come on the night hunt with me" says Phoenix, the district 2 boy, walking towards the Cornucopia.

He's only marginally better than Topaz. At least he doesn't whine.

"Hey Glinda, what happened to the beef jerky?" he asks angrily.

Oh crap.

"Err… where was it?" I stammer.

"By the edge of the Cornucopia moron"

"I-I ate it"

I am a terrible liar. Please don't let Phoenix notice.

"She's lying. She always blinks funny when she's lying"

But of course Phoenix's pet Wonder would notice. Phoenix nods at her; bitch. He then walks closer to me.

"So, what did happen Glinda?" Phoenix snarls, picking up his sword.

"Well… you see… the district 11 boy came and took the jerky and a sword and I tried to throw my trident but I missed" I burble nervously.

"I'm getting sick of your screw ups, 4"

"Join the club" sneers Shimmer.

"You seem to be a liability to this alliance. In fact, you'd be better to us dead" Phoenix says sinisterly.

"Phoenix, stop it. Like you said on day 1, arguing is a waste of time right?" convinces Brynn.

Phoenix pauses; then he puts the sword down.

"You get one more chance 4" he says, pushing me to the ground "Brynn, you stay with Glinda; make sure she doesn't screw up again. Come on you guys."

Wonder, Shimmer and Topaz get up, picking up there weapons. Phoenix leads them into the woods and Brynn and I are left alone to guard the supplies. But something is bugging me. This is the second time Brynn has defended me twice now. What's with her? It's not like we're best friends.

"I'm not defending your ass again, 4. Just remember that" she says, reading my mind.

"Stop calling me that. Everyone calls me 4 now, even Wonder, and she's not even a Career. It's not funny" I growl.

"Do not start a fight with me. You **will **regret it"

"Oh stop using that tough girl routine. I know you **prayed **for that Alice girl after you killed her"

"Well we don't all have a panic attack after killing someone. Trust me; I couldn't afford to feel guilty if I wanted to."

"Of course you could. You're from district 2; since when do you have anything that could stop you doing what you want?"

We both go quiet for a minute. I realise I still don't know what I originally wanted to find out.

"Why do you keep defending me if you think I'm so useless?" I quiz her.

"I never said you were useless. The only reason I keep defending you is because you remind me of why I'm here" Brynn explains.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Look, all I want is to see my dad again and just at a guess your reason is pretty similar. All of the rest of them just want to win so they can "bring pride to their district" or something like that"

"Fair enough I suppose"

Without warning I see the boy from 10 coming up behind Brynn. Before I can say a single word of warning he grabs her and in surprise she drops her axe. He pins her to the side of the Cornucopia, his sword on her neck.

"You killed Alice? You killed her!" he roars.

Brynn looks helpless. I grab my trident.

"Leave her alone!" I yell leaping in the air.

Suddenly, the boy's arm slams me in the stomach and I am thrown against the Cornucopia. I feel a brief pain, and then I black out.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Death List**

**24****th****: Chime Hathaway- I killed him purely on the basis, that it makes Wonder guiltier. **

**23****rd****: Dallas Cho- Not strong enough and I struggled a bit to write for him.**

**22****nd****: Camera Jackie- No real reason other than the fact I couldn't see him winning.**

**21****st****: Sevtamira Maroon- I couldn't see her winning and I wasn't very good at writing for the character.**

**20****th****: Elliot Klemes- I was debating in my head so much as to whether to kill off this character especially after writing his interview but in the end I was choosing between him and Tansley as to who died.**

**19****th****: Alice Felsworth- I had quite a few ideas for this character but her dying made the most sense, story wise. I did like the character a lot though; she was interesting.**


	29. Day 4

**Day 4**

**All I can keep saying is sorry so sorry again. So I've been taking a look at some other stories that were from multiple points of view and they have shorter sections. Should I make mine shorter or do you like the detail? Give me some feedback and write a review! Enjoy the chapter and May the Odds be Ever in Your Favour!**

**Topaz Martin POV**

"All I'm saying is we shouldn't favour each other in this alliance. After all, when we get to the final 6 we'll have to kill each other anyway" explains Shimmer in a snobby, know it all tone.

She acts as if she's talking to all of us but everyone knows it's directed at Phoenix. I couldn't care less about any of these morons but I hate Shimmer; or should I say Glimmer Mark 2? So far I hate these Games too. They're so boring. If I'd known that I wouldn't get to do any actual killing for ages I wouldn't have volunteered. Everyone just expects me to wait around. Even Glinda's killed someone; Glinda of all people! At least **I **haven't screwed up and let some district 11 guy take our stuff. But to make it all worse, instead of taking her off the post in disgrace, she's been allowed to stay there. I wasn't even asked to supervise. Stupid Brynn. Right now, me, Wonder (needy and boring), Shimmer (vain nag) and Phoenix (lover boy) are hunting for more tributes. I'm finding myself angrily throwing my knife at nearby trees in frustration. After a while Phoenix gives me an irritated look.

"You'll never get a kill if you're making so much noise, you little twerp" he scowls.

Just as a think of a good reply, a scream is heard, coming from the Cornucopia. I bet it's Glinda yet again. That stupid girl can't do anything right. She's not worth saving. Despite this shared opinion, we all run back to the Cornucopia only to find **Brynn** calling for help, a sword at her neck. Holding the sword is the district 10 boy but he doesn't seem to have noticed us.

"You killed her! Admit it, you sick Career bitch!" he screams at her, but she seems frozen with fear.

Brynn is the boring girl from district 2. She never gets scared though so this is unusual. Phoenix is the first do something. He barges the boy away from Brynn and onto the ground.

"Get off of her" he yells.

"What the heck?" the boy replies, wiping the blood off of his lip.

Phoenix and the boy take out there swords and take a couple of steps back. After a couple of seconds the fight begins. Both of them take swipes at each other, but if it hits them, they're not taking any notice. Suddenly Phoenix staggers backwards. Wonder gasps in horror but he's only been stabbed in the leg. But now he's angry; he picks up his sword and lunges the sword at the district 10 boy. Blood drips from the boy's mouth as Phoenix pulls the sword out. We think it's over but Phoenix carries on stabbing at the body on the ground. Brynn rushes over to him.

"Phoenix, calm down!" she says and when he does she smiles "You saved me."

Phoenix gives her a triumphant smile while Wonder glares at the two of them.

"It's not fair; I wanted to kill him" I moan.

"Yeah, well so did I. So stop whining you little brat" Shimmer snaps.

It's so unfair! Phoenix has gotten loads of kills. Why should I have to wait?

**Tansley Marie Hepperly POV**

The woods are silent. I can't even hear the birds singing.

**BOOM**

The silence is broken. That's another death; how many is that so far? 5 in the Bloodbath, the district 10 girl and the one just now. Seven tributes. 16 more to beat. It would help if I had an alliance but it's too late to find one now. My only possible ally died in front of me. Oh well; everyone else is probably in an alliance anyway. Since the Bloodbath, I've kept hidden. I haven't killed anyone but it's only a matter of time before I have to, or die trying. Seeing Elliot die made me realise; this is real. Contrary to the name of this event, this isn't a game. Elliot will never see anyone he loved again. He's not coming back and neither will I if I'm not careful. I'm lucky to have a knife. It's a penknife, not really for throwing, though I've managed to adapt. Despite this, meat is still hard to come by. Three out of four the days I've been here I've only managed to gather a few berries. The animals seem to keep away from me; I don't understand why. Well, I may as well try again. I should probably point out that I hide in a bush. Of course it's a large bush and after cutting a few stray branches, it was reasonably hollow. I look through my "window" (a tiny hole in the bush that gives me a decent look out) for tributes but it seems the woods are back to their former, silent state. I spring out, prepared for a surprise attack, but still nobody tries. I wonder if I am in a dangerous area but I quickly put that thought out of my mind. The last thing I want to do now is worry. I walk along the forest and then trip on something. I think it's a rock but… it's a rabbit; a dead one. It's a little disturbing but meat is hard to come by so I'll take my chances. I kneel down to pick it up when a pair of hands meet mine. I look up and see the District 11 boy. He doesn't say a word; he doesn't have to. His height pretty much speaks for him. He yanks the rabbit off of me and runs away but I realise I can't just let him get away with that. I throw my knife at him, but my aim is off so I miss any vital areas. Fortunately, I do hit his hand, specifically the one holding the rabbit. I run forward and grab the rabbit but he turns around before I can take my knife so I leave it behind. I get back to the bush breathless. But that's not it; my head aches and my arms sting. I don't have any wounds, so who did this? I look up to the sky and see the culprit. Of course; I'm merely sunburnt. Only here it seems twice as hard to deal with. Still, I must remain positive. I may have lost my weapon but at least I can eat well tonight.

**Julie-Anne Beaker POV**

"Look, all I'm trying to say is if we build a fence, I can assure you the vast majority of tributes would know we were near it" I explain to Branna for the 3rd time.

"No they won't, not if structure it so it looks abandoned and old. They'd never know" she defends.

Branna is seriously starting to get on my nerves. It seemed like we were going to be friends before the games but ever since I've started flirting with Baron, she's offended so easily. I can't say one word to her; can't constructively criticize one idea without her countering what I say with some other, equally ridiculous suggestion. She's been on about this stupid fence idea all morning. I don't blame her really; we need something to occupy our time before the Careers come after us.

"Maybe instead of arguing, the two of you could think of a strategy we could use to defend ourselves against the Careers" cuts in Baron.

We both see the final decision is going to come down to him. Sorry Branna but siblings don't stand a chance against "girlfriends".

"Baron, honey, don't you think a fence would have at least a 1 in 4 chance of causing trouble by the possible winds I've estimating are coming knocking it down or other tributes detecting it?" I ask him sweetly.

Branna rolls her eyes. We both know how this will end. Baron already looks dazed.

"Well, of- of course. Branna stop talking about this stupid fence idea" he burbles.

Branna looks at him angrily, a look I can only describe as one of betrayal.

"You know, it's weird but I thought my district partner was my brother. My mistake" she says coldly before turning her back on us to walk away.

"Wait a second, where do you think you're going?" Baron growls at her.

"I'll be back by nightfall" she mutters.

I think Baron's just going to mutter something to himself, but he looks weird; kind of sad. He's so easy to fool; I just talk intelligently to him and he's mine. Hang on; what am I doing?

_Keeping yourself alive, dumbass._

But they're my alliance. Shouldn't we at least try to be friends?

_Why should they be? You'll have to kill them sooner or later._

But I caused this. I'm breaking up two siblings.

_Stop being such whiny bitch. Don't you wanna win and get back to your experiments?_

Well I do but…

_No buts._

I sigh and go over to Baron to "comfort him"; even though I know I'll feel guilty the whole time.

**Terro Madrime POV**

"Come on, let's move" I command my Amy and Branwen.

I don't care if they get pissed at me. I don't care about anything but hunting down that dick that took my brother from me and shoving my axe into his head. We're looking for tributes at the moment; it was my idea.

"Slow down Terro!" calls Amy.

"Why are we doing this anyway? We could easily run into the Careers and get killed!" adds Branwen.

"So what? None of us have any real family, they're all dead"

"My parents aren't"

"Oh yeah, you're the lucky one, eh sweetheart? Well at least my parents didn't abandon me"

I hear Branwen's footsteps stop. Then they speed up and before I know it, she's on my back.

"Say it again, your arsehole! Go ahead, say it now" she cries angrily, poising her arrow at my neck.

I could easily decapitate her with my axe but instead I just push her off my back.

"Look sweetheart, do yourself a favour and **grow up**. You can kid yourself that you have a real family now, but sooner or later you have to realise they'll never be your real family. Not now, not ever"

I stand tall, kind of proud of myself for making this big, wise speech, until Branwen stands up and walks away.

"Hey, where are you going?" I call.

She doesn't answer. Neither Amy nor I say a word until she's out of sight. Even when she's gone Amy just looks at me for a few seconds. When those seconds have passed, she slowly takes three steps forward. Without warning, she suddenly punches me in the jaw. It really hurts considering it was Amy. I'm unsure whether to be impressed or pissed off.

"And I thought we were actually starting to become friends" Amy say, looking at me disappointedly.

Ok that wasn't one of my better ideas. I need to face facts; I screwed up. How am I gonna win this and find Terome without an alliance? Maybe I just need some time alone.

I pick up my last kill of the day and head back to the cave. A couple of hours of hunting has made me feel like myself again. I'm gonna find Terome and I'm gonna kick some butt along the way. When I arrive, Amy and Branwen look up in alarm, in case it's another tribute, but when they see it's me they look at each other and carry on talking. I put my game down and sit between them.

"I got some food; two pigeons and a squirrel" I say.

They both look at each other again.

"Good" Amy replies, her voice monotone.

Branwen doesn't say a word. I'm not gonna get a prompt on this.

"Look Branwen I'm sorry" I begin, but Branwen stops me.

"I know. We both do. I get it, you just wanted to find your brother and you've found out he's a Capitol slave. But Terro, you don't have to treat people like crap to stop them talking about it. We would have understood" she says quietly.

"Thanks. What about you, sweetheart?" I ask Amy, nudging her.

"You better get cooking if you wanna win me over" she sniffs, a small smile forming on her lips.

"I'll start the fire" volunteers Branwen.

Soon, we've cooked one of the pigeons and are eating our meal as the sun goes down. We see the Capitol seal appear. It's weird; none of us noticed the cannon go off.

**District 10: Wolfgang Star**

I never noticed him before but now I'm seeing him for the first time, he looks quite strong and I'd be willing to bet he was pretty tall too. It must have been either one of the Careers or that Jesse kid that got him. The three of us look at each other and we're all thinking the same thing. The Careers have taken down one of the only people alone and pretty soon, they'll come for the alliances. They'll come for us.

**Death List**

**24****th****: Chime Hathaway- I killed him purely on the basis, that it makes Wonder guiltier. **

**23****rd****: Dallas Cho- Not strong enough and I struggled a bit to write for him.**

**22****nd****: Camera Jackie- No real reason other than the fact I couldn't see him winning.**

**21****st****: Sevtamira Maroon- I couldn't see her winning and I wasn't very good at writing for the character.**

**20****th****: Elliot Klemes- I was debating in my head so much as to whether to kill off this character especially after writing his interview but in the end I was choosing between him and Tansley as to who died.**

**19****th****: Alice Felsworth- I had quite a few ideas for this character but her dying made the most sense, story wise. I did like the character a lot though; she was interesting.**

**18****th****: Wolfgang Star- I must be clear I had a list of a few tributes and this wasn't an easy decision. After much deliberation I had to let Wolfgang go.**

**REMAINING TRIBUTES:**

**Both District 1 Tributes**

**Both District 2 Tributes**

**Both District 3 Tributes**

**Both District 4 Tributes**

**Julie-Anne Beaker from District 5**

**Jesse Frogan from District 6**

**Both District 7 Tributes**

**Wonder Jones from District 8**

**Tansley Marie Hepperly from District 9**

**Both tributes from District 11**

**Branwen Pritchard from District 12**


	30. Day 5

**Day 5**

**That's right I'm temporarily back on schedule. I say temporarily because I don't know if I'll screw up again. I hope not! Enjoy the Chapter and May the Odds be Ever in Your Favour!**

**Airmet W. Jumpneptune POV**

Finally, a little luck. I found another knife in the woods. It freaked me out a bit to take it; it was covered in blood. All I could think about was the possibility that it had caused the most recent death. Ok, so maybe it's not too different from my other knife, but at least I can use it to sharpen my original one. Of course I can't kill another tribute; I'm too little and too scared. But if I know one thing it's that the fruit that provides the most strength is the hardest to cut down. I have to keep to the trees now. If I don't, there's no way I can stop the district 6 guy from getting me. I'm fast, but I can only run for so long. I shouldn't have helped the district 4 boy, especially considering he was a Career; it's just, it all seemed so unfair. Shouldn't I want someone my own age to at least do well? Anyway, I doubt I'll see him again before one of us is killed and at least I got the night vision glasses out of it so I can get more food even at night if I need to. Right, no more wasting time thinking about him, I better get some more fruit. I listen to check nobody is too near and edge down the tree to get at some of the lower fruit. I cut my first piece of fruit and throw it up to the tree. After I've gotten a few, I start to get into the motion, even feeling comfortable enough to whistle as I work. I'm just about to climb back to the top when a hand grabs me by the leg. It takes me by surprise and I let out a short scream then try to shake my attacker off. I manage it but then the person starts to follow me. Wait, I've only seen one other tribute climb like that. Sure enough, the boy from 4 reaches the top of the tree with me.

"It's you" I whisper, fiddling nervously with my bracelet.

The boy nods.

"You're a Career"

"No. I'm not. I don't wanna be; I'm just Danny" he replies, also whispering.

I look at him uncertainly.

"I don't want to kill you. I need an alliance" he continues.

"You want me in your alliance? Why?"

"Because someone is targeting me and I can't stop them without one"

"You mean the district 6 boy?"

"His name is Jesse Frogan"

"Ok I'll help you. Not just for you. He's targeting both of us now"

"I'm sorry"

"It's not your fault. So what's the plan?"

**Shimmer Starlight POV**

This isn't going according to plan. I was supposed to be the star of these games. Not Brynn, not Wonder and definitely not that cocky loser Phoenix Cameroon. He's injured his leg now, so he can't hunt tributes with us. Ha, if I'd battled the district 10 boy I wouldn't have got a scratch. Plus, my hair would have stayed perfectly in place. Not that anyone cares about me; it's all Phoenix this and Phoenix that. I was supposed to be leading this alliance, not him. Worse, I bet there are close ups on Phoenix and his little lover Wonder right now while I'm just a background character. What I need is to find some way to take control and for that I'll need a partner. Wonder's obviously out; Brynn's too strong, I couldn't manipulate her, and Topaz is just a little shit, end of. By the Cornucopia, I see someone sit up. Bingo. I rush over to Glinda but annoyingly Brynn comes over too.

"Glinda, are you ok?" she asks, sounding concerned; oh please.

"What happened? My head aches" she complains.

"Phoenix killed the district 10 guy, but Brynn would have been toast without you distraction. You're a hero Glinda!" I smile.

"You really think so?"

At this point, Brynn is giving me daggers. She knows I've found Glinda as weak as any inbred since day 1 and it's killing her inside; sucker. Guess what Brynny; Glinda's got a new best friend.

"Absolutely! In fact, why don't we put those skills to good use and go hunt some tributes? Can I please be your hunting partner?" I plead, trying to make Glinda feel like an asset rather than the liability she is.

"Well, sure!" she beams, before turning to Brynn "You don't mind going with Topaz right? I think Phoenix and Wonder are gonna stay behind."

"No problem at all" replies Brynn through gritted teeth.

It's been a long time since I've manipulated someone. I've worked out exactly what works on Glinda; just keep building up her confidence and voilà, instant friends.

"So Glind… can I call you Glind?" I ask.

"Ok" Glinda agrees, slightly distracted.

"So Glind, don't you get sick of Phoenix pushing you around, no, pushing everyone around?"

"I guess; I mean he's Phoenix, it's not like I can do anything"

"**You **can't. But **we **can"

"What do you mean?"

Eurgh, she's so slow.

"I mean, let's take over. Kill one of them to show we mean business, and if they don't follow after that, we abandon them" I explain, trying to be slow, but not patronising.

Glinda pauses for a moment then nods.

"Ok, you're on" she grins.

We shake hands and then both share a laugh. I just love it when a plan comes together. I imagine the two of us making our agreement on every TV screen in Panem. Shimmer Starlight is back, baby!

**Jesse Frogan POV**

Every second I become angrier, like a lion slowly becoming hungrier and hungrier. Where are those two kids? The district 4 boy was simply a target, but now I have the district 11 girl to think about too. When are any of these stupid asses gonna learn- never get in Jesse Frogan's way, especially when he's trying to kill. I tried to catch her before but she leapt so fast from tree to tree, I quickly lost sight of her in the dark. I wish I could get the Careers too, especially the district 4 girl. I'd love to kill her as much as the district 11 girl, but I haven't been able to find her while she was alone. She's always with the other Careers. Why can't anyone kill even just one of the morons? Just one would be enough for me to kill the rest. For now, I must wait, and I **hate **waiting. All I took from the Cornucopia was my sword. I didn't waste time picking up food. I don't waste time hunting it either. As I chase my kill, I grab whatever berries I can from the bushes. Not that I need food. Seeing my enemies' corpses on the ground and their blood on my sword is food enough. Hang on, I see the district 11 girl; she's picking berries nearby. She catches my eye and screams. We run for a few minutes before reaching the base of a cliff. Soon she'll meet a dead end, with nobody to save her. Then, something odd happens. The girl stops in her tracks and waves. I run closer and closer to her but then I feel a strange shadow over me; like the sun has gone out. I suddenly catch a glimpse of the district 4 boy at the top of the cliff. He points at something near me. I look up only to see the big white boulder for a split second…

**BOOM**

**Phoenix Cameroon POV**

Ah, this is the life. I am inside the Cornucopia, a sleeping bag keeping me warm. Wonder is serving me like I'm a king, rather than just injured. I deserve it after my masterful killing of that lug from district 10, but still, it's nice to have something good to look at while I'm being served. Sadly I can't enjoy it. Why; because I'm yet to win the games. Admittedly, Wonder's attractive, more so than Brynn, but flirting with her isn't helping to get my goal. As hard as I try, I can't get either of them to so much as shove the other. The most I've achieved is minor irritation from Wonder if I flirt with Brynn. So I need to kick things up a notch.

"Wonder!" I call.

She pops her head round the opening of the Cornucopia.

"What is it Phoenix? Is the bleeding getting worse? Should I get you a new bandage?" she asks.

"No, I just… want some company" I smile.

"Well… I'm supposed to be guarding the supplies" she says awkwardly.

"They're all in here! You'll probably be able to keep a closer eye on them" I suggest.

"Oh. Ok!" she smiles, entering the Cornucopia quickly.

At least she's eager.

"So Wonder, I was wondering, what do you think of me?" I asks, as if I'm nervous about it.

Wonder looks up confusedly.

"What do you mean?" she answers, a blush beginning to appear on her cheeks.

"It's just… well I don't know how to say this. I think I have feelings for you"

Wonder's eyes widen.

"You do? You really do?"

"Yes"

"Since when?"

I think about what answer would sound realistic but somewhat charming.

"When I saw you in your interview outfit. You just looked… so beautiful"

"Well I-I g-guess I feel the s-same way"

In the distance I see Brynn and the others coming back. Perfect timing.

"You guess? Well let's see if that guess is right" I say and then I kiss her.

It's not a bad kiss I suppose. Although, having a lot of experience does make you a tough critic. But naturally I have to act as if it was the best kiss I've ever had.

"Wow" I whisper, looking deep into her eyes.

"That was… amazing" she smiles, giggling slightly.

"What the heck was that?" says a voice.

Hook, line and sinker. Or so I think. Because when I turn round, it's Shimmer who looks disgusted. Topaz looks disgusted too, but that's because he's a kid. He probably still thinks girls have "cooties". Shimmer actually looks kind of jealous. Glinda is looking away, as if she's embarrassed to see us making out. But Brynn, she looks like she's about to laugh.

"I'm waiting" growls Shimmer, a definite envious edge to her voice.

Hmm, maybe I've been trying to make the wrong girl jealous.

**Death List**

**24****th****: Chime Hathaway- I killed him purely on the basis, that it makes Wonder guiltier. **

**23****rd****: Dallas Cho- Not strong enough and I struggled a bit to write for him.**

**22****nd****: Camera Jackie- No real reason other than the fact I couldn't see him winning.**

**21****st****: Sevtamira Maroon- I couldn't see her winning and I wasn't very good at writing for the character.**

**20****th****: Elliot Klemes- I was debating in my head so much as to whether to kill off this character especially after writing his interview but in the end I was choosing between him and Tansley as to who died.**

**19****th****: Alice Felsworth- I had quite a few ideas for this character but her dying made the most sense, story wise. I did like the character a lot though; she was interesting.**

**18****th****: Wolfgang Star- I must be clear I had a list of a few tributes and this wasn't an easy decision. After much deliberation I had to let Wolfgang go.**

**17****th****: Jesse Frogan- Sorry Jesse, there's only room for one arrogant arsehole in this story from now on and unfortunately it's not you.**

**REMAINING TRIBUTES:**

**Both District 1 Tributes**

**Both District 2 Tributes**

**Both District 3 Tributes**

**Both District 4 Tributes**

**Julie-Anne Beaker from District 5**

**Both District 7 Tributes**

**Wonder Jones from District 8**

**Tansley Marie Hepperly from District 9**

**Both tributes from District 11**

**Branwen Pritchard from District 12**


	31. Day 6

**Day 6**

**Sorry I'm a little late again. Well, I'm not too late this time. Now I'll warn you in advance, after tomorrow I won't be able to post until next Wednesday so please don't keep telling me to update. Enjoy the Chapter and May the Odds be Ever in Your Favour!**

**Danny Suvillian POV**

"We did it. We killed Jesse Frogan. We killed one of the biggest threats in the game" I say to Airmet, a big grin on my face.

She stays quiet, her head bent. She hasn't touched her breakfast (Some kind of fruit Airmet showed me; they're about the size of an apple but they taste a lot sweeter, kind of like vanilla).

"What is it?" I ask.

"This isn't a good thing. I'm scared"

"Why?"

"If they find out, if someone **saw **us…" she begins.

I suddenly realise what she means.

"They'll think we're a threat"

"I just wanted to hide. I didn't want to kill anyone"

"You can't win without killing someone"

"I know. I just… I just can't. I think about how my little brother and sister have seen me kill another human being"

"You didn't kill him. I did."

"But it doesn't make it right"

"None of this is right. We shouldn't be here. But we are"

We are both quiet for a moment, like we're properly taking it in for the first time. I still don't know what to make of Airmet. She's sweet; it's hard to believe she's the same age as me, even if we are both only 12. At the same time, if you stop and listen to what she's saying, it actually makes a lot of sense.

"I think I get it" I say without making eye contact with Airmet.

"What?" she replies.

"What you're saying about your brother and sister; guessing to yourself what they'd think about you killing another person. It makes me think about my sister Emma. You know, she acts like she's my mom sometimes. I can't imagine what she would think."

It dawns on me that I haven't thought about Emma since I left. They didn't ask me about her in the interview. I suddenly feel really guilty. Airmet reads my expression and squeezes my hand comfortingly.

"It's ok Danny. You don't have to think about her all the time. I felt the same way but when you think about it, we're always thinking about them; they're who we're fighting for" she says quietly.

I snatch my hand away and she jumps slightly.

"Sorry, it's just; look, just don't worry about it. Forget I said anything"

Airmet nods and we sit still, enjoying a time of safety, however short it may be.

**Brynn Kale POV**

Phoenix groans in pain as his last bandage is removed.

"Is it still bleeding?" asks Glinda.

"He is going to be ok, right?" Wonder quizzes worriedly.

"Give him some room guys" I snap.

Both of them look back at me in surprise, but I'm freaking out here. Overnight Phoenix lost a lot of blood; the bandages aren't working. It's not that I particularly care about Phoenix (I think I've already made that pretty clear). But we need him for our alliance. We got lucky, someone killed that Jesse Frogan. But there are still 16 people in this game, and who knows if the other 10 teamed up. We could be toast, especially if there were only 5 of us.

"Let me try and help" declares Shimmer dramatically, as if she's now some kind of superhero.

"Step off Glimmer Mark 2. I've nearly got it" says Topaz.

"You've been saying that for the past hour"

"Stop putting me off! Give me a chance!"

Without warning the two of them stand up and start a full on argument, while Phoenix is left, still groaning, and Wonder and Glinda are both panicking. It's more than I can take.

"Will you all just shut up?" I yell.

They all freeze, except Phoenix, whose groans have only got louder. For the big tough guy he pretends to be, he's a real big baby.

"Now I've got your attention, someone get me some clean bandages"

"But we've tried that already" Shimmer protests.

"Just trust me!"

Shimmer gets the bandages and I rap them especially tightly around Phoenix's leg.

"Ow, do you have to wrap them so tight" he complains.

His complaints remind me of my own the night of the interviews. My waist still hurts from that stupid corset.

"I have to. The reason you lost the blood was because you're bandages weren't tight enough" I explain, trying to act cheerful, despite being incredibly annoyed at his ungratefulness.

I finish with the bandages within a couple of minutes. Glinda and Shimmer smile at me when I'm done.

"Well done Glinda!" grins Glinda.

"You know, you actually did a pretty good job" compliments Shimmer, as if it's so surprising.

"Well nobody's more grateful than me" says Phoenix, before whispering in my ear "Who knows, maybe I can give you something in return."

Of course Phoenix would make me regret helping him almost instantly. But I just laugh. I notice Wonder doesn't say a word, she just grumbles to herself.

"Wait" pipes up Glinda "Does anyone else think the floor is getting… damp?"

We look outside the Cornucopia but it isn't raining.

"It's sea water" Wonder concludes.

"How can you be so sure?" I ask.

"I've smelt it almost the whole time we've been here. Haven't you?" she says, almost sneering at me for not noticing.

"We better take some supplies and find some high ground" suggests Shimmer.

Phoenix stands up, looking as if he's preparing to take control again.

"Grab as much as you can without weighing yourself down. Let's hurry!" he says in his usual commanding tone.

As we leave the shelter of the Cornucopia, Wonder looks at me triumphantly but instead of glaring I just shrug. She doesn't seem to like that. Bring it on biatch.

**Amy-Leigh Gizmo POV**

"How much game have we got so far?" Branwen asks me.

"We're doing pretty well; we've got 2 squirrels and 3 rabbits. But we could do with some fruit. Can you climb?" I reply.

"No; you?"

I shake my head. We both look hopefully at Terro who is behind us, not saying a word as usual. He sighs.

"Yes I can" he admits reluctantly.

"Can you climb up that one?" I ask, pointing to a tall looking tree full of chacha fruit.

I recognise them from my hikes. They are bright orange with a hard outside but the inside is the juiciest thing you'll ever taste. You don't see them in the market that often so I get my own. Terro looks at the tree.

"Easy" he scoffs.

He then grabs the tree and begins to climb. He struggles at first, but when he reaches the first branch, he seems to become a different person. He jumps from branch to branch, laughing as if he hasn't got a care in the world. However, when he reaches the top, his hostile exterior returns.

"Don't drop them" he says forcefully, throwing down the first chacha fruit.

When he's thrown the third down, we realise there aren't any more nearby, and the only way to get to more is to go past a nest; a tracker jacker nest. Terro goes to grab the branch it's hung on.

"Terro, don't; it's a tracker jacker nest" I shout up to him.

He pulls his hand back and then looks down at me.

"What am I supposed to do?" he growls, as if it's our fault the nest is there.

"Just come down" suggests Branwen.

"No, we need to get a few more. We're never going to survive if we have to go hunting for food every single day"

Branwen and I know we won't be able to stop him now.

"Ok, but be careful" I warn him.

Slowly Terro edges past the nest but, just as he gets past it his axe touches the nest and it doesn't take long for the tracker jackers to react. Terro quickly grabs one more chacha fruit and begins to jump down; but even he isn't fast enough to outrun them. He gets one sting, then another. He's gets his third just as he reaches the bottom of the tree and faints right on the spot. The tracker jackers are still after us though, so Branwen and I pick up Terro and try to carry him away. Unfortunately it's not long before we get our first stings too. Then I feel something; a rain drop. Suddenly without warning a huge down pour hits us. We're practically dragging Terro at this point. On the bright side, the rain has killed some of the tracker jackers, and the rest have fled to their nest. Branwen is beginning to look tired.

"Don't worry" I reassure her "It's not too far to the cave."

She nods at me, a look of determination on her face. Together, we lift Terro up and begin our walk back to safety.

**Baron Chrome POV**

"Are you tired Julie-Anne?" I ask, trying to be gentlemanly.

"Not really Baron; I'm ok" she smiles.

"No, I think it's time we went back. We've been our here for hours"

"One hour" cuts in Branna "And we need to hunt for longer since we didn't get much yesterday."

"So you're making poor Julie-Anne suffer because you only managed to get us a squirrel last time?"

"You didn't get many berries either"

I shrug. I couldn't dislike my sister less nowadays. She's so jealous of my friendship with Julie-Anne, even though she wanted us to be friends in the first place. I wish the two of them would just get along, but Branna won't leave Julie-Anne alone and when Julie-Anne tries to help her, she gets all angry and doesn't let her; and now Branna's starting arguments with me, acting as if I've changed. Well I haven't changed. She has. Julie-Anne agrees with me; she says she used to have quite a passive attitude but now she couldn't be more aggressive. I love having someone intelligent to talk to. She wouldn't admit it, but Branna can lack common sense at times, despite being generally intelligent.

"Oh look berries!" exclaims Branna pointing to a faraway bush "Oh no it's night-"

"Branna, that's nightlock! You'd be dead in minutes" I snap.

"Seconds" corrects Julie-Anne.

"Exactly; Branna you could have died. Good thing you have us here to be the brains of the operation or else you wouldn't have gotten past the Bloodbath" I finish.

Branna pauses; then she goes very red. At first I think it's from embarrassment but then I realise I couldn't be more wrong.

"That does it! Can you stop undermining me all the time like you're the superior twin or something? News flash Professor Moron, we are of the same intelligence! In fact, these days, I am much smarter than you because you spend all your time obsessing over someone who, in the beginning, you didn't even want to be allies with! And to make it w-w-w-w-"she stammers.

I narrow my eyes and let her keep stammering.

"Well that was an extremely childish display wasn't it. Frankly Branna I'd expect better of you. Anyway I-" I begin, but I'm interrupted.

"WAVE!" scream Branna and Julie-Anne in unison.

I look behind me and see a big, blue wall of water advancing on us. I don't have time to say a word before…

**CRASH**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**That's right no BOOM. Because nobody's died yet; or have they? Well you'll have to wait until tomorrow. **

**Death List**

**24****th****: Chime Hathaway- I killed him purely on the basis, that it makes Wonder guiltier. **

**23****rd****: Dallas Cho- Not strong enough and I struggled a bit to write for him.**

**22****nd****: Camera Jackie- No real reason other than the fact I couldn't see him winning.**

**21****st****: Sevtamira Maroon- I couldn't see her winning and I wasn't very good at writing for the character.**

**20****th****: Elliot Klemes- I was debating in my head so much as to whether to kill off this character especially after writing his interview but in the end I was choosing between him and Tansley as to who died.**

**19****th****: Alice Felsworth- I had quite a few ideas for this character but her dying made the most sense, story wise. I did like the character a lot though; she was interesting.**

**18****th****: Wolfgang Star- I must be clear I had a list of a few tributes and this wasn't an easy decision. After much deliberation I had to let Wolfgang go.**

**17****th****: Jesse Frogan- Sorry Jesse, there's only room for one arrogant arsehole in this story from now on and unfortunately it's not you.**

**REMAINING TRIBUTES:**

**Both District 1 Tributes**

**Both District 2 Tributes**

**Both District 3 Tributes**

**Both District 4 Tributes**

**Julie-Anne Beaker from District 5**

**Both District 7 Tributes**

**Wonder Jones from District 8**

**Tansley Marie Hepperly from District 9**

**Both tributes from District 11**

**Branwen Pritchard from District 12**


	32. Day 7

**Day 7**

**This will be the last chapter for a few days. Make sure you vote on the poll on my profile for who you think should be in the top 5 (be aware it doesn't mean the most popular people will be, I'm just interested on what you guys are thinking). Enjoy the Chapter and May the Odds be Ever in Your Favour!**

**Terro Madrime POV**

"Terro!"

"Terro, please help us!"

The screams go on and on. I run towards them as fast as I can but just as I get close, I realise I'm even further away than before. Nothing makes sense; every direction is wrong. I finally come to a space. Skeletons surround it, each printed with a name. I trip over a larger one; I see "Terome" printed in block capitals. Two sit side by side, "Branwen" and "Amy" printed on them. Worst of all, right in the middle, a fresh one sits, the last of the skin rotting away. "Fuma" is printed on what used to be the forehead. Even though they're dead, the screams go on.

"Why didn't you help us?"

"It's your fault"

"You let us die"

Soon, every single one is chanting "You let us die". The skeletons aren't moving yet, they're somehow getting closer, as if invisible walls are closing in on me, even though we're outside. I look up to the sky. It's blood red. I can't breathe. Suddenly I feel the "room" shaking; my visions getting more and more blurred. I hear voices again but they're different. The sound more… real.

"Terro? Terro, please wake up"

Everything goes black for a moment then my vision slowly grows less blurry. I see Branwen and Amy standing over me.

"His eyes are opening. He's still alive" I hear Branwen say.

"Oh thank god" Amy says.

My vision isn't blurred at all now. But it still hurts my head as I sit up.

"What happened?" I ask them.

"You were stung by Tracker Jackers. You've been out cold since late yesterday afternoon. Amy thought you were gonna die" explains Branwen.

"No I didn't! Ok I did, but so did Branwen. Besides, you were stung a few times, your chances weren't good" Amy adds in.

"They would have been worse if we hadn't pulled the stingers out"

"Well, that's true"

While they continue chatting, I go to stand up.

"What are you doing?" Amy cries.

"We need to go. We still haven't got enough food."

"No way; you've just recovered from you're stings. It's not safe anyway, not with the flood"

"Flood? What flood?"

I look outside the cave. Sure enough, just below us is… was the arena. Now it's a lake stretching further than I can see.

"Well at least we won't run out of water" I say, cupping some in my hands.

I take a sip, but spit it out almost instantly. The girls laugh.

"What the-"I begin, before coughing up the rest of the water.

"Yep, sea water" Branwen giggles.

"Great. What else have I missed?"

**Wonder Jones POV**

I knew there was something weird about this arena, but I didn't think they'd flood the place. We're lucky that we moved to high ground. We're in a cave at the moment, but I don't think we're alone. I'm sure I've heard voices, whether they're in the cave or nearby. Everyone else thinks I'm crazy, especially Brynn. We're just discussing what we could do for a plan. Unfortunately I have worse problems to think about; I think I might have fell in love. Needless to say, this is probably the worst place that could happen considering I'll have to kill him if we're the final 2. It's Phoenix, the boy from district 2. At first, I thought it was some kind of game plan but then he kissed me. You can't kiss someone like that and not mean it, you just can't. If the thought of killing him wasn't bad enough, I think Brynn is jealous, so now I have a target on my back. But, I can't hide what I feel. Is it wrong I just want to stay with Phoenix and help tend to injury? Maybe it is. I'm trying to keep my focus; I can't let my feelings be a distraction. I'll just try and focus on the plan.

"Why would they flood the arena anyway? I don't get it" says Topaz, a puzzled look on his face.

"Pfft, you don't get anything" mutters Shimmer.

"It's probably the blood flow. Let's face it, it's been slow. Normally at least half the tributes are dead by the end of the first week. The Capitol people are probably bored" explains Brynn, ignoring Shimmer.

"Well there haven't been any cannons so their plan clearly hasn't worked" I cut in.

"On the contrary, it's only just begun to work. My guess is a lot of tributes weren't prepared for this. Soon food supplies will dwindle and a lot of them could starve or get killed looking for food" corrects Brynn, patronisingly.

"Nice one Brynn, that's pretty smart" smiles Phoenix.

"Oh save it for the bedroom" growls Glinda.

We all look at her in surprise, except Shimmer, who looks pretty impressed. Glinda never talks like that; she's pretty quiet and, to be honest, a bit of a wimp. Shimmer stands up.

"Have we got any water left?" she asks.

"A couple of bottles, but don't drink it all" warns Phoenix.

She shrugs and walks towards our pile of supplies. She takes a bottle and has a couple of sips and then puts the bottle back, shaking it towards Phoenix as she puts it down to show she hasn't drank the whole thing. On her way back Topaz sticks his foot out. Shimmer doesn't see it and she goes flying forward. When she stands up her nose is bright red and it isn't long until her face is too when we laugh, even though Glinda tries to keep it discreet.

"Shut up" she scowls at us.

"Oh chill out Glimmer Mark 2" sneers Topaz.

Shimmer glares at him then a small smile appears on her lips. She walks back over to the supplies and pulls out something; her bow and arrow. We all stop laughing.

"You know, I think we're all forgetting this is a game where we kill each other. Maybe you need a reminder" she smiles sinisterly, aiming her bow and arrow at Topaz. He suddenly looks much more innocent and helpless.

"Don't do it Shimmer. Look we're sorry, aren't we?" says Brynn.

We all nod. Topaz nods eagerly, a scared look on his face. Shimmer lowers the bow and arrow. Topaz smiles and we all give a sigh of relief.

"I knew she wouldn't have the guts, eh Glimmer Mark 2?" he says.

**BOOM**

His body lay by my feet.

"That's not my name" says Shimmer, her voice monotone.

Phoenix takes his sword and stands up.

"What the hell did you just do?" he yells.

"Oh please; he didn't even kill anyone! He was worthless to our alliance" Shimmer replies.

"He was 12 years old! You don't care about anyone but yourself!" I add angrily.

"Oh please 8. You want to save everyone. Well that's not how you play the game honey. I'm out of here. This alliance is weak and so are you. Coming Glinda?"

"Of course" she replies.

She snatches up her trident and walks up to Shimmer.

"Well good luck winning without us because if I see you again I won't stop until I've killed you. Slowly" Phoenix growls.

"Whatever. So long suckers!" Shimmer grins and the two walk away.

**Metro Cahidra POV**

I can't hold on to this tree much longer. I wouldn't have dropped long ago if my life didn't depend on it. I'm not a great swimmer as it is but in as huge as this I wouldn't stand a chance. Plus I'm exhausted after holding on for so long. I have one piece of jerky left. If I can just reach into my pocket; suddenly I feel myself falling and before I know it I'm soaked in the water below. I try to keep myself afloat but can't last long. I decide to stop the pain and let myself sink. Without warning a hand grabs mine and pulls me up. It's that district 9 girl; the one who took my rabbit. I gasp for air as I reach the surface. She's in the water too but it looks like she has more strength, at least at the moment.

"Hold on" she says.

I do what she says; I don't wanna die. She swims until we find land. She pushes me up, out of the water and then crawls up herself.

"L-let's c-c-cut to the chase" she shivers "Both of us are alone; you can't swim well and I'm weapon less. What's say we help each other out?"

"D-d-deal" I reply, shivering myself.

We find somewhere out of the way and sit down. The ground is wet from the rain yesterday, but the sun has started shining; we'll be dry soon enough.

"What's your name anyway?" I ask her.

"Tansley, yours?"

"Metro"

"What kind of name is Metro?"

"What kind of name is Tansley? Why did you pick me for an ally?"

"You ask a lot of questions. Anyway, I told you I'm weapon less"

"You don't have a weapon because you tried to stab me with it"

"Well that's not the point"

"What is the point?"

"Fine! You look like my district partner ok? That's the only reason I picked you."

"You mean the two of you were, together?"

"No! He was just more… familiar. He was from my district so I associated him with home. You look like him so I associate you with him."

"Fair enough I guess."

"Hey Metro?"

"What?"

"Do you wanna help me finish off the rabbit?"

"Sure"

I imagine the cameras are on us now. The Capitol is probably making up some crap about us having a secret relationship. Maybe there not too far though, because now, I feel like I actually have a friend here.

**Glinda Odair POV**

I don't really understand what's going on. It's still not sinking in. The Career alliance has split up; and to be honest I don't know if I'm on the weaker side. Shimmer's strong, but we're still outnumbered, probably by most of the alliance, not just the other Careers. I don't know what I should think of Shimmer. I kind of admire her, but I'm terrified of her too. Seeing Topaz get killed like that; it's only a matter of time before I could get an arrow in my head. But, I need to say something.

"Err, Shim?" I say.

"Yeah Georgia" she replies, sounding fed up.

"It's Glinda"

She suddenly registers me properly and puts on a huge smile.

"Oh of course it is! Sorry, I'm such a moron. What's your question sweetie?"

"Well, what exactly are we gonna do now?"

"Ha, we're gonna show Phoenix and his little lovers who the real threats in this game are"

She sounds pretty confident so we carry on walking. Suddenly Shimmer stops me.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Shh! Look over there" she whispers in a commanding tone.

I look across the river and see the girl from district 9 and the boy from district 11 sitting together. The boy has a sword but their otherwise defenceless.

"It's the guy from district 11; the guy who took the supplies from the Cornucopia" I point out to Shimmer.

"That's great; time to get your revenge" she says, her eyes glistening with excitement.

"I-I don't know if I can"

"Course you can; you have a trident"

"But the girl might take it"

"I'll shoot her with my bow and arrow"

I'm still not sure. I look up at Shimmer and realise I don't have a choice. I throw my trident but it lands in the water. The district 9 girl and district 11 boy look up.

"Don't just stand there dummy; go and get it!" Shimmer snaps.

I run over to the river bank and grab my trident. Shimmer comes to the edge too and gets out her bow and arrow.

"Hey, 11" she calls to the boy "Didn't anyone ever tell you- never steal from a Career especially me."

On her last word she lets an arrow go. It hits the boy in the heart and the girl screams. Shimmer lets aims a second arrow at the district 9 girl, but she ducks, grabs their supplies (including the sword) and runs. Shimmer throws the bow down.

"Damn it! We could have got them both and you hadn't made such a crap throw" Shimmer yells at me.

"Sorry Shimmer. Really sorry" I squeak.

"You need to toughen up a bit Glind; and I'm gonna be the one to help you"

**BOOM**

We both laugh, but both of our laughs weren't you're normal laugh, when you find something funny. Mine was nervous both from the previous events and the thought of what might happen next but Shimmer's laugh was something much more sinister. I don't know what makes me more scared; not knowing what her plans were or not knowing when she'll strike.

**My next chapter should be up on Friday at the latest. Thanks for all your reviews; they're much appreciated and remember, I can't answer PMs while I'm gone so if you send them I'll answer them when I come back. Finally, I'm sorry a lot of boys have died but that's just the way things have worked out. Trust me eventually it'll become more even.**

**Death List**

**24****th****: Chime Hathaway- I killed him purely on the basis, that it makes Wonder guiltier. **

**23****rd****: Dallas Cho- Not strong enough and I struggled a bit to write for him.**

**22****nd****: Camera Jackie- No real reason other than the fact I couldn't see him winning.**

**21****st****: Sevtamira Maroon- I couldn't see her winning and I wasn't very good at writing for the character.**

**20****th****: Elliot Klemes- I was debating in my head so much as to whether to kill off this character especially after writing his interview but in the end I was choosing between him and Tansley as to who died.**

**19****th****: Alice Felsworth- I had quite a few ideas for this character but her dying made the most sense, story wise. I did like the character a lot though; she was interesting.**

**18****th****: Wolfgang Star- I must be clear I had a list of a few tributes and this wasn't an easy decision. After much deliberation I had to let Wolfgang go.**

**17****th****: Jesse Frogan- Sorry Jesse, there's only room for one arrogant arsehole in this story from now on and unfortunately it's not you.**

**16****th****: Topaz Martin- You were annoying and arrogant. Yet I will miss you quite a lot and to be honest I needed someone to die to break up the alliance and I chose you; apologies.**

**15****th****: Metro Cahidra- This guy was such a sweetie and I felt bad getting rid of him but the blood flow isn't moving fast enough so I had to kill someone else and unfortunately it was Metro.**

**REMAINING TRIBUTES:**

**Shimmer Starlight from District 1**

**Both District 2 Tributes**

**Both District 3 Tributes**

**Both District 4 Tributes**

**Julie-Anne Beaker from District 5**

**Both District 7 Tributes**

**Wonder Jones from District 8**

**Tansley Marie Hepperly from District 9**

**Airmet W. Jumpneptune from District 11**

**Branwen Pritchard from District 12**


	33. Day 8

**Day 8**

**I'm back again. Sadly not for long; in a few days I'm going away again, for longer so I won't update for a while. However, I'm hoping to get up 3 chapters before I go. In other news, I have a new poll up on my profile. Vote for your favourite alliance; I love hearing what you guys think! Enjoy the Chapter and May the Odds be Ever in Your Favour!**

**Branwen Pritchard POV**

**BLEEP **

Huh?

**BLEEP**

"What is that?" Amy says drowsily.

**BLEEP**

"Shut up!" yells Terro, suddenly springing up from the cave floor.

Amy and I sit up too and the three of us look at each other. Then, from the corner of my eye, I see where the noise is coming from. A tree branch is sticking out of the cliff just above the sea water river (now slightly shallower but still too hard to cross, even under **these **circumstances) and hanging off of the tree branch is a little container. I recognise it but Amy and Terro look confused. I've already had a Sponsor Gift so this one must be for Amy and/or Terro. But they've both told me their mentor Johanna is pretty cold. She'd probably only send them one if they were desperate, which neither of them are. I bring in the container, with the little parachute still attached.

"So, what is it?" asks Amy.

"It's a Sponsor Gift" I reply.

"Open it"

I open the container and find what I think is just a piece of cloth. I pull at it and it gets longer and longer; it's a blanket. I see something fall to the floor as I get the blanket out. Amy picks it up.

"It's an envelope, for you" Amy says, a hint of surprise in her voice.

I tear open the envelope quickly in case it's a message from my parents or Marco. My heart sinks; it's from Katniss and Haymitch. What am I talking about? Even if they could get a hold of my family, those Capitol arseholes could never been that nice. What's worse is the message inside. There's two; one from each of my mentors.

_Branwen_

_I'm worried for you. This alliance is not a good idea; you are with two __**strong **__tributes from the same district. I would suggest you distance yourself from them and if you get far in the competition (which I don't doubt you can), abandon the others. It's harsh, but it has to be done. Good luck!_

_-Katniss_

_You call that an alliance? Sweetheart, if you're gonna go with a couple of underdogs, at least make sure they're weaker than you. _

_-H_

I read the letter twice than fold it up and put it back in the envelope.

"What does it say?" Amy asks worriedly.

"Nothing. It doesn't say anything" I smile nervously.

I think Amy believes it even though I'm sure my voice sounds way too high, even for me. In the corner I spot Terro eying me suspiciously.

"What?" I scowl.

"Calm down sweetheart! I just thought it was a little odd that you were sent a blank piece of paper" he sneers.

Eurgh, the resemblance between him and Haymitch is uncanny. Ditto Amy and Katniss.

"Obviously it's not blank but…" I begin.

"So what does it say?" interrupts Amy.

"It doesn't matter!"

Amy turns to Terro.

"You know, if I was lucky enough to actually get a Sponsor Gift with a note, I'd tell you guys what it said. But I haven't Branwen! Neither me nor Terro has got a thing from that stupid… bitch Johanna, yet the girl being mentored by the poxy Mockingjay gets everything!" she finishes with a growl.

Terro just grunts and there's an awkward silence as I wonder what I could possibly do to stay with my alliance without alienating my mentors.

**Tansley Marie Hepperly POV**

I'm gonna find that district 1 girl. I'm gonna find her and I'm gonna cut her into pieces. Why does every possible bit of luck I get in this stupid game get taken away from me? First Elliot, now Metro. At least the two of them left something behind. Elliot's knife was a start but Metro's sword has bought me back into the game. I won't trust myself to have another alliance though. Even though I didn't kill them I feel responsible for Elliot and Metro's deaths. I can't handle that guilt again, which is what makes this a lose-lose situation. If I lose, I never see my family or friends again; or Tony. If I win, I'll feel worse than I did about both my allies' deaths combined. Although at this point I'd be lucky to make it half way. I have no food and haven't for two days. The last of Metro's supplies were lost when I saved him swam him to shore and the flood got rid of not only any animals there were, but the majority of edible plants (or at least those recognisable to me). I feel like the gamemakers are punishing me in a way. Maybe I'm not "entertaining" enough because I haven't got an alliance and I haven't done something impressive like taking on 3 of the Careers so the Capitol people are bored. Without warning, the Capitol anthem starts to play, which is weird, because I'm pretty sure it's only around midday and I haven't even heard any cannons.

"Attention tributes" blares Raymond Miles voice "We are implementing a new rule into the games."

Uh-oh; I haven't heard of there being a rule change before but judging by the gamemakers past ideas this can't be good.

"From now on, at least one tribute must die each day. If no tributes die, one will be selected at random and will be exterminated, by whatever means the Capitol sees fit. May the Odds be Ever in Your Favour!"

Looks like I have a 50/50 shot. Alliances may start looking for people who are alone as they're outnumbered but they could also get paranoid and kill each other. I feel a stab of pain in my stomach. Forget being killed by tributes; I need to make sure I don't starve first.

**Phoenix Cameroon POV**

"I knew this was a bad idea" Brynn grumbles, struggling to keep hold of me.

I'd like to say she's holding me because she's finding me irresistible but that's not the case. This morning I finally stood up on the leg that moron from 10 hit. I wanted to go out hunting for tributes since the water was slightly shallower in our area but Wonder didn't want me to; it's almost sweet how much she cares, but it's twice as pathetic.

_Flashback_

"You shouldn't go. It's only just healed; it's too dangerous" Wonder pleaded.

"Just get off my case would you? You're really starting to get on my nerves" I growled back.

"That goes double for me. But Phoenix, I think she's right. You could slow us down" explained Brynn.

"The only one that could slow us down is Little Miss Save-Everyone!" I hissed, referencing toward Wonder obviously.

"But Phoenix…" Wonder persisted.

"I'm going!" I barked "You can stay here and guard the stuff. Brynn and me will go and kill some of those annoying tributes. I want to see blood spill today."

"Phoenix please don't go!" cried Wonder clinging to me.

I didn't say anything. I just pushed her away and left.

_End of flashback_

Anyway, somewhere along the line, I tripped and my leg started bleeding through the bandages so Brynn had to help me get back. I think the new rule is a great idea; the weaker tributes will kill each other and when there are only a few remaining, we can just kill the rest. Although it would have helped if Brynn or me had killed someone earlier. When we walk into the cave Wonder rushes to me.

"Phoenix! I was so scared; I thought I'd lose you" she sobbed into my jacket.

Hmm, maybe I'll play the love sick fool; it's much more fun to play around with her emotions.

"Wonder, I'm fine. My leg got slightly torn up but it just needs new bandages" I smile.

"You hurt your leg again?" she quizzes, before marching up to Brynn "Why didn't you help him?"

Brynn laughs.

"Easy sister, it's not my fault your boyfriend insisted on helping. Besides, it's not that bad" she sneers.

Wonder flushes red and then glances over to me as I pull up my trouser leg to reveal the bloodied bandages. Her eyes grow wide.

"Not that bad? Look at him!" she snarls at Brynn.

"Look, I didn't come here to be yelled at by some bitch who lets her lovesickness get in the way of a competition for her life. You know what Wonder, you could win this. You're great with knives. But all you keep thinking about is him" Brynn concludes.

Ooh, maybe my plan for them to kill each other may work after all. Sure I'd be alone earlier than I'd expected but at least I'd get to kill more tributes instead of sharing the kills with the two girls. Unfortunately, Brynn leave shortly after her little lecture, but not before giving me the evil eye. I wonder what that's for; she may be smarter than I think. Wonder sits down beside me and helps me take the bandages off.

"This is pretty bad; I think you need stitches" she says gravely "But where can we get thread from."

She pauses for a moment and then grins. She pulls one of her sleeves up to reveal a bracelet that looks like it's completely made of thread.

"It's the strongest thread the district 8 factories have. Do you remember I told you my nickname was Thread?" she reminds me.

"Of course, Thread" I assure her.

Then she pulls the slide out of her hair. But when she does I realise; it's a needle.

"The rules didn't say anything about hair slides" she smirks.

Her cunning impresses me.

"You little cheater" I tease.

In what feels like minutes, Wonder's stitched me up. But I look out of the cave and the sun is setting. We've been chatting for hours. I haven't heard the cannon. That means nobody's dead; and if nobody dies I might. Wait, I have an idea.

"Thread, would you come closer for a second" I ask.

"Sure" she replies.

I pull her close and kiss her. Of course she doesn't resist… that is until a stab my sword into her torso. She staggers backwards, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"W-w-why?" she gasps, blood pouring out of her mouth.

"Because you were expendable" I shrug, as more tears fall "Face it, you're just an inbred district 8 girl; and soon you won't even be that."

**BOOM**

I hear the sound of something being dropped. I turn around to see Brynn, her mouth open wide.

"What did you do?" she whispers.

**Sorry there were only three POVs; I promise it'll be back to four tomorrow. Can I just make a point of saying how much I appreciate how many reviews I've received and how many people have viewed this story? Love you guys!**

**Death List**

**24****th****: Chime Hathaway- I killed him purely on the basis, that it makes Wonder guiltier. **

**23****rd****: Dallas Cho- Not strong enough and I struggled a bit to write for him.**

**22****nd****: Camera Jackie- No real reason other than the fact I couldn't see him winning.**

**21****st****: Sevtamira Maroon- I couldn't see her winning and I wasn't very good at writing for the character.**

**20****th****: Elliot Klemes- I was debating in my head so much as to whether to kill off this character especially after writing his interview but in the end I was choosing between him and Tansley as to who died.**

**19****th****: Alice Felsworth- I had quite a few ideas for this character but her dying made the most sense, story wise. I did like the character a lot though; she was interesting.**

**18****th****: Wolfgang Star- I must be clear I had a list of a few tributes and this wasn't an easy decision. After much deliberation I had to let Wolfgang go.**

**17****th****: Jesse Frogan- Sorry Jesse, there's only room for one arrogant arsehole in this story from now on and unfortunately it's not you.**

**16****th****: Topaz Martin- You were annoying and arrogant. Yet I will miss you quite a lot and to be honest I needed someone to die to break up the alliance and I chose you; apologies.**

**15****th****: Metro Cahidra- This guy was such a sweetie and I felt bad getting rid of him but the blood flow isn't moving fast enough so I had to kill someone else and unfortunately it was Metro.**

**14****th****: Wonder Jones- It broke my heart to kill her off. I definitely did consider her winning at a point. I adored writing for her and she only died because of her relationship with Phoenix (yes I know this was my idea and I do apologise).**

**REMAINING TRIBUTES:**

**Shimmer Starlight from District 1**

**Both District 2 Tributes**

**Both District 3 Tributes**

**Both District 4 Tributes**

**Julie-Anne Beaker from District 5**

**Both District 7 Tributes**

**Tansley Marie Hepperly from District 9**

**Airmet W. Jumpneptune from District 11**

**Branwen Pritchard from District 12**


	34. Day 9

**Day 9**

**Hey guys, so I'm gonna do this chapter and one more but then I'm away for longer than before. If I get the chance I'll upload another chapter but it's doubtful. Finally I'll PM everyone when I get back so you all know. Enjoy the Chapter and May the Odds be Ever in Your Favour!**

**Branna Chrome POV**

I'm awake, just about. I look to my left; I'm right on the edge of a river bank, completely exposed. It's amazing I haven't been found and/or killed.

"Hey Branna" whispers a voice.

"Huh?" I murmur.

"It's me, Baron."

I sit up instantly, accidently hitting Baron on the head.

"Baron? It's you; it's really you!" I laugh hugging him "Oh, sorry about your head."

He adjusts his glasses and laughs with me. But then we stop laughing and remember where we are.

"How long have I been out?" I ask.

"I'm not sure; I only found you last night. I woke up a couple of hours after the wave hit us" he explains.

"What day are we on now?"

"9"

"Jeez"

"No kidding. Three people have died since the wave- the boy from 1, the boy from 11 and the girl from 8"

"Wow, well at least its two less Careers we have to face. I mean the girl from 8 isn't technically a Career but…"

"Wait; I have some bad news too. While you were out the gamemakers introduced a new rule. Now one person has to die every day or they choose someone at random."

"What? Are they insane?"

"Clearly you didn't realise that when they first announced the reinstatement of these games"

I glare at him. Isn't this exactly what I was getting sick of?

"If you're gonna start being a snob again, you can go back to Julie-Anne" I scowl.

Baron's face falls.

"Wait, you haven't found her have you?" I realise.

Baron shakes his head sadly.

"No, I've been looking for you both but I found you first. She has to be alive but I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing" he sighs.

"You mean, you think she's being tortured or something" I ask.

"She's weaker than you; she might not be able to defend herself. Look, Branna I know you don't like her but please help me find Julie-Anne. I-I think I love her"

"Ok, ick, but yes I will help you find her; and stop assuming she's so weak and innocent. Julie-Anne's smart; you of all people should know intelligence can be a strength"

"You're not such a moron yourself."

"Tell me something I don't know"

It only takes us around an hour to find Julie-Anne, sensibly hiding in a tree by a river (one of many created by the flood). Honestly, when Baron and her are reunited, I'm sorry to admit that I struggle to hold back my lunch. After they've hugged (that's right even that made me nauseous) Julie-Anne turns to me.

"Hey Bran, you're ok right?" she asks, as if she really gives a shit.

"Yeah I'm ok" I reply awkwardly, not expecting her to even pretend.

"Good"

An excited grin appears on her face. It freaks me out a little; Julie-Anne doesn't really seem like the excited type.

"Oh I just remembered" she exclaims, running over to a nearby tree.

She pulls out a small container with a parachute attached. I recognise it instantly and I think Baron does too, but he's too busy gazing stupidly at Julie-Anne (old habits die hard, I guess) to notice.

"You got a Sponsor Gift?" I say in awe myself.

"Yeah" Julie-Anne beams, seeming a little put out in a way "How do you know what they look like?"

"I did a little bit of research before I came here; just to see what's what"

Julie-Anne pauses for a minute. Then she shake her head as if she's getting something out of her system. See, I **can **be smart. Ultimately it's Baron that break the silence.

"So what did you get?" he asks.

"Oh yeah. Well I got a bowl of broth but I also got a note. Take a look"

_Hey Jules_

_So Genevieve said we should send you a Sponsor Gift since, you know your stuff got washed away. I have good news- the Careers have split up. Oh and Genevieve also says, still be careful because the one alliance is the district 2s and the district 8 girl but the other one is the district 1 girl and the district 4 girl. That district 1 girl is pretty but she is dangerous. She killed her own district partner! Anyway, share your gift with your alliance and err… have… fun!_

_-Melissa_

"Who's Genevieve?"I ask.

"My escort" she grimaces "Melissa's the mentor but as you can see she doesn't act like one. Genevieve's the one who knows what's what."

"Still, this is great. Two Careers down, four to go and they aren't even working together"

"Five with the district 4 boy" Baron reminds me.

"So what? Now we outnumber them. **We **outnumber the Careers!"

**Shimmer Starlight POV**

"Keep up Glinda!" I call back.

"Sorry Shimmer!" she whimpers.

This is what it's like now. I am fully dominant over Glinda. It's quite fun having her to order around to be honest. Of course when the time comes I'll have to kill her but for now I may as well just enjoy it. I only had a couple of hours sleep last night; I can't wait to win this. So now Glinda and I are hunting for tributes. I still can't get her to kill anyone, but at least she's not too stupid to be a look out. Then we come to a river. This is bad. I am beautiful, strong and smart but I can't swim. I hate the water; it screws with my hair. From the corner of my eye I see Glinda look behind her.

"What is it?" I snap.

Glinda jumps.

"Sorry it's just, I hear footsteps" she stammers.

"Get out the way" I say barging past her so I can see for myself.

I don't see anything but first, but then I realise every couple of seconds, I see a glimpse of a person; no, two people.

"Get out your trident" I command Glinda.

"What?" she quizzes, looking kind of dazed.

"Just do it!"

She pulls out her trident and aims it, changing places confusedly. She's such a moron. I get out my bow and arrow but find myself doing the same.

"Wait" Glinda mutters to herself "It's him!"

"It's who?" I reply.

"I-I-I"

She doesn't need to answer; see the boy from 4, Glinda's district partner, running through the side and gesturing to someone else.

"It's your district partner; the one that you let go! Kill him, now" I growl at her.

"I can't!" she cries.

"Fine I'll do it!"

"No!"

I go to take aim for the boy. I have a perfect shot when, without warning; a huge weight is forced onto my back.

"Get off! Glinda!" I yell shaking around, trying to get her off.

Eventually she lets go and falls onto the floor.

"You stupid bitch! Why can't you do anything right?" I scream at her.

"Shut up! You know what; I'm done lying down and letting you walk all over me! You're mean, arrogant and you treat everyone like crap! No wonder we ended up splitting up from the group; they don't want to be around you any more than I do!" Glinda finishes, her face bright red.

I'm speechless. Glinda looks to the river.

"You can't swim, can you? Goodbye Shimmer; I hope you get everything you deserve" she grins triumphantly before jumping in the water.

Ha, this bitch is so dead. I take aim with my bow and arrow.

"No!" yells a voice.

Luckily I'm not distracted again and it hits Glinda in the back. I turn around where the boy from 4 and the girl from 11 are glaring at me.

"Move it brats, before I slit your throats" I sneer at them.

I'm not worried. Neither of them has a proper weapon. I walk away. I've already won.

**Airmet W. Jumpneptune POV**

Danny stands by the river, his mouth open. He never talked about his district partner. I only knew this girl was her because I heard her (former) ally talking about it. I didn't know they were friends, but the must have been, the way Danny's reacting. Then, I see the girl's body bobbing up and down in the water. What's going on? Is she **swimming**? I tap Danny and the shoulder.

"Danny, look!" I point out to him.

Sure enough, the girl is swimming towards us, the arrow still in her back.

"Glinda!" he calls.

I help him get Glinda to sure. Danny pulls the arrow out.

"Thanks" Glinda smiles "I guess we'll never get to see if either of us breaks the pact huh?"

Part of me wants to look away; I don't want to see this girl die but I think Danny needs me here.

"Shut up! We will; you're not gonna die" Danny says unconvincingly.

Ignoring Danny, Glinda looks at me.

"Does he try this bullshit with you?" she jokes, her breathing getting heavier.

I don't know what to say so I just nod.

"Thought so" she says "You know Danny; I think you might be a Career after all. I'm rooting for you" she gasps.

Her eyes close.

**BOOM**

"Glinda? Glinda!" Danny cries.

"She's dead" I cry, tears rolling down my cheeks too.

I pull Danny out of the way and the hovercraft picks Glinda up. Danny stops crying and gets up.

"Let's go" he says quietly.

"Danny…" I begin.

"Let's go!"

I follow him. I don't know what Glinda meant by Danny being a Career but I know one thing. He's not gonna stop until he kills Shimmer or dies trying.

**Again, I'm sorry about only having 3 POVs in this chapter but I finished this in a bit of a hurry. I promise when I return, I will do everything I can to do 4 POVs per chapter.**

**Death List**

**24****th****: Chime Hathaway- I killed him purely on the basis, that it makes Wonder guiltier. **

**23****rd****: Dallas Cho- Not strong enough and I struggled a bit to write for him.**

**22****nd****: Camera Jackie- No real reason other than the fact I couldn't see him winning.**

**21****st****: Sevtamira Maroon- I couldn't see her winning and I wasn't very good at writing for the character.**

**20****th****: Elliot Klemes- I was debating in my head so much as to whether to kill off this character especially after writing his interview but in the end I was choosing between him and Tansley as to who died.**

**19****th****: Alice Felsworth- I had quite a few ideas for this character but her dying made the most sense, story wise. I did like the character a lot though; she was interesting.**

**18****th****: Wolfgang Star- I must be clear I had a list of a few tributes and this wasn't an easy decision. After much deliberation I had to let Wolfgang go.**

**17****th****: Jesse Frogan- Sorry Jesse, there's only room for one arrogant arsehole in this story from now on and unfortunately it's not you.**

**16****th****: Topaz Martin- You were annoying and arrogant. Yet I will miss you quite a lot and to be honest I needed someone to die to break up the alliance and I chose you; apologies.**

**15****th****: Metro Cahidra- This guy was such a sweetie and I felt bad getting rid of him but the blood flow isn't moving fast enough so I had to kill someone else and unfortunately it was Metro.**

**14****th****: Wonder Jones- It broke my heart to kill her off. I definitely did consider her winning at a point. I adored writing for her and she only died because of her relationship with Phoenix (yes I know this was my idea and I do apologise).**

**13****th****: Loved her but had to lose her. I needed to kill off another girl as I only have 4 boys left.**

**REMAINING TRIBUTES:**

**Shimmer Starlight from District 1**

**Both District 2 Tributes**

**Both District 3 Tributes**

**Danny Suvillian from District 4**

**Julie-Anne Beaker from District 5**

**Both District 7 Tributes**

**Tansley Marie Hepperly from District 9**

**Airmet W. Jumpneptune from District 11**

**Branwen Pritchard from District 12**


	35. Capitol TV 2

**Let's Talk Hunger Games- The Final 12 Special**

**Ok, so before I begin this chapter may I just say about something that breaks my heart and that is when people report stories? Look, I understand if the story breaks the rules to a major extent (like plagiarism) then I see the problem. What I don't like is stories that are actually well written get reported. But these people (who even have whole groups where they post stories to report now) just see SYOT or whatever and are all like "Oh breaking the rules- report." Some of them don't even read them. It could be a great story but these people don't seem to appreciate the hard work people put in. Anyway Mini Rant over. Enjoy the Chapter and May the Odds be Ever in Your Favour! **

"Live from Capitol TV Studios its Let's Talk Hunger Games- The Final 12 Special!"

A thunder of applause fills the studio as the ever famous (and irritating) Raymond Miles takes the stage followed by his… err… healthy… ok, fat, co-host Leonaro Mercutio. The two take a seat on their identical armchairs.

"Welcome, welcomes" Raymond smiles into the camera "To Let's Talk Hunger Games- The Final 12 Special. Now may I just say, despite the disappointing Bloodbath, these games have been amazing so far; wouldn't you agree folks?"

The audience claps and cheers in agreement.

"So true" agrees Leonaro "I mean we've had it all- love, friendship, betrayal."

"A lot of betrayal! Ok, so let's look at the deaths so far. So of course in our Bloodbath special we talked about the first 5 deaths"

The names of the Bloodbath casualties appeared one by one onto a screen between the two chairs.

**Chime Hathaway (District 8)**

**Dallas Cho (District 12)**

**Camera Jackie (District 5)**

**Sevtamira Maroon (District 6)**

**Elliot Klemes (District 9)**

"That's right" Leonaro took a sip of water "Our next death wasn't until Day 2. Now correct me if I'm wrong but this tribute- Alice Felsworth of District 10- wasn't she slightly…"

"Insane?"

"Well not insane, per say but a little mentally unstable."

"So insane?"

"Fine then, insane!"

"Then, yes you are right. She was truly insane. The girl wanted to die Leo. I know some tributes have wanted to take part in the games; heck, the Careers are practically known for it. But I've never heard of anyone wanting to **die** in the games."

"Well the poor girl got her wish in the end. Although Brynn Kale, her killer, didn't look too pleased about having to kill her did she?"

"You know, I thought the exact same thing."

"Anyway, let's move on because on day 4 we saw the death of Alice's district partner Wolfgang Star. To be honest, I just thought his death was caused by his own stupidity. We all saw Brynn and Phoenix's relationship was strong, maybe not as strong as his and Wonder's but we'll get to that later."

"As mean as that statement is, honestly I'd have to agree. If I was up against Phoenix Cameroon, I'd run as soon as he so much as blinked, never mind actually try to fight him. Although, maybe he was being chivalrous; the whole thing seemed to kick off when he overheard Brynn talking about killing Alice."

"True, true. Day 5 saw the death of Jesse Frogan, eliminating district 6 from the games, following Sevtamira Maroon's death. I don't know about you Leo, but I had to breathe a sigh of relief. I thought that guy rip my head off if he won and think about what a loss that would be to the world."

"Hmm" Leonaro rolls his eyes "That guy certainly isn't a danger to anyone anymore; unless he can attack from the dead or get into dreams."

"Don't tempt the guy Leo. The next death took the tension of these games up a notch when Topaz Martin, the district 1 male, became the first Career to die. See, to me, his death was pretty much at his own command. Shimmer's bigger, stronger and older but he still tried to have the last word. Let's face it, the kid used all his chances."

"I dunno; he is a Career. I'd blame the parents for raising the kid to be like a Career mentally but not physically" Leonaro turns to the camera "What do you think? Did Topaz Martin deserve to die? Vote now on our online poll. But not only was Day 7 the day when we saw our first Career dead; no, we saw a second death on the same day. That was Metro Cahidra."

"That kid was a snooze fest. He didn't do anything."

"I dunno; I thought there could have been sparks between him and Tansley if it weren't for Shimmer."

"Ah yes, Shimmer the Snake took another life. Talk about lightning striking twice"

"I feel bad for Tansley. Whoever she gets an alliance with doesn't last a day."

"Please; she should be relieved. She could have been the one to die and she's been spared twice. It sounds like she's pretty lucky to me. Next was Wonder Jones and her death just made me sob. I mean, betrayed by the man she loves and then killed. Now she's the unlucky one. Well she was."

"Good point. I mean, who wasn't under Phoenix's spell? Wonder wasn't the only one who got duped. "Phonder" was trending Cwitter for three days straight."

"Well it doesn't seem to have made a difference to Phoenix's popularity. "PhoenixSucks" isn't trending yet, much to the annoyance of some diehard Phonder fans."

"Finally today we saw the death of Glinda Odair which in retrospect probably had more impact than Wonder's especially on one Danny Suvillian. Who knew they were friends? He pretty much abandoned her because he didn't want to be a Career. But I suppose the real impact was the Shimmer's popularity."

"Yeah that sure has dwindled now."

"So Ray, on to the final 12 themselves, who is your favourite?"

"Well I used to like Phoenix but let's just say I'm not happy "PhoenixSucks" isn't a Cwitter trending topic. Anyway, my favourite now is probably Shimmer."

The whole studio suddenly becomes silent as every person in the room gives Raymond a confused look. He shrugs.

"What can I say? The evilest chicks are always the hottest."

"You are seriously disturbed Raymond" Leonaro shakes his head.

"Well who's your favourite then?"

"I like Danny Suvillian. I find his and Airmet W. Jumpneptune's friendship touching; the fact their innocence stops it blossoming into something too serious. It really represents what these games are all about."

Little did Leonaro know that if it weren't for the fact the rest of the people in the room were either airheads (Raymond included) or involved with creating the Hunger Games in some way, he would be getting booed and hissed at this very moment. Most of them just looked at Leonaro in admiration rather than spite.

"Oh Leo don't go all soppy on me please. Well that's all we have time for. Join us tomorrow for "Let's Talk Hunger Games."

**Well that's it for another day. I should get up Day 10 tomorrow but I thought I'd write this chapter first. There will be a third chapter like this when we get to the final 5 but I won't give anything away about that. Also the poll mentioned in the chapter is actually on my profile now so if you want, give your opinion on whether Topaz Martin deserved his fate. Seeya soon!**

**Death List**

**24th: Chime Hathaway- I killed him purely on the basis, that it makes Wonder guil****t****ier. **

**23rd: Dallas Cho- Not strong enough and I struggled a bit to write for him.**

**22nd: Camera Jackie- No real reason other than the fact I couldn't see him winning.**

**21st: Sevtamira Maroon- I couldn't see her winning and I wasn't very good at writing for the cha****r****acter.**

**20th: Elliot Klemes- I was debating in my head so much as to whether to kill off this character e****s****pecially after writing his interview but in the end I was choosing b****e****tween him and Tansley as to who died.**

**19th: Alice Felsworth- I had quite a few ideas for this character but her dying made the most sense, story wise. I did like the character a lot though; she was interes****t****ing.**

**18th: Wolfgang Star- I must be clear I had a list of a few tributes and this wasn't an easy decision. After much d****e****liberation I had to let Wolfgang go.**

**17th: Jesse Frogan- Sorry Jesse, there's only room for one arrogant arsehole in this story from now on and unfo****r****tunately it's not you.**

**16th: Topaz Martin- You were annoying and arrogant. Yet I will miss you quite a lot and to be ho****n****est I needed someone to die to break up the alliance and I chose you; apologies.**

**15th: Metro Cahidra- This guy was such a sweetie and I felt bad getting rid of him but the blood flow isn't moving fast enough so I had to kill someone else and unfo****r****tunately it was Metro.**

**14th: Wonder Jones- It broke my heart to kill her off. I definitely did consider her winning at a point. I adored wri****t****ing for her and she only died because of her relationship with Phoenix (yes I know this was my idea and I do apo****l****ogise).**

**13th: Loved her but had to lose her. I needed to kill off another girl as I only have 4 boys left.**

**REMAINING TRIBUTES:**

**Shimmer Starlight from District 1**

**Both District 2 Tributes**

**Both District 3 Tributes**

**Danny Suvillian from District 4**

**Julie-Anne Beaker from District 5**

**Both District 7 Tributes**

**Tansley Marie Hepperly from District 9**

**Airmet W. Jumpneptune from District 11**

**Branwen Pritchard from District 12**


	36. Day 10

**Day 10**

**So now we return to the games themselves. Don't forget to answer the new poll on my profile about your favourite tribute. But this one is different. The most popular tribute will win a very special Sponsor Gift! Enjoy the Chapter and May the Odds be Ever in Your Favour!**

**Julie-Anne Beaker POV**

I pick another handful of blackberries and put them next to me. I needed to get away from it all this morning, even for a short while. Picking berries seemed the most… normal and more importantly, the least likely to get me killed. So I slipped out early in the morning. I can't keep fooling Baron. I mean, he still believes me but he's so sweet and… I just don't know what to think.

_You have to do this. You don't just have a family; you need to get back to your inventions._

The voice in my head always convinces me what I'm doing is right. Suddenly I hear footsteps behind me. I grab Branna's spear and turn around only to see Branna herself.

"Julie-Anne?" she gives me a confused look "What are you doing?"

"Just picking berries" I shrug.

"Don't we have a lot of them?"

"Well, yeah but, I just thought I'd get a few more."

"Right… you want some help?"

"Err… sure."

She sits down beside me and begins to pick berries from the bush. What we're doing sounds completely innocent- if it weren't for the fact Branna keeps glancing over at me suspiciously when she thinks I'm not looking.

"So" she says casually "You and Baron? That's going pretty well."

"Yes. It is" I whisper.

"Cut the crap Julie-Anne. I know."

"Huh?"

"It's all fake isn't it? You don't love him."

I stop picking berries.

"W-what do you mean?"

"Look, don't do this to him. He doesn't deserve it."

I let out a high pitched laugh.

"Branna I know you're a little jealous of Baron and I, considering he's your brother but I can assure you my feelings are real."

"Stop it. Julie-Anne we can tell Baron together. He'll understand. You don't have to leave the alliance."

I stand up, my back turned to her.

"When did you find out?" I ask, shakily.

"When we found you yesterday and you hugged Baron. I saw your face. You didn't look happy; you looked guilty" she explains.

I gulp. I didn't want to have to do this yet. I turn around and aim Branna's spear at her. Branna goes pale.

"Julie-Anne, don't do this. You don't have to" she pleads.

"I'm sorry Branna but I do. I have to get back to my family, not to mention my experiments." I throw the spear and close my eyes, not wanting to see Branna die, especially at my hand.

"NO!"

I open my eyes just as Baron jumps in the crossfire and the spear hits his torso. He falls to the floor and Branna runs to his side.

"Baron please; please don't die" Branna cries.

She holds his hand and he squeezes hers.

"I should have listened" he whispers in reply, his eyes closing.

**BOOM**

Branna looks down at the dead body of her brother, her tears dripping onto him. I take a step towards her but she stands up, pulling the spear out of Baron's body on her way. She points it at me.

"Get away from him! Is this what you wanted Julie-Anne? Is it?"

I shake my head, tears dripping down my cheeks. Branna looks at me as a new wave of tears fill her own eyes. She throws the spear to the ground and goes back to Baron's body. She hugs it and sobs into his now bloody shirt. She looks up at me one more time.

"Go ahead. Kill me. KILL ME!" she screams at me before lying her head back down.

I leave the spear where it is. This isn't what I wanted. I'm a monster.

**Danny Suvillian POV**

I peer out of the trees, Airmet by my side. I need to find Shimmer. Glinda was my friend; she almost reminded me of my sister in a way. I can't stop thinking about seeing her dead body and I'll never forget that image. Shimmer's going to pay. Airmet and I have been looking for her since this morning. Then, I see a girl walking through the woods alone. It's got to be her. I tap Airmet on the shoulder.

"Airmet, there she is. Let's do this." I say.

"Wait, Danny, I…" she begins but it's too late, I've already jumped.

I land on Shimmer's back. Airmet jumps down after me and lands on the ground just as I've stabbed my knife in Shimmer's neck. But it's too blunt; it barely makes a scratch.

"Danny stop! It's not her! It's not Shimmer!" yells Airmet.

What? I look at the girl properly. She doesn't even look like Shimmer. The girl throws me off her back and glares at me, clutching her sword. Looks like I'm gonna have to fight after all. But then, the girl looks behind her at Airmet.

"Did you say Shimmer?" she asks.

"Y-yeah" stutters Airmet, shaking.

"You want her dead?" the girl lowers her sword.

"So what if we do?" I reply.

"That bitch took away my only real alliance. What's say I help you, then we go our separate ways?"

"Sure" Airmet agrees quickly before I can object "What's your name?"

"Tansley"

**Amy-Leigh Gizmo POV**

I don't know why I agreed to this. I hate Branwen. I just do. Yet here I am helping her pluck the birds we caught. Terro is in the corner trying to start a fire. I wish I was helping him; he's funny. Branwen's trying to be chatty but I'm in no mood to talk to her.

"You know, you might be able to pluck it quicker if you use one of my arrows instead of that axe" she points out.

"Yes, well, I don't need to rely on you for supplies ok? Some of us can survive without sponsor gifts" I snap back.

Branwen goes quiet for a minute.

"I'm ok here. You could go and help Terro if you want" she suggests.

"Why would I want to do that?" I say.

Branwen says "Hmm" knowingly and carries on plucking.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I scowl.

"Oh come on Amy. You're telling me Terro's just your friend?"

"Yes! No! I don't know!"

"Ok what about the other day; when Terro was stung by the tracker jackers?"

"That was… well that was nothing!"

_Flashback_

The rain fell hard; every drop felt like a gun shot.

"Come on, we're almost in the cave" I had encouraged Branwen.

Eventually we'd got Terro into the cave and pulled out the stingers but every time we pulled one out or he moved a little, something inside me went tense. By the time we were done, I felt unusually on edge.

"Shouldn't we do something? Is there anything else we're meant to do? What if he died because we took the stingers out? Are you even supposed to do that?" I quizzed Branwen.

To my surprise, she laughed at me.

"Look Nurse Amy, you should probably just leave him" she joked.

"But he could die when we weren't looking. He could die while we were chatting or something and we wouldn't have a clue"

"We would; the cannon would tell us."

It felt like we'd switched places for a moment. For the first time in these games, I was panicking and Branwen was reassuring **me**.

_End of Flashback_

"Go; I don't mind, honestly."

I look over at Terro, who's just got a fire going. Do I love him?

"No, we'll go together. Let's finish the plucking over there." I say.

I know that's a total cop out. But I need to know for sure how I feel about Terro before I say anything. Is Branwen trying to help me or distract me? Maybe it has something to do with that note she got. I need to find out what it said.

**Brynn Kale POV**

"Brynn?"

I ignore Phoenix and continue sharpening my axe.

"Come on baby, talk to me."

I stay silent. I hear his footsteps but don't turn around. I'm not giving him the satisfaction.

"You could give me that freebie you still owe me."

When I feel his hand on my back I jump in surprise but I still don't respond. Suddenly he grabs my shoulder and turns me around then he kisses me forcefully. But I'm not Wonder. I push him away and slap him as hard as I can. He flinches, something I've never seen Phoenix do.

"Listen arsehole! You touch me again and I'll slit your throat, do I make myself clear?" I growl.

Phoenix doesn't answer. Instead, he grabs me and holds me against the cave wall. I'm scared, but I'm not being another Wonder.

"Look baby, I don't think you understand how this works. You see, you don't call the shots. I do" he smiles sinisterly.

I take a death breath… and then spit in his face.

"I'm not your fricken baby. I'm not Wonder!"

"Wonder was a waste of space!"

"She loved you!"

"She was a mutt!"

"No, you're the true mutt. You're an arrogant murderer who just kills his problems just to hide the face no one cares about him."

"Shut up!"

"You gonna kill me? Go ahead, because we both know you can't survive these games alone!"

Phoenix raises his sword but then pushes me down. He walks over to the corner and begins to sharpen his sword. I stay where I am, seemingly unable to move. After a while Phoenix goes to sleep in his sleeping bag. Then I stand up, close my eyes to think for a moment. Then I grab my axe and some food and do what I have to.

I run.

**Did you recognise the "Listen arsehole!" part? If you know what film it's from PM me the answer for 5 bonus Sponsor Points.**

**Death List**

**24****th****: Chime Hathaway- I killed him purely on the basis, that it makes Wonder guiltier. **

**23****rd****: Dallas Cho- Not strong enough and I struggled a bit to write for him.**

**22****nd****: Camera Jackie- No real reason other than the fact I couldn't see him winning.**

**21****st****: Sevtamira Maroon- I couldn't see her winning and I wasn't very good at writing for the character.**

**20****th****: Elliot Klemes- I was debating in my head so much as to whether to kill off this character especially after writing his interview but in the end I was choosing between him and Tansley as to who died.**

**19****th****: Alice Felsworth- I had quite a few ideas for this character but her dying made the most sense, story wise. I did like the character a lot though; she was interesting.**

**18****th****: Wolfgang Star- I must be clear I had a list of a few tributes and this wasn't an easy decision. After much deliberation I had to let Wolfgang go.**

**17****th****: Jesse Frogan- Sorry Jesse, there's only room for one arrogant arsehole in this story from now on and unfortunately it's not you.**

**16****th****: Topaz Martin- You were annoying and arrogant. Yet I will miss you quite a lot and to be honest I needed someone to die to break up the alliance and I chose you; apologies.**

**15****th****: Metro Cahidra- This guy was such a sweetie and I felt bad getting rid of him but the blood flow isn't moving fast enough so I had to kill someone else and unfortunately it was Metro.**

**14****th****: Wonder Jones- It broke my heart to kill her off. I definitely did consider her winning at a point. I adored writing for her and she only died because of her relationship with Phoenix (yes I know this was my idea and I do apologise).**

**13****th****: Glinda Odair- Loved her but had to lose her. I needed to kill off another girl as I only have 4 boys left.**

**12****th****: Baron Chrome- It was sad for you to die but you died a good man.**

**REMAINING TRIBUTES:**

**Shimmer Starlight from District 1**

**Both District 2 Tributes**

**Branna Chrome from District 3**

**Danny Suvillian from District 4**

**Julie-Anne Beaker from District 5**

**Both District 7 Tributes**

**Tansley Marie Hepperly from District 9**

**Airmet W. Jumpneptune from District 11**

**Branwen Pritchard from District 12**


	37. Day 11

**Day 11**

**Ok, brief announcement; from now on I will be updating this story every 2 days rather than every day. I know I have pretty much been doing this anyway but I just want to make it official so you guys aren't wondering where the new chapter is. Anyone notice for Day 11, we're on the final 11? No? Just me? Anyway, this chapter will feature the most popular tribute receiving his/her special sponsor gift. **

**Phoenix Cameroon POV**

"Brynn?" I call to her drowsily "Baby?"

Eurgh, she must still be asleep. I shove the lump lying nearby. She doesn't move. In fact, she's not moving at all. Is she breathing? I partially unzip her sleeping bag; it's empty? Where is she? I jump up and look around the cave. Food is missing, plus a spare sleeping bag. That bitch is gone! I go out to the edge of the cave.

"BRYNN!" I bellow.

I pick up my sword and run out of the cave. I've seen a lot of blood spill but traitor blood is the sweetest of all. That's why once I've killed Brynn I'm coming after Shimmer. It won't take long to kill Brynn. She's tiny and a moron so not only can she not defend herself but she'll be easy to find. I hear a rustling up ahead and run towards it. I knew I'd find her quickly. But when I run in the direction of the rustling, I hear more rustleing in the other direction. After going up and down a few times, I'm getting fed up. I slam my axe into a tree.

"WHERE ARE YOU?" I yell and hear a squeal.

I recognise the voice. I grab hold of the trunk and begin to climb but my vision is suddenly blurred by a mess of feathers. Claws scratch my face and I fall. I see a bird coming in my direction.

"I'm here Phoenix. Can't you see me?" sneers Brynn's voice out of the birds mouth.

I swing my sword at it but miss. I hear Brynn's familiar laugh.

"Are you sad because I don't love you Phoenix?" the bird teases.

"Enough!" I growl at it. The bird flies up high and then comes down again, it's claws aimed at my face. But of course I'm too fast for it. I decapitate the stupid bird and tread on the corpse. No use giving the other tributes extra food. That may not have been the real Brynn but it's only a matter of time before even she recognises the inevitable. You hear that Brynn? I'll find you. I'll always find you.

**Shimmer Starlight POV**

Hmph, it turns out killing my ally wasn't the best idea; my bad. It turns out I don't know what any of these plants are. Glinda was so good at that sort of thing; her demise was so unfortunate. Still, what I lack in plant knowledge, I make up for in strength, beauty, smarts, well, every other area really. The points is, I'm hungry and I don't have any food. I would try fishing but I might fall in the water. Maybe, if I found some other tributes, I could "borrow" some of their food. Things would probably get violent of course, but that's all part of the fun. The question is- who should I target. Phoenix and Brynn probably have the most but they're probably a little sore about me leaving them. Besides, I'm savouring Phoenix's kill. Then there's the two from district 7 (oh come on, like they aren't allies) but they're probably running out of food. Ooh, what about those "geniuses". The girl from district 3 will be grieving her brother, the girl from 5 is weak and both of them probably know, like, every one of those plants. They probably have loads of food to spare. I'm sure they'll share; nobody likes to be selfish after all. As I think and walk (another one of my talents) I trip over something. Are they, bandages? Then without warning, the district 9 girl jumps out. I remember her; she was with the district 11 boy.

"Well what do you know" I grin "It's the thief's little girlfriend."

"Shut up and die you little bitch!" she growls.

She takes a swing at me with her sword but I jump out of the way. I take out an arrow.

"I don't think your quite skilled enough to be holding that sword, are you sweetie?" I smirk and then I stab the arrow into the hand holding the sword.

She cries out in pain and the sword falls to the floor.

"Climb up Tansley!" calls a voice from the tree.

District 9 girl starts to scramble up the tree.

"Oh no you don't" I snarl.

I pull out my bow and grab a second arrow. I pull it back and it hits Tansley's shoulder. My third hits her neck and she falls. I take her sword.

"I think this belong to you" I raise the sword up.

**BOOM**

I leave the sword; as if I need it. I look up to kill the people in the tree. The district 4 boy and the district 11 girl are up there. She's looking away and sobbing softly but he looks me right in the eyes.

"Oh hey; how's Glinda?" I ask him sweetly.

"Screw you" he says slowly.

"Not good huh?"

"You- your nothing but a pretender; and I will kill you. Someway, somehow, I will."

"I'm sure Glinda'll be waiting."

"Go to hell!"

"You first!"

I aim my arrow at him but he and the girl disappear into the trees. I smile triumphantly to myself and walk away.

**Branwen Pritchard POV**

Amy is still barely talking to me. I suppose I should be happy in a way; it makes distancing myself from her even easier. But I thought I could just make her focus on him and stay friends with me. Then I could slip away without any bad feeling. It's all because of that stupid note. If it wasn't for that note, I could be with my alliance until the end. Worst of all, if I left, I'd be completely defenceless unless I stole one of their axes. I don't wanna have to do that; Amy's my friend and Terro's not too bad. So I have to do it. I have to tell them what it said. At the moment we're looking for other tributes so we can get some of the strong ones while the three of us are all alive and well. It's relatively quiet; I have to do it now.

"You guys…" I begin.

"Look!" Amy points towards a tree.

Oh no not again. It's another sponsor gift. Please don't let it be for me. Terro climbs the tree to get it.

"Be more careful this time" warns Amy.

Terro rolls his eyes and climbs up in a blink of an eye. He throws the sponsor gift to Amy. There's an envelope on it. Not me. Not me. Not me…

"Of course" Amy sighs under her breath throwing the container to me.

I catch it and open the envelope.

"What does this one say? Or is it another big secret?" Amy asks cynically.

"_Congratulations! You were voted the most popular tribute by our poll! Here's your prize!" _I read aloud "Happy?"

I don't care if I'm being horrible to her; if she can't take it, she shouldn't dish it out. The sponsor gift is quite big and weird shaped. I open it and pull out… a bow; a beautiful, perfectly carved, strong stringed bow. On the side, "Branwen" has been carved into the dark wood.

"Wow, I guess you're the favourite in the Capitol too" Amy says sarcastically.

"What is your problem?" I scowl.

"I think I've made that very clear" she snaps back.

"What, you mean the fact you're behaving like some jealous five year old?"

"I'm gonna walk on" says Terro quickly.

We pretty much ignore him.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Amy replies.

"Oh come on. You wanna know what it said? It told me I should leave you guys and to be honest, I'm considering doing just that!" I shout.

"You were thinking of abandoning us?"

"No, I don't want to. You guys are my friends. Wait a second, what's that?"

"I'm not fooling for that."

"No really, listen."

Unbelievably another sponsor gift is coming down. Amy catches it and immediately passes it to me. I pick it up and open the container. A tiny label is attached to the lid. I smile to myself.

"What's so funny?" Amy edges over, trying to look at the label herself.

"It's not for me" I smile passing it to her.

_Amy,_

_Here's your damn sponsor gift. Now stop complaining and suck it up!_

_Johanna_

"I-I got a sponsor gift?" she stammers, barely able to believe it.

To be honest, I'm pretty surprised myself. She opens the container where she find a lighter.

"I guess Johanna got tired of watching Terro try to light a fire" I joke and we both laugh.

But then Amy's eyes suddenly grow wide.

"Branwen move!"

But it's too late; the girl from 5 (the one who saw Terro's brother) has a knife poised at my neck. I shake, more scared for my life than I have been, unable to see where the girl's gaze is looking.

"Give me the axe!" she hisses, I presume at Amy.

"Leave her alone! If you don't I'll kill you whether you kill her or not" Amy growls back.

"Do you really wanna take that chance? Trust me, your friend is 40% more likely to get her throat slit if you don't hand it over."

"Don't do it Amy!" I retort.

But to no avail. Amy hands the axe to the girl who kicks me to the floor.

"Ok, you have what you want. Now leave" Amy says assertively.

I lie helplessly on the floor. The girl kicked me right in the ankle. It's probably just sprained but it still hurts. Besides, there's no way I can aim an arrow quicker than she can hit me with that axe. The girl walks over to Amy and swings back the axe and…

The girl lies dead on the floor, the axe in her back. Amy and I look to see who her killer was. It's Terro.

"Terro?" Amy says, as if she's questioning if it really was him.

Then she runs over and puts her arms around him. For a second it's look they're going to kiss but then Amy remembers it's not just the two of them and looks away awkwardly.

"Ha, yeah, thanks Terro" she says, her voice high.

"Yeah whatever sweetheart" Terro shrugs.

We walk back to the cave, acting like friends. But I know what I saw; and I know what it's gonna mean for me.

**Branna Chrome POV**

Oh Baron, I'm sorry I didn't stop her. It's been hard without you. I feel like half of me is missing. I'm gonna find Julie-Anne and kill her for you. I know you weren't one for violence but she hurt you. She pretended to love you and then she killed you.

"Branna?" calls a weak voice.

I look down only to find Julie-Anne herself, a large, ugly wound in her back. I turn her over so she's facing me.

"Help me" she pleads.

"Help you?" I look at her in disgust.

"Please. We're friends."

"Don't give me that. You told me you and Baron was more than friends. But no one helped him! No one helped my brother!"

Julie-Anne coughs and blood splatters on her chin. That blood is soon joined by her tears.

"I didn't want to kill him. I didn't Branna" she whimpers.

"You know, despite everything, I forgive you" I whisper "But Baron doesn't."

**BOOM**

I pull my spear out of Julie-Anne's chest and close my eyes for a moment, trying to convince myself it was the right thing to do. Later I watch the names of the fallen tributes appear.

**District 9: Tansley Marie Hepperly**

**District 5: Julie-Anne Beaker**

In a way I should be glad Julie-Anne's dead. She killed someone so dear to me and she could have been planning to come after me soon. But I stooped to her level. I'm just like her; and it kills me.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter and I also hope I'll be more on time with the next one. Fingers crossed!**

**Death List**

**24****th****: Chime Hathaway- I killed him purely on the basis, that it makes Wonder guiltier. **

**23****rd****: Dallas Cho- Not strong enough and I struggled a bit to write for him.**

**22****nd****: Camera Jackie- No real reason other than the fact I couldn't see him winning.**

**21****st****: Sevtamira Maroon- I couldn't see her winning and I wasn't very good at writing for the character.**

**20****th****: Elliot Klemes- I was debating in my head so much as to whether to kill off this character especially after writing his interview but in the end I was choosing between him and Tansley as to who died.**

**19****th****: Alice Felsworth- I had quite a few ideas for this character but her dying made the most sense, story wise. I did like the character a lot though; she was interesting.**

**18****th****: Wolfgang Star- I must be clear I had a list of a few tributes and this wasn't an easy decision. After much deliberation I had to let Wolfgang go.**

**17****th****: Jesse Frogan- Sorry Jesse, there's only room for one arrogant arsehole in this story from now on and unfortunately it's not you.**

**16****th****: Topaz Martin- You were annoying and arrogant. Yet I will miss you quite a lot and to be honest I needed someone to die to break up the alliance and I chose you; apologies.**

**15****th****: Metro Cahidra- This guy was such a sweetie and I felt bad getting rid of him but the blood flow isn't moving fast enough so I had to kill someone else and unfortunately it was Metro.**

**14****th****: Wonder Jones- It broke my heart to kill her off. I definitely did consider her winning at a point. I adored writing for her and she only died because of her relationship with Phoenix (yes I know this was my idea and I do apologise).**

**13****th****: Glinda Odair- Loved her but had to lose her. I needed to kill off another girl as I only have 4 boys left.**

**12****th****: Baron Chrome- It was sad for you to die but you died a good man.**

**11****th****: Tansley Marie Hepperly- To be honest, she'd run her course and her story wasn't going anywhere but I still loved the character.**

**10****th****: Julie-Anne Beaker- I was actually gonna have her stick around for a little bit but in the end when I thought about it, it was her time. More's to the point, karma's a bitch.**

**REMAINING TRIBUTES:**

**Shimmer Starlight from District 1**

**Both District 2 Tributes**

**Branna Chrome from District 3**

**Danny Suvillian from District 4**

**Both District 7 Tributes**

**Airmet W. Jumpneptune from District 11**

**Branwen Pritchard from District 12**


	38. Me Being a Desperado

**Why I'm so Delayed**

**Ok, so according to my personal set rules I am now approaching being 2 days late on my next chapter. It's not my lack of inspiration that's screwed me up; it's that I have reasons to keep every single one of the final 9 around and I love nearly all of them. Just to give you an idea of my frustration here are my reasons.**

**Shimmer Starlight (District 1): I currently have plans for this girl; big ones.**

**Phoenix Cameroon (District 2): It's too early to get rid of this arsehole.**

**Brynn Kale (District 2): Not only do I love writing for this character but her general popularity is slowly growing.**

**Branna Chrome (District 3): I don't want to get rid of this whole alliance in the space of 3 chapters. Also Branna just made her first kill. I wanna know how that affects her and I'm the one that's meant to be bloody writing it.**

**Danny Suvillian (District 4): There's just something you have to like about this kid; I don't know what it is but you just do.**

**Terro Madrime (District 7): It's a cliché for two people to find out about their mutual feelings for each other and then have one of them die.**

**Amy-Leigh Gizmo (District 7): See above. Also, like with Danny, there's something I like about her. I think it's the underdogness.**

**Airmet W. Jumpneptune (District 11): Oh come on! You really expect me to kill this little honey off? Have you no soul? Besides, she's not just gonna be like Rue.**

**Branwen Pritchard (District 12): She's mega popular and she's so… normal. Almost everyone has something that makes them unique but other than being adopted Branwen's just a normal girl and I love that.**

**So you see my dilemma. What do you think? I shouldn't really be asking but I'm at my wits end.**


	39. Day 12 Part 1

**Day 12 PART 1**

**Ok so first let me just thank all of you that gave me advice on my issue. In the end I just picked someone at random. I wasn't entirely pleased with the result but then I probably wouldn't have been no matter who I chose. I did however leave 2 people out of principal. Finally, this chapter only has one POV but it's a long one and it's only the first half of Day 12. Enjoy the Chapter and May the Odds be Ever in Your Favour!**

**Terro Madrime POV**

I feel like I've barely slept. I can't stop thinking about what happened with Amy yesterday. It was weird; for a split second I felt something I hadn't felt since I was with Fuma. I feel a stab of guilt when I realise that was just over 2 weeks ago. No, Fuma cheated on me; screw her.

"Terro she's gone!" yells Amy.

"What? Whose gone?" I ask.

"Branwen; she's gone!"

"Do you think one of the Careers got her in the night?"

"I don't know. There isn't any blood. I think she just left."

"Is anything missing?"

"Terro!"

"What? Why wouldn't she; how will she survive without it? Besides, she shouldn't have abandoned us. Now she'll pay for it."

"You idiot; she didn't want to abandon us!"

"Well why did she then?"

Amy sucks in her breath but then stays quiet.

"All she took" she says sharply "is her bow and arrow. Now let's go. We're running out of food anyway."

"Lead the way sweetheart" I reply picking up my axe.

"Oh no. We're gonna split up; and if you don't come back" she takes a step closer to me "I **will **kill you."

"I'm so scared."

So we go our separate ways for a while to find food. I catch a couple of rabbits and pick some fruit. I'm just heading back when I hear Amy's screams.

"Somebody help me!" I hear her cry.

This isn't like the dream; it's consistently the same way. Eventually I get to a point where I'm sure Amy should be. But I can't see her anywhere. There's a few birds though. Amy's voice sounds echoed now. Then, one of the birds comes closer to me. It's beak opens but instead of letting out a chirp, I hear Amy's voice.

"Better luck next time Terro" it "says".

"Where's Amy?" I growl at the bird.

"Where's Amy? Where's Amy?" the bird mimics, still strangely in Amy's voice.

"Stop it."

"Stop it."

"Stop it!"

"Stop it!"

"Stupid bird"

The bird stares at me for a moment then flies up high. Suddenly it flies down again it's hawk-like claws poised towards me. I run away but it follows. I can't keep running forever. But then I hear something fall. I turn and see the bird dead on the ground with a spear in it body. The girl from 3 runs towards me, a spear in her hand; but instead of hitting me with it, she grabs my arm and begins to pull me away.

"Run!" she screams.

I take a split second to look and I see the flock of bird coming towards us. We run for a while and it's lucky we don't run into anyone. But before I know it we've reached a cliff. The bird are surrounding us. We can't escape when it happens. The girl from 3 picks up her spear.

"Duck down!" she commands.

"What?" I reply.

"Just do it!"

I don't like being told what to do at the best of times but if she had some way to get us out of this I was all for it. I duck down as the birds come closer to us. But then the girl whirls around, keeping the spear out. In less than a minute, every bird is either dead or close to it.

"Jabberhawks" she puffs, breathless "Genetically modified jabberjays. The difference is these ones are smart; they speak in the voices of your enemies or allies so you're drawn towards them. But they're strong too; they have all the dangerous features of hawks but they're size gives you the idea they're nothing. But now I need you to do something for me."

I narrow my eyes.

"What?" I ask suspiciously.

"Stay with me while I die"

Then without warning she stabs herself in the torso and falls to the ground. I rush over to her. I don't do favours but this girl pretty much saved my life.

"Why did you do that?" I check her pulse which is getting slower and slower.

"My brother was killed. I killed the girl who did it; my old alliance member" she explains.

"Don't you have anyone left?"

"Yes; my mother. Please, when you win, tell her I said I'm sorry but I couldn't live with the guilt and give her this."

She gives me a bangle and then closes her eyes.

**BOOM**

And then she's nothing more than a body. Just like that; she's gone. I don't even know this girl. What's it going to be like if Amy dies? I break her spear- I don't think she'd want it to do anymore damage- and move the pieces away from her. The hovercraft picks her up and Amy emerges from the woods just as it leaves. I run to her side and put my arms around her.

"What the-" she stutters.

But before she can finish I kiss her and pretty soon she's kissing me back. Then she stops.

"No. No, this can't happen" she says worriedly edging backwards towards the cliff "Not here, not in this arena. I have to kill you, don't you get that?"

"Jeez calm down sweetheart" I joke.

"Enough with the whole sweetheart thing!"

"Amy!" I yell but it's too late.

She loses her footing and falls.

"Terro, I'm here! I'm still ok" she calls.

I run to cliff's edge and she's hanging on to a crumbling bit of the cliff. I grab her hands and try to pull her up but I find myself being pulled towards the edge.

"Come on" I command myself, trying to pull her up.

"No Terro. Let me go" she tries to get my hand off hers but I keep them tight around them.

"Are you crazy? You'll fall!"

"We'll both fall if you don't let go."

"I'm not leaving you."

She gives me one long look and smiles.

"I love you; I really do" she says before pulling one hand from my grasp, grabbing her axe and hitting my other hand so I let go. I don't say a word as she falls. I just watch her until she is gone.

**BOOM**

**Meanwhile in the Capitol…**

Steve Odeon sat at his computer bored as you can get. Nothing had happened today. Ok, so there had been two deaths but Dave O'Neal, his rival, was in charge of hovercraft duty today. No, Steve was in charge of the monitor. Like anything got into the arena unless it was supposed to; the Capitol has made the place completely secure. Nothing gets in and nothing gets out. Then, a little red blinking light appears on his monitor.

"Oria!" he calls.

The head gamemaker looks up from doing her nails. Steve had wondered at first how someone as dumb as Oria had ended up as head gamemaker. That was until he saw President Salem's arm around her. Now he wasn't gonna be the guy to question Salem, but personally he thought the guy was a moron to choose someone like Oria. Put it this way, she'd tried to flirt with everyone. Male/Female, Old/Young, Fat/Thin. When you're dating a guy who could get a number of people to shoot you on demand, trying to screw anything that moves is a bad idea. Not that Steve was being judgemental of course. Oria strutted over to Steve's desk, in no hurry at all.

"What is it Mr Odeon?" she asks in an exasperated tone.

"There's a light; a red one, on the monitor. Take a look" Steve turned the monitor to face Oria.

"Oh my god!" she cried.

She ran over to her own desk and grabbed hold of the microphone into which she liked to bark random, useless announcements. You know, just to sound important.

"Attention, attention! This is not a drill; a foreign body has breached the arena! Red alert!" she screeched.

Of course nobody took any notice; this was Oria for goodness sake. She thought that an intern bringing in coffee with full fat milk was an emergency. So Steve just sighed and ignored the red blinking light. But the question still remained in the back of his mind. What was the red blinking light? Eventually the temptation became too great and he switched to the camera. When he saw what it was he fell off his chair. What he saw wasn't a what, it was a who; a girl. A girl who fell off a cliff. A girl who was meant to be dead. But she was alive.

**DUN DUN DUN! Guess you'll have to wait for part 2 to find out what happened and who escaped death (although you know, it's kind of obvious)**

**Death List**

**24****th****: Chime Hathaway- I killed him purely on the basis, that it makes Wonder guiltier. **

**23****rd****: Dallas Cho- Not strong enough and I struggled a**** bit to write for him.**

**22****nd****: Camera Jackie- No real reason other than the fact I couldn't see him winning.**

**21****st****: Sevtamira Maroon- I couldn't see her winning and I wasn't very good at writing for the character.**

**20****th****: Elliot Klemes- I was debating in my ****head so much as to whether to kill off this character especially after writing his interview but in the end I was choosing between him and Tansley as to who died.**

**19****th****: Alice Felsworth- I had quite a few ideas for this character but her dying made the most**** sense, story wise. I did like the character a lot though; she was interesting.**

**18****th****: Wolfgang Star- I must be clear I had a list of a few tributes and this wasn't an easy decision. After much deliberation I had to let Wolfgang go.**

**17****th****: Jesse Frogan- Sorr****y Jesse, there's only room for one arrogant arsehole in this story from now on and unfortunately it's not you.**

**16****th****: Topaz Martin- You were annoying and arrogant. Yet I will miss you quite a lot and to be honest I needed someone to die to break up the alli****ance and I chose you; apologies.**

**15****th****: Metro Cahidra- This guy was such a sweetie and I felt bad getting rid of him but the blood flow isn't moving fast enough so I had to kill someone else and unfortunately it was Metro.**

**14****th****: Wonder Jones- It broke my he****art to kill her off. I definitely did consider her winning at a point. I adored writing for her and she only died because of her relationship with Phoenix (yes I know this was my idea and I do apologise).**

**13****th****: Glinda Odair- Loved her but had to lose her. ****I needed to kill off another girl as I only have 4 boys left.**

**12****th****: Baron Chrome- It was sad for you to die but you died a good man.**

**11****th****: Tansley Marie Hepperly- To be honest, she'd run her course and her story wasn't going anywhere but I still loved the ****character.**

**10****th****: Julie-Anne Beaker- I was actually gonna have her stick around for a little bit but in the end when I thought about it, it was her time. More's to the point, karma's a bitch.**

**9****th****: Branna Chrome- I loved her but at least she died on her own terms.**

**8****th****: Amy-Leigh Gizmo?**

**REMAINING TRIBUTES:**

**Shimmer Starlight from District 1**

**Both District 2 Tributes**

**Branna Chrome from District 3**

**Danny Suvillian from District 4**

**Terro Madrime from District 7**

**Airmet W. Jumpneptune from District 11**

**Branwen Pritchard from District 12**


	40. Day 12 Part 2

**Day 12 Part 2**

**I'm gonna tell you right now there is only 3 POVS in this chapter and possibly another VERY short Capitol thing just cos your probably sick of them but I need to. This is because Terro's was on Day 12 so technically there were 4 POVS on Day 12. By the way, I'm trying something a little bit different in this chapter which is splitting up POVs. You know right half of someone's at one point in the day and half in the other. Enjoy the Chapter and May the Odds be Ever in Your Favour!**

**Amy-Leigh Gizmo POV**

My eyes open and it all starts coming back to me. I fell off a cliff didn't I? I move around a bit to check if I'm injured. My right leg feels like its bruised and my head is aching but I'm alive. I'm breathing and I'm alive. So I get up, grab my axe and look around. I force myself to look over the cliff even though I'm pretty sure I will now fear them for life but it just looks normal. A blue ocean crashes against some sharp rocks. How could I have survived that? It just doesn't make sense. After a little longer thinking, I kick some pebbles off the cliff in frustration. What I don't see coming is the rocks flying back at my face. Luckily I duck out the way but it gets me thinking. Did I do that when I fell? I dunno. Wait, I need to find Terro. He thinks I'm dead. I even heard my cannon so the Capitol must think the same. Maybe I can use that to my advantage.

**Brynn Kale POV**

I don't know why I didn't go at it alone from the start; it's actually been easier. I feel like I can breathe again. I haven't killed anyone else; I don't need to. I don't want to. When I was with the Careers it was like I had to kill people just to prove myself. But now I'm free. Well of course I'm not free. In fact, I couldn't technically be less free. But at least I can be alone for a few days. I've taken to sleeping up a tree, using the rope I took from the supplies when I left to stop me falling. I'm going to try and wait until the final 5 before I do anything. I've heard two cannons today, two to go. I keep thinking about my dad and what he will be thinking about my progress in the arena. Maybe he's proud of me. I need to get back and find out. My stomach grumbles. I look in my bag and see I'm running out of food. I should go hunting. I climb down from the tree and I feel something in my hair and turn around quickly. It clings on. What is that? I shake and I feel it fall. It's a field mouse; but its fur is blue. It cowers at the bottom of the tree trunk. I waver whether I should kill it or not. Not because it's an innocent animal; I need to live after all. The fact it's blue rings alarm bells with me. But before I can think about it more I feel a sharp pain in my leg. The mouse's teeth sink into my calf and I have to bite my tongue to stop myself squealing in pain. Instead of trying to hit the mouse with my axe I try to climb the tree to get away from it. But the pain is too bad and I let myself fall. That was not an ordinary mouse. I wouldn't be in so much pain if that was the case. I cough but when I do something splatters to the ground. It's not blood; it's blue like the mouse's fur. What's happening to me? My body begins to shake and I fall to the floor. I close my eyes and black out.

I wake up and I'm breathless again. But maybe that's because somebody's tied me up and perched me against a rock. The first sight I see couldn't be less attractive; the face of Shimmer Starlight.

"Good, you're awake. I was starting to think you'd die; and I wouldn't want that to happen" she smiles.

Ok, is it the mouse poison talking or does that make no sense?

"Why would you let me live?" I ask.

"Oh, sweetie, you just make such perfect bait I couldn't resist" Shimmer beams, her eyes glittering in excitement.

"Bait?"

"For your boyfriend Phoenix of course. He must be worried sick about his little Brynny. When he turns up I'll have an arrow in his head before he can realise what's going on. Then you'll be disposable enough."

I get it. She doesn't know that me and Phoenix

1. Aren't a couple and

2. Aren't an alliance.

So she doesn't know he won't be worried. Although she's right about one thing- I am good bait for Phoenix. But not for the reasons she thinks. I look down at my leg. If the fact it's covered in blood and blue around the edges is any sign of how I'm doing, I need medicine. But where can I get it in the arena much less while I'm being held hostage. I guess I'll have to sit it out. At least Shimmer's plan has bought be a bit of time because like it or not running away from Phoenix wasn't the last escape I'll have to make here.

**Airmet W. Jumpneptune POV**

It's been decided; we have to keep hunting for Shimmer. Losing Tansley was scary but losing Danny would have been worse. If the circumstances were somehow different, we could be friends. But they aren't. One way or another at least one of us is going to die. Danny has been staring into space for a while now; he's probably thinking the same.

"The question is, where is she?" he mumbles to himself.

"Who?" I ask.

"Shimmer; it doesn't make sense. Why is she hiding?"

"She could be scared."

"No, not her. Can't you see it? It's in her eyes."

"What is?"

"Her arrogance; have you ever seen her look at you? Her eyes kind of glitter; she enjoys the fear and the power. Someone like that doesn't hide."

"You talk like you've been in these games before."

"Nope. But when you're on the streets you learn to fend for yourself."

"What about your sister?"

Danny's face drops.

"She tries to beg but she won't hunt. She doesn't like me to hunt either" Danny grins "But I do anyway."

"I get it. It's just me and my younger brother and sister but my neighbour's the grocer's son so he gives us food" I think back to reaping day "Or at least he did."

"What happened?"

"His dad found out and said he'd call the authorities because we were alone. But, when I got reaped he said he'd look after him. Then he said he thought I could win."

"You say it like it's stupid. Don't you think one of us could win?"

"Honestly, no. We're 12. No one that young has ever won this. Plus, it's not even as if we've been trained."

"Yeah but we're smart. I doubt that many of them are. Shimmer's not."

"She's good at hiding."

"So are we."

"She actually knows how to use a weapon."

"So do we."

"I don't."

"It's not hard to use a penknife. If you could just jump on someone's back with Tansley's sword it wouldn't be hard to slit there throat."

"Would you really do that?"

"Do you wanna get back to your brother and sister?"

"With all my heart."

"Well if that's true you'd kill for it; and I'd do the same for Emma."

I look at Danny in shock and can't help but wonder if he'd kill me.

"Yes" he says.

"Yes what?" I reply with a confused expression.

"If we got to the final 2 together, yes I would kill you."

**Amy-Leigh Gizmo POV**

How big is this arena? I swear I've been everywhere. It's starting to get dark and all I have to see is my lighter. It's good for fires but a bit dim to see tributes with. Suddenly I hear a voice.

"Stupid ass fire!"

"Terro?" I come out of the shadows and into his sight.

"Amy? What the hell? No, I can't let myself go crazy" he grumbles.

"You're not crazy Terro. I'm alive!"

"Shut up! Shut up! Leave me alone!"

He swings his axe near me. I jump back.

"Terro, please!" I cry.

"No! You're dead! You're not here!" he yells back, still swinging the axe.

He hits my shoulder and it starts to bleed. I cower on the ground.

"Don't Terro; look at me. I'm alive."

"Amy? But how?"

"I don't know; some kind of glitch in the arena. I kicked some rocks down the cliff afterward and they just came back up. I guess that happened to me too."

"Well, I'm glad you're ok."

"Actually I'm not. My shoulder was just hit with an axe."

"Yeah I'm sorry about that sweetheart. Good thing I have bandages. Although don't think you'll get them for free."

"So you'd rather keep trying to light that fire yourself? Because I do have a lighter."

Terro grins.

"Ok you win. Here, I'll bandage you up."

So I sit in Terro's arms as the sun goes down and he bandages my shoulder. The Capitol anthem reminds me we aren't in district 7; this shouldn't be happening. The names of the fallen appear.

**District 3: Branna Chrome**

**District 7: Amy-Leigh Gizmo**

I almost laugh seeing my own name but then I stop myself. It's only a matter of time before the Capitol finds out and when they do things won't end well for me; or my family. I need find some way to make this right before it's too late.

**So this chapter took me so long to right but hopefully the next chapter won't take me too long. Something's coming. Something BAD. Not that the gamemakers often send something good.**

**Death List**

**24****th****: Chime Hathaway- I killed him purely on the basis, that it makes Wonder guiltier. **

**23****rd****: Dallas Cho- Not strong enough and I struggled a bit to write for him.**

**22****nd****: Camera Jackie- No real reason other than the fact I couldn't see him winning.**

**21****st****: Sevtamira Maroon- I couldn't see her winning and I wasn't very good at writing for the character.**

**20****th****: Elliot Klemes- I was debating in my head so much as to whether to kill off this character especially after writing his interview but in the end I was choosing between him and Tansley as to who died.**

**19****th****: Alice Felsworth- I had quite a few ideas for this character but her dying made the most sense, story wise. I did like the character a lot though; she was interesting.**

**18****th****: Wolfgang Star- I must be clear I had a list of a few tributes and this wasn't an easy decision. After much deliberation I had to let Wolfgang go.**

**17****th****: Jesse Frogan- Sorry Jesse, there's only room for one arrogant arsehole in this story from now on and unfortunately it's not you.**

**16****th****: Topaz Martin- You were annoying and arrogant. Yet I will miss you quite a lot and to be honest I needed someone to die to break up the alliance and I chose you; apologies.**

**15****th****: Metro Cahidra- This guy was such a sweetie and I felt bad getting rid of him but the blood flow isn't moving fast enough so I had to kill someone else and unfortunately it was Metro.**

**14****th****: Wonder Jones- It broke my heart to kill her off. I definitely did consider her winning at a point. I adored writing for her and she only died because of her relationship with Phoenix (yes I know this was my idea and I do apologise).**

**13****th****: Glinda Odair- Loved her but had to lose her. I needed to kill off another girl as I only have 4 boys left.**

**12****th****: Baron Chrome- It was sad for you to die but you died a good man.**

**11****th****: Tansley Marie Hepperly- To be honest, she'd run her course and her story wasn't going anywhere but I still loved the character.**

**10****th****: Julie-Anne Beaker- I was actually gonna have her stick around for a little bit but in the end when I thought about it, it was her time. More's to the point, karma's a bitch.**

**9****th****: Branna Chrome- I loved her but at least she died on her own terms.**

**REMAINING TRIBUTES:**

**Shimmer Starlight from District 1**

**Both District 2 Tributes**

**Danny Suvillian from District 4**

**Both District 7 Tributes**

**Airmet W. Jumpneptune from District 11**

**Branwen Pritchard from District 12**


	41. Day 13

**Day 13**

**Ah 13 unlucky for some and you better believe it will be for the tributes. I didn't get a chance to apologise for my lateness but you know me; I don't upload for 5 or so days and then I get up 2 chapters within 3. I hope you understand. Enjoy the Chapter and May the Odds be Ever in Your Favour!**

**Branwen Pritchard POV**

I can't stop thinking about her; Amy. It's stupid but, it feels like it's my fault she died. You know, because I left the alliance. That's death number 3 to add to my conscience and I haven't even actually killed any of these people. Ok Branwen, focus. How could she have died? She could have had some kind of accident; maybe she fell off a cliff. I couldn't have done anything to stop that. What about if she was killed by another tribute? No, that wouldn't be my fault either. Well, I guess I could have been extra back up. Unless… what if it was Terro? That's stupid; Terro loves her. I saw the way they looked at each other.

_But it could have been fake._

Terro wouldn't do something like that.

_Wouldn't he? Wouldn't you do anything and kill anyone to be back with your family?_

But he doesn't have a reason to.

_What if Amy said something? What if it was about Terome?_

Amy? Why would she do that?

_Maybe he upset her; maybe she was just mad and blurted it out._

Oh this is crazy! Hang on, what is that? It's the Capitol anthem. Not again; this is never good. The images of Raymond Miles and Leonaro Mercutio are projected onto the sky. Oh great, we get the "pleasure" of seeing their douchebag faces today; fantastic.

"Hello tributes! We bring you a great opportunity!" beams Leonaro.

"Hey Leonaro; you said I could tell them" teases Raymond.

"Raymond please don't embarrass me…"

"Tributes; the time has come for you to be rewarded! There will be a feast at the cornucopia and everyone has to be there! But this is…"

"…no ordinary feast. It's actually going to be…

"…a first for the Hunger Games. So…

"…good luck…"

"…and enjoy…"

"…your feast!" the two finish in unison.

Leonaro gives Raymond a shove.

"One rule; you are not to kill anyone until you are told so. Those who ignore this rule will be executed instantly" he says happily and the screen becomes sky again.

I can't believe this. We **have **to go? I don't know whose going to get what; everyone will be scared of killing each other. Maybe it'll end in a fist fight. If it does should I hold back until they're distracted? They said this feast will be different but why would it be? I could just wait until someone else takes something. I just don't know what to think anymore.

**Terro Madrime POV**

"What's the worst they could do? I don't think they'll care that much sweetheart" I reassure Amy as we walk to the feast.

"Are you kidding? I came back from the dead. That's disrespecting them as far as their concerned. I'm so dead" she replies, her tone panicked.

I know she's right to be panicking but I can't tell her that. I'm usually pretty straight with people but freaking out Amy is like freaking out Fuma, worse. Her panicking would make her a lot weaker and I don't need her dying on me right now. As we walk, both of us are quick to realise we're further than the Cornucopia than we expected. When we eventually get there, everyone is waiting for us. Some of them stare at Amy in shock while others are too focussed to notice. Then I notice that on the table by the Cornucopia, there aren't bags or packages. There are cards, face down, with all of our names on including Amy's. So I guess the cat's out the bag. Without warning, Raymond Miles voice starts booming through everyone's ears.

"Good morning final 8! You may have noticed the prizes for the feast are simply pieces of card. On each of these cards is one of two words- predator or prey" he beams "If your card reads prey, you cannot kill anyone. If your card reads predator you cannot kill anyone except those who are prey. You don't have to tell others whether you are prey or predator but you can't lie or destroy your card. If any of these rules are broken you will be executed instantly. This will go on until a predator has killed prey. This predator will win a special prize, courtesy of the Capitol of course. You can kill again as soon as you have your card. You may retrieve your cards… now."

Nobody moves; oh screw it. I run towards the table and Amy follows behind me. I grab both of our envelopes and run, passing Amy her own envelope on my way. As we run back to the edge of the forest I see Branwen, the district 4 boy and the district 1 girl (who is dragging an angry looking, tied up district 2 girl) going for the table themselves. When we get to a place that seems safe we look at our cards.

"What did you get?" Amy asks.

"Prey, you?" I reply, desperately hoping she'll say the same.

"Prey."

"That's fine."

"Don't you see Terro? They've done this on purpose. They want me dead."

"Well that's why I'll protect you."

We take one more look at the Cornucopia (where the district 2 girl has somehow cut herself out of the rope and grabbed her card) and the run back to our cave.

**Danny Suvillian POV**

This doesn't make any sense; I'm a predator. Airmet is too. But we're probably considered two of the weakest players. We're not but too the Capitol we must be. We're the youngest and we haven't killed anyone.

"I think I've worked it out. I know why we're predators" Airmet suddenly says.

"Go on then; entertain me" I grimace.

"Fine; well if maybe they wanna see us kill someone. You know, so we look less innocent and people have more sympathy for people like, eurgh, Shimmer."

"It'll take more than us killing one person each to make someone feel sorry for her. That's a stupid theory."

"Jeez, what's your problem? You should be glad this is nearly over."

"Just shut up Air."

"But you'll get back to Emma."

"I said shut up! Wait, listen; someone's coming."

The boy from 2 jumps out a bush; Airmet aims her penknife at him and I aim Tansley's sword.

"What are you two gonna do; scratch my knee caps?" he snarls.

"We can kill you. I know we can" I say.

"Danny, what are you doing?" Airmet hisses.

"Airmet trust me; this guy can't do a thing. He's prey. He would have killed us already if he wasn't."

Phoenix looks away embarrassedly and I know I'm right. I stare down at his gleaming sword.

"Give us that sword" I command.

"What? No fricken way" he growls.

"Do it or I'll kill you!"

"Danny, leave him alone!" pleads Airmet "It shouldn't happen, not like this."

"Well?" I ask Phoenix, ignoring Airmet.

He lets out a frustrated "Eurgh" and throws the sword on the ground then walks off. Airmet looks at me as if she's ashamed.

"Take the sword" I tell her.

"No, I don't want it" she whimpers, kicking it away.

"I said, take it."

"You're turning into a monster."

"No, I'm just taking advantage of what we've been given."

"Well what would Emma say to what you're doing?"

"You shut up about my sister!"

"No; you need to hear the truth. She's probably wondering how the guy who just threatened someone to get what they want could possibly be her brother!"

"Shut up!"

"Fine; this alliance is over."

Airmet puts away her penknife and climbs into the trees and away from me.

**Shimmer Starlight POV**

I can't believe this; not only have those idiotic gamemakers made me prey but because of their little scheme to make Brynn a predator, she's temporarily untouchable and I've lost my bait. Still, if Brynn's a predator, they must have picked some of the weaker ones which means I am also untouchable. The only thing that is somewhat suckish is that there hasn't been a cannon so I'm at risk of being killed. Although I doubt I'll be picked. Let's face it; this "random selection" is nothing more than the Capitol killing off the most boring tributes and I, am everything except boring. Sure, at the moment I've just been sitting in a tree but I have given the Capitol hours of footage. Out of the shadows comes the one and only Phoenix.

"Well, well, if it isn't the infamous Phoenix. Nice to see you again honey" I grin at him "Lost Brynn have you?"

"No; I'm not working with that bitch anymore" he snarls back.

I narrow my eyes; well that's interesting.

"Really; that must suck."

"What's your point; and please make it quick. I can't wait to cut your throat open."

"Oh, sweetie, do I look like I was born yesterday? I know your prey. Lucky for you so am I. Although, unlike you, I didn't get my weapon stolen by a couple of 12 year olds."

He gives me the finger- how immature- and walks away. I sit in my tree, quite content, if a little hungry (even after stealing Brynn's food), when my peace is interrupted again by the two from district 7.

"Can we just stop for a sec?" the girl smiles to the boy.

"Why? We could have predators come and attack us any second" argues to boy.

"I- kind of wanna see the sunset."

"Please tell me you're not into all that romantic shit."

"Yup."

Then they kiss as the sunsets; eurgh. First of all I'm prey, then my enemy is a predator and now I have to watch these two make out. This has been a crap day for me.

"Hey!" I yell to them.

They look up and the guy grabs his axe, standing in front of the girl.

"Don't come near her!" he growls.

"Chill out Romeo; I'm prey too. I just don't appreciate you two eating each other's faces in my presence. It makes it very hard to think about killing your asses, ok honey?"

They both glare at me and start to walk off. No Capitol anthem tonight; nobody's dead. That's when I hear the scream.

"No!"

It's the girl from 7; I see it. Her boyfriend's got hit in the head by something; I don't know what but he's bleeding.

**BOOM**

"Terro, please wake up" the girl cries.

She's trying to do CPR on him now; too late sweetie. Oh how I would love to bother her but maybe not tonight. She sobs over the body; pathetic really. Then she moves away and the hovercraft picks it up. I wonder who killed him. Oh well at least now I can sleep. Tomorrow, I can begin my killing spree again and get closer to winning this. I love being me.

**I know I'm a massive sicko but nobody had died and Shimmer was due a POV so I thought I'd put a very warped spin on Terro's death. But now we must answer the question; WHODUNIT? **

**Death List**

**24****th****: Chime Hathaway- I killed him purely on the basis, that it makes Wonder guiltier. **

**23****rd****: Dallas Cho- Not strong enough and I struggled a bit to write for him.**

**22****nd****: Camera Jackie- No real reason other than the fact I couldn't see him winning.**

**21****st****: Sevtamira Maroon- I couldn't see her winning and I wasn't very good at writing for the character.**

**20****th****: Elliot Klemes- I was debating in my head so much as to whether to kill off this character especially after writing his interview but in the end I was choosing between him and Tansley as to who died.**

**19****th****: Alice Felsworth- I had quite a few ideas for this character but her dying made the most sense, story wise. I did like the character a lot though; she was interesting.**

**18****th****: Wolfgang Star- I must be clear I had a list of a few tributes and this wasn't an easy decision. After much deliberation I had to let Wolfgang go.**

**17****th****: Jesse Frogan- Sorry Jesse, there's only room for one arrogant arsehole in this story from now on and unfortunately it's not you.**

**16****th****: Topaz Martin- You were annoying and arrogant. Yet I will miss you quite a lot and to be honest I needed someone to die to break up the alliance and I chose you; apologies.**

**15****th****: Metro Cahidra- This guy was such a sweetie and I felt bad getting rid of him but the blood flow isn't moving fast enough so I had to kill someone else and unfortunately it was Metro.**

**14****th****: Wonder Jones- It broke my heart to kill her off. I definitely did consider her winning at a point. I adored writing for her and she only died because of her relationship with Phoenix (yes I know this was my idea and I do apologise).**

**13****th****: Glinda Odair- Loved her but had to lose her. I needed to kill off another girl as I only have 4 boys left.**

**12****th****: Baron Chrome- It was sad for you to die but you died a good man.**

**11****th****: Tansley Marie Hepperly- To be honest, she'd run her course and her story wasn't going anywhere but I still loved the character.**

**10****th****: Julie-Anne Beaker- I was actually gonna have her stick around for a little bit but in the end when I thought about it, it was her time. More's to the point, karma's a bitch.**

**9****th****: Branna Chrome- I loved her but at least she died on her own terms.**

**8****th****: Terro Madrime- I'm not gonna say much about the reasons as it would give away the story. **

**REMAINING TRIBUTES:**

**Shimmer Starlight from District 1**

**Both District 2 Tributes**

**Danny Suvillian from District 4**

**Amy-Leigh Gizmo from District 7**

**Airmet W. Jumpneptune from District 11**

**Branwen Pritchard from District 12**


	42. Day 14

**Day 14**

**Amy-Leigh Gizmo POV**

In two weeks today I have made two friends, fell in love with one and seen him killed right in front of me. I am alone. Avenging his death is the only thing that keeps me from staying awake every night. Because I know who killed him; and she will pay. It was an arrow that killed Terro and I only know two people in this game who use a bow and arrow. Shimmer; who was prey and couldn't have killed him without killing herself and Branwen; who abandoned our alliance. It's got to have been Branwen. I never heard a second cannon. That's why I'm going to find her and that's why I'm going to make sure I'm the one who kills her. She only killed him last night so I should be able to find her. I walk for a while until I hear footsteps. I get behind a nearby bush and as luck would have, I see Branwen going past. As soon as she passes the bush I jump out and push her to the ground.

"What the hell?" she shouts poising an arrow towards my neck.

"You killed him!" I growl at her putting my axe at her throat.

"Amy? Is that you? What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb Branwen! All I wanna know is why? Why'd you do it? We left you alone; neither of us would have killed you unless we were the final 3."

Branwen gives me a puzzled look then pushes me off her. I stand up and hold my axe up in defence. She puts up her bow and arrow in retaliation.

"Easy Amy, I don't wanna hurt you" she warns me.

"Why me? You were quite happy to kill Terro" I snarl at her.

"What? I didn't kill him! How could you think I'd do something like that?"

"You were the only person who has a bow and arrows. Plus, I'm almost certain you're a predator."

"Yes I was but that doesn't mean I killed Terro."

"Prove it!"

"Fine; but don't attack me and I won't attack you."

She pulls out all of her arrows and shows me the tips. Every single one is pristine; no scratches, no blood-stained, no evidence they've been used at all.

"You- You didn't kill him" I say in awe "Then who did?"

"Your guess is as good as mine" Branwen replies sadly "Look Amy; I know already how hard it is doing this alone. So, you wanna be allies again?"

"Oh screw it, ok. What have I got to lose?"

The two of us put away our weapons and walk off and I know I've got one of my friends back.

**Brynn Kale POV**

I'm literally crippled with pain right now. I can't even feel my leg; stupid mouse. I managed to run away from Shimmer when we got our cards thanks to the penknife I had in my pocket. But now I don't have a weapon so I'm pretty much screwed. The pen knife can only kill very slowly and that's just not my style. I'm not in this for the fun of it; I don't want to make people suffer even if some of them (Shimmer) want to make me suffer. She stole the last of my food and since at the moment I can only just limp, I'm struggling to get more; stupid bitch. Anyway, the last thing I wanna do now is bump into somebody especially not Shimmer or Phoenix. Nevertheless, I decide to try getting up; maybe my leg just needs exercise or something. I stand up and almost immediately after I gain balance someone runs into me. Thankfully it's the little girl from district 11 and she jumps back when she sees me even though there's not much difference in height (it's so depressing when you're barely the size of a 13 year old).

"I'm not gonna hurt you. I can't anyway" I explain lifting up my trouser leg.

"Oh! Is that a bite?" she asks, a kind of hope in her voice.

"Yes… why?"

"I have ointment for bites; it's from the Capitol."

She shows a small black container labelled "Bite Away" but it looks like it's brand new. At this point in the game, it must have cost her sponsors a lot of money; more than anyone in the districts, even district 2, could afford.

"Do you want some?" the girl offers.

"Why; we're not allies?" I question her.

"Well, I wanna make sure if I can't win, someone good should and I can see in your eyes, you're a good person."

I'm touched by this and take the some of the ointment gladly. After I've applied it, I decide I feel guilty. I don't have anything to give her.

"What's your name kid?" I finish rubbing in the ointment.

"Airmet" she replies.

"Alright Airmet, you wanna be allies?"

"Seriously?"

"Why not?"

She hugs me in response.

"So how did you get this ointment anyway?" I ask.

Airmet looks panicked.

"I-I got it by killing Terro Madrime."

**Phoenix Cameroon POV**

Eurgh I can't believe this! I haven't killed anyone in days. Meanwhile that little traitor bitch Shimmer has killed loads. I can't wait to find her and kill her. Then I'll find Brynn. Finally I'll go get that little shit Danny Suvillian for stealing my sword. He didn't think I only had one weapon now did he? Maybe I should kill his little friend while I'm at it. She's weak; I'm just ending her struggle, quickly of course. Shimmer's death won't be quick though. It'll be as slow and painful. But Brynn's is special; she goes past the rank of traitor. She'll regret crossing me more than she's ever regretted anything. As for Danny; I'll just crush him like the little bug he is. Why? Why would I want to hunt them down? It's because I'm a winner. I'm stronger than any of them. I bet most of the other tributes who I don't know about because they're unimportant are starving to death while I am in peak condition. You know why; because winners always get what they want and that includes survival supplies.

"Why Mr Cameroon, we meet again" says a seductive, sickening voice.

I'm talking about, obviously, Shimmer Starlight.

"Come down here bitch; let's end this" I growl at her.

"Aw, you getting a little impatient sweetie? Sorry but I won't be able to kill you quickly."

She jumps down from the tree she's in and pulls out her bow and arrow. But before she can pull it back I've already got her pinned to the tree.

"Is that all you've got? Good; because I don't plan on killing you quickly either" I smile at her.

I put my dagger to her neck and cut it very carefully so it doesn't kill her; because honestly, where's the fun in that.

"Where next? How about we get rid of these eyes?" I beam, enjoying myself at last.

"You should have chosen me" she snarls and suddenly, I feel a sharp pain in my eyes.

I'm blind; Shimmer kicks me away and I stagger around.

"You little bitch!" I yell.

"Sorry sweetie but I don't **see **you getting out of this one" Shimmer laughs.

I hear the sound of her pulling back her bow sting.

"Wait a second, what are you-"

**BOOM**

**Brynn Kale POV**

"So, I realised Danny was right; I didn't have a real weapon. So when Shimmer was talking to Phoenix I stole one of her arrows, just in case. Then I climbed a tree but someone went past and made me jump so I dropped it. You can guess where it landed." Airmet finishes.

"Yeah; I'm sorry Airmet" I sympathise.

"Don't be sorry. I did it and I have to face the consequences."

I still feel bad though. It's not just the fact she's upset she killed him. It's how things ended with her old ally Danny; I wish I could do something about it.

"Airmet, are you mad at Danny?" I ask her.

"Mad? No; I'm worried. He was my only friend here and now because **I **left the alliance he's on his own" she whimpers.

I stand up.

"Then let's go find him."

Airmet gets up and hugs me again.

"Thank you Brynn!"

"Well isn't this sweet?" says a smug voice.

It's a voice I know so well.

"Shimmer? What are you doing here?" I almost shout in disbelief.

"We're all in the same arena honey; and I thought it was about time I disposed of some of you weaker people" she smirks.

"We aren't weak!" Airmet pipes up angrily.

Shimmer blinks at her for a second; then she pulls back her bow string.

"Shimmer no; she's only 12 years old!" I beg her.

"It didn't stop me with Topaz did it" she reminds me before turning swiftly back to Airmet "Wait a second; aren't you Danny Suvillian's friend?"

I nod at Airmet quickly.

"Y-yes" Airmet whispers.

"Hmm; well maybe I can use you as bait" Shimmer smiles.

She turns to me.

"As for you Brynny, Phoenix told me what a dirty little liar you are before I killed him" she pulls back the bowstring "So I no longer have use for you. Say hi to Glinda and Wonder for me."

"Shimmer!" roars a voice.

Shimmer is distracted but her arrows still narrowly misses my neck. We all look to see who it is and it's Danny Suvillian.

"Ha, the traitor returns" Shimmer grins.

"You've killed my district partner and my ally but I will not let you kill my friend" Danny declares; then he looks over to me "Or… or my girl."

I have to assume he's winging it but I think Shimmer believes it. But she still looks unfazed and grabs Airmet's arm and then my hair (which is a pretty shitty deal when you think about it).

"Well Danny I guess it all comes down to this; traitor or slut, your friend or your lover. Make a choice."

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Yes I know there were only 3 POVs but I will not apologise. Fine I'm sorry. Anyway Danny's choice is completely up to you. I'm posting a poll on my profile for you to decide and it will be revealed in a couple of chapters' time. But to give people time to vote, I'm having a competition and the prize is very valuable so even if your tribute is dead it's worth participating. TRUST ME! **

**Death List**

**24****th****: Chime Hathaway- I killed him purely on the basis, that it makes Wonder guiltier. **

**23****rd****: Dallas Cho- Not strong enough and I struggled a bit to write for him.**

**22****nd****: Camera Jackie- No real reason other than the fact I couldn't see him winning.**

**21****st****: Sevtamira Maroon- I couldn't see her winning and I wasn't very good at writing for the character.**

**20****th****: Elliot Klemes- I was debating in my head so much as to whether to kill off this character especially after writing his interview but in the end I was choosing between him and Tansley as to who died.**

**19****th****: Alice Felsworth- I had quite a few ideas for this character but her dying made the most sense, story wise. I did like the character a lot though; she was interesting.**

**18****th****: Wolfgang Star- I must be clear I had a list of a few tributes and this wasn't an easy decision. After much deliberation I had to let Wolfgang go.**

**17****th****: Jesse Frogan- Sorry Jesse, there's only room for one arrogant arsehole in this story from now on and unfortunately it's not you.**

**16****th****: Topaz Martin- You were annoying and arrogant. Yet I will miss you quite a lot and to be honest I needed someone to die to break up the alliance and I chose you; apologies.**

**15****th****: Metro Cahidra- This guy was such a sweetie and I felt bad getting rid of him but the blood flow isn't moving fast enough so I had to kill someone else and unfortunately it was Metro.**

**14****th****: Wonder Jones- It broke my heart to kill her off. I definitely did consider her winning at a point. I adored writing for her and she only died because of her relationship with Phoenix (yes I know this was my idea and I do apologise).**

**13****th****: Glinda Odair- Loved her but had to lose her. I needed to kill off another girl as I only have 4 boys left.**

**12****th****: Baron Chrome- It was sad for you to die but you died a good man.**

**11****th****: Tansley Marie Hepperly- To be honest, she'd run her course and her story wasn't going anywhere but I still loved the character.**

**10****th****: Julie-Anne Beaker- I was actually gonna have her stick around for a little bit but in the end when I thought about it, it was her time. More's to the point, karma's a bitch.**

**9****th****: Branna Chrome- I loved her but at least she died on her own terms.**

**8****th****: Terro Madrime- I love Terro but I chose the character ****that was hardest to write for. **

**7****th****: Phoenix Cameroon- If anyone actually has a complaint about his death then please make it. Otherwise I just wanted his death to be in an arsehole vs. bitch fight.**

**REMAINING TRIBUTES:**

**Shimmer Starlight from District 1**

**Brynn Kale from District 2 **

**Danny Suvillian from District 4**

**Amy-Leigh Gizmo from District 7**

**Airmet W. Jumpneptune from District 11**

**Branwen Pritchard from District 12**


	43. Competition

**Competition**

**Ok so I'll begin by saying I didn't actually come up with this idea. I give full credit to captain-random64 (who did let me use this). Now, as you know every tribute has a mentor or two (district 12 only). So, I know in my story most of the mentors aren't victors but suppose they were. I want you to tell me.**

**What is their full name?**

**Personal info (family, friends, hobbies, etc)**

**How old were they when they were entered into the games?**

**Which games did they compete in?**

**Describe the reaping (reaped/volunteered, attitudes towards it, etc.)**

**Describe the arena.**

**Who were the final 5?**

**Did they have any relationships (inside or outside the games)?**

**How did they feel after the games?**

**Any other info.**

**Whether your tribute/s is dead or not, you can still compete as the prize concerns all of you. So here are the mentors for each district (I've gotten rid of the one's you already know about and replaced them with made up ones).**

**District 1: Spike**

**District 2: Leonna**

**District 3: Luna**

**District 4: Axel **

**District 5: Melissa**

**District 6: Cyrus**

**District 7: Madison**

**District 8: Ludo**

**District 9: Sally (Sweet)**

**District 10: Jedediah**

**District 11: Leef**

**District 12: Zoelle **

**I'll post the runner up Thursday or Friday and then the winner on Saturday or Sunday. You can post your entries by PM or review; I don't mind which. Good luck!**


	44. Competition Update

**Competition Update**

**Ok guys, so for my competition I have had 3 entries. Now I'm not gonna be one of those biatches whose all like "I'm not updating until I get more entries" but, I am gonna say I'd really appreciate it if a few more people would enter. The entries I do have are very good but I'd like to have a few more. That's why I'm leaving it one more day before I choose a winner and runner up and then regardless of whether I get more entries I will post a runner up tomorrow. But so I give something back rather than just complaining, here's a short chapter of "Let's Talk Hunger Games" where Day 14 is discussed (assuming there has been a show for each day). Enjoy the Chapter and May the Odds be Ever in Your Favour.**

"Ladies and gentleman, welcome to Let's Talk Hunger Games! Here are your hosts, Mr Raymond Miles and Mr Leonaro Mercutio"

As usual, the two men are heavily applauded as they take their seats.

"Hellooooooooooo Capitol! So today we reached the two week mark in this year's games which I think is pretty impressive, don't you Leo?" smiles Raymond annoyingly to his co-host.

"I guess; I mean most of them last a bit longer right?" replies Leonaro, who at this point is getting bored of discussing the same thing every evening.

"Right, well anyway, Day 14 was bursting with exciting events. Early in the day we saw Amy-Leigh Gizmo of District 7 team up with frenemy Branwen Pritchard. I don't know where this is gonna go; I mean two kick ass girls like them could… well kick ass but will it just end in a cat fight. I'd love to see that, wouldn't you Leo?"

"I dunno; maybe. The thought is a little disturbing to me."

"Ok then. What about the death of Phoenix Cameroon? He's been so interesting to watch; killing him certainly hasn't helped Shimmer Starlight's popularity in my eyes. Then again, our audience do love a good showdown and this was it. Shimmer looked done for but at the last minute used her nails to her advantage. Who knew good grooming could help you in the games, eh Leo? Leo?"

Leonaro Mercutio rolls his eyes at his cocky co-host.

"You know what? I really don't care anymore. I mean look at that little girl, Airmet. She's being forced to fight like this; it's wrong" he declares out of the blue.

"Err Leonaro, what are you doing?" Raymond begins to whimper, his tone panicked.

"Raymond; do you honestly enjoy doing this? Reporting on how we've killed yet another child?"

"Leo, let's be sensible. We don't kill them."

"Well it seems like we do! We don't do anything to stop it. What about the others; Danny, the boy who just wants to get back to his sister, and Amy, whose trying to stay so strong through all of this but everyone saw her weep at the death of her district partner. They were in love and these stupid games just tore that apar-."

**BANG**

Leonaro falls to the ground, a bullet in his chest. The audience looks on in horror. A man wearing headphones is dragged on stage by a pair of peacekeepers. Behind them is President Salem.

"People of Panem; this rebel has killed a much loved television host! This is what happens when people try to disobey the law; this is the price that is paid."

The man, an innocent runner for "Let's Talk Hunger Games", is taken off stage, along with the body of Leonaro Mercutio. Raymond Miles shakily returns to his chair and valiantly continues his show until the end. He then meets with his girlfriend Tallulah backstage and cries like a baby. Despite their genetic stupidity, they, along with every district in Panem, both know it wasn't a rebel who killed Leonaro. It was something much worse.


	45. 3rd Place Competition Winner

**3****rd**** Place Competition Winner**

**Yes, I know I said there would only be a runner up and a winner but the entries were so good (I got a few more after my last chapter) I had to have a 3****rd**** place too. Enjoy the Chapter and May the Odds be Ever in Your Favour!**

"Hey, kid! Watch where you're going!" someone growls at me.

"Cashmere, you bumped into me. You can't get your face out of that mirror!" I joke to her.

"When you, young man, have something as beautiful, pretty and gorgeous to look at, then we'll talk" she smiles, her eyes still fixed on the mirror as she finishes fluffing her hair "Where ya going?"

"To the justice building; its reaping day remember?"

"Are you finally gonna grow a spine and volunteer?"

"Like father, like son."

"I wish you'd stop saying that; it doesn't make any sense! If your parents could see you now, they'd think you were a complete retard."

I stop smiling. If only she knew about my past. If only she knew we were related. Cashmere Gold is my aunt. Her brother Gloss is my dad. I was told the story two years ago, when I first became eligible for the reaping; Cashmere and Gloss have been prostituted around the Capitol for years. But one of the first women Gloss (it feels weird calling him dad) was forced to sleep with was a Capitol woman named Carole Lapis, a close friend of President Snow's. She got pregnant and had a boy; me. Luckily for her, through some cunning manipulation, nobody knows but me and some people from the Capitol. I swear, if Cashmere was half as smart as she is hot, she'd recognise the resemblance. As for me, I was sent to the district 1 orphanage as baby and have been there ever since. I keep away from Gloss; he wouldn't want me now. It doesn't matter anyway. Now I'm 14; the same age when that guy Finnick Odair was when he won 8 years ago and more importantly, Gloss was when he won 14 years ago. It's time for me to win the Hunger Games.

I say goodbye to Cashmere and head towards the justice building. That's when I spot her; Sapphire Reed. I've been in love with her since I can remember. She's beautiful. Her eyes are sapphire blue, like her name implies but unlike almost every other boring district 1 girl her hair is midnight black, my favourite colour. I'm in a trance for a moment but when I'm pushed forward by the crowd of people coming in, I have to move. I get into line and the reaping begins. I don't even listen for the opening speech or the girl's reaping. I just listen for the boy's name.

"Matt Oaks."

"I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!"

I run up to the stage before anyone can object or beat me to the mark.

"I'm Spike Lapis but you can call me the winner of the 73rd Hunger Games" I grin at the escort, Tia Thomas.

I find out the girl's name is Meredith Shrew just before I am taken to the justice building. I don't expect anyone to turn up. I don't have friends; who needs them? Gloss doesn't know I exist and Cashmere's probably too busy thanking her imaginary lovers for their imaginary compliments. So when I the door open I can't help but look over curiously. In walks Sapphire herself. She hands me a ring.

"Good luck in there; I know you'll win" she whispers and she goes to leave.

But without warning, she turns back and quickly kisses me on the cheek before running out. Wow.

When we arrive at the justice building, we're sent to our rooms. I've just gotten out of the shower when Meredith walks in.

"Hey Spike" she smirks.

"Hey" I reply awkwardly.

Suddenly she pushes me onto the bed and kisses me. I'm easily strong enough to push her off.

"What are you doing?" I snarl.

"Oh come on Spike. I'm the last girl you'll ever be this close to. You wanna die a sad little virgin?" she taunts me.

"No; but you won't be. Because I'm going to win and if I have to slit your throat to do it, nothing would make me happier."

She gasps then smiles, like a python closing in on its prey.

"Fine, have it your way" she says, coming closer and shoving me.

She leaves the room and that's the last time we speak privately.

The week leading up the games goes quickly. I receive a 10 in the private training session, unsurprisingly. My interview goes well; I joke with Caesar Flickerman and get a loud cheer from the audience, again predictable. I interact with Gloss, who typically has been made my mentor, as little as possible. The day finally arrives; I step onto my plate, waving goodbye to my stylist as it elevates. I take in my surroundings; wait, something doesn't make sense. There are** two **cornucopias. Both are the usual silver colour but around one is a meadow that's so light in hurts my eyes. The grass is fluorescent green and bright pink flowers grow all around it. The second is surrounded by darkness; every plant and blade of grass is perfectly alive but the lightest colour you can see is a darkish blue, kind of like the colour of Sapphire's eyes. I know that's the one I have to go to.

_5…_

_4…_

_3…_

_2…_

_1…_

_Let the 73__rd__ Hunger Games begin!_

The district 12 boy, who is on my left, heads off towards the brightly coloured cornucopia. But I go the other way. I look back for a split second and see the boy rushing through the bright green grass. His skin is bright red; pieces are peeling off and suddenly he falls down and screams in pain. I see the other Careers but only the girl from four, Lola, seems to have noticed the toxic nature of the grass.

"Come back" I call to them and gradually they begin to notice.

All of them but Meredith that is. She's faster than the others and is too far away.

"Meredith, don't! It's dangerous!" I warn her.

"As if I'd listen to you!" she sneers and she walks onto the grass.

She smiles triumphantly when nothing happens. But then she starts to cough and splutter. She soon shares the same fate the boy from 12 had. Lola, her district partner Clyde and Breccia and O'Neal from 2 join me in the dark meadow and we all sprint to the dark Cornucopia. I grab an axe and so does Clyde. Breccia goes for a sword and O'Neal, surprisingly considering his strong build, takes the bow and arrows. Lola looks around kind of confused.

"There aren't any tridents! What am I supposed to use?" she panics as the other tributes (after watching 4 more die in the bright meadow) head towards us to get their share of the weaponry.

"Use a spear; there almost the same" I advise her.

She grabs one and gets a feel for it. Then, she takes aim and the girl from 5 is skewered. She claps her hand happily, laughing.

"I got one! Thanks Spike!" she gushes.

I don't reply as I decapitate the boy from 7. O'Neal is a bit more creative. He shoots the boy from 3 in the both knees, his right shoulder and finally in the eye. The boy staggers and falls down dead. His district partner screams in horror and I take advantage of her shock by burying my axe in her chest. But then the meadow is empty again.

"Where is everyone? I haven't killed one person yet!" moans Breccia childishly even though she's 17, older than me.

"There they are" Clyde points the other way.

Five tributes run away from us; all of them holding a fair amount of supplies; weapons, food, medicine, even a tent. O'Neal shoots an arrow at them but they're already too far away. We check over the supplies, eat dinner and watch the fallen. I love seeing what the tributes that I've killed looked like before. It's interesting.

**District 1: Meredith Shrew**

**District 3: Mark Rossi**

**District 3: Hannah Greenwater**

**District 5: Macy Lennox**

**District 6: Ryan Abraham**

**District 6: Louisa Steele**

**District 7: Paul Grubbler**

**District 10: Angela Maroon**

**District 12: Isaac Tibbs **

**District 12: Zaya Opal **

That leaves 14 of us; just over half. I close my eyes and fall asleep, satisfied with by my good day's work.

On Day 2 we attempt to hunt down the alliance who took half the supplies the day before. We don't find them but we do find and kill Scarlet Lorenzo, the girl from 7. Plus the girl from 11, Bonnie Teller dies taking the number of tributes down to 12.

On Day 3 we find the alliance. It's made up of the boy from 5, the girl from 9, the boy from 10 and the boy from 11. Lola slits the throat of the district 11 boy when nobody's looking but the boy from 5 sees and kills Clyde with a throwing knife in retaliation. We retreat and Lola cries in her tent all night.

On Day 4, we see the tributes from district 8, trying to sneak past us. Breccia stands up to attack but I hold her back.

"They're going into the bright meadow" I whisper "They're going to die anyway."

"But I want to kill them" she hisses.

"Too bad."

But then I look over again and nothing happens. The district 8 tributes are fine; butterflies surround them like shields as they walk towards the bright meadow's Cornucopia. Hang on, I smell a rat. Then, as if it had been by my decree the butterflies shower bright yellow liquid from they're wings onto the district 8 tributes. It covers them completely and they begins to scream. When the fluid is gone, so are they, almost as if they **dissolved** into nothingness. I go over to investigate when the butterflies come towards me. Luckily I'm quick but the liquid scalds my hand. I go back to the Cornucopia and we try to bandage my hand but it's too painful. Suddenly a black butterfly comes towards us.

"Everyone stay back" warns O'Neal.

"No, look at it. This one's black; I- I don't think it's here to hurt us" Lola says.

The black butterfly begins to release liquid like the others but it's grey and sludge like. Lola grabs a bottle and catches some of the liquid in it. She pours it onto my hand and I wince like a girl but when the liquid is gone, my hand is fine, not even a scratch on it.

"I knew it" she grins.

I think I like Lola. She's 14 like me and she's quite sweet. At least it's one more friend I have here.

On Day 5 it starts raining. I throw a stone outside to check the rain isn't somehow toxic. It isn't, but the rock is sucked into the ground. I don't tell anyone what I saw, but urge them to say inside.

On Day 6 the alliance attacks. The boy from 9 pulls Breccia from her sleeping bag but he gags her so she can't scream. I catch a glimpse of it but I'm not as quick as O'Neal. In an instant he pushes the boy to the ground. Meanwhile the rest of his alliance is having trouble walking through the grass, like it's clinging to them. The grass glows brightly in the rain and I realise there's something not right about it. I pull Breccia away and call to O'Neal:

"O'Neal leave him! That grass is gonna kill you."

But O'Neal only has time to register a quick "huh?" before he and the boy from 9 are sucked underground. There cannons indicate their deaths and the boy from 5 and the girl from 9 run away, the girl letting out sobs as she goes.

On Day 7, Breccia convinces us to go hunting for the alliance to avenge O'Neal. We finally find them, only to find they've teamed up with the boy from 10. Breccia lunges her sword into the boy from 5 but the district 10 boy slashes her arm and she can't hold her sword properly so angrily gives up. On our way back to the Cornucopia, Lola is bitten by a blue frog but she quickly recovers and we bandage it up.

On Day 8, we start to run out of food. Lola has a fever so I stay with her while Breccia goes to get food. We hear a cannon and assume she had to kill one of the other tributes on her way but are shocked to see her face in the sky that night.

On Day 9, Lola is feeling better and the two of us find the girl from 9. The boy from 10 arrives back and I show the girl's head at him. I mock him, laughing at his pain. Lola laughs with me but then she begins to hyperventilate and faints. I feel for her pulse but it's not there. I don't cry; I never cry. I just spit in the boy's direction and run. He doesn't follow. We are the final 2.

On Day 10, the boy from 10 turns up at the Cornucopia and leaps on me; I grab my axe and shove him off. I remember Cashmere telling me about Gloss's games. I wonder for a moment what his final 2 showdown was like. But then I realise I don't need to. Because I'm living it. I watch the boy run out of the Cornucopia towards me and smile.

"Like father, like son" I whisper and then I throw the axe.

**BOOM**

I thought that would be the end of the games. But it wasn't. It was just the beginning. After I won, I had a special meeting with the president himself.

"Hello Spike; please sit down" he said, kindly enough.

But I knew better than to assume he was a good man, even if district 1 was one of his "preferred" districts.

"So Spike, I'm sure I don't have to tell you this, but your little motto; what was it again?" he asks.

"Like father, like son" I reply proudly.

"Yes; well you see many members of the Capitol are very interested to see how far that applies, particularly some female friends of mine."

"I don't understand."

"Why my boy, they love you; quite literally. They simply want their love returned; physically."

"I'm sorry; you want me to have sex with some of your bigwig friends?"

"Young man there's no need for that kind of disrespect. What I'm proposing is entirely optional."

"Good; because I'm not going to. So go ahead, take away my house in victors village, make my life hell, kill me. I don't care!"

And I thought I was smart. I thought the president was impressed and thought I showed spirit or something like that. I had to go along with the boring old victory tour but oh well. I'd be back soon and maybe, just maybe I could be with the girl I loved. When I arrived back at district 1, I went straight to Sapphire's house. But when I arrived, it was abandoned. The windows were boarded up and the door was kicked in. I looked inside and nobody was there. I saw a woman pass by and stood in front of her.

"Err, have you seen Sapphire Reed?" I asked her.

"I-I don't know who your talking about" she stammers, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"But she lives here. She has for as long as I can remember."

"I-I'm sorry. I have to go."

Then she just ran way. I saw Cashmere next so I walk over to her. Maybe she could make sense of this.

"Hey Cashmere, do you know where Sapphire is?" I asked.

Cashmere didn't say a word but pulled me into the ally.

"Sapphire's gone" she whispered.

"What do you mean, gone?" I asked confusedly.

"Gone; vanished."

"When?"

"A couple of weeks ago; she was just there and then the next day she wasn't. I'm sorry Spike; that's all I know."

I couldn't speak for a moment; I knew Sapphire didn't disappear. I knew I'd never see her again. I looked into Cashmere's eyes. "She'll be next" the president's voice said in my brain. So I took him up on his "offer" and now I truly am like my father. But not in the way I want to be.

**Congratulations captain-random64! The thing is, I don't have a prize for 3****rd**** place but I really wanted to post your idea as I did really like it.** **Tomorrow I will post the runner up!**


	46. 2nd Place Competition Winner

**2****nd**** Place Competition Winner**

**Sorry I've been stupidly delayed. There's no excuse really but I have had my first couple of weeks of sixth form so it's gonna be harder for me to update now. I'll try and get up two chapters a week so this week I'll put up the winner of the competition and Day 14. I'm so, so sorry again. Enjoy the Chapter and May the Odds Be Ever in Your Favour!**

"Ludo? Are you scared?" my twin sister Monaca asks me as we head towards the justice building.

"No. Are you?" I reply.

"No, I'm not scared for either of us. You know why?"

"Could it be because we're both only in the reaping 3 times this year?"

"How'd you guess?"

We high five. Ok, we are scared; obviously we are. I've just always thought I may as well try and look at the positive things when it comes to the Reaping. I guess Monaco thinks the same. The games themselves are stupid. What kind of sick moron decides to stick some kids in an arena and have them kill each other? Besides, sometimes it's obvious they rig it so the favourites win. Last year a district 2 won; again. The victor was a girl named Enobaria Mills. All the same I don't see why I couldn't win it. I'm good with a sword and most of the time the Careers are just these bloodthirsty killing machines. Where's the dignity?

"So" Monaco smiles, changing the subject "when we get back from the reaping, do you have to play that silly little tune again?"

"Do you have to keep knitting?" I shoot back.

"That's different; I don't make any noise."

"You have to keep clicking the needles together; that's more annoying than anything I play."

Monaco rolls her eyes. Even for twins, the two of us are pretty similar but our hobbies are totally different. I've always loved music; we have an old piano at home and I use it almost every day. It helps me to stop thinking about how things are in the district. It's true, as districts go district 8 is not too bad. But that's like saying as poisonous snakes go the poison of a copperhead snake is only averagely venomous. Meanwhile Monaco is into boring old knitting. Although how anyone can get so engrossed in knitting a sweater I'll never know.

"Ludo!" Monaco waves her hand in my face "We're here."

We sign in and then walk to the 14 year olds section together where my friends Alexandra and Oyler are waiting for me.

"Finally you're here. Come on Ludo!" Oyler begins to pull me to the boy's section.

"See you after the reaping!" I call to Monaco, waving as I go.

"And May the Odds be Ever in Your Favour!" she imitates the Capitol accent perfect, making me laugh to myself.

Oyler and I line up and watch Linn Maloney (the district 8 escort) make her **long **speech about the districts and the rebellion and everything else I couldn't care less about. Then she picks the girl's name from the bowl.

"Monaco Freestone."

What? I watch Monaco shakily walk up to the stage. I can't let this happen.

"No!" I yell at Linn.

She glares at me.

"Someone shut him up!" she demands, pointing at me.

Before I can say a word in my defence, two Peacekeepers grab my arms. Monaco looks at me in fear, opens her mouth and then closes it again. Linn picks a name out of the boys bowl.

"Ludo Freestone. Come up here Ludo!" she grins at the audience.

But, how could she have… it doesn't make sense! Everyone who doesn't know me look around confusedly. Tears are dripping down Monaco's cheeks. I guess I have to tell them.

"Who's Ludo?" Linn impatiently asks.

"Me; I'm Ludo" I sigh stepping forward.

I walk up to the stage and squeeze Monaco's hand. Now I'll either have to die or live without my sister.

The train to the Capitol is silent; neither of us says a word. Our mentor, Molly Miller eventually turns up and tells us to start forming alliances as soon as we can. Then Linn turns up and informs us that we'll be split up when we arrive so we can be "fixed". I don't think I want to be "fixed".

Well I've been fixed. All that happened was that a stylist trimmed my hair and it took him a long time to do that. But then I see Monaco. Her hair isn't mousy anymore; it's a chocolate brown. Her skin looks bright and she's wearing a lot of makeup.

"Wow" I gawp.

"Do I look ok?" she asks shyly.

Before I can reply the district 2 boy walks past; eurgh, now we're in for an earful of crap.

"Looking hot, 8" he smiles at Monaco.

She smiles back and then he walks on; that's it?

"Cool; I guess we've got immunity from the Career boys now you're around" I point out.

"Yeah…" Monaco replies playing with a bit of hair.

What is she doing? The next day is training; I do ok with a sword but nothing noticeable. Monaco barely does anything. She lingers around the camouflage section staring at that dickhead from 2. The training scores come through the next day. I got a 6. Monaco somehow got an 8; how did she manage that? When we get to the interview though, things get really weird.

"So Monaco, how did you feel about getting reaped?" asks Caesar Flickerman.

"At first it was weird but now I feel proud to represent my district" Monaco replies sweetly.

"Really; that's very Career like of you. Do you consider yourself to be on the same level as them?"

"If I wasn't on their level, do you really think I'd be in an alliance with them?"

"What?" spits Diamond of district 1 backstage "Who let her in?"

"I did" shrugs Steele, the district 2 boy.

"Why would you do that?"

"Yeah, why would you do that?" I add.

Steele glares at me.

"Who asked you inbred?" he growls "You think you can get in **my** way?

"Just keep away from my sister, you got that?"

"Who exactly do you think you're talking to inbred?"

"Steele!" someone squeals excitedly.

That same someone runs up to Steele and hugs him. The someone is Monaco; that's right my sister.

"Monaco, we need to go back to the justice building room now" I tell her.

"But… interviews aren't over" she's barely paying attention, her gaze still on Steele.

"Well we need to get some sleep to prepare for the games; come on!"

I grab her arm and pull her away; she's not too happy about it. In fact, she seems pretty pissed, but she doesn't say anything. She goes to her room as soon as we're back and doesn't speak to me until we're marched to the preparation rooms the next day.

"Good luck" she says quietly "I'm sorry about yesterday."

"Me too; let's just try and get out of the Bloodbath alive" I reply.

I change into my outfit for the games and my stylist, Hope, who I haven't really got to know that well, tearfully says goodbye. Then the countdown begins.

_60…_

_59…_

_58…_

It takes a full 10 seconds until I see the arena. It's weird, I can't see a Cornucopia and the only tributes I see are the ones either side of me, Ellen from 6 and Marco from 4. On one side of me is a desert, with sand dunes much higher than I can see. The other tributes are probably behind them. On the other side is a forest; the right tributes must me hidden amongst the trees. Right beside me a see a granola bar. Why is it so close? When I look back at the time, the timer is down to 27 seconds.

_26…_

_25…_

_24…_

If I squint my eyes I can just about make out some of the people on the other side; directly opposite me is the boy from 12. To his left, Diamond from 1 and to his right, Steele. I don't like him a bit. I don't want to kill anyone really but if I had to, he would be who I'd choose.

_10…_

_9…_

_8…_

Suddenly I see the top of something glimmering over a sand dune. Is that the Cornucopia?

_3…_

_2…_

_1…_

_Let the 63__rd__ Hunger Games Begin!_

I sprint to my left instantly, grabbing the granola bar as I go. Ellen and Marco look kind of confused but then they start following me. I reach the Cornucopia and grab a sword. Unfortunately I see Marco aiming an arrow at me. I don't have time to move before…

Hang on, what's happened? Marco is frozen for a second but then he falls, a knife in his back. I see Ellen was the killer.

"Come on!" she calls.

All of the Careers and some of others are starting to realise now. I don't know this girl. But she's my best shot. I run towards her and nod to show I'm not hostile. Once I get close we start running. But then I remember.

"Monaco!" I'm frozen like Marco was.

But for a different reason; Ellen pulls my arm.

"We have to keep going!" she pulls harder when I resist.

"I can't leave without Monaco" I explain.

"Well where is she?"

I look around and see Monaco in the mouth of the Cornucopia. Suddenly she is grabbed by Steele and shoved to the ground. I look away.

"Let's go" Ellen whispers softly.

I follow her. But it's weird. I thought I'd feel like part of me was missing if I lost Monaco. But I don't. It's almost as if, well it's almost as if something's telling me she's still alive. As we run, I grab a backpack and Ellen finds some rope and a packet of dried beef. We get far away and I sit down but Ellen stays up.

"Get up" she demands.

"What, why?" I ask her.

"The supplies are pretty widespread in this arena so we have to go pretty far before we're safe."

I'm unsure whether to trust her on that but decide it's worth a try. We walk for pretty much the rest of the day until Ellen is satisfied. Together, we share half of the dried beef and put the rest away. Suddenly the Capitol anthem plays and we look up to see the fallen.

**District 3: Alice Basarski**

**District 4: Marco Thompson**

**District 5: Glow Shane**

**District 6: Jeremy Owen**

Ellen breathes a sigh of relief. I look at her and she just says "We have history."

**District 9: Leonardo Martin**

**District 9: Ruby Labrone**

Now it's my turn to breathe a sigh of relief but Ellen already knows I'm just glad Monaco's alive.

**District 10: Dianna Mist**

**District 11: Harry Tyke**

**District 11: Apple Reece**

**District 12: Zim Yang**

**District 12: Flora Tang **

That's 11 tributes in one day. I can only hope that's a sign this'll all go fast.

On Day 2 I remember the backpack and take a look inside. I find a throwing knife which I give to Ellen, a lighter and a vial of dark blue liquid.

"Don't drink it" warns Ellen.

"Jeez, I'm not 5. What do you think it is?" I ask her.

"Nightlock juice."

"How do you know?"

"Let's just say it has to do with my former district partner."

I look into her brown eyes but they don't give anything away. We spend the rest of the day looking for more food and don't run into anyone. Unfortunately, we don't run into any animals either so we're stuck with berries. Late at night I hear a cannon but when I look up, it's the boy from 3 who's dead.

Not much happens on Day 3. Nobody dies but Ellen and I move nearer to a water source; not only for ourselves but because it's good tribute bait.

Then on Day 4, we're face with an ambush. Not the Careers but a three part alliance; the tributes from 7 plus the district 5 boy. I cut off the girl's arm but she's fast and quickly retreats with her district partner, leaving the boy behind. Ellen pins him to a tree and he starts to whimper. She reluctantly drops him.

"What's your name?" she asks.

"S-Simon" he stammers, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"How old are you?"

"12."

"Can you fight?"

"I can throw knives; I'll show you if you let me use one."

"No way" I snarl and the boy shrinks back again.

Ellen takes me to one side.

"Just go with it; if he kills one of us, the other will kill him anyway" she persuades me.

"Fine" I agree.

Ellen gives him the knife and I point to the rope tying our stuff to a low branch.

"Try and hit that."

The boy goes all shivery for a moment. Then he shakes his head around, like he's clearing his mind. He aims his knife and I watch our stuff fall from the branch when the knife hits the rope.

"Nice job kid" smiles Ellen.

That night we see that the district 10 boy died as well as the district 7 girl. I guess she bled out. I wish I could feel bad about killing her but I don't. Ellen said she deserved it for abandoning a 12 year old. She and Simon seem quite close actually.

On Day 5, we take a break and clearly so does everyone else because nobody dies. That's not a good sign. It means the Capitol people will be getting bored and the gamemakers will take it out on us.

When Day 6 arrives, I decide we need to take a risk or the Careers will still outnumber us. It takes some convincing, especially on Ellen's part (she's scared Simon will get hurt or die) but eventually I get round her. We fill up Simon's canister and head for the desert. Still, nobody dies. But we'll arrive soon.

On Day 7, we hit the Cornucopia. The Careers are gone so we hide inside and wait for them. But Ellen's too early and runs out alone. She throws at knife at Steele but misses. He picks her up and throws her on the ground, then raises his sword.

"Wait!" I yell and Steele looks up.

"Oh so you have a new girl in your life do you inbred?" he sneers "That's ok, cos we've already got the old one."

Monaco looks at me guiltily from behind him. I take a step forward but so does Diamond and the girls from districts 2 and 4.

"Don't think so inbred. Come any closer and she dies and so do you" threatens Diamond "Now put down your sword."

I do as requested and she pins me up against the Cornucopia. We're helpless.

"But which one should we kill first?" asks the district 2 girl curiously.

"Let's kill him; he keeps squirming and it's getting on my nerves" suggests Diamond.

"No, kill her; then he'll have to watch" laughs the district 4 girl.

"Good idea Joanie. Let's make him suffer" agrees the district 1 boy.

"Hmm, I dunno. What do you think honey?" Steele turns to Monaco but still easily keeping Ellen pinned up.

"Kill her; let him go" Monaco says quickly.

"What?"

"Come on Steele; do it for me."

He pauses for a moment, then nods.

"Diamond keep him up; we'll let him go when she's dead" Steele turns back to Ellen "Guess your times up."

"I don't think so."

Out from the mouth of the Cornucopia comes little Simon. But all he's got is his knives. He can't take on all of them. Then, he pulls a little torch out of his pocket and shines it in the Steele's direction. He, Ellen and Monaco fall down. He runs over and pulls Ellen away. The district 1 boy comes up behind him.

"Simon! Look out!" screams Ellen.

**BOOM**

The district 1 boy falls to the floor, a knife in his face. Meanwhile Diamond, who's completely shell shocked by the events, hasn't moved. Her axe is still at my neck but I risk it and kick her in the stomach. She staggers back and then holds her axe to swing it at me but before she can, she and I are stunned. The two of us fall to the ground. I see the light shine again through my blurred vision and the girl from two and Joanie fall. I feel two hands pulling me out. I close my eyes, hoping it's Ellen and Simon and then I black out.

When I wake up, it's Day 8. I look over my side and see Ellen and Simon are already awake.

"Hey. What are you doing?" I ask them.

"Just sitting around, talking about our lives back home" replies Ellen.

So they tell me their stories. Simon's got both parents plus a brother who sounds like a complete dickhead. Because he couldn't volunteer this year because he's 19 like mine, he made Simon volunteer. I also found out that the light he used is a NightLight; a light powered by nightlock. It stuns it's victims with poison. Ellen's just got her mom but she's also got a boyfriend named Mac and she's fairly popular. I tell them about home and family and my friends and by the end, it's almost evening. Then, out of the bushes something comes out; it's the boy from 7 and he doesn't look happy. He looks straight to me.

"You killed my district partner!" he yells.

He runs towards me but I don't have time to pick up my weapon. I wait for his axe to hit me. But it doesn't. It hits someone else. Simon's body falls at my feet. A second later, the boy from 7 falls too.

**BOOM**

**BOOM**

"Simon!" cries Ellen.

She cradles his body in her arms and then cries herself to sleep.

The next day Ellen makes us go out to find the Careers.

"It's just us and them now" she says.

When we get to the Cornucopia, Joanie's keeping guard. Ellen throws a knife far away so now Joanie's back is turned from me, looking for it. I run up to her and…

**BOOM**

She's gone.

"Let's get out of here" smiles Ellen.

I take her hand and we leave.

On Day 10 all is quiet.

But Day 11 brings them. The snakes; there's just a few at first but then they're surrounding us. But these aren't ordinary snakes, they're fangs are huge, dripping with grey slime. We can't escape.

"Run" says Ellen.

"What?"

"RUN!"

I run expecting her to run with me. But she doesn't. The snakes don't follow either. Not yet, not until the…

**BOOM**

Then they're following me. I run to the Cornucopia so at least they'll have other targets. I'm right. In seconds the girl from 2 is gone. Diamond checks her pulse but then the snakes get her too. I climb onto the Cornucopia, where Monaco and Steele are cowering. As soon as Steele sees my face he pounces on me. Soon the two of us are in a fight as Monaco sobs and begs for us to stop.

"Steele; stop it! Ludo please don't!" she cries.

She picks up a rock and comes towards me with it. When she reaches me she drops it. Luckily I roll round so it hits Steele instead. His grip around me becomes limp.

**BOOM**

"Steele no!" Monaco whimpers.

"Steele? Monaco, you just nearly killed me!" I retort.

"I didn't want you to die that way."

"So you wanted to do it?"

"No but… I loved him. But I love you too Ludo. Just in a different way."

"I don't wanna hear it Monaco."

"But Ludo…"

"I don't wanna hear it!"

**BOOM**

My knife in her heart, Monaco falls at my feet. I ignore the rest. The parties; the victory tour; moving into my new victory village house. My friends hate and my family have disowned me. All I have now is the kids I mentor. But they'll just die. The truth is, even if you win, you're still dead.

**You may think this is kind of crap. I hope not. At least it's up eh? Anyway congratulations TwilightLala. Your prize is a Sponsor gift. Pick any gift (within reas****on) and send it to any tribute. Let me know over PM.**


	47. 1st Place Competition Winner

**1****st**** Place Competition Winner**

**Well it took me a whole month but I've finally finished this chapter. I was gonna explain what a sixth form is for InnocentPrimroseEverdeen but to be honest I'd rather just talk about what's gonna happen. I have a half term coming up but I may get the story done by then. I feel so awful for this especially since I get these reviews saying stuff like "Where are you?" and I feel so mean. I'm just really snowed over with work and I really hope you guys understand. But if you don't then fine, you can be a meanie bobeanie slovenie. I just kind of considered this my hiatus. Enjoy the Chapter and May the Odds be Ever in Your Favour! **

I turn the page of my book.

"Ok, Manelle Root- edible or non-edible?" I ask my friend Tanner.

"Err… non-edible?" he guesses.

"Ok why?"

"Because it's a root?"

I roll my eyes at him.

"Manelle Root is **toxic**.You're screwed if you get reaped you know" I laugh and he laughs with me.

Tanner's my best friend; he has been since my parents got promoted and we moved to a wealthier part of district 3. We aren't rich but they earn enough so I don't have to get tesserae. It also means we can afford to get little extras which is good considering how many books I've bought. They're mainly about plants and stuff. Don't get me wrong; I don't wanna get reaped. But Tanner and I realised even before we met that we couldn't just wait for reaping day to come. So we watch the games every year in hope that we'll get some tips. But the last two years have been bad; the two district 3 tributes got killed by the Careers in the Bloodbath twice in a row. To make things worse, both victors were related; brother and sister I think. Suddenly, my mother rushes in, making me jump.

"Mum, aren't you meant to be at work?" I ask.

"Why aren't you two at the reaping?" she ignores my question, her frizzy black hair practically exploding out of its clip.

I should probably explain; in most districts nobody works on reaping day. But in district 5 almost every adult is working on generating electricity and in district 3 you have the odd few who are working the computers, trying to keep the Capitol server online (much to their disgust). This includes my parents.

"It starts at 10" I reply to her question.

"That's in 10 minutes" she grabs her pair of keys from her desk and runs out again.

"Oh crap."

Tanner and I put our books on the sofa and run as fast as we can to the reaping. I'm getting my blood taken when Holly Holbrooke announces the male tribute. Oh god what if it's Tanner? It can't be, can it?

"Harry Powell."

Oh thank goodness; just me to go now. But who is Harry Powell? I walk over to the 16 year old girls area. I stand on my tip toes trying to the stage so I can find out who Harry Powell is but I'm too short. Maybe if I edge out a bit. Suddenly, I feel someone tap my shoulder. It's a Peacekeeper.

"Are you Luna Young?" she asks.

"Erm, yes" I reply quietly.

"Get on stage then!"

"Excuse me?"

"You've been reaped."

I stare blankly at the peacekeeper and then at the people in the crowd I can see. I walk forward and up to the stage. I kiss 3 fingers and the point them towards the crowd. They return my gesture and Harry and I are taken to the justice building. Tanner enters and hugs me instantly.

"Just remember all the training we did and you'll be fine? You'll be just fine" he assures me.

"It's ok; I won't eat any Manelle Root" I joke before looking out the door "Tanner, where are my parents?"

Tanner's face drops.

"I'm sorry Luna. I did ask but their boss said the work they were doing was too important for them to pay attention to..." he tails off and then grimaces "…distractions."

My bottom lip wobbles and tears begin to drip down my cheeks. Then I drop to the ground and sob. I might die but I can't say goodbye to my parents? Tanner pulls me back up and hugs me again. But then the peacekeepers come back.

"You need to leave" they begin to pull Tanner out the door.

"Wait!" I yell but to no avail "Tanner!"

I hear muffled cries of "Luna!" and then I have to get on the train. Harry spends the whole time looking out the window, ignoring me. I open my mouth a couple of times to say something but he just shoots me this icy stare and I close it again. What's his problem? Holly Holbrooke comes in once and tells us we better clean ourselves up before we get to the Capitol so we don't "embarrass her". Meanwhile, our mentor is nowhere to be seen. Later, the peacekeepers escort us to our rooms where we're supposed to sleep. But I don't; I stay up and look out the window, just as Harry did earlier, and think. Then suddenly I look out the window again and it's morning. We arrive at the Capitol at 10 o'clock where a crowd of Capitol people stare at us. Rather than waving, or glaring like Harry, I simply stare back. Gradually the Capitol people lose interest and leave so we can get out of the train in peace. We get to our rooms and I collapse onto my bed.

When I wake up, a man is sitting by my side. He looks in his mid-twenties and I recognise him instantly as Bobby Davis, District 3's last victor.

"About time you woke up" he smirks "What's your name?"

"Luna" I murmur, still sleepy "I'm sorry, what are you doing here?"

"I thought I'd make up for lost time. Sorry I wasn't on the train; they didn't bother to tell me it was my turn to mentor. It should be Beetee here; I won't be nearly as much help."

"Thanks for the confidence boost."

"Oh for god's sake; you're not gonna just be like Harry are you? He told me his name and then told me to leave him alone. He won't stand much of a chance in the arena with that attitude."

I suddenly stand up.

"Do you have to be so horrible? Of course he's gonna be upset; he was reaped yesterday" I growl.

"Good, you have some fight in you" Bobby smiles "And besides, I'm just being honest. I've been where you both are. My district partner was just like him and she died in the Bloodbath. So listen up while you've got the chance; because you won't have that same chance in the arena" he finishes.

Then he stands up and leaves the room. I listen to him after that. As a result, I start to do well. I manage a 7 in training for throwing a spear into a dummies head (it was a lucky shot to be honest). Then in the interviews, upon advice from Bobby to act enthusiastic about the Capitol, I'm deemed as charming by Caesar. All through this though, I keep reminding myself why I'm here. On the final day, I realise I have a problem- I don't have an alliance. It's too late. I have to go at it alone. I can't do that. I'm finished. Even Harry has an alliance with the girl from 10, Merona. The peacekeepers escort me to my preparation room but before we can get there Bobby stops us.

"Step aside Mr Davis" commands one of the peacekeepers.

"I'm sorry gentleman; it's just, Luna forgot her tribute token" he explains.

I look at him confusedly as he hands it to me. I don't have a tribute token; I didn't get the chance. The token Bobby gave me is a necklace- a black piece of string with some kind of chip attached. I don't think it's real though; it wouldn't be allowed. My stylist Emma puts me in a grey tank top with a 3 on it and some grey combat trousers. She kisses me on the forehead and tells me to be brave. I guess it's just standard Capitol emotion; I barely know her name. I step onto the plate and it begins to rise. I hear the countdown begin.

_60…_

_59…_

_58…_

Then I catch my first glimpse of the arena, but, it isn't really an arena. It's like a room. I see the tributes around this big hall with blocked windows and the Cornucopia is much closer, ten feet tops.

_39…_

_38…_

_37…_

I've got pretty lucky actually; on my left is the district 1 boy, but he's large and unfit looking. I can't see him getting to the Cornucopia that fast, even if it is closer. On my right is the district 6 girl, Lulu. She's little and I don't think anyone asked her for an alliance but who knows? She might surprise me.

_19…_

_18… _

_17…_

Directly opposite me is Harry's alliance member, Merona and Harry is a couple of spaces away. It looks like a lot of people are going to the Cornucopia.

_3…_

_2…_

_1…_

_Let the 69__th__ Hunger Games begin!_

I pause for a split second as I watch Lulu spur forward. She grabs some throwing knives and looks at the girl from 2. I run towards her, where I see a backpack. I grab it and give her a look to say I'm safe. She blinks at me confusedly but then I hear her footsteps as I walk away. I reach a staircase and look back. She lies on the ground, Harry's foot on her neck. He pushes down harder and she gasps for air. He pushes down again and she starts to cry. He pushes down once more and I close my eyes. When they are open, Lulu is gone. Harry looks at me and smiles. I growl at him and run up the stairs to escape the bath of blood being created. Tears pour down my cheeks as I run.

_I hate the gamemakers; I hate them._

I run up a few flight of stairs. After climbing my seventh, I have to sit down to breathe. I saw some more doors a couple of floors down but this one is just a small room, with stairs either side; the ones I came up and some leading further upwards. On the wall the number 93 is painted. 93? 93.

_7 floors down, 93 to go. _

This place has 100 floors. There's got to be something in that; I need to get to floor 100. I look in my backpack; the lights in here are dimmer now. I guess that's the gamemakers way of telling us it's night. I look in my bag and find a lighter, some dried fruit and a blanket. But I can't sleep. If I was in a forest I could hide up a tree or in a bush. But in here I'm totally exposed. I eat two pieces of dried fruit and carry on walking. Sometime through the night, I reach floor 87. Three doors stand before me. I open one and all that's inside is a bed and a plant. I forget what I'm doing and collapse on the bed.

I jump up from the bed and look around. Nobody's found me; that doesn't make sense. I've only gotten up 14 floors. It's a lot but for the Careers it'd be easy and possibly some others. I get up and nervously open the door, in case someone is waiting for me. Or I try to open the door but it doesn't budge. Suddenly, a speaker besides the door says-

"_Please insert chip."_

I pull the door again but it just says the same thing.

"_Please insert chip."_

I kick the door and sit down on the bed. I look at the plant in case it's edible, my stomach rumbling hopefully. Oh look, Manelle Root; very funny. I should have known this was a trap. How am I supposed to get out without this chip? I shake my head as if it'll help me get an idea when I hear something clink against the hard tiled floor. My tribute token; the necklace. Wait, the necklace with the chip on. Could it be? I unthread the chip and place it on the little rectangular gap next to the speaker.

"_Chip accepted."_

Yes! The door unlocks and I pack up my stuff and grab the chip before I can get locked in. Now let me think; what did I miss? I'm pretty sure it's still only Day 2 but how many died in the Bloodbath. More importantly who did? Suddenly I hear footsteps; I try to push the door open but it's sealed itself completely. A little light on the speaker that was once green is now red. This isn't gonna open again. I go to open the second door but I'm grabbed by the arm and pushed to the ground. Oh no.

"Oh hey Luna; miss me?" asks Harry sarcastically.

I'm not gonna beg. He killed an innocent little girl; and I will never suck up to someone like that.

"Get lost!" I snarl.

"Wow, she's got guts, I'll give her that" sneers Merona "Well guess what? It's time for those guts to spill."

Harry raises his sickle but before he can, his head falls down in front of me. Behind him is the district 6 boy with a spear. Merona screams and then runs. The boy from 6 comes over and helps me up. Behind him are the boy from 5 and the girl from 2.

"Are you ok?" he pulls his spear out of Harry.

"I- think so. What day is it?" I rub my eyes, still tired from the night before.

"Still 2; are you sure you're not delusional?"

He waves his hand in my face until the girl from 2 barges him out the way.

"For goodness sake Will, she's fine. I'm Paget" she shakes my hand.

"Aren't you from district 2?" I ask.

"Last surviving Career; yes I am."

"What? The other Careers; they're dead?"

"Yup."

"But- how?"

"Wow you really don't have a clue. The 6 of us together killed about 8 tributes in the Bloodbath. Then when the lights got dimmer the floor started rumbling; I wanted to move but Star, this idiot district 4 girl insisted she was too tired from all her kills. Sure, all zero of them."

"So what happened next?"

"Well, one of the Careers, possibly Albus, the district 1 boy, saw Will by the top of the first staircase. There was more rumbling so I volunteered to check it out. As I walked over one of the tiles fell. Soon, they were all going. I ran to the staircase but the whole floor collapsed before any of the others could get out. Luckily Will said I could join this alliance but Brites took some convincing."

Paget stares back at the district 5 boy who still hasn't said a word. He glares at me.

"Well she's not joining our alliance" he says bluntly.

"Yes she is" pipes up Will.

"Really?" I look over at Will whose been keeping look out.

"You tried to help Lulu. I have a spare spear; if you want it?" he offers.

"Wow thanks."

I take the spear and get a feel for it. Brites is still glaring at me.

"Don't get any ideas; we can still always kill you."

"Well of course."

He nods and steps back. Ok so if 8 died in the Bloodbath, then the 5 Careers, then Harry, that makes 14. 10 to go. Now it's safe the four of us sit in a corner, where we're hidden.

"Did you know there's 100 floors here?" Paget's eyes stay on the food as she speaks to me; she carefully splits it up.

"You worked that out too?" I reply in agreement.

"Yup, I reckon we should head to floor 100. We have to take it slow or we'll die from exhaustion."

"I thought we can try for 10 a day" explains Will pushing up his rectangular framed classes.

"You guys are stupid; there's nothing up there" snarls Brites.

"We won't know until we check, Brites" Paget says.

It turns out getting an alliance is excellent. Paget keeps look out while the rest of us sleep. I stay up long enough to see the fallen. Just Harry today.

On Day 3, we climb another 10 floors where we find the district 10 boy. Brites kills him without the flick of an eyelid. The district 12 girl and the district 11 boy die too.

On Day 4, we run into the other alliance; Merona, the district 7 boy and the district 11 girl. They ambush us so we run further up the stairs. We all make it, but Will starts wheezing the further we go and on the 40th floor he collapses. Paget panics and starts trying to do CPR but his cannon marks his death.

On Day 5, we reach floor 50 where there is just one door. It's glass and through it I can see food growing. My stomach grumbles; we ran out of food yesterday.

"Maybe we should go in there. After all, we could do worse than to have more food supplies, right?" I suggest, trying not to sound weak.

"We can't slow down; we have to get to floor 72!" scowls Brites.

"Why?"

"Because I said so!"

"Well that's just too bad!"

"Stop it!" cuts in Paget "If we start fighting, we're just gonna get ourselves killed. That's why the Career alliances always get screwed up. But I'm not a Career anymore and I'm not being in Career like alliance ok? We're going inside that room."

I grin smugly at Brites and we go in. But as soon as I let go of the door handle, the door slams shut so hard I'm surprised it doesn't break. Brites spins straight round.

"What did you do?" he growls accusingly.

"It wasn't be; it slammed on its own" I defend myself as I try to pull the door open.

It doesn't move an inch. Brites pushes me against it and puts his knife to my neck.

"You did this on purpose" Brites pushes the knife marginally into my flesh and it starts to sting.

"I-didn't" I gasp.

Brites lets me down and I cough and rip some leaves off a plant to cover my wound. Paget comes over to me.

"Oh Luna, are you ok?" she asks her.

"Yeah, I think so" I pull the leave away which now has a dark red line on it.

"Eurgh, you're such a savage Brites. I may have Career status but you're a full on psycho."

Brites doesn't look up; he sits over by a crowd of bluey purple flowers with his head bent. The flowers are amongst many other varieties as a variety of berries and some vegetables growing around the room. The room is, as a saw, made of glass with a large, hot light shining down on the room, probably to help the plants grow since walls of metal surround the glass.

"Brites?" I look over at him and am sure I see tears dripping down his cheeks "Are you crying?"

"No" Brites sniffs.

I walk over to him and put my arm around him. Surprisingly he doesn't shake it off. I look back at Paget who cautiously follows.

"It's just; these flowers grow all the time in district 5. It's kind of pathetic but they have this weird smell that reminds me of home" Brites explains.

"Really, that's nice" I say softly.

"Here, smell them."

He pushes the pot in my face and I stare blankly at the pretty flower. The smell is pretty but it's kind of… sharp. I feel a stab in my forehead and clutch it in pain. I hear the fuzzy sound of Paget crying "What did you do?" and then a smash.

I wake up to see the number 28 on the wall. Why is that familiar?

"_We need to get to floor 72!"_

_72 floors down, 28 to go._

How did we get here? I try to move but then I realise I've been tied up, to Paget I notice, but not to Brites. Where is he? He can't be dead. No, he can't.

"Hey, you're awake" says a voice.

It's the girl from 11.

"Yes I am; what the heck is going on?" I ask.

"Oh come on. How stupid are you? I wish I could kill you. But we're letting Merona handle that."

"Stop talking to the prisoner Caritta" cuts in Brites.

"Brites? You were in on this?" I say, my mouth wide open.

"It's just business Luna" he smirks.

"You're pathetic!"

"Oh I wouldn't say he's pathetic. He's a man" gushes Merona as she enters with the boy from 7.

Merona walks over to Brites and kisses him lightly on the lips. The two of them sneer at me and then start making a fire out of what looks like the dismembered pieces of a wooden chair. The boy from 7 and Caritta soon make themselves busy too. Meanwhile Paget, who hasn't made a peep this whole time nudge me in the back.

"Hey Luna" she whispers "Only one of us can make it out of this alive, and if it's gonna be either of us, it'd better be you."

"Look, we can both get out if we just work out a plan" I whisper back.

"No Luna; I'm doing this, now."

Suddenly she pulls me to my feet and start to run but keeps herself in front of me this whole time. As she runs she screams and the boy from 7 looks up.

"They're getting away!" he yells.

He pulls out a bow and arrow and aims at Paget. She squeezes my hand and then…

**BOOM**

Her limp body shrinks out of the ropes and I can get out of the way just before the boy from 7 launches another arrow. I run up the stairs, not picking anything up along the way. I'm sorry to Paget's family; if I get out of this I'll let everyone know how kind she was to me. The boy from 7 is catching me and suddenly I feel an arrow in my leg. I fall down and turn around as the boy gets another arrow ready. But before he can use it, Brites pounces on him and soon overpowers him, stabbing the boy in the chest.

**BOOM**

"Run Luna!" he yells.

I do as I'm told; I run up the stairs as fast I can, passing several floors. I need to get to the top; it's now or never. I reach floor 86.

**BOOM**

Was that Merona, Brites or Caritta? I don't have time to think about it. At floor 91, there isn't one part of my body that isn't sweating.

**BOOM**

Four dead; that just leaves one. I think it's one of the girls; I'm not sure if Brites could kill the boy from 7 as well as the two of them. I won't forget what he's done either. He was a bit of a dick but in the end he saved my life. As I take my last step to floor 95, I fall to the floor. I hear loud footsteps; how has my follower caught up so quickly? What can I do? I'm completely defenceless and I have no way of disguising myself. I can't even bargain for my life; not when it's just the two of us. Then I see something that makes my heart life; it's an elevator. Oh; you need a chip. Is it possible that it's the same chip? I pull off the necklace and put the chip inside. The elevator door opens and I quickly click the 100 button, just as I see a glimpse of Caritta. This is not good. Caritta's not your ordinary district 11. She's 18, tall and strong. I heard she's been training since she was a little girl. How am I meant to do anything, least of all without a weapon? The doors open on floor 100, at least I think it's floor 100. I don't know because there are no walls; it's completely exposed. The "skies" are black, a desert of nothingness. I need to think of something and fast. To my horror, I hear those same loud footsteps as Caritta comes into view, sickle in hand.

"Nowhere to run now Luna. This is the end; finally district 11 will have a worthy winner."

I keep my mouth closed, both unable and unwilling to respond.

"Well, it's been fun but now it's time for you to die" Caritta sneers.

She runs up to as I back to the edge of the building. I look down and just as Caritta is face to face with me I jump out the way. Caritta keeps running and falls. I look over the edge and see her drop the sickle. Her expression is blank and her black hair flies all around her face. When she nears the bottom I look away.

**BOOM**

The hovercraft picks me up and as soon as I'm in, I fall to the floor in exhaustion. I do my victory interview. I get on the train. I go back to district 3 as a victor. I reunite with Tanner and my family. Then I hear the news. Bobby was killed in a freak "accident" shortly after the games were finished. I know what happened; it was the chip. He died for helping me. I'm sorry Bobby. At home I meet Wendy, Bobby's younger sister whose about the same age as me, who had lived in Victor Village with him. I comfort her about Bobby and she gets me used to the idea of being a mentor. On the victory tour I pay special attention to district 2, 5 and 6, telling Paget, Brites and Will's family the good they did. In district 11, a woman from Caritta's family (I'm guessing her mother) doesn't look me in the eye. I understand and do the same. Life is bittersweet; I have friends and the reaping never seems as scary now I can keep them and me from getting tesserae. Mentoring is tough but the worst part of it all is the nights; where my one kill haunts my every dream.

**Congratulations to Cashmere67, I love your tribute's story and the arena was awesome. I hope I interpreted it right. I'm keep your prize a secret until the next chapter but I will PM you about as it does involve a decision from you. Hopefully I'll get the next chapter up some time this week rather than making you wait a month.**


	48. Day 15

**Day 15**

**OMG do you know how excited I am to carry on? Seriously, I have had these ideas in my head for like weeks. But I haven't been able to finish my competition. Now it's over and I'm super excited! Hence one this chapter hasn't taken a month. Enjoy the Chapter and May the Odds be Ever in Your Favour!**

**? POV**

I wake up in an unfamiliar bed in a white room. Where am I? Then it all starts flooding back.

"_Me and my father have something to tell you."_

_Certificate of adoption…_

"_You two mean nothing to me, you hear me? Nothing!"_

"…_first from your district to achieve a 12…"_

_They are my parents no matter what!_

"_Finish her off Phoenix."_

_I'm sorry._

I died. I should be dead. The girl from 2 killed me. I look at my arms; not a scratch. I feel on my face; it's completely clear. I look in the mirror opposite me; nothing. I know I'm not in heaven. After I bled out, everything went black. I was thinking perfectly normally but it was just like I was floating in some never-ending tunnel. Then I woke up here. The door opens and I woman walks in. She is dressed in white, blending in with the room, holding a glass of water.

"Ah, Miss Felsworth, I see you've woken up" she smiles at me, her Capitol accent ringing in my ears like an annoying song.

"Where am I?" I ask impatiently.

"Come on now dear; patience is a virtue. You're in the tribute hospital; it's where we take victors after the games."

"I didn't win; I died. I mean- I'm dead. I mean- I don't know."

The woman laughs and hands me the glass.

"I daresay. But we've bought you back" the woman explains.

"But- how" I narrow my eyes suspiciously "Why?"

"You're our secret weapon; an added twist if you will. We're putting you back into the arena."

"But- you can't put me back in there. You can't!"

"I don't care for your tone young lady. Don't you want to see your family again?"

I pause for a moment. Do I? I wanted to get back to them but, what if they don't want to see me again? I was so awful to them. I'm sure they were happy when I died. But what if they weren't? What if I could go back? What if everything could be better? Or, better than it is anyway.

"Ok, I'll do it" I nod to the woman, who smiles pittingly.

"Oh my dear" she smirks "Did you ever think you had a choice?"

Then she leaves and I'm left wondering how long it'll be until they send me in. Don't worry mum and dad; I'm coming back.

**Danny Suvillian POV**

I look back and forth from Brynn to Airmet. What am I supposed to do? Airmet's my friend; but if I pick Brynn, she'll never forgive me. Shimmer taps her foot impatiently.

"Times running out Danny; should I just kill them both?" she suggests in sickly sweet voice, pushing an arrow in to Brynn's arm.

Brynn lets out a cry of pain and looks at Shimmer angrily.

"Don't!" cries Airmet, tears dripping down her cheeks "Danny, pick me, please."

"Don't you dare Suvillian; don't you dare. I swear if you let Shimmer kills this little girl then you may as well kiss your own head goodbye" Brynn growls at me.

"Oh isn't this touching" Shimmer snarls pushing the arrow further into Brynn's arm "Ok Danny, I'm gonna make this simple for you. You have 5 seconds. 4. 3. 2."

"Stop!" I yell "Kill… Brynn; just kill Brynn."

"NO" Airmet screams.

Shimmer drops her and takes out her bow. She pulls it back and…

**BOOM**

Brynn's body falls in front of Airmet as she lands after trying to jump into the crossfire. She screams again and then leaps up and runs up to me, so we're face to face.

"Danny Suvillian, you listen to me right now! I will never forgive you for this! You can just… drop dead!" she yells before pushing me away and running off.

Shimmer kicks Brynn's body to the side as she walks and aims her bow and arrow right in my face.

"As much as I'd love to fulfil your little friends wish, I have bigger fish to fry" she yanks my sword out of my hands "Besides, I believe she wanted you to drop dead on your own."

She walks away laughing. I'm defenceless now; I may as well let someone else kill me. I sit by a tree for a few minutes, just waiting. It's my fault Brynn died. If I hadn't been such a dick to Airmet, we would still be an alliance and Brynn would have gotten away herself I'm sure. I look over at the body; I'd better move soon so the hovercraft can pick it up. But rather than just leaving, I turn Brynn's body over so you can't see the wound in her back and then I close her eyes so she looks like she's sleeping. I then walk away and let the hovercraft take her.

**Shimmer Starlight POV**

I couldn't be more on game right now. Poor little Brynny's dead and Danny's too depressed to fight. How pathetic. But now I'm bored. This is taking far too long and I still have to kill those other two as well as Danny and Airmet. What are their names? Oh yeah, Amy; the one whose little boyfriend got killed. What a joke. But who's the other one? Oh well, she or he can't be that important. I'm too smart to have ignored any possible threats and clearly he or she isn't one. Besides, ultimately they're all just peons I can't wait to pick off, one by one. Or they can kill each other; I really don't care. Hmm, I wonder if there's anything left at the Cornucopia. I get up and head towards the Cornucopia. If anyone attacks me, they'll be the ones who regret it.

**Alice Felsworth POV**

It's time. The woman from earlier escorts me to a preparation room or, as it is, a preparation room in progress. The room smells of paint and white sheets cover the chairs and table inside. The woman throws a new tribute outfit to me. Unlike my original tribute clothing, it's not stained by dirt or blood. I get changed and am surprised to see the woman still there. I mean, it's not like I'm gonna leave or anything; there's peacekeepers by the door. I decide to take advantage of this.

"So, why am I here?" I ask her.

"Excuse me?" the woman looks up; her voice is sharp, like my presence annoys her.

"Why am I being put back in the games?"

"You're not at liberty to know."

"I'm probably going to die anyway; if it's gonna happen again, I at least wanna know why?"

The woman sighs and puts her hand to her head.

"Fine; you're simply a plant, a surprise if you will; Salem's decision or something. Frankly I don't see what value **you **could bring but there you go."

"I-"

"That's enough out of you. Get in onto the launch plate please."

I do as I'm told and she presses a button so the plate begins to elevate.

"Oh and by the way, you can't die; yet" the woman calls just before she goes out of view.

I can't die yet? Huh? I short countdown occurs and then I'm by the Cornucopia. Here we go again.

**Shimmer Starlight POV**

Finally; do you know how far I was from the Cornucopia? There'd better be something there. As the top comes into view, I start to run in case someone else had the same idea. Well what do you know, I'm about to get my second kill of the day. I don't recognise the girl; it's probably the one who I couldn't remember. Poor sweet naïve girl; I'll just have to make this quick. I pull out an arrow and pull it back against the bow string. Looks like it's going nice and straight, right into her pretty little he- what? My arrow bounces off her and to the ground. The girl looks down and grabs it, smiling; oh no you don't. I pull back a second arrow. It bounces off her again. What is this shit? I guess I'll have to do this the old fashioned way. I run towards her, pulling out another arrow as I go. She sees me and tries to run but trips. I just keep smiling at her as I pull back my bow string and…. it bounces to the side.

"What? But that's impossible!" I cry.

The girl doesn't say a word, but barges me out of the way, grabs a dagger off the ground and runs. Eurgh, she best have got some kind of shield from her sponsors. I would have took one for myself if it'd been in the Cornucopia. It's not fair; why don't the sponsors help **me** out? I'm pretty and smart **and **strong; most of these sad cases can barely manage one of those. Typically the Cornucopia is completely empty other than some dried fruit and I don't want fruit. I. Want. Meat.

**Wow; I make Shimmer more disturbing every single time. Bitch is going cray-cray. If it's not clear Alice Felsworth has been brought back. No it's not random favouritism. Cashmere67's prize for winning the contest was to enter a tribute back into the games and she chose Alice. I'll try and update as soon as possible. I still have many ideas blooming.**

**Death List**

**24****th****: Chime Hathaway- I killed him purely on the basis, that it makes Wonder guiltier. **

**23****rd****: Dallas Cho- Not strong enough and I struggled a bit to write for him.**

**22****nd****: Camera Jackie- No real reason other than the fact I couldn't see him winning.**

**21****st****: Sevtamira Maroon- I couldn't see her winning and I wasn't very good at writing for the character.**

**20****th****: Elliot Klemes- I was debating in my head so much as to whether to kill off this character especially after writing his interview but in the end I was choosing between him and Tansley as to who died.**

**19****th****: Alice Felsworth- I had quite a few ideas for this character but her dying made the most sense, story wise. I did like the character a lot though; she was interesting.**

**18****th****: Wolfgang Star- I must be clear I had a list of a few tributes and this wasn't an easy decision. After much deliberation I had to let Wolfgang go.**

**17****th****: Jesse Frogan- Sorry Jesse, there's only room for one arrogant arsehole in this story from now on and unfortunately it's not you.**

**16****th****: Topaz Martin- You were annoying and arrogant. Yet I will miss you quite a lot and to be honest I needed someone to die to break up the alliance and I chose you; apologies.**

**15****th****: Metro Cahidra- This guy was such a sweetie and I felt bad getting rid of him but the blood flow isn't moving fast enough so I had to kill someone else and unfortunately it was Metro.**

**14****th****: Wonder Jones- It broke my heart to kill her off. I definitely did consider her winning at a point. I adored writing for her and she only died because of her relationship with Phoenix (yes I know this was my idea and I do apologise).**

**13****th****: Glinda Odair- Loved her but had to lose her. I needed to kill off another girl as I only have 4 boys left.**

**12****th****: Baron Chrome- It was sad for you to die but you died a good man.**

**11****th****: Tansley Marie Hepperly- To be honest, she'd run her course and her story wasn't going anywhere but I still loved the character.**

**10****th****: Julie-Anne Beaker- I was actually gonna have her stick around for a little bit but in the end when I thought about it, it was her time. More's to the point, karma's a bitch.**

**9****th****: Branna Chrome- I loved her but at least she died on her own terms.**

**8****th****: Terro Madrime- I love Terro but I chose the character that was hardest to write for. **

**7****th****: Phoenix Cameroon- If anyone actually has a complaint about his death then please make it. Otherwise I just wanted his death to be in an arsehole vs. bitch fight.**

**6****th****: Brynn Kale- Just to be clear, this honey was one of my favourites; but then, so was Airmet. Hence why you guys decided. Just as a by the way, Brynn had to most with 8-6. **

**REMAINING TRIBUTES:**

**Shimmer Starlight from District 1**

**Danny Suvillian from District 4**

**Amy-Leigh Gizmo from District 7**

**Alice Felsworth from District 10**

**Airmet W. Jumpneptune from District 11**

**Branwen Pritchard from District 12**


	49. Day 16

**Day 16**

**Hey lovelies, so I'm trying to keep up a good schedule for the last few chapters. But after this day I'm posting another Capitol one; I know you probably wanna have the games but I think you'll like the final 5 one better than the others. It's where Raymond Miles is gonna interview the final 5's families. But who will be the final 5? Guess you'll have to read won't ya? Enjoy the Chapter and May the Odds be Ever in Your Favour!**

**Branwen Pritchard POV**

I sit at the edge of cliff where our cave is situated, letting my mind wander. Since it's early, I can temporarily sit in peace, knowing I should be safe for a while. I never thought I'd make it to the final 5. I dunno; I felt like I had to and I'm glad I have but it feels like I'm not meant to be here. What about the boy from 5 who didn't wanna fight or Chime or Dallas or… or Terro? I know Amy stays awake at night thinking about him. Last night I woke up just briefly and she was sitting up, cross legged, staring at the wall. I'm not sure how I was certain she was awake; I just knew. The worst part about this is knowing she has to die in order for me to live. The next worse part is knowing I'll almost definitely have to kill at least one more tribute.

"We're gonna have to do this sooner or later Branwen" Amy's voice echoes from inside the cave.

I spin round and see her walking towards me.

"What are you talking about? Do what?" I reply quietly.

"Don't play dumb; you know as well as I do we have to kill someone while we're here. Not just to even the playing field. The gamemakers will be quick to pick us off if we're not entertaining enough. My romance stint with Terro kept us safe but now I've got nothing."

"It wasn't a stint Amy; you loved him, I know you did."

"I dunno. Maybe I was just so caught up in the moment, I just thought I loved him."

"You were up last night thinking about him. Why are you so scared to admit it?"

Amy turns her back on me and then she starts to shake a little. Then she mutters "You didn't see."

"What?" I call, not quite hearing properly.

"You didn't see! He was just there and then… then he had an arrow in his head" Amy shakes her head furiously "When you're in here you can't stop to worry or feel bad about what's just happened. You have to live with it, one way or another! Guilt is just another way to die!"

I walk over to her, slowly, keeping slightly cautious and put my arm round her, giving her a squeeze.

"It ok Amy; it's all gonna be ok" I comfort her quietly.

**Airmet W. Jumpneptune POV**

For the first time I feel hate; no one ever dies from spears or swords or… or an arrow. They die from hate. People kill with hate. Now I can kill too; because now I hate. I wander through the woods looking for anyone. I just have a pen knife; it's all I've ever had here. Except now it's changed; now I'm not just gonna hide. I'll just pray Tomi and Jaci don't see what I must do. God knows I don't want to do it. But I must. I know exactly why he chose Brynn over me. It's because he's a coward; a slimy pathetic coward. He didn't want Brynn to kill him so he picked me, someone who could never be a threat. Well we'll see about that. I wish he had died instead of Tansley and I didn't even know her that well. They say a broken heart can make a person do evil things. I don't know much about broken hearts being only 12 but I know now that seeing someone so brave die can do just as much damage. When I reach a clearing, I am calmer. But with the calm comes the need for rest. I sit down for a moment and then I start to feel sleepy. As my eyes start to close I curl up behind a boulder.

Then it happens. Something grabs my leg and I jerk up, expecting to see a tribute. But instead I see vines; tons of them. But these vines are strong. Not just strong they are alive and moving. One is wrapped around my legs. It squeezes tighter and soon they're wrapped around my whole body up to my head. I can't breathe; I can't even attempt to cut them with my pen knife as my arms are tightly bounded I begin to wonder if they're there anymore. Then, out of the darkness I see a tribute coming. Well at least my death will come quicker. But the person doesn't even look at me; he takes his own pen knife and cuts the vines. The vines make a sound almost like a moan and unravel off of me. Danny smiles and puts out a hand to pull me up. I grab it and pull him down with me. Then in a quick motion, I turn him round so I'm on top of him, my knife to his neck.

"What are you doing? I just saved your life!" Danny cries in shock "When did you even learn how to do this?"

"Oh don't act like you don't already know; you're a coward" I growl back.

"Me? How am **I** a coward?"

"You let Shimmer kill Brynn; just so she wouldn't kill you. Now Shimmer's probably gonna kill us both."

"What? Airmet, we're friends."

"Not anymore."

I raise my pen knife and then pause. I can't do it. I sniff then get off of him. He stands up and looks at me for a long time. I stare back for a moment and then I run.

**Amy-Leigh Gizmo POV**

"Any sign of her?" Branwen calls from the river bank.

"Nothing; has she disappeared or something?" I ask.

"Well we're not exactly covering much ground."

"What?"

I see Branwen coming back towards me.

"I said- WE'RE NOT EXACTLY COVERING MUCH GROUND" she yells in my ear.

"Branwen; cut it out!" I moan but then I start to laugh and she does too.

It's hard to imagine we'd be doing this. Branwen wasn't too happy but we have no choice; we could end up having to fight one of those little kids, or worse, each other. So we're looking for Shimmer at the moment. We kill her off then leave them to fight amongst themselves. It's awful, but we have no choice.

"Amy can we just call it a day; it's getting dark. Your lighter won't be enough soon" Branwen advises.

I clutch my lighter tightly in my hand; it's special to me now. It's weird, but it makes me think of Terro. The way he was always moaning about lighting the fire… well it's all in the past now.

"You're right; did you get any game earlier?" I reply.

"Just a bird; I think it's a blackbird."

"It'll do; let's get moving."

We get back to the cave just as it begins to get dark. We start to cook the blackbird but it takes a while since we've almost run out of wood, leaving us with a huge damp log that takes ages to light on its own. We only get it lit when Branwen lights it with the stick part of her arrow. Suddenly a timer appears in the sky. It reads 2:00:00 and starts counting down seconds later. What is it?

**Alice Felsworth POV**

It's got to be something everyone else recognises; hopefully it doesn't mean anything bad for me.

**Shimmer Starlight POV**

Oh a timer; how original. It's probably just counting down to how long it'll take me to kill the other tributes.

**Branwen Pritchard POV **

That thing is starting to creep me out; it just reaches 1:00:00 as we finish the blackbird.

**Airmet W. Jumpneptune POV**

I don't know what it is but something about it makes me feel like I have to keep moving.

**Danny Suvillian POV**

That timer might well be counting down to my death, but I don't even care.

**Amy Leigh Gizmo POV**

_0:00:10_

"Amy?" Branwen calls from the camp fire, just a few feet away.

"Just a sec Bran" I reply, my mind on wrapping up the last of the blackbird in case we have nothing to eat tomorrow.

_0:00:05_

"But Amy…"

"Jeez, stop being so impatient; you're putting me off."

_0:00:00_

"Amy!"

"Branwen just shut up!"

She's silent for a moment then I hear her footsteps.

"Fine, what is it?" I growl, turning around.

"I don't feel well" she murmurs and then she falls.

I look over her body; a single grey bullet lies in her stomach, blood surrounding it.

"Oh god. Stay with me ok Bran? Keep your eyes open; do you think you can do that?"

"I-I think so" Branwen whispers.

"Right, we need to get this out" I pinch the bullet with my finger and thumb then I pull; instantly afterward I realise this is a mistake.

I look at the tip of the bullet. I wince when I see its dark green.

"Oh no" I gasp.

"I'm going to die aren't I?" she says quietly.

I nod guiltily; tears drip down Branwen's cheeks.

"It's ok; it's not your fault. Never think it is ok?" she wipes a tear away from her eye.

I nod again. She nods back, smiles and closes her eyes.

**BOOM**

**If you don't understand why Branwen just died, it was the Capitol. Now I'm all sad; one because I loved Branwen and I feel like such a bitch for killing her and two because I'm listening to Take a Bow (Glee version) at the same time. It's the final 5 Special next where we interview the families of the final 5. Spoiler alert; Raymond has a new co-host and let's just say she's less likely to make the Capitol biatches gun happy than poor Leonaro was. Wow I'm so mean; I feel like a Capitolite to say. I'm so sorry ****.**

**Death List**

**24****th****: Chime Hathaway- I killed him purely on the basis, that it makes Wonder guiltier. **

**23****rd****: Dallas Cho- Not strong enough and I struggled a bit to write for him.**

**22****nd****: Camera Jackie- No real reason other than the fact I couldn't see him winning.**

**21****st****: Sevtamira Maroon- I couldn't see her winning and I wasn't very good at writing for the character.**

**20****th****: Elliot Klemes- I was debating in my head so much as to whether to kill off this character especially after writing his interview but in the end I was choosing between him and Tansley as to who died.**

**19****th****: Alice Felsworth- I had quite a few ideas for this character but her dying made the most sense, story wise. I did like the character a lot though; she was interesting.**

**18****th****: Wolfgang Star- I must be clear I had a list of a few tributes and this wasn't an easy decision. After much deliberation I had to let Wolfgang go.**

**17****th****: Jesse Frogan- Sorry Jesse, there's only room for one arrogant arsehole in this story from now on and unfortunately it's not you.**

**16****th****: Topaz Martin- You were annoying and arrogant. Yet I will miss you quite a lot and to be honest I needed someone to die to break up the alliance and I chose you; apologies.**

**15****th****: Metro Cahidra- This guy was such a sweetie and I felt bad getting rid of him but the blood flow isn't moving fast enough so I had to kill someone else and unfortunately it was Metro.**

**14****th****: Wonder Jones- It broke my heart to kill her off. I definitely did consider her winning at a point. I adored writing for her and she only died because of her relationship with Phoenix (yes I know this was my idea and I do apologise).**

**13****th****: Glinda Odair- Loved her but had to lose her. I needed to kill off another girl as I only have 4 boys left.**

**12****th****: Baron Chrome- It was sad for you to die but you died a good man.**

**11****th****: Tansley Marie Hepperly- To be honest, she'd run her course and her story wasn't going anywhere but I still loved the character.**

**10****th****: Julie-Anne Beaker- I was actually gonna have her stick around for a little bit but in the end when I thought about it, it was her time. More's to the point, karma's a bitch.**

**9****th****: Branna Chrome- I loved her but at least she died on her own terms.**

**8****th****: Terro Madrime- I love Terro but I chose the character that was hardest to write for. **

**7****th****: Phoenix Cameroon- If anyone actually has a complaint about his death then please make it. Otherwise I just wanted his death to be in an arsehole vs. bitch fight.**

**6****th****: Brynn Kale- Just to be clear, this honey was one of my favourites; but then, so was Airmet. Hence why you guys decided. Just as a by the way, Brynn had to most with 8-6. **

**5.5****th****: Branwen Pritchard- Ok I am actually peeved that I killed her now but I just felt like I didn't have a choice. It was her or Amy and to be honest the idea for Branwen's death came first. That's the only reason why she died. Please don't think I didn't like her. I loved her to pieces and that's why she came this far.**

**REMAINING TRIBUTES:**

**Shimmer Starlight from District 1**

**Danny Suvillian from District 4**

**Amy-Leigh Gizmo from District 7**

**Alice Felsworth from District 10**

**Airmet W. Jumpneptune from District 11**


	50. Capitol TV 3

**Let's Talk Hunger Games: Final 5 Special**

**So you may notice my chapter are getting a bit shorter now; that's because there's fewer people and I have to shorten the POVS a little. Hopefully you're all satisfied all the same though. Enjoy the chapter and May the Odds Be Ever in Your Favour!**

"I am so sorry Mr Miles; I think I've put too much make up on you again" winced Raymond Miles makeup artist Clarice.

"It's ok Clarice; maybe more makeup will make my mood better" Raymond sighed sadly.

"C-can I do anything to help?"

"No, please, go back to your business. Get a snack from that muffin basket if you like; I'm gaining far too much weight and sometimes Clarice I swear you're wasting away."

Clarice, a young Capitol woman who was yet to have any kind of surgical procedures apart from two flowers tattooed on her cheeks, blushed at his comment. Raymond was rarely so nice.

"_Maybe" _Clarice thought as she pulled out a double chocolate muffin from the basket _"He's still upset about Leonaro."_

It's true Raymond's former partner had been all he could think about the past few days. But now he had no choice but to stop complaining; he had new competition now in the shape of current head gamemaker Oria and there was no way she would take his place any time soon.

"Hello and welcome to Let's Talk Hunger Games: Final 5 Special" his voice booms through the studio cheerfully "Tonight we're meeting the families of our final 5. In District order, let's begin with family of District 1 female, Miss Shimmer Starlight. Ladies and gentleman; Italic and Crimson Starlight."

The young male and his father take the stage, both looking surprisingly awkward for a Career's family.

"Hello gentleman; how's it going?" grins Raymond, pushing it a little too much.

"Very well thanks you Mr Miles. We both are, right Crimson?" replies Italic, taking out a handkerchief from his suit pocket and wiping his brow.

Crimson stays quiet.

"Crimson; what is it? Tribute got your tongue?" Raymond laughs at his own bad joke.

"No; I am fine, thank you" Crimson almost growls at Raymond.

"Well then, how are you? I mean, you must be doing pretty good considering you're sister's in the final 5 of the hunger games."

"Excuse me?"

"Your sister; you know Shimmer?"

"I don't have a sister. Well I did, and her name was Shimmer. But to me, **my **sister Shimmer died the day she got reaped."

"B-but, aren't you proud of her?"

"Would you be proud if your sister was a murderer?"

Raymond stares at Crimson for a good few seconds before Italic says-

"I'm sorry Mr Miles. I'm afraid my son and I need to go. As smart and strong as he is, he's a bit on the absent minded side."

"Oh, well of course" Raymond catches on and quickly recovers "Ladies and gentleman; Italic and Crimson Starlight."

The two leave the stage and people in the front row can already hear Italic's complaints of "Are you crazy Crimson?" Raymond shakes his head to himself then leans back in his chair.

"Ok then, next up, all the way from district 4, Danny Suvillian's sister, Emma Suvillian!"

A young dark hair girl walks onto the stage, her eyes brimming with tears.

"Hello Emma, I see you're a little emotional so we're gonna try and keep this nice and simple" Raymond explains kindly but patronisingly.

"It-it's fine; I am **not** a child" Emma stammers.

"If you're sure; so Emma, honey, how does it feel knowing Danny may be targeted not only by Shimmer Starlight but now little Airmet W. Jumpneptune as well?"

"That little girl d-doesn't understand w-what she's doing. She's hurt because of her friend b-but she wouldn't k-kill Danny r-r-really, that much I know. It's Shimmer I'm worried about. She can't kill my brother sh-she just can't!"

Suddenly the floodgates open and Emma lets the tears flow, hands over her face as she sobs. Raymond looks sympathetic but stuck, unsure what to do next. He appears to look at someone backstage and nods.

"Look Emma, since you've fallen on hard times, Capitol Studios is proud to present you with this coupon for Kallin Gardens, the exclusive Capitol spa and restaurant" Raymond holds the coupon in Emma's direction and she looks up.

Then she stands, wipes her eyes and slaps Raymond in the face.

"I **cannot** be bought" she screams at him, as fresh waves of tears begin to fall.

She is then lifted off the ground and escorted offstage my Peacekeepers.

"They warned me Emma was a bit of wild one" Raymond chuckles uneasily "Now, we have a whole family for you now folks. Here they are Leanne, Tim and Marie Gizmo."

The family take the stage. Marie bounces happily onto a seat and Tim offers the other to Leanne. She smiles at him and sits down, provoking a series of "aws" from the audience.

"Nice to see you guys. Mr Gizmo, would you like a chair?" Raymond offers Tim.

"No I'm quite fine standing" Tim replies through gritted teeth.

"Tim, please" Leanne murmurs in an annoyed tone.

"Anyways, what I think we'd all like to know is your thoughts on your daughter's former lover, Terro Madrime?" cuts in Raymond.

"He seemed a pleasant young man, don't you agree Tim?" Leanne says a little too enthusiastically.

"Yes, quite pleasant" her husband tries to make an effort, even smiling slightly.

"What about you Marie; are you excited that your big sister is in the hunger games?" Raymond looks over at the young girl who has been biting her nails for the past few minutes.

"No, I'm not excited. I just want her to come back" whimpers Marie, not fully looking Raymond in the eye.

"But you're excited for her to come home?"

"Nothing about this is exciting; it's all just… wrong."

"But-"

"I'm sorry, can we go now?"

"Err, yes I suppose. Ladies and gentleman the Gizmo family!"

The family awkwardly leave the stage, Marie clinging to her mother's arm, looking more like a little girl then a teenager than ever.

"Now ladies and gentleman, our next guests were unprecedented and so was the appearance of their daughter. In fact, we only found out yesterday. Put your hands together for Matt and Luna Felsworth" Raymond practically yells.

Alice Felsworth's parents take the stage looking slightly more enthusiastic then all of the previous guests. The two sit down but keep their hands held at all times.

"Hi guys; so first of all, how did it feel, if you don't mind me asking, when you thought your daughter was gone forever?" Raymond begins.

"It was just- just awful. I've never felt such a feeling" Luna wipes away a tear as Matt squeezes her hand comfortingly.

"Aw, yeah I understand. So, I heard that there was some drama on the reaping day; would you like to tell me about that?"

Matt bites his lip and it's Luna turn to squeeze his hand.

"I- we would rather not to discuss that" Matt nods to himself and then to his wife.

"Oh, apologies; it's not your fault you're such a private couple. Unfortunately we've ran out of time to chat with you so ladies and gentleman, Luna and Matt Felsworth."

The couple leave the stage as they came on; holding hands and somehow comforting each other.

"We're now down to our final interview. Our last guests are a bit young so they do have a chaperone with them. Give them a loud cheer, it's Tomi and Jaci Jumpneptune" Raymond's voice is hoarse now, making him sound more masculine then he actually is.

The young district 11 children join the stage along with their chaperone, a young man likely also from district 11.

"Hello children" Raymond smiles warmly at the man "And who might you be?"

"I'm Nate, just a friend of the family. Please, keep the focus on these two" the boy replies.

"Indeed; so Jaci and Tomi what has it been like seeing your sister in the hunger games?"

"It's been err… ok. It's cool seeing Air on TV and stuff but I miss her lots" burbles Jaci, the younger of the two siblings.

"That's just precious; and you Tomi?" Raymond turns to the boy now.

"I miss her too; she's a good sister. I kind of bug her a lot but she really is" Tomi nervously laughs.

"Can we have one more message from each of you for Airmet in the arena?"

"Just a little bit longer Air; we're rooting for you!" Tomi looks directly at the camera as though it were Airmet herself.

"We love you Air!" Jaci beams.

"Now, we must say goodbye to them. Ladies and gentleman, Jaci and Tomi Jumpneptune plus their chaperone Nate" Raymond watches his final guests of the evening leave the stage and then concludes "That's all we have time for. Join us tomorrow for Let's Talk Hunger Games! Goodbye!"

The camera cut to the credits and Raymond walks off of the stage. He goes into his dressing room and looks in the mirror at himself admiringly. If that amazing show didn't make Oria back off, nothing could.

**So that was my final 5 special. As my chapters go, I think this one went alright. What did you think? I should be posting Day 17 sometime soon as I'm now on half term. **

**Death List**

**24****th****: Chime Hathaway- I killed him purely on the basis, that it makes Wonder guiltier. **

**23****rd****: Dallas Cho- Not strong enough and I struggled a bit to write for him.**

**22****nd****: Camera Jackie- No real reason other than the fact I couldn't see him winning.**

**21****st****: Sevtamira Maroon- I couldn't see her winning and I wasn't very good at writing for the character.**

**20****th****: Elliot Klemes- I was debating in my head so much as to whether to kill off this character especially after writing his interview but in the end I was choosing between him and Tansley as to who died.**

**19****th****: Alice Felsworth- I had quite a few ideas for this character but her dying made the most sense, story wise. I did like the character a lot though; she was interesting.**

**18****th****: Wolfgang Star- I must be clear I had a list of a few tributes and this wasn't an easy decision. After much deliberation I had to let Wolfgang go.**

**17****th****: Jesse Frogan- Sorry Jesse, there's only room for one arrogant arsehole in this story from now on and unfortunately it's not you.**

**16****th****: Topaz Martin- You were annoying and arrogant. Yet I will miss you quite a lot and to be honest I needed someone to die to break up the alliance and I chose you; apologies.**

**15****th****: Metro Cahidra- This guy was such a sweetie and I felt bad getting rid of him but the blood flow isn't moving fast enough so I had to kill someone else and unfortunately it was Metro.**

**14****th****: Wonder Jones- It broke my heart to kill her off. I definitely did consider her winning at a point. I adored writing for her and she only died because of her relationship with Phoenix (yes I know this was my idea and I do apologise).**

**13****th****: Glinda Odair- Loved her but had to lose her. I needed to kill off another girl as I only have 4 boys left.**

**12****th****: Baron Chrome- It was sad for you to die but you died a good man.**

**11****th****: Tansley Marie Hepperly- To be honest, she'd run her course and her story wasn't going anywhere but I still loved the character.**

**10****th****: Julie-Anne Beaker- I was actually gonna have her stick around for a little bit but in the end when I thought about it, it was her time. More's to the point, karma's a bitch.**

**9****th****: Branna Chrome- I loved her but at least she died on her own terms.**

**8****th****: Terro Madrime- I love Terro but I chose the character that was hardest to write for. **

**7****th****: Phoenix Cameroon- If anyone actually has a complaint about his death then please make it. Otherwise I just wanted his death to be in an arsehole vs. bitch fight.**

**6****th****: Brynn Kale- Just to be clear, this honey was one of my favourites; but then, so was Airmet. Hence why you guys decided. Just as a by the way, Brynn had to most with 8-6. **

**5.5****th****: Branwen Pritchard- Ok I am actually peeved that I killed her now but I just felt like I didn't have a choice. It was her or Amy and to be honest the idea for Branwen's death came first. That's the only reason why she died. Please don't think I didn't like her. I loved her to pieces and that's why she came this far.**

**REMAINING TRIBUTES:**

**Shimmer Starlight from District 1**

**Danny Suvillian from District 4**

**Amy-Leigh Gizmo from District 7**

**Alice Felsworth from District 10**

**Airmet W. Jumpneptune from District 11**


	51. Day 17

**Day 17**

**OMG you guys; I'm writing this after I've written the chapter and I'm scare you're gonna be upset with me. You know what, just read it. Enjoy the Chapter and May the Odds be Ever in Your Favour!**

**Alice Felsworth POV**

The district 12 girl died last night; I didn't know her but I'm almost relieved. It's one less person I'll have to kill anyway. It's so strange; I've experienced death and now I'm in the final 5. I haven't been seen yet so I can't help but wonder if anyone even knows I'm here. In a way, I don't know how to feel about being here. I don't have a clue who's left, which alliances are still existent, whether there are all Careers. I suppose I can think logically. The district 6 boy was so bloodthirsty but what if his arrogance caused his downfall? Meanwhile you've got people like that little girl from 11 who probably couldn't hurt a fly but I'm willing to bet is quiet as a mouse; maybe she's stayed hidden this whole time. Wait what is that? Something is on my leg. Ok, Alice, stay calm, look slowly and maybe it won't kill you. Oh. It's a vine. I go to unwind it. Without warning, a second vine coils around my arm like a python. Huh? A third wraps around my dagger, holding out of my reach.

"Stupid weed!" I growl at it.

I hear a wincing noise, as if the vines have taken offence. Then another shoots out and wraps tightly around my neck, strangling me. No, this is not going to happen again. I try to pull them off with my free hand but the vines soon get to it too. Gasping for air, I try to get myself to my feet since my legs haven't been grabbed yet but the vines change tact and lift me off my feet like I'm a puppet. It drops me and I hear something snap. My right leg oozes with pain and my head aches like a bitch. There has got to be something I can use. A boulder catches my eye. It sits by the edge of a short ledge above the roots of the plants. If I could just find some way to shake the ground enough to get it off… there's an idea. I crawl towards the ledge and throw myself at it. To my joy, it's hollow. Then there's a rumble and…

**BOOM**

Thankfully, not the sound of the cannon rather than the sound of the rock hitting the ground; the hole where the vines came from is squashed flat and they loosen. I grab at tree so my now bad leg doesn't make me fall. I'm beaten to a pulp, but at least I'm alive.

**Danny Suvillian POV**

There's nothing left for me to do but this. I stuff the berries in my mouth and swallow. I need to build up my strength because today is not gonna be easy. The only thing Shimmer Starlight hasn't taken from me now is my family and it's gonna stay that way. Because by the end of today, weapon or no weapon, one of us or both of us will be dead; and if it's one of us, it won't be me. I'm glad Airmet didn't kill me, but I'm done trying to protect her. I hope it won't come down to the two of us. The worst thing is that I know, people are gonna die today and those people won't all be as evil as Shimmer. It has to be done; if I have any hope of getting back to Emma, it has to.

"Looking for someone" say a voice.

I recognise the chilling, patronising voice. But it's not talking to me.

**Shimmer Starlight POV**

"Yes and- and it looks like I've found you" the little girl replies in an attempt to sound tough.

"Ok I'll play. Oh no, I've been corned by the girl from district 11; help!" I cry sarcastically.

"You are an awful person; you just love hurting people don't you?"

"Sweetie please, give me some credit. I don't love hurting people; I love helping people. Take you for one; you told your little friend Danny to drop dead. Well maybe he needs to follow by your example."

"I don't think so."

Suddenly I feel a pain in my eye. I clutch it in shock; oh this girl is so dead. I look down and see her clutching her penknife tightly.

"Wow, a whole scratch! I must say kid, I'm impressed. But let me show you what a real weapon can do" I pull back my arrow.

The girl jumps out of the way and climbs up a tree. I shoot another arrow and she jumps into another. Eurgh this brat is impossible.

"Airmet!" someone calls.

Airmet looks over and loses her footing, falling to the ground. I pull back my arrow and shoot her in the stomach, just so it'll take her a little longer to die.

"No!" the same person yells.

"Oh Mr Suvillian, were you so sick of helping people survive you decided to help them die instead?" I smirk.

"You are inhuman. Just leave; you've done what you wanted, now just go."

"Hmm, tempting as that sounds, I'm getting a bit sick of seeing you play hero and this game of cat and mouse has got pretty tiresome. Goodbye Danny."

And I let another arrow go. This one is in the back; he'll suffer even more than she will. Then I leave; just two tributes left. That girl from 10 who it'd seem was added otherwise she'd be dead by now and the girl from 7. Neither of them will be an issue; I'm unstoppable.

**Danny Suvillian POV**

I crawl over to Airmet, and pull out her arrow, already seeing that she's lost too much blood to be saved. It's better that I make it quicker.

"Danny; I'm so sorry" she whimpers "You have always been so good and honest and then I tried to kill you. Maybe I deserve to die."

"No, you don't. I do; you were right. I changed here; let's face it, I've been a dick. You were always so kind and looked for the best in everyone before I screwed everything up" I convince her.

"Well this isn't so bad; start together, end together right?"

"You always have been smarter than me."

Airmet holds her hand out to me. I take it and she closes her eyes. I do the same and then the pain starts to drift away.

**BOOM**

"Hello? Come on kid, open your damn eyes."

I do as I'm told and I'm in an unfamiliar cave, looking out into the night. The girl sitting in front of me doesn't look any more familiar.

"Are you some kind of angel or something?" is the first thing that comes out of my mouth.

The girl snorts.

"Chance would be a fine thing. I'm sorry, that girl, she was already dead when I got there. You were still breathing; just about. I wasn't going to do anything but I couldn't just leave you. Branwen and Terro wouldn't have wanted it" she adds before I can ask "They were my allies."

I look at her for a few moments; I don't deserve to be here.

"Kill me" I say bluntly.

"What?"

"Kill me."

"Why do you want to die?"

"That girl that died; she should be here, not me."

"Maybe that's true. But you know what? You dying won't somehow even out the universe. I know how you feel; I've lost a friend and a…" she hesitates "Someone I really, truly care about. There have been times where I just wanna jump off that cliff. But I have a family to get back to and two deaths to avenge. So I'm gonna do everything I can to win this. What about you?"

I stand up.

"Thanks. I'm gonna go. No offence but I don't want another ally now" I explain.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." the girl smiles but then says "Here, take this axe. It belonged to one of my allies."

"Are you serious?"

"I want this to be a fair fight. Good luck kid."

I nod back and leave the cave. As I make my way down the cliff, I see the fallen appear.

**District 11: Airmet W. Jumpneptune**

Goodbye Airmet. Now I'm doing this for them all; her, Glinda, Tansley and Brynn. Make no mistake Shimmer; I will win.

**I must be heartless; I didn't cry writing Airmet's death. I'm sad but I'm more surprised. I wasn't planning on killing her; it just sort of happened. Now, PREPARE yourselves because the next chapter is the last day. Then they'll be the victor's interview and an aftermath telling you what happened to all the characters' families. Also, should I do another SYOT after this one? I'd quite like to. I still have ideas left to use. Let me know in the reviews.**

**Death List**

**24****th****: Chime Hathaway- I killed him purely on the basis, that it makes Wonder guiltier. **

**23****rd****: Dallas Cho- Not strong enough and I struggled a bit to write for him.**

**22****nd****: Camera Jackie- No real reason other than the fact I couldn't see him winning.**

**21****st****: Sevtamira Maroon- I couldn't see her winning and I wasn't very good at writing for the character.**

**20****th****: Elliot Klemes- I was debating in my head so much as to whether to kill off this character especially after writing his interview but in the end I was choosing between him and Tansley as to who died.**

**19****th****: Alice Felsworth- I had quite a few ideas for this character but her dying made the most sense, story wise. I did like the character a lot though; she was interesting.**

**18****th****: Wolfgang Star- I must be clear I had a list of a few tributes and this wasn't an easy decision. After much deliberation I had to let Wolfgang go.**

**17****th****: Jesse Frogan- Sorry Jesse, there's only room for one arrogant arsehole in this story from now on and unfortunately it's not you.**

**16****th****: Topaz Martin- You were annoying and arrogant. Yet I will miss you quite a lot and to be honest I needed someone to die to break up the alliance and I chose you; apologies.**

**15****th****: Metro Cahidra- This guy was such a sweetie and I felt bad getting rid of him but the blood flow isn't moving fast enough so I had to kill someone else and unfortunately it was Metro.**

**14****th****: Wonder Jones- It broke my heart to kill her off. I definitely did consider her winning at a point. I adored writing for her and she only died because of her relationship with Phoenix (yes I know this was my idea and I do apologise).**

**13****th****: Glinda Odair- Loved her but had to lose her. I needed to kill off another girl as I only have 4 boys left.**

**12****th****: Baron Chrome- It was sad for you to die but you died a good man.**

**11****th****: Tansley Marie Hepperly- To be honest, she'd run her course and her story wasn't going anywhere but I still loved the character.**

**10****th****: Julie-Anne Beaker- I was actually gonna have her stick around for a little bit but in the end when I thought about it, it was her time. More's to the point, karma's a bitch.**

**9****th****: Branna Chrome- I loved her but at least she died on her own terms.**

**8****th****: Terro Madrime- I love Terro but I chose the character that was hardest to write for. **

**7****th****: Phoenix Cameroon- If anyone actually has a complaint about his death then please make it. Otherwise I just wanted his death to be in an arsehole vs. bitch fight.**

**6****th****: Brynn Kale- Just to be clear, this honey was one of my favourites; but then, so was Airmet. Hence why you guys decided. Just as a by the way, Brynn had to most with 8-6. **

**5.5****th****: Branwen Pritchard- Ok I am actually peeved that I killed her now but I just felt like I didn't have a choice. It was her or Amy and to be honest the idea for Branwen's death came first. That's the only reason why she died. Please don't think I didn't like her. I loved her to pieces and that's why she came this far.**

**5****th****: Airmet W. Jumpneptune- I didn't wanna get rid of her particularly. As a character, she was lovely and had a beautiful soul but ****I just couldn't see her winning. I will always have a special place in my heart for this character though. Sorry for being a little creepy and for killing her.**

**REMAINING TRIBUTES:**

**Shimmer Starlight from District 1**

**Danny Suvillian from District 4**

**Amy-Leigh Gizmo from District 7**

**Alice Felsworth from District 10**


	52. Day 18

**Day 18: The Final Day**

**So it's all led down to this; I've got to be honest it's been hard. I've had some hard decisions to go through, deciding who dies, in what order and it's just been very hard. To everyone who has reviewed, whether it's once or fifty times, I love you all. But to those who have reviewed almost every chapter and stuck around even when your character and/or favourite own character died, I appreciate you most of all. Thank you so much! There will be two more chapters after this one; a short victor interview and showing the aftermath for all of the tributes (including the victor's) families'. Enjoy the Chapter and May the Odds be Ever in Your Favour!**

**Danny Suvillian POV**

"Catch me if you can Danny!" Airmet runs past Glinda and Brynn and jumps into a nearby tree.

"Wait for me; I can't climb that fast!" Glinda calls to her.

"Hurry up Glinda; otherwise you'll be it… **again**" Brynn teases.

I start to chase after them as Glinda speeds up. She nudges Brynn jokingly.

"Hey; we can't all live up to Career status you know!" she smiles.

"None of you can get to me" Airmet laughs hanging from the tree like a monkey.

I keep running and just about catch up with Glinda when something happens. The tree Airmet is in disappears and she floats down. The forest disappears into darkness. The three of them come closer to me and then they change. Their faces distort and their eyes turn yellow. They merge into the darkness; becoming like silhouettes with a white outline. They all reach out to grab me. The arm that was Glinda's picks me up and then throws me into a corner. Then it's all clear again. Glinda, Brynn and Airmet aren't there anymore. I'm awake and in the arena. But the creatures are still there, instead in the form of those long thick vines that keep stalking me. I back away but they seem to be everywhere now. They become three walls; the only gap leads to the Cornucopia. This is it; the final showdown. I run into the tunnel without any idea what could be thrown at me now.

**Alice Felsworth POV**

Well nobody can say I haven't tried. If I die now, my family will know that. The more I say it, the faker it sounds. I need to get back. I've been here what, one day? All I've kept doing is walking; I don't want to bump into anyone both for their sake and mine. When I see the tip of the Cornucopia I pause. Then I'm pushed forward. I turn around; great, the weeds have returned.

"Go on then you stupid vines!" I yell.

I've got a better a chance against them than the other tributes. Predictably the vines wrap around my waist tightly and pick me up. But instead of trying to crush me again, I suddenly find myself flying through the air. Seconds later, I'm falling and then I land. It's no cushy landing either. I try to walk towards one of the vine created tunnels but it seals itself when I get closer. I notice a shadow coming through one of them; I wonder who it is.

"Nice of you to wait for me" the tribute hisses sneakily.

"Nice of you to arrive" I reply "Shall we finish this?"

"Look at you sweetie; catching on so quickly!"

Shimmer backs away and pulls back an arrow but I jump out of the way. It won't work forever but it's a good temporary measure. After jumping out of the way a couple of times I realise her routine. Shoulders up means she's aiming for the head, one shoulder up is aimed at the torso and no shoulders is the legs. But a while later I stumble and she gets me in the shoulder. She laughs and puts her bow and arrows away.

"You missed" I point out mockingly.

"Did I?" she asks innocently.

Are arrows to the shoulder meant to hurt this badly? My vision starts to go fuzzy. Shimmer walks over to me and pokes me in the stomach. I fall like a brick.

"Do you know what J-venom is?" I shake my head at her silently in response "Poison; straight from the tracker jacker's stinger. Only the clever little Capitol scientists have found a way to enhance its deadly elements. A drop is enough to put you into a coma; think what an arrow dipped in the stuff can do. Of course, traditionally it's for rats but don't worry, I have another target to fit the bill. Still, your death won't be a total waste. Your parents can finally move on with their lives instead of worrying about their little inbred."

I feel a sudden energy flow through my veins; I jump up and slash Shimmer's face with my dagger. She squeals as blood flows from several different cuts.

"You… you bitch!" she screams.

She takes my dagger and shoves it into my stomach in a white hot rage. Goodbye mum and dad; this is the last time you'll ever have to witness this. You can thank Shimmer Starlight for that.

**BOOM**

**Shimmer Starlight POV**

Everyone underestimates winners; they think they're snobs or "arrogant". Please; I just know facts. Glinda is dead; fact. Brynn is dead; fact. Phoenix is dead; fact. Danny is going to be dead soon; fact. And I can't wait to make it happen. My latest victim's cannon goes off and the vines disappear. That just leaves two since Danny irritatingly didn't die. I'm pretty sure the district 7 girl had something to do with it so I'm just evening out the universe really. I walk for a while; like at least 10 minutes before I spot her. Annoyingly she sees me too and starts running. Oh well, sometimes the chase is the best part. We get up to a cliff and reach a dead end; her on the edge, me inches away. She just makes it too easy.

"If you're going to kill me, just do it. Just don't push me down there" she points to the sea crashing on the rocks below "Use and arrow or something; please I'm begging you!"

Sometimes they just make it worse for themselves. I pick her up by her shirt and dangle her over the edge.

"Honey, I've gone through this competition helping everyone. It's time you faced your fears" I smirk.

"Wait! I'm the one you want; if you're going to kill someone, kill me" puffs Danny as he reaches the top.

I have to laugh at this.

"So the rat's returned to the nest. Don't worry, I'm going to kill both of you; the order doesn't matter to me. Frankly, after seeing your allies, friends and your allies' friends die I would have expected you to realise that now" I let go of the girl, tiring of holding her fat body.

"What is wrong with you? Why do you always want to bring death and destruction wherever you go? Don't you have a family? Don't you have friends?" Danny yells in disgust.

"Friends? I don't need friends; I need fans! You should thank me in advance; you're death is going to go down in history as the greatest victor's final kill; for now that is" I laugh.

"So you want to kill more? Haven't you done enough?"

"I don't know; I'm quite enjoying this. In fact, I have a brother back home who was a little mean to be on the day of my reaping. In fact, there are a few people who have been mean to me. When I am so innocent too; I just like to help people."

"You're nuts."

"So what if I am? Here's a lesson for you Danny boy; the craziest people are the most famous. That's because like me, they aren't afraid to push boundries to help people. You know what they say- if you wanna make an omelette you've got to break a few eg-"

My back goes stiff and pain courses through me. I stagger backwards and fall off the cliff, towards the sea below.

**Amy-Leigh Gizmo POV**

"Take that- you- crazy- bitch" I gasp for air, breathless.

"You? How did you survive the fall? How did you get back up here?" the boy I met before burbles.

"Let's just say it's an inside joke between me and the Capitol."

"Why didn't Shimmer react? After all, as much as I hate to admit it, she was pretty strong."

"The axe I threw at her was covered in poison."

_Flashback_

I woke up in the cave and two parcels sat at the opening. After not getting a sponsor gift for ages, I was pretty surprised to get two in one day. I opened the bigger one first. Inside was some armour, enough to protect my body from the sharpest of swords as well as Shimmer's arrows plus a note.

_Amy,_

_My name is Katniss Everdeen. I mentored Branwen Pritchard. You two looked like friends, so I think she'd want us to give you something as thanks for helping her all this time._

_-Katniss_

_Thanks for helping her actually get somewhere kid. You're alright._

_-H_

The second was from Johanna.

_Look Amy,_

_I don't think you need this but that Talia woman convinced me you need an edge. Maybe this'll help._

_-Jo_

Inside was the poison. Who would have thought a dumb escort like Chicken would have thought of something so smart?

_End of flashback_

"So… what happens now?" the boy asks me.

"One of us has to die; that's all we can be sure of" I shrug.

"We could think of someway to decide."

"But what we use; it's not as if- aaaa!"

Someone has hold of my leg. I look down and Shimmer, barely conscious, her formerly beautiful face covered in deep scars and bruises, is trying to drag me down with her. I can't hold on for much longer. The boy looks on in horror.

"Hey you! Tell both families in district 7 and the girl's family in district 12 I'm sorry. I really did try" I say clearly so he doesn't miss a word.

The boy looks at his shoes and then looks up again.

"Where's the rest of your poison?" he says urgently.

"What?"

"Where is it?"

"In my pocket."

"Give it here."

"Why?"

"Just trust me!"

I give him the poison and he pulls me towards him for a second.

"Glinda Odair; district 4, Airmet W. Jumpneptune; district 11, Brynn Kale; district 2" he whispers.

I hear ear splitting screams of pain as my leg is released. I turn around just to see Shimmer's dissolved eye balls inside empty sockets and the boy throwing himself off and taking her with him. But… they'll come back won't they. The cliff- I look over the edge, kicking some pebbles as I go. The two bodies lies crumpled at the bottom, gruesomely out of shape. The rocks I kicked fall onto them, not moving an inch.

**BOOM**

**BOOM**

"_Congratulations to the winner of the 76__th__ Hunger Games, Amy-Leigh Gizmo!" _

I climb the ladder of the hovercraft and am pulled in by a peacekeeper. She takes me into a room with just a bed and a bedside cabinet inside. I sip the glass of water as it dawns on me. I have just won the 76th hunger games. I've beaten 23 other people. I'm going home.

**So what did you think? I have a feeling I'm gonna get comments saying I should have let someone else win or something but oh well. Truthfully I ended up choosing between Danny and Amy. I thought of an ending for both of them though the two were quite similar and eventually I just picked Amy. The final chapter will be in 12 sections (one for each district) in the third person. Finally I just wanna thank you guys again for all your support; I really wouldn't care as much about updating if you didn't review so it's much appreciated. **

**Death List**

**24****th****: Chime Hathaway- I killed him purely on the basis, that it makes Wonder guiltier. **

**23****rd****: Dallas Cho- Not strong enough and I struggled a bit to write for him.**

**22****nd****: Camera Jackie- No real reason other than the fact I couldn't see him winning.**

**21****st****: Sevtamira Maroon- I couldn't see her winning and I wasn't very good at writing for the character.**

**20****th****: Elliot Klemes- I was debating in my head so much as to whether to kill off this character especially after writing his interview but in the end I was choosing between him and Tansley as to who died.**

**19****th****: Alice Felsworth- I had quite a few ideas for this character but her dying made the most sense, story wise. I did like the character a lot though; she was interesting.**

**18****th****: Wolfgang Star- I must be clear I had a list of a few tributes and this wasn't an easy decision. After much deliberation I had to let Wolfgang go.**

**17****th****: Jesse Frogan- Sorry Jesse, there's only room for one arrogant arsehole in this story from now on and unfortunately it's not you.**

**16****th****: Topaz Martin- You were annoying and arrogant. Yet I will miss you quite a lot and to be honest I needed someone to die to break up the alliance and I chose you; apologies.**

**15****th****: Metro Cahidra- This guy was such a sweetie and I felt bad getting rid of him but the blood flow isn't moving fast enough so I had to kill someone else and unfortunately it was Metro.**

**14****th****: Wonder Jones- It broke my heart to kill her off. I definitely did consider her winning at a point. I adored writing for her and she only died because of her relationship with Phoenix (yes I know this was my idea and I do apologise).**

**13****th****: Glinda Odair- Loved her but had to lose her. I needed to kill off another girl as I only have 4 boys left.**

**12****th****: Baron Chrome- It was sad for you to die but you died a good man.**

**11****th****: Tansley Marie Hepperly- To be honest, she'd run her course and her story wasn't going anywhere but I still loved the character.**

**10****th****: Julie-Anne Beaker- I was actually gonna have her stick around for a little bit but in the end when I thought about it, it was her time. More's to the point, karma's a bitch.**

**9****th****: Branna Chrome- I loved her but at least she died on her own terms.**

**8****th****: Terro Madrime- I love Terro but I chose the character that was hardest to write for. **

**7****th****: Phoenix Cameroon- If anyone actually has a complaint about his death then please make it. Otherwise I just wanted his death to be in an arsehole vs. bitch fight.**

**6****th****: Brynn Kale- Just to be clear, this honey was one of my favourites; but then, so was Airmet. Hence why you guys decided. Just as a by the way, Brynn had to most with 8-6. **

**5.5****th****: Branwen Pritchard- Ok I am actually peeved that I killed her now but I just felt like I didn't have a choice. It was her or Amy and to be honest the idea for Branwen's death came first. That's the only reason why she died. Please don't think I didn't like her. I loved her to pieces and that's why she came this far.**

**5****th****: Airmet W. Jumpneptune- I didn't wanna get rid of her particularly. As a character, she was lovely and had a beautiful soul but I just couldn't see her winning. I will always have a special place in my heart for this character though. Sorry for being a little creepy and for killing her.**

**4****th****: Alice Felsworth- I didn't just kill her because I resented her returning. I'm actually quite glad she came back for a little bit. In the end, I just didn't like the idea of her coming back and then winning. Sorry; it seemed a little clichéd. But I still liked her. She was ecstatic.**

**2****nd****/3****rd****: Shimmer Starlight- It's hard to tell which position she really finished in but I'm afraid I did have to go with conventional ending of the bad guy losing. She was such a great character though; I've loved every minute of writing for her. ****It was fun.**

**2****nd****/3****rd****: Danny Suvillian- As stated above, it came down to him and Amy. It was basically a matter of Amy sounding like a better victor but truthfully I didn't like either of them anymore than the other one.**

**1****st****: Amy-Leigh Gizmo- What can I say? I'm a sucker for the underdog. Amy has been this tough but inwardly vulnerable character which sounds really unoriginal but she is such an original character. I've had my struggles writing for her every so often but ultimately she was a character I could really play around with and I loved that.**


	53. Victors Interview

**Victors Interview**

**I'm not gonna make this too long because I doubt you'll want to spend ages reading some long interview. Enjoy the Chapter and May the Odds Be Ever in Your Favour!**

Clarice finishes applying Raymond's make up and he gets on stage for the last time this year.

"Thanks Clarice. It's been a good season hasn't it" he says not looking away from his reflection.

"If you say so sir" she smiles back.

"Have a nice summer; my show comes back in the fall."

"Yes sir."

"What's with this sir thing?"

"Salem says so sir; I don't wanna get in trouble sir."

"Typical; he hasn't got cameras Clarice. Now I have a show to do. How do I look?"

"Stunning si- Mr Miles."

"Excellent."

Raymond struts onto the stage like he was about to give the show of his life. Frankly, he was glad this season was over.

"Hello Capitol! Now we all know why we're here" the audience begin to chant "Amy" and Raymond grins "Well here she is, Miss Amy-Leigh Gizmo."

The district 7 girl timidly walks out in a green baby doll dress with a light pink trim. She sits down onto the seat cautiously as if it could be covered in nails.

"Good evening Amy. How's it going?"

"Fine" she squeaks.

"Hey, don't look so worried. Think back to interview; you were so confident then remember?"

"Well… things have changed."

"Ok, I'll be more specific. On Day 1, you allowed Branwen Pritchard into your alliance. What made you do decide this?"

"It was a mutual decision between me and Terro. She seemed strong and it seemed like a waste to just kill her. But then, somewhere along the line, we became friends."

"Speaking of friends, Terro was quite a special "friend" wasn't he?"

Amy's lip trembles then she stops.

"I don't know what you're talking about" she says certainly.

"Oh come on; frankly I'm confident you were only the genuine romance in there."

"It's hard to fall in love in such an awful place; I wouldn't wish love on anyone in there."

"So you regret it?"

"I didn't say that! Don't put words in my mouth!"

"Wow; sorry. Let's move on. You shared a brief kinship with Danny Suvillian near to the end. Why did you create this bond so late?"

"I wouldn't call it a bond. I just didn't think it was right for one person to be at such a disadvantage. Everyone deserves a chance."

"Very true; now let's go back a bit. During the first half of the second week, you're friendship with Branwen was strained."

"It was just me being jealous I guess. It seemed kind of unfair at the time."

"I get it."

He looks into her eyes for a long time; seeing every inch of the unfairness of the games in those eyes. He takes both of Amy's hands.

"Ok Amy, I'm sorry to ask but, what was it like, in that moment where Terro was taken from you forever."

Amy gulps then closes her eyes and mouths something to herself.

"I- Terro was very special and he didn't deserve what happened to him" she sighs sadly "But- I'll never forget him. I need to know though; it's something that's been keeping me up. Who did it?"

"I believe it was Airmet W. Jumpneptune from district 11."

"The little girl? It must have been an accident."

"I dunno; didn't look like that to me."

"It **was **an accident."

"Well ok. Final question; that moment when you won, how did it feel? That you're finally getting to go home."

"I'd be lying if I said it horrific seeing that little boy and the girl lying down there like that but, yes, I'm glad to be going home."

"Enjoy it; ladies and gentleman, Miss Amy-Leigh Gizmo!"

**Sorry that probably was a little draggy but the last chapter should be better. It should be up some time today so look out for it!**

**Death List**

**24****th****: Chime Hathaway- I killed him purely on the basis, that it makes Wonder guiltier. **

**23****rd****: Dallas Cho- Not strong enough and I struggled a bit to write for him.**

**22****nd****: Camera Jackie- No real reason other than the fact I couldn't see him winning.**

**21****st****: Sevtamira Maroon- I couldn't see her winning and I wasn't very good at writing for the character.**

**20****th****: Elliot Klemes- I was debating in my head so much as to whether to kill off this character especially after writing his interview but in the end I was choosing between him and Tansley as to who died.**

**19****th****: Alice Felsworth- I had quite a few ideas for this character but her dying made the most sense, story wise. I did like the character a lot though; she was interesting.**

**18****th****: Wolfgang Star- I must be clear I had a list of a few tributes and this wasn't an easy decision. After much deliberation I had to let Wolfgang go.**

**17****th****: Jesse Frogan- Sorry Jesse, there's only room for one arrogant arsehole in this story from now on and unfortunately it's not you.**

**16****th****: Topaz Martin- You were annoying and arrogant. Yet I will miss you quite a lot and to be honest I needed someone to die to break up the alliance and I chose you; apologies.**

**15****th****: Metro Cahidra- This guy was such a sweetie and I felt bad getting rid of him but the blood flow isn't moving fast enough so I had to kill someone else and unfortunately it was Metro.**

**14****th****: Wonder Jones- It broke my heart to kill her off. I definitely did consider her winning at a point. I adored writing for her and she only died because of her relationship with Phoenix (yes I know this was my idea and I do apologise).**

**13****th****: Glinda Odair- Loved her but had to lose her. I needed to kill off another girl as I only have 4 boys left.**

**12****th****: Baron Chrome- It was sad for you to die but you died a good man.**

**11****th****: Tansley Marie Hepperly- To be honest, she'd run her course and her story wasn't going anywhere but I still loved the character.**

**10****th****: Julie-Anne Beaker- I was actually gonna have her stick around for a little bit but in the end when I thought about it, it was her time. More's to the point, karma's a bitch.**

**9****th****: Branna Chrome- I loved her but at least she died on her own terms.**

**8****th****: Terro Madrime- I love Terro but I chose the character that was hardest to write for. **

**7****th****: Phoenix Cameroon- If anyone actually has a complaint about his death then please make it. Otherwise I just wanted his death to be in an arsehole vs. bitch fight.**

**6****th****: Brynn Kale- Just to be clear, this honey was one of my favourites; but then, so was Airmet. Hence why you guys decided. Just as a by the way, Brynn had to most with 8-6. **

**5.5****th****: Branwen Pritchard- Ok I am actually peeved that I killed her now but I just felt like I didn't have a choice. It was her or Amy and to be honest the idea for Branwen's death came first. That's the only reason why she died. Please don't think I didn't like her. I loved her to pieces and that's why she came this far.**

**5****th****: Airmet W. Jumpneptune- I didn't wanna get rid of her particularly. As a character, she was lovely and had a beautiful soul but I just couldn't see her winning. I will always have a special place in my heart for this character though. Sorry for being a little creepy and for killing her.**

**4****th****: Alice Felsworth- I didn't just kill her because I resented her returning. I'm actually quite glad she came back for a little bit. In the end, I just didn't like the idea of her coming back and then winning. Sorry; it seemed a little clichéd. But I still liked her. She was ecstatic.**

**2****nd****/3****rd****: Shimmer Starlight- It's hard to tell which position she really finished in but I'm afraid I did have to go with conventional ending of the bad guy losing. She was such a great character though; I've loved every minute of writing for her. It was fun.**

**2****nd****/3****rd****: Danny Suvillian- As stated above, it came down to him and Amy. It was basically a matter of Amy sounding like a better victor but truthfully I didn't like either of them anymore than the other one.**

**1****st****: Amy-Leigh Gizmo- What can I say? I'm a sucker for the underdog. Amy has been this tough but inwardly vulnerable character which sounds really unoriginal but she is such an original character. I've had my struggles writing for her every so often but ultimately she was a character I could really play around with and I loved that.**


	54. District Aftermath

**District Aftermath**

**I'm quite looking forward to writing this new chapter. If you don't know already, this is gonna be 12 third person chapters. By the way; the new SYOT is up now. **

** s/8663963/1/Runaway-The-77th-Hunger-Games-SYOT**

**I've written a prologue and the form is on my profile so if you wanna be part of this again, I'd appreciate it. Enjoy the Chapter and May the Odds be Ever in Your Favour!**

**District 1**

The funeral for the two district 1 tributes is a small one; exclusively family and friends. Mr and Mrs Martin, Topaz's newly divorced parents, sit on opposite sides of the room while his older sister sits up front alongside Shimmer's identically dressed friends- Dove, Cherry and Sapphire- plus her boyfriend Sparks who places a star necklace on Shimmer's coffin. None of Topaz's friends are there and Shimmer's father is at the back looking away. After a minister says a brief introduction, its Shimmer's brother, Crimson's, turn to speak.

"My sister was a bad person" he begins "During the games, she killed many tributes brutally. She didn't care who she hurt. But I apologise on her behalf to Topaz Martin's family who are of course with us today and maybe we can all just hope that wherever she is, Shimmer regrets her actions. In time, the damage she has caused will heal for though Shimmer was cruel, she did not deserve the torturous fate that has befallen her" he nods sadly to the people watching, and leaves the stage.

**District 2**

"P-Pollux, we need to go" Maria calls to her husband.

"We are not going anywhere!" he growls from his arm chair.

"B-but it's out son's funeral. I want to say goodbye."

Pollux stands up and grabs his wife by the arm.

"That boy is a disappointment; he always was! I'm not going to his funeral and neither are you!"

"But Pollux…"

Pollux roughly pushes her to ground and she starts to cry.

"Cry like a child then; it's your fault he's dead. If you weren't such a pathetic excuse for a mother he'd be here enjoying his victory parade and-" Maria slaps her husband across the face cutting of his speech "Are you crazy? How dare you!"

"You killed him! This family has been dead for years and it's all your fault. It's always been your fault."

"I don't want-"

"No; your going to listen to what I want. What I want is for you to get the hell out of my house" Pollux stares angrily at her but Maria is unfazed "Get out!"

Pollux walks out of the house and she slams the door. Then in an act of pure resentment, storms up the stairs and throws her soon to be former husband's belongings out the window. She smiles at picture of Phoenix.

"Now I'm feeling a lot better; are you?" she says cheerfully.

Later, she attends the funeral as she wanted, sitting beside a guilty looking man in the front row.

"Are you ok?" she asks shyly.

"Me? No I'm fine. Oh who am I kidding? I'm crap to be honest. That's my daughter there" he points to the female tribute's picture, sitting on an easel behind the coffin "I always thought she looked like her mother. Not in actual looks of course; just that determination, that drive. Sorry I didn't ask your name."

"Maria Cameroon; the boy was my son. I'm sorry for any pain he caused your daughter but I thought I ought to show my respects."

"Quite right; I'm John Kale by the way."

**District 3**

Sara Chrome sits in the church a few seats down from Beetee, looking back and forth from each of her children's coffins. Where had she gone wrong? She had always raised her children to look out for each other; surely one of them could have got back. Every day while they were gone she'd wonder if this was all a dream; if she'd wake up at the end of the games and both of them would be right there, happy as can be. She listens paitently to the pastor's speech and then weakly leaves the room. Before she can however, she's stopped by Beetee.

"Hello Miss Lyons" Beetee smiles.

"Who?" Sara had not heard her real name in so long.

"I'm sorry; that's for another time."

"No I'm sorry but I need to go home."

"Please accept this before you go. It was made by some people around district 3 who knew your children."

Sara opens the small book she'd been handed. Inside are pictures of the children she had lost; from babies to the two she'd last seen. Her eyes fill with tears as she reads what was written by the pictures.

_Baron's the smartest guys I know. Love Abby from school xxx_

_Branna's always been such a sweet girl. Love Mrs Mills from the book shop._

_The only for stronger than the two of them individually is the two of them together. From Beetee_

"Thank you" Sara whispers.

**District 4**

Emma Suvillian sits alone on her chair where she has not moved from 2 days. Her gaze has not left the TV since her brother bravely sacrificed himself for Amy-Leigh Gizmo. She is frozen in the moment; she hasn't eaten, drank or even slept. A sudden knock on the window finally awakens her from her trance. Outside the window stands a pale, sick looking woman, known officially as Rain Odair. Emma walks over to the window and looks at her blankly.

"What do you want?" she asks hoarsely, having not spoken for days.

"Are you Emma Suvillian? Please let me in." Rain shivers, even though it's warm outside.

Emma opens up the door and brings the woman in. She doesn't say a word but takes a seat.

"Glinda's favourite place was the lake. She loved swimming more than anything" Rain sighs.

"Danny liked the trees. I used to always tell him to get down- in case he broke his neck" Emma whimpers.

"Your brother was a good person; you do know that don't you?"

Emma nods and Sky takes her hand and squeezes it comfortingly as a way of telling her they'll both get through it. They do say time is a good healer.

**District 5**

**CLICK**

**CLICK**

**CLICK**

The curtains open and close on each click as Threom Beaker, Julie-Anne's father, watches it go in pure fascination.

"What are you doing?" Julie-Anne's exhausted looking mother asks her husband.

"She was so smart wasn't she? So inventive; she could have gone further than we ever have. Why the hell did she end up in the Hunger Games?" he murmurs to himself.

"Eh, it's not like we could have done anything. At least she stayed true to herself."

"True; our dear old bossy daughter never changed. Good thing too."

"I love you Threom Beaker."

The two share a kiss, knowing that even though their daughter is gone, they still have each other. Talia peers out the window and sees a sight that makes her rise to her feet. A middle aged woman stood in the street, drunk as ever, smashes bottles onto the ground, leaving smashed pieces of green and brown everywhere. When she's through, she spits on the broken pieces. That woman is Ruby Jackie, mother of Camera Jackie.

**District 6**

"Look mum!" Larisa points into the opposite room, which is empty, but still has an event going on.

That event is the funeral of Jesse Frogan. After his death, those who had been afraid in the past could finally come out of their shell. In a way, as awful as it is, many breathed a sigh of relief at his death. Some thought if he had become a victor, they would be his next kill. Larisa's mother slaps her daughter's hand down.

"Don't point Larisa!" her mother snaps.

"But mum, nobody's at Jesse Frogan's funeral" Larisa continues to point at the room.

"Larisa, I won't tell you again! We are here to mourn your s-s-sister."

Without warning Mrs Maroon bursts into tears and has to be comforted by Mr Maroon. Larisa looks at her sister's small coffin without sobbing. She'd found the only way she could do this is by knowing that her sister's death was not prolonged and thinking of all the good Sevtamira did while she was alive. Sure, she wasn't the best sister but she was no monster and I'm sure she'd be glad that her funeral wasn't empty like Jesse Frogan's. Her sister was at least liked.

**District 7**

Only one funeral goes on in district 7; Terro Madrime's. The only attendees are his friends Malo, Nekoni, Adri and Fuma. Fuma and Malo sit on opposite sides of the bench clearly no longer together. Fuma walks up to the coffin and puts a rose on it. When she turns around to sit back down, she sees Amy and her family enter and goes red. She saw their "relationship" in the arena. But that was over now. **She **had been Terro's girl in the end, right? She marches up to Amy angrily.

"What are you doing here?" she growls.

"I wanna say goodbye to Terro; problem?" Amy scowls back.

"Sorry; family and friends only. You're not family and you're certainly not a friend so get out."

"You're right; I'm neither of those. But he loved me and I'm pretty sure he'd want me here twice as much as someone who cheated on him so kindly get out of my way!"

At this point Fuma sits back down, defeated. Amy walks up to the coffin and looks at Terro's body for a long time.

"Goodbye Terro; I won't forget you" Amy blows a kiss at the body.

She runs back to her family and hugs her mum. Even though her family hadn't lost Amy physically, it'd be a long time until they found her mentally.

**District 8**

"Are you two nearly done?" Wonder's father calls up the stairs.

Wonder's mother and Sycamore look at the surrounding outfits. Not one seems quite right.

"She could just wear her tribute uniform" suggests Sycamore.

"No, I don't want it to look like she died in there. At least if we dress her in one of her own outfits, she'll be remembered for her creations not for what that awful boy did to her" Wonder's mother replies.

"Wait, what about this one?" Sycamore pulls out a yellow dress "Oh wait, the stitches are a little off."

"No, that's the first outfit she ever made. I want her in that one."

"Got it; I'll go drop it off at the coroner's office."

Meanwhile, in the Hathaway house, one of the former Capitolites is found hanging in the bathroom, while the other lies in their son's former bedroom, a box of pills in her hands.

**District 9**

In district 9, the funerals begin later, after the hanging. Four people line up; Elliot Klemes parents, his sister Lucinta and his friend Aaron, who after trying to interrupt the arrest of the Klemes family, has an ugly wound on his face. A peacekeeper leads the four up to the gallows and puts nooses around their necks. Lucinta starts to cry and her mother tries to reach her hand but is unable to do so.

"Please, let me comfort her" the peacekeepers ignore the woman's pleas.

The head peacekeeper stands up front and begins his speech.

"This family has defied Capitol law as the father has remained after being warned that he must return to district 7, his home district. Let their deaths serve as an example to the rest of you."

After a few short seconds the people drop. But they don't hang; instead they fall through the holes, stunning spectators. They're out of view for a minute or so but suddenly they break out from under the stage where the gallows stand. Then the chase begins.

**BANG**

Mrs Klemes falls almost instantly.

**BANG**

Mr Klemes, up front falls next.

**BANG**

A bullet lands by Lucinta's feet. Aaron picks her up and the two run.

**BANG**

**BANG**

**BANG**

The two aren't hit. They're approaching the fence now where more peacekeepers stand and get out their guns.

**BANG**

**BANG**

**BANG**

Three peacekeepers fall and Aaron and Lucinta get through a hole in the fence. They reach the forest, never to be seen again. They keep running until they reach a pond where the Hepperly family stands.

"My mum and dad are dead" winces Lucinta.

"It's going to be ok now dear" smiles Mrs Hepperly.

"You can be friends with me?" offers Tansley's sister, Marnie Hepperly.

"So what are we going to do now?" Aaron asks the two parents.

"We've got enough supplies to last a while; just stick around and try not to get caught. Sound good?" asks Mr Hepperly.

"Sounds awesome."

**District 10**

**COCKADOODLE DOO**

"Billy; shut up!" Cliff yells at the rooster, to no avail.

"He's in mourning; animals always know when someone they know is dead" Alexa sighs sadly.

"That's bullshit; he just wants to be annoying."

"He's mourning!"

"Annoying!"

"Mourning!"

"Shut up!" growls Fyn "Our friend is dead and you're arguing about the damn rooster!"

"Why'd you even call us here, Groach? Wolfy's funeral was yesterday" Cliff sighs.

Alexa begins to whimper in sadness and Cliff looks at her angrily.

"We're all sad that he's gone; I don't wanna make his death just like every other tribute's. Do you know who Hanna Dion is?" Fyn looks between the two and they both shake their heads "She was the female district 10 tribute in the 1st hunger games. She died on day 5 but like most dead tributes, nobody knows who she is anymore. I don't want it to be like that with Wolfy."

"So what do you want to do?" Cliff asks.

"You know that wall; by the school? I thought we could carve his name on there, really big since he'll be the first."

"First?" pipes up Alexa.

"Let's face it, there's gonna be more. But we can just hope this doesn't go on long enough for us to run out of space."

"Count me in!"

Cliff pauses for a moment and then mumbles "I guess you'll need someone to get the tools from."

The next day they carve Wolfgang Star onto the wall and then notice Alice Felsworth's parents coming past. Alexa taps Fyn on the shoulder.

"We should carve their daughter's name too" she suggests.

"I think I have a better idea" he replies.

Alexa and Cliff watch him go to talk to the parents. A few minutes later he brings them over. He gestures at Cliff to pick up the drill. Slowly, the two parents, carve their daughter's name.

_Alice May Felsworth_

They know then she will always be their daughter; it's set in stone.

**District 11**

"Jaci, Tomi!" calls Mrs White from downstairs.

"I'll get them up mom" Nate replies.

When he looks in, Tomi is already up but Jaci is still in bed.

"What's wrong with her?" he asks Tomi.

"I dunno; little girl stuff" Tomi shrugs.

Nate pulls the quilt off of Jaci, who's curled up into a little ball. She looks up at him wide eyed.

"Is Air back yet?" she suddenly sits up in excitement, peering around the room.

"Not yet Jaci" he pulls her out of bed.

"When will she be back?"

"I don't know."

Nate ponders whether Jaci actually realises Airmet is never coming back. His father told him not to mention it and neither of the children went to the funeral, even though Tomi knows the truth. Currently he's acting like he doesn't care but it's only a matter of time before he falls. The whole white family knows that. After Airmet died, a social worker sympathises with the situation and agreed her siblings could stay with the Whites on a trial basis. As Jaci and Tomi leave the house to go to school, the sound of sawing can be heard from another garden. That's the sound of Mrs Oaka cutting down her orange tree. Her husband rushes out to the garden.

"What are you doing Muriel?" he shouts in shock.

"That boy Metro used to take my oranges each day; now he is gone, it must go too" the woman nods to her husband as he watches her finish cutting the tree down.

**District 12**

A tiny fragile figure sits in a dark kitchen. The whole room is in complete silence. The silence is broken when someone opens the kitchen door, which had previous been barricaded by a weak wall of pots.

"Karla; hon are you there?" Esme Sae asks as she enters.

A squeak from the fragile figure confirms. Esme makes her way past the pots, trying not to make too much noise.

"Oh sweetness, Dallas wouldn't want you to be like this; you know that" she tells Karla.

"He didn't want to go; he knew he was going to die. I should have stopped him going" Karla winces.

"Now, you couldn't have stopped that."

Karla stares into space for a long time. As Esme waits for her to come to her senses, a memorial is going on outside. Branwen Pritchard's brother, Marco Jr, sticks an arrow in the ground as a sign of respect to his sister. Marco Sr, her father and her mother Melissa carry over a large stone, with an engraved rose and writing on it.

_Rest in Peace_

_Branwen Di Cosmo_

_The Girl Who Lived up to the True Meaning of Her Name_

The family wouldn't eat much this week, but it was worth it. Melissa looked around; the grassy area they were in (one of the few in district 12) was completely empty. It was only now Melissa truly saw that her daughter had only made friends in the arena. The thought was sickening.

**I know that was a little boring but hopefully you read the bits that were relevant to your fav tributes so it didn't take you ages to read. Like I said new SYOT is up now so check that out. Thank you guys for all you're support! I wouldn't have kept going without you. I probably won't do a chapter like this in my next SYOT just because I don't want you to get bored.**

**Death List**

**24****th****: Chime Hathaway- I killed him purely on the basis, that it makes Wonder guiltier****. **

**23****rd****: Dallas Cho- Not strong enough and I struggled a bit to write for him.**

**22****nd****: Camera Jackie- No real reason other than the fact I couldn't see him winning.**

**21****st****: Sevtamira Maroon- I couldn't see her winning and I wasn't very good at writing for the ****character.**

**20****th****: Elliot Klemes- I was debating in my head so much as to whether to kill off this character especially after writing his interview but in the end I was choosing between him and Tansley as to who died.**

**19****th****: Alice Felsworth- I had quite a few**** ideas for this character but her dying made the most sense, story wise. I did like the character a lot though; she was interesting.**

**18****th****: Wolfgang Star- I must be clear I had a list of a few tributes and this wasn't an easy decision. After much deliberati****on I had to let Wolfgang go.**

**17****th****: Jesse Frogan- Sorry Jesse, there's only room for one arrogant arsehole in this story from now on and unfortunately it's not you.**

**16****th****: Topaz Martin- You were annoying and arrogant. Yet I will miss you quite a lot and to ****be honest I needed someone to die to break up the alliance and I chose you; apologies.**

**15****th****: Metro Cahidra- This guy was such a sweetie and I felt bad getting rid of him but the blood flow isn't moving fast enough so I had to kill someone else and unfortun****ately it was Metro.**

**14****th****: Wonder Jones- It broke my heart to kill her off. I definitely did consider her winning at a point. I adored writing for her and she only died because of her relationship with Phoenix (yes I know this was my idea and I do apologise****).**

**13****th****: Glinda Odair- Loved her but had to lose her. I needed to kill off another girl as I only have 4 boys left.**

**12****th****: Baron Chrome- It was sad for you to die but you died a good man.**

**11****th****: Tansley Marie Hepperly- To be honest, she'd run her course and ****her story wasn't going anywhere but I still loved the character.**

**10****th****: Julie-Anne Beaker- I was actually gonna have her stick around for a little bit but in the end when I thought about it, it was her time. More's to the point, karma's a bitch.**

**9****th****: Branna**** Chrome- I loved her but at least she died on her own terms.**

**8****th****: Terro Madrime- I love Terro but I chose the character that was hardest to write for. **

**7****th****: Phoenix Cameroon- If anyone actually has a complaint about his death then please make it. Otherwise**** I just wanted his death to be in an arsehole vs. bitch fight.**

**6****th****: Brynn Kale- Just to be clear, this honey was one of my favourites; but then, so was Airmet. Hence why you guys decided. Just as a by the way, Brynn had to most with 8-6. **

**5.5****th****: Branwen Pr****itchard- Ok I am actually peeved that I killed her now but I just felt like I didn't have a choice. It was her or Amy and to be honest the idea for Branwen's death came first. That's the only reason why she died. Please don't think I didn't like her. I lov****ed her to pieces and that's why she came this far.**

**5****th****: Airmet W. Jumpneptune- I didn't wanna get rid of her particularly. As a character, she was lovely and had a beautiful soul but I just couldn't see her winning. I will always have a special place in my**** heart for this character though. Sorry for being a little creepy and for killing her.**

**4****th****: Alice Felsworth- I didn't just kill her because I resented her returning. I'm actually quite glad she came back for a little bit. In the end, I just didn't like the**** idea of her coming back and then winning. Sorry; it seemed a little clichéd. But I still liked her. She was ecstatic.**

**2****nd****/3****rd****: Shimmer Starlight- It's hard to tell which position she really finished in but I'm afraid I did have to go with conventional end****ing of the bad guy losing. She was such a great character though; I've loved every minute of writing for her. It was fun.**

**2****nd****/3****rd****: Danny Suvillian- As stated above, it came down to him and Amy. It was basically a matter of Amy sounding like a better victor**** but truthfully I didn't like either of them anymore than the other one.**

**1****st****: Amy-Leigh Gizmo- What can I say? I'm a sucker for the underdog. Amy has been this tough but inwardly vulnerable character which sounds really unoriginal but she is such an origin****al character. I've had my struggles writing for her every so often but ultimately she was a character I could really play around with and I loved that.**


End file.
